


Ponlo de Rodillas

by Paandreablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amantes idiotas, Amistad Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, Amistad Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, Amistad Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson, Amor no realemente no correspondido, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Principal Harry Potter, Aurores - Freeform, Big Dick Draco, Canon y extras mezclados porque puedo, Chupetones y amantes de mordidas, Club de perversiones, Club de sexo, Comportamiento posesivo, Draco Malfoy tiene un gran miembro, Dramione en español, Elogios kinky, Español, Ex Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, F/M, Fic Caso, Jefe Auror Harry Potter, Kinky, Muerte de Personaje Menor, Mutuamente no corresponido, Pareja Encubierta, Policíaco, Porque soy un cínico, Primera vez, Problemas de Salud Mental, Romance, Secundarios Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Sexo en Público, Tags pueden cambiar, Traducción, Trauma Psicológico, Uso inapropiado del anillo familiar, clandestino, diferencia de altura, kinky club, misterio, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 103,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paandreablack/pseuds/Paandreablack
Summary: Draco está en un caso de un asesino, pero para investigarlo, necesita una relación falsa… y una compañera de juegos para un club kinky. Cuando Hermione se ofrece como voluntaria para asumir el papel, ambos hacen su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la mentira sin que el otro sepa la verdad: no están actuando.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34
Collections: Dramione traducción al español, Good Girl Hermione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring Him to His Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481312) by [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc). 



**Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).**

_Nota de la Traductora: Les traigo esta picante y sensual historia que aún sigue en proceso en su idioma original, actualizaré cada miércoles. Espero que la disfruten._

_Un dato interesante, el 19 de enero es el Día Internacional de Fetichismo, muy ad hoc con la historia en curso._

* * *

**Ponlo de Rodillas**

"Bring Him To His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por los increíbles e incansables Emily, Beth y Miguel._

* * *

_For Musyc,_

_Thank you for allowing me to translate this kinky, loving, dark and very deep story. I send you a hug wherever you are._

_You don’t know how much I learned about strange roles and terminology on this wild road._

_My Jean Pierre suffered some casualties, anyway, it’s part of his job._

_With love,_

_Paola_

__

* * *

****~**~****

En un cementerio en las afueras de la comunidad mágica de Betws yn Rhos, el cadáver desnudo yacía boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y el cabello rojo extendido a su alrededor. El destello amarillo de la burbuja protectora de la escena del crimen le dio a su piel un tinte cetrino. Los técnicos que estaban alrededor de la escena retrocedieron cuando Draco abrió la burbuja con un movimiento de su mano y entró. Cerró la burbuja y fue directo al cuerpo; un jalón rápido de las perneras de sus pantalones tirando de la tela hacia arriba mientras se agachaba junto al cadáver.

Draco le levantó la muñeca con la punta de su varita e inclinó la cabeza para examinarla. Alrededor de su cuerpo, casi grabado en su piel, había una serie de marcas. Las huellas corrían desde sus caderas hasta sus hombros en un elaborado patrón de tejido abierto; Otro, más estrecho, envuelto alrededor de sus bíceps y muñecas; Un conjunto más, muy fino de marcas rodeaba su cuello, justo encima de un collar de plata y un dije en forma de una rosa espinada de tallo largo.

Draco le bajó la mano y se giró para hablar por encima del hombro.

—¿Cuándo fue encontrada?

—Esta mañana —dijo Harry detrás de una mesa flotante sin patas a varios metros de distancia. Tomó nota en un formulario y se rascó la nariz con la punta de la pluma—. A eso de las cuatro, el recepcionista de la panadería la vio de camino al trabajo.

—¿Lo tiene ella? —preguntó Draco sin moverse.

Harry apretó los dientes y centró su atención en el formulario, llenándolo afanosamente.

—Potter —Draco volvió a mirar el cuerpo. Sabía muy bien que Harry no era propenso a inquietarse, a menos que hubiera algo que intentara evitar decir. El enfoque constante en un trozo de papeleo, el enemigo natural del Auror Principal Harry James Potter, era un claro indicador de algo que se debía evitar—. ¿Lo tiene ella?

Harry dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro y asintió una vez.

—Dentro de su muslo derecho.

Draco lanzó un hechizo rápido sobre sus manos, formando finos guantes negros. Guardó su varita y suavemente tomó la rodilla de la mujer con ambas manos. Separó sus piernas y deslizó los dedos por la parte interior de su muslo para torcer la piel a su vista. En lo alto de su muslo había un pequeño hematoma que rodeaba tres líneas cortadas profundamente en su carne, el número romano III. Draco cerró los ojos.

—Tres.

—Sí —dijo Harry. Su larga túnica crujió cuando se movió para pararse al lado del cuerpo junto a Draco—. Necesitamos que confirmes el rastro.

Draco murmuró una suave maldición.

—Es ridículo pasar por esto cada vez, ya sabes. Tenemos suficiente para confirmar sin esto. Abrasiones coincidentes en brazos y cuello, contusiones y cortes en la parte interna del muslo, collar a juego.

—Y si... cuando atrapemos a este bastardo, no quiero ni una pizca de posibilidad de que consiga un abogado que pueda afirmar que no fuimos del todo diligentes. Quiero la confirmación de cada parte del rastro. Hazlo, Malfoy.

Draco colocó los pies en su lugar y se inclinó sobre la mujer, con una mano en la tierra a su lado para mantener el equilibrio. Respiró hondo por la nariz, mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones, los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba.

_Los árboles en el bosque detrás de la mansión, los árboles de hoja perenne mojados por la lluvia, los conos caídos crujiendo bajo sus botas, agujas gris verdosas tirando de su cabello. Corteza negra áspera contra su mejilla húmeda, el llanto triste de un pájaro nocturno en la distancia._

_Libros gruesos, en estantes y apilados, con lomos agrietados a través de siglos de uso. Un sofá largo con mechones de botones. Parado inmóvil frente a un escritorio, los ojos clavados en el secante verde colocado con precisión en el centro de la superficie pulida. La voz severa del padre. Un deber. Una responsabilidad. Una misión. Un apretón de su corazón._

_Manchas de tinta en sus dedos. Planes formados, descartados, reconsiderados. Un bosquejo rápido de un gabinete, una sola palabra rodeada de líneas irregulares y repetitivas. Hermanas. Mirando las llamas con los ojos secos, viendo arder el pergamino._

Draco exhaló bruscamente y asintió, pellizcando sus fosas nasales cerrándolas.

—Cedro, cuero y cenizas. Confirmado. Es nuestro hombre —Draco cerró suavemente las piernas de la mujer y se puso de pie, quitándose los guantes y aplastándolos contra su palma para disolverlos en humo—. Sabes lo que esto significa, Potter.

Harry siseó algo en voz baja.

—Oficialmente tenemos un asesino en serie.

Draco hizo un gesto a los técnicos para que se acercaran y reanudaran su trabajo. Miró el cuerpo una vez más, luego ocultó un suspiro y fue a la mesa flotante con Harry, sacando su propia forma del sobre impermeable. Harry le entregó un bolígrafo muggle, el botón de clic pegajoso y tinta azul manchando el depósito.

Draco hizo una mueca mientras tomaba la pluma con cautela.

—Ni siquiera empieces —dijo Harry sin levantar la vista de sus notas—. Ya sabes cuántos tinteros se volcaron en las escenas antes de que cambiáramos a estos. Hemos salvado mil galeones en formas de reemplazo solo en los últimos seis meses. Zabini probablemente te llora por eso.

—No es la _pluma en_ sí —dijo Draco—. Es la condición de esto ¿Fue en un terrible accidente? ¿Debería estar completando un formulario para ello? ¿Informar a sus familiares de su triste desaparición?

Harry resopló.

—Trae el tuyo si estás tan preocupado. Sé que tienes una docena de Montblanc en la oficina.

—Sí. Y no voy a perderlos en la escena del crimen, gracias. Incluso creo que son caros.

—Porque compras los más caros. Hoja de oro, en serio. _Tienen_ más baratos, ya sabes. Para las personas que conocen los presupuestos.

—Nunca escuché la palabra —dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Alisó el pergamino, hizo una mueca ante la sensación pegajosa de la tinta secándose bajo sus dedos, y comenzó a escribir sus observaciones, con cuidado de mantener las letras lo suficientemente pequeñas para caber en los minúsculos cuadros a pesar de la forma incómoda en que sostenía el bolígrafo en un esfuerzo por evitar lo peor de la tinta en el depósito. Él y Harry trabajaron en silencio durante varios minutos mientras los técnicos recogían las últimas pruebas y finalizaban sus registros de inventario.

—Hemos terminado aquí, Auror Potter —dijo uno—. ¿La llevaremos a la morgue a menos que necesite algo más?

Harry miró a Draco, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Nowak —dijo Harry—. Adelante. Nos vemos en la oficina.

Los técnicos hicieron levitar el cuerpo sobre una camilla y la cubrieron con una sábana blanca. Todos se agarraron a los rieles de metal de la camilla, levantaron sus varitas en un movimiento simultáneo y desaparecieron en un destello de luz blanca.

Draco contó hasta tres antes de golpear la mesa con el lado de su puño, forzándolo a caer varios centímetros.

—A la mierda, Potter —gruñó mientras levantaba la mesa a su posición con un movimiento de sus dedos—. Esa es la tercera mujer en un año. _Tres_ mujeres muertas, y si la oficina local de Yorkshire hubiera hecho su trabajo con la última, nos hubieran llamado para investigarlo, podríamos haberlo tenido a estas alturas. Lo estoy tomando como un insulto personal de que hemos alcanzado el estado de asesino en serie con esta.

Harry revolvió su flequillo.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Pero no podemos obligar a las oficinas locales a que nos llamen por cada crimen. Estaríamos investigando a los pomeranos desaparecidos y los domésticos cotidianos. Tenemos que dejarles decidir qué es lo suficientemente grave como para contactar a la oficina central.

—Entonces, toman malas decisiones. Vuelve a entrenarlos.

—Bien. Agregaré eso a la lista de las otras cien cosas que tengo que hacer. Tendré que empezar a dormir en la oficina. Ya tengo tres semanas de retraso en el papeleo y no porque sigo evitándolo.

Draco firmó su formulario con una floritura masiva, la Y de su nombre dando vueltas para apuñalar a la D.

—Eso es lo que obtienes por ser el jefe del departamento: “El Elegido”. Trabajo extra y altas horas de la noche. Llévate un poco contigo a casa.

Harry rio.

—Bien. Me llevaré el trabajo a casa. Donde yo vivo, con mi esposa —Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos—. No es tu mejor idea, Malfoy.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Ah, sí. _Puede_ ser ruidosa cuando lo desaprueba. Yo lo sabría.

—Sin embargo, nunca te impide venir a cenar y comer toda mi comida.

Con la mano presionada contra su pecho en falso shock, Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Quieres _que le_ diga que no, gracias, no estoy interesado en su comida? Hablando de malas ideas.

Harry se subió las gafas por la nariz con la punta del bolígrafo, manchándose la mejilla con tinta.

—Muy bien, tienes un punto. Pastel de carne esta noche y si quieres café, tendrás que traerlo. No tengo tiempo para ir a comprar.

Draco tarareó un reconocimiento.

—De todos modos, compras café barato.

—¿Qué, el chico elegante necesita café elegante?

Draco sonrió, guardando su formulario completo.

—Eso me dicen.

* * *

Pansy movió su varita para enviar los platos vacíos a la cocina, luego, cariñosamente, golpeó a Harry en la nuca.

—No se habla de negocios durante la cena. Hablar de cadáveres tiende a retrasar tu digestión.

Harry sonrió y tomó su mano, dándole la vuelta para besarle el dorso de los nudillos.

—Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. Pasar todo el día rodeado de ese tipo de cosas comienza a sentirse normal. Apóyame, Malfoy.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Crees que voy a estar en desacuerdo con Pansy? Cometí ese error una vez cuando tenía doce años y no lo he vuelto a hacer desde entonces.

—Gracias, Draco. Siempre has sido mi favorito por una razón.

Draco lamió la parte de atrás de su tenedor en agradecimiento antes de dejar que Pansy se lo quitara de la mano y se lo llevara a la cocina. Pansy siempre había sido una excelente cocinera y se esforzaba por cuidar sus sabores cuando venía a cenar. El cordero en el pastel de carne esa noche había sido delicado, las cebollas dulces en lugar de acre. Comprendió lo abrumado que podía sentirse su nariz con algo demasiado fuerte.

Si tan solo pudiera convencer a Hermione de que dejara de usar ese perfume en particular, pensó. Se había visto obligado a retirarse a la sala de estar cuando entró por primera vez, el olor a violetas y lirios lo dejó con un dolor de cabeza instantáneo. Vergonzoso. Había estado deseando verla, pero al menos el asalto del perfume le había impedido decir algo notablemente mal pensado cuando vio el vestido que había elegido.

Dirigió su atención a la conversación.

—Por otro lado, Parks, tienes que darle crédito. Llegó casi hasta el pudín antes de mencionar el caso. Honestamente, pensé que ni siquiera pasaría del aperitivo.

Pansy se encorvó en su silla, las puntas de sus dedos presionaron ambas sienes.

—Están confabulando. Ayúdame, Granger.

Hermione, quien había estado reclinada en su silla con una expresión distante, parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocarse en Pansy.

—¿Qué?

—Están hablando de cuerpos y sangre otra vez. Une fuerzas conmigo, haz que se detengan.

Hermione se sentó, jugando con su collar.

—¿El asesino de cuerdas? ¿Encontraron otra?

Harry ignoró el dramático gemido de Pansy.

—La tercera, esta mañana. Exactamente las mismas marcas que en las dos anteriores, y Malfoy olió la misma mezcla en ella con sus poderes mágicos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, la atención se centró en la forma en que Hermione acariciaba su colgante.

—Es una habilidad, Potter, no magia.

—Fumas. Tu sentido del olfato debería estar destruido. Si puedes distinguir “cedro, cuero y ceniza” de un cuerpo que ha estado muerto durante al menos cuatro horas, entonces es mágico.

—Si hubieras sido entrenado desde la niñez para captar las notas de cada maldito vino o perfume en el planeta para que puedas evitar avergonzar a tu padre cuando te grita que escojas algo para sus colegas y sus esposas… —Draco escuchó su voz hacerse más fuerte y se obligó a bajar el volumen a un suave gruñido—. Tú también serías bueno en eso.

_Una botella se lanzó a través de una habitación, el vidrio se rompió contra la pared, el líquido rojo oscuro goteó por el papel púrpura como sangre. ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Me estremezco al pensar en cómo recordarás una lección en Hogwarts. Elige otra cosa y no te atrevas a volver con un Merlot de nuevo, muchacho._

Pansy puso una mano en la muñeca de Draco, su pulgar rozando el dorso de su mano. Ella no habló, pero después de un momento, Draco dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

—Cierto. Además de sus otras buenas cualidades: traición, asesinato, ¿lo de siempre? Mi padre era un alcohólico de alto rendimiento y dejó su huella.

—También el mío —dijo Pansy—. Trágicamente común en nuestros círculos.

—Mi papá está muerto —dijo Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes detrás de sus gafas.

Draco levantó el dedo medio hacia Harry detrás de la espalda de Pansy.

—Gracias. Eso es muy útil, Potter. Recuérdanos a todos que tienes el control de las historias trágicas.

—No sé, creo que todos estamos compitiendo por esa copa alrededor de la mesa. Tú y Pansy, sus padres todavía están en Azkaban.

Hermione asintió.

—Alteré los recuerdos de mis padres y nunca los recuperé. Creen que son australianos hasta la médula. Les envío una tarjeta cada Navidad pretendiendo ser un primo muy lejano con una enorme libreta de direcciones y mucho tiempo libre.

—Y todos saben sobre mí —dijo Harry—. Mis padres fueron asesinados por Volde…

Draco cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza y girando como si el movimiento pudiera bloquear la palabra. Los músculos de su brazo izquierdo se anudaron. El recuerdo del dolor gritó desde el fondo de su mente.

_Voces fuertes y viciosas detrás de máscaras de acero. Un dedo afilado pinchaba su brazo, la punta de una varita se clavó en su carne. Las rodillas le dolían por un colapso repentino, los ojos rojos brillaban desde las sombras. Ardiendo en su carne, gritos roncos resonando en un cielo iluminado por la luna. Una risa aguda que se desvanece en la oscuridad._

Harry hizo un sonido áspero.

—Señor Oscuro, lo siento, Malfoy.

Draco se aclaró la garganta después de un momento y abrió los ojos. Pansy colocó su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, las puntas de sus dedos presionando su nuca.

—Está bien —dijo, estirando la mano para tomar su muñeca y apartarla con un suave apretón.

—No lo es —contestó ella—. De todos nosotros, tienes una perspectiva muy diferente sobre ese nombre.

—¿Sigue siendo tabú? —preguntó Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla. Se presionó el labio inferior entre los dientes—. Pensé que la maldición se habría roto después de su muerte.

—Lo hizo —dijo Draco. Respiró lentamente—. No es el tabú. Es más personal que eso. Preferiría no explicar por qué, pero imagino que puedes adivinarlo.

La mano de Hermione tembló, como si se hubiera detenido a sí misma para no alcanzarlo.

Draco le dio una sonrisa tensa, los labios firmemente apretados.

—Nunca lo he dicho una vez, ¿lo sabías? Ni una sola vez. Hasta el día de hoy, creo que él estará detrás de mí si lo hago.

—¿Cómo lo _llamabas_? —preguntó Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos—. De alguna manera no puedo imaginarme a todos los Mortífagos alrededor llamándolo Quién-Tú-Sabes. No en su cara.

A pesar de sí mismo, Draco se rio. Parecía tan curiosa, tan Hermione, que se saltó su habitual desgana para responder preguntas sobre esos años.

—No. Sobre todo, Mi Señor. Los otros, al menos. Rara vez me dirigía a él directamente. Solo si me hacía una pregunta y, por lo general, ni siquiera entonces. No se suponía que debía hablar.

Se golpeó la boca con un dedo. Hermione lo miró con atención.

—Mi máscara solo tenía orificios para los ojos, como un recordatorio innecesario de eso. Fue duro como el infierno respirar, pero en el lado positivo cortó el olor de Nagini. No aprecié mucho eso, pero valoré no tener que oler a esa serpiente todo el tiempo. Nunca conseguimos eliminar todo el olor de las alfombras de la Mansión.

—Nunca hablas tanto de eso —dijo Pansy. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, la sorpresa clara en su rostro—. Ni siquiera sabía acerca de eso. Sobre tu máscara. Apenas me admitiste que _tenías_ una.

Draco estudió el patrón en el mantel. Pansy tenía razón. Nunca habló de su pasado como Mortífago, no a detalle. Lo poco que había dicho en el acta estaba en las transcripciones de su juicio y eso satisfizo a la mayoría de la gente. Se defendió de las solicitudes anuales de entrevistas del Profeta, desesperados por obtener un artículo del único Mortífago que no estaba en prisión ni en la tumba. Por qué había decidido compartir, no estaba seguro. Tal vez fue la forma en que Hermione lo miró. Tal vez fuera por cómo el color de su vestido resaltaba en sus ojos.

Hermione tenía el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes de nuevo, su rostro tenso por la preocupación. Ella agitó la mano, luego la extendió y puso tentativamente sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Confías en nosotros —dijo, su voz se elevó solo un poco al final de sus palabras, no lo suficiente como para hacer una pregunta—. Es... amable de tu parte. Como si fuéramos amigos.

Draco resistió la repentina tentación de darle la vuelta a su mano y tomar sus dedos con los de ella. En cambio, se apartó, acunando su taza de café en la palma de su mano, el mango era demasiado pequeño para más de dos de sus dedos. Tomó un trago, el calor se extendió a través de él.

—Amigos —dijo después de un momento—. ¿Esa es la palabra, entonces?

—Lo somos —dijo, entrelazando los dedos mientras retiraba la mano—. Todos somos amigos. Y me alegro de que sienta que puede hablar de ello con nosotros.

—No sé lo que me pasó —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con deliberada despreocupación para rechazar el leve indicio de decepción cuando Hermione apartó la mirada de él—. Debe ser la competencia. Nunca pude soportar que Potter me ganara en nada. ¿Quiere hablar de un maníaco que mató a sus padres? Déjame contarte sobre mi _jefe_.

Harry se reclinó en su silla, con una media sonrisa levantando una esquina de su boca. Saludó a Draco con su taza.

—Bien, renunciando a mi título de campeón de pasados trágicos, entonces, nuestro loco compartido trató de asesinarme, pero al menos no tuve que trabajar para él.

* * *

Pansy arrastró a Hermione a la cocina para darle los toques finales a la bagatela. Harry y Draco llevaron sus bebidas a la sala de estar, ambos muy conscientes de que estar en la cocina de Pansy sin permiso mientras horneaba no era una forma rápida de tener dulces, sino de un maleficio en algún lugar sensible. Ya la habían empujado lo suficiente con la discusión de la cena.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sabes acerca de esos collares que no estás poniendo en tus informes? —preguntó Harry en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Pansy.

Draco miró por encima del hombro mientras encendía un cigarrillo, con la ventana abierta para dejarlo soplar el humo hacia la fría noche.

—¿Es tan obvio? —preguntó.

—Eres meticuloso en tus informes, Malfoy. Pusiste detalles que solo tú recordarías. Pero cometiste un desliz en el primer informe, el cuerpo en Leeds. Dejaste la palabra “familiar”. Un símbolo _familiar_ de una rosa de largo tallo.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—No pensé... No. No quería pensar que era pertinente al caso, no al principio. Podría haber sido una coincidencia. Pero después del segundo estaba más convencido. Ahora estoy casi seguro —Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, con una rodilla doblada para apoyar el pie contra el lado más alejado del marco—. Es el símbolo de un club privado. La Rosa Espinada. Está en Bedfordshire.

—Club privado —dijo Harry con las cejas arqueadas—. Ya sabes cómo suena eso; un exclusivo y costoso burdel.

—No es un burdel. Solo un club para personas con inclinaciones similares que quieren una gran casa de campo para explorarlos en privado. O públicamente. Depende de dichas inclinaciones.

—Claro. Por supuesto. Y supongo que has sido miembro desde que tu padre te compró una prostituta por primera vez para convertirte en un hombre a los trece.

Draco se rio, con la cabeza hacia atrás contra el marco de la ventana.

—Ah, los clásicos. Escuchaste ese rumor en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? ¿Era el que incluye a la puta en cuestión con un tatuaje de serpiente en el culo y una lista de todos los hombres que van a la casa de Slytherin? Ese es mi favorito.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa de café.

—No esquives la pregunta.

—No hiciste una pregunta.

—Imbécil —Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos—. ¿Tienes una membresía en este burdel privado, _discúlpame_ , club, que estoy seguro está lleno de cadenas y látigos pervertidos?

—Por supuesto que sí. Le pusieron mi nombre a un banco de azotes el día que cumplí diecisiete años.

Harry se atragantó, sus anteojos golpearon el suelo.

Draco resopló humo, la suave mezcla personalizada de tabaco áspera en su garganta por un momento.

—Tu cara. Eso valió la pena. Vamos, Potter. ¿Automáticamente crees que tendría una membresía? ¿Solo porque soy, qué? ¿Slytherin? ¿Sangre pura? ¿Rico como el pecado?

—¿Todas las anteriores?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto. Pero eso no significa que tenga una membresía en un club de perversiones. Quiero decir, lo _hago_ , soy sexualmente desviado en todo tipo de formas, no te equivocas en eso. He sido miembro durante años. Pero es de mala educación asumirlo.

—No lo estoy asumiendo. Pansy me dijo hace meses que irían juntos a un club de sexo juntos. Trató de hacerme comprar un pase de fin de semana. Nunca mencionó el nombre del lugar, así que fue una suposición educada que tendrías una membresía en particular, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Odiaba decepcionarla. Por eso hicimos ese viaje a África, hicimos la cosa del safari. Tuve que compensarla incluso después de que le recordé cómo muchos reporteros estarían al acecho si alguien se enterara de dónde hemos ido.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

—Todos ellos.

—¿Verdad? Exactamente. ¿No se vería genial en la primera página del periódico? —Harry levantó ambas manos, hablando con voz dramática—. ¿Niño que vivió, amo o sumiso?

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cuál es? ¿Ambos? Me pareces un switch. Sé que a Pansy le gusta tomar el control de vez en cuando. ¿Ya ha sacado a Jean-Pierre del cajón?

Harry se puso de un rojo brillante y se dio la vuelta para toser.

Draco se partió de risa, golpeando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

—Pobre Jean-Pierre, casi tuvo que rendirse como un verdadero francés cuando yo estaba en Rumania para ese programa de entrenamiento. Seis meses, Pansy no se iba a quedar así. Yo fui el modelo, ya sabes.

Harry miró hacia abajo, debajo de la cintura de Draco y hacia arriba un segundo después, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

—No.

Draco sonrió y lanzó un anillo de humo por la ventana.

—Sí.

—Vamos... Vamos a dejar eso por el bien de mi paz mental —Harry se puso las gafas y se giró para estirarse en el sofá—. El caso. El collar. Si lo reconoces como el símbolo del club, tiene que haber una conexión. Posiblemente nuestro asesino es... ¿Qué? ¿Un miembro? ¿Un empleado?

—Es poco probable —dijo Draco—. Realizan verificaciones de antecedentes exhaustivas de todos los miembros e incluso más exhaustivas de todos los empleados. Sería difícil ocultar un historial de asesinatos.

—¿Y si no es una historia? ¿Y si es algo reciente?

—La mayoría de los asesinos en serie tienen un largo rastro de actos horribles detrás de ellos, cosas que aparecerían en una verificación de antecedentes. Comienzan poco a poco, muy jóvenes. Saltar directamente a asesinar a un humano es algo muy difícil de hacer.

—Tú lo sabes —dijo Harry.

Draco dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, con los ojos entrecerrados por el humo.

—Sí —dijo al fin—. Yo lo sé.

Harry colocó una almohada debajo de su cabeza.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó abruptamente—. ¿Ser recordado por todo eso?

Draco miró por la ventana, concentrándose en una lechuza volando sobre los árboles, un paquete largo y delgado agarrado con sus garras. Siguió al pájaro con los ojos, manteniéndolo a la vista hasta que desapareció de su línea de visión, concentrándose en cada aleteo de sus alas para evitar que otro recuerdo saliera de su mente.

—No puedo permitir que me moleste. Es literalmente imposible que lo olvide, Potter.

—Bien. Yo… Tu memoria. Eso tiene sentido —Harry hizo una mueca y se frotó la cicatriz de la frente—. Mierda, nunca pensé en eso. Para la mayoría de las personas, ese tipo de recuerdos se desvanecerían eventualmente. Al menos se volverían un poco más suaves. Incluso a mí, algunos de ellos son difíciles de evocar y yo estaba en el centro de eso. Estar en la carrera todos esos meses, eso es prácticamente un borrón ahora. Esa última batalla, partes y piezas están claras, pero no todas. No puedo imaginar tener cada segundo de tu vida tan fresco como si acabara de suceder.

Draco puso su brazo izquierdo contra su estómago, un hábito que había desarrollado casi tan pronto como fue marcado, un intento inconsciente de esconderse. Se miró a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, y liberó deliberadamente sus costillas, sacudiendo los dedos. Lanzó la punta de su cigarrillo por la ventana y se trasladó a la única silla de gran tamaño que Pansy le había comprado.

Estiró las piernas, con el tacón de una bota apoyado en la punta de la otra.

—Es difícil, a veces —dijo—. Hay gran parte de mi vida que daría la mitad de mis bóvedas para no recordar nunca más. Esto, por ejemplo —Extendió el brazo, girándolo para que la manga de su jersey se deslizara hacia arriba y dejara al descubierto la descolorida cabeza de la serpiente cerca de su muñeca—. Ese fue un día que definitivamente desearía poder olvidar.

—Comprensible.

Draco tiró de su manga hasta su muñeca, colocando el puño en su lugar.

—La mayoría de las veces, me gusta poder recordar todo. Si hubiera decidido dedicarme a la carrera que mi madre quería, habría sido una ventaja.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Ella quería que fueras abogado?

Draco se rio, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el grueso cojín de la silla.

—Dios, no. Asesor financiero. Esperaba que estableciera una firma de corretaje de un solo hombre y comenzara a reconstruir la fortuna Malfoy con inversiones inteligentes. Desafortunadamente para ella, soy un auténtico idiota en ese tipo de cosas. Nunca elegí un ganador. Ponme a cargo de recolectar acciones y perdería incluso más dinero del que el Ministerio tomó por reparaciones. En cambio, le pago a una mujer muy agradable para que haga todo eso por nosotros.

—Así que decidiste convertirte en el equivalente mágico de un policía. Eso tuvo que enviar a algunos ancestros dando vueltas en sus tumbas.

—Mausoleos.

—Oh, naturalmente.

Draco sonrió.

—Grandes mausoleos. Enormes. Diez metros de altura.

—Me estás jodiendo.

—Construido completamente en mármol importado de una cantera privada en Italia, estatuas de ángeles talladas en el dolor eterno, placas de oro macizo, vitrales. Y pavos reales guardianes, por supuesto.

Harry gimió.

—¿Blancos, supongo?

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco—. ¿Vienen en otros colores?

—Ahora _sé_ que me estás jodiendo.

—Un hombre tiene que tener sus pasatiempos. Quidditch, joderte la cabeza. Me gusta estar ocupado.

Harry le hizo una seña.

—Eso me recuerda que se acerca el partido entre departamentos. Vamos contra Internacional y sé que van a intentar colar a esa mujer australiana de nuevo, así que mantén un ojo atento a la lista de inscripciones. Ella hace más trampa que tú.

—Nunca en mi vida he hecho trampa en Quid...

Ambos hombres se echaron a reír. Draco negó con la cabeza y se quitó el flequillo de los ojos.

—Maldita sea, uno de estos días conseguiré terminar la oración sin romperla.

—Ajá. Seguro —Harry se sentó y se frotó la nuca—. Y hablando de conseguir lugares uno de estos días. Entrando a lugares, más específicamente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres que investigue la Rosa Espinada?

—Averigua si realmente hay una conexión. Es _posible_ que sea una gran coincidencia, pero lo dudo. Las tres víctimas tienen el mismo collar, y esos patrones de cuerda parecen algo que obtendrías en un lugar como ese.

—Se llama shibari*.

Harry se tapó los oídos con las manos.

—No me des detalles. Dios, no me des detalles —Dejó caer las manos, colgándolas entre sus rodillas—. Pero sí, quiero que vayas allí e investigues. Mira si alguien tiene un vínculo con las víctimas.

—No puedo hacerlo. No se permiten hombres solteros. Demasiado problemático. No tengo pareja, no puedo entrar.

—No tienes pareja. Tú, Draco Malfoy, actualmente estás sin novia.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—No solo actualmente —murmuró—. Desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Draco miró hacia arriba sin mover la cabeza, articuló algunos números, luego miró hacia abajo y comenzó a hacer conteo en sus dedos.

—De nuevo, ¿cuándo te casaste con Pansy?

—Hace más de un año, y estábamos saliendo por dos antes de eso, _maldita sea_ , Malfoy, ¿hablas en serio?

—Aparentemente.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo? _¿Cómo_?

Draco se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, volviendo a la ventana.

—A pesar de mi reputación…

—La mayoría de los cuales tú mismo has creado.

—Algunos de los cuales he creado yo mismo, gracias —Draco encendió otro cigarrillo con un chasquido de dedos—. La gente cree que me acostaré con cualquier mujer que me mire, pero no soy una persona sexual casual. Estuve con Pansy durante la mayor parte de la escuela, durante el cual _nunca_ lo hicimos en el vestuario, no importa qué dijo Zabini. Siempre fue el baño de prefectos; soy un caballero. Tomé un largo descanso después de que rompimos, por razones que diré que no puedo recordar en este momento.

Harry levantó la mano.

—Ooooh, profesor, esa la sé. Porque estabas en prisión.

Draco le enseñó el dedo medio.

—Porque estuve en prisión, sí. Así que fueron dos años solteros involuntariamente. Uno de los otros presos me siguió cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad, es cierto.

Draco exhaló humo a través de ambas fosas nasales, viendo cómo las corrientes gemelas se convertían en una.

—Entonces, veamos. Mayormente soltero durante un año más o menos, aparte de un puñado de citas diferentes, volví con Pansy de vez en cuando durante un par de años, salí con Aurelia un par de veces, volví con Pansy, más y más. Accidentalmente los presenté durante un periodo de descanso y luego… —Metió el cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca y extendió las manos, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nada desde entonces.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un coqueteo aquí y allá?

Draco miró más allá de él hacia la puerta, los ojos entrecerrados.

—No —dijo en voz baja después de sacar su cigarrillo por la ventana—. Pensé que tal vez, con una mujer con la que trabajo, pero… Solo amigos, aparentemente —Oscuros ojos preocupados se formaron en sus pensamientos y Draco los alejó. Oscuros, preocupados y amistosos, se dijo. Ella lo había dejado en claro.

Se puso de pie y se frotó las manos.

—¿Crees que ya terminaron en la cocina?

—Malfoy —Harry siguió su mirada hacia la puerta y viceversa—. Si tú…

Draco levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas. Olvídalo. No vale la pena —Forzó una sonrisa—. Vamos, Potter. Si llegamos tarde a la mesa, Pansy no dejará que ninguno de los dos tenga algo.

****~**~****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulario y otras anotaciones
> 
> *Shibari: se trata de una forma de Bondage que nació en Japón y que literalmente se traduce como “atar” o “amarrar”, pero, lejos de ser la típica práctica de BDSM, que suele ser más violenta y sobre ceder el control o dominar al otro, este se trata de hacer diseños y patrones usando nudos por todo el cuerpo que ayuda a aumentar la sensaciones, tanto de forma física como emocional, lo que resulta en una mejor experiencia sexual.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).

* * *

**Ponlo de Rodillas**

"Bring Him to His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por el equipo increíble: Emily, Beth y Miguel_

* * *

****~**~****

Hermione calentó sus manos sobre el fuego, escuchando sólo a medias a los otros tres discutir el caso. Quería participar en la conversación, pero admitió para sí misma que estaba demasiado distraída para contribuir adecuadamente, especialmente considerando que una de las personas estaba hablando.

Maldito Draco Malfoy y sus largos dedos y su voz profunda. Había limpiado la crema de su plato, chupó su dedo, y había hecho un ruido que casi hizo que se cayera de la silla. Si hubiera sabido que él iba a asistir a la cena esa noche, habría planeado estar en otro lugar. Empezaba a ponerse ridículo lo mucho que lo miraba cada vez que venía a la casa.

Si tan solo no hubiera aparecido esa noche con un jersey negro que se le pegaba al torso. Quería deslizar los dedos por su pecho, agarrar el cuello alto y llevarlo a su nivel. Quería despeinar su cabello. Quería meter las manos en los bolsillos traseros de lo que _juraría_ eran unos vaqueros negros muggles.

Hermione sospechaba que Pansy lo estaba invitando a propósito, solo para verla retorcerse. La noche en que habían ido a un recorrido de pubs para celebrar el nuevo trabajo de Pansy como _sausier_ en Gaudere, había sido una noche de pegajosos cócteles e historias de penes, reminiscencias de exnovios y de una sola noche y las cualidades físicas de cada hombre involucrado. Hermione había hablado de un jugador búlgaro “anónimo”, Pansy la había coronado con una historia sobre un marchante de arte de Grecia, y se habían ido de allí. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pasaran a las historias de fantasías y Hermione había dicho algo que no debía.

Nunca debió confesar, incluso bajo la influencia de una docena de vibrantes bebidas azules y rosas, que se sentía atraída por Draco. Debió saber que Pansy correría con esa información.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el manto y lo meció de un lado a otro. Ridículo. Absolutamente ridículo. Cada vez que venía a cenar, su atracción empeoraba. Tenía que dejar de pensar en algo parecido, incluso si él se veía _así_. Era injusto que se viera igual de sexy en ropa de negocios y ropa informal.

Ese jersey tenía que ser de cachemira y resistir la tentación de tocarlo había sido horrible. En su lugar, se había atiborrado de una segunda ración de bagatela. Necesitaba algo que hacer con las manos que no implicara extender la mano sobre la mesa y aplicar crema batida en otros lugares además del tenedor.

Cerrando los ojos, se obligó a apartar todos sus pensamientos. Para más tarde, admitió, mucho más tarde. En privado… Y prestó atención a las personas detrás de ella. Harry y Pansy estaban acurrucados juntos en el sofá, sus pies descalzos en su regazo y sus manos frotando sus empeines. Draco había reclamado la silla de gran tamaño, el único otro mueble en la habitación lo suficientemente grande para sostenerlo y se sentó de espaldas a ella.

—No puedo ordenarle a nadie que tome esta tarea —dijo Harry—. Los seminarios sobre acoso que tendría que programar, ¿te imaginas? Si alguien va a ir contigo, es estrictamente voluntario. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar a preguntarle a la gente.

—¿Qué hay de Hermione? —dijo Pansy.

—¿Qué hay de mí, qué? —preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

—¿Qué hay de ti saliendo con Draco? —dijo Pansy, examinándose ostentosamente las uñas.

Hermione se congeló. _No_ , murmuró, su rostro se puso de un rojo brillante.

—Para este caso —agregó Pansy, un latido demasiado tarde en opinión de Hermione.

Harry rio.

—No seas ridícula. ¿Crees que se ofrecería voluntaria para esto? “Hermione, ¿alguna vez quisiste ir a un club de sexo elegante? Tengo una oportunidad para ti”. Puedo escuchar a Skeeter gritando de alegría desde aquí.

Pansy se sentó con la espalda recta, luciendo inocente. Hermione no se dejó engañar por un momento. Se preparó.

—Draco necesita una compañera para entrar en este club, ¿no? Y claramente no estoy disponible. Si no ha dejado que su membresía caduque —dijo Pansy, señalando a Draco—, y dudo que lo haya hecho, Señor “puse todas mis facturas en automático en Gringotts y, por lo tanto, todavía tengo una suscripción a la revista infantil de Quidditch”, entonces todo lo que necesitas es una mujer dispuesta. Hermione estaría dispuesta.

Ella le sonrió por encima del hombro de Draco a Hermione.

—¿Qué te parece Granger? Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no? ¿Estás dispuesta a retorcerte sobre Draco en una casa de campo?

Hermione no se había preparado lo suficiente, se dio cuenta. Se aferró a sus pensamientos acelerados, luchando por encontrar una réplica que la dejara irse con dignidad.

Draco resopló e hizo un gesto de desdén.

Cualquier pensamiento de marcharse desapareció con el movimiento de la mano de Draco. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Él... resopló. Como si considerara ridícula la idea. Ella miró la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Qué.

—Tú —dijo Draco, girándose para mirarla—. En un club kinky. No podrías estar menos preparada para lucir el papel ¿Tienes un solo par de tacones?

La mandíbula de Hermione se apretó.

—Te sorprenderías.

—No quiero difamar lo que estoy seguro de que es una excelente colección de zapatos Oxford, botas de agua y zapatillas de deporte, pero no creo que tengas lo que se necesita en tu guardarropa para ser una invitada en este tipo de lugar. Empleada, tal vez.

Hermione apretó ambos puños en sus caderas.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y habló por encima de su hombro.

—Y eso es solo la ropa. ¿El resto? No puedes sentarte en la esquina con un libro en un lugar como este. Tienes que lucir como si te estuvieras divirtiendo. Dudo mucho que seas lo suficientemente buena actriz para pretender besarme y mucho menos, dejarme empujarte sobre una mesa y tenerme imaginariamente contigo.

Hermione chilló ante la imagen mental. Pansy y Harry intercambiaron una mirada que la hizo chillar más fuerte. Oh, Dios; conocía esa mirada. Si Pansy le había dicho a Harry, esto sería una pesadilla. Necesitaba salir de la habitación antes de avergonzarse. O antes de que Pansy lo hiciera por ella. Hermione estaba agradecida de estar todavía detrás de Draco y él se había alejado antes de ver su rostro. Nunca volvería a hablar con ella si hubiera sido testigo de su reacción a su comentario de “mesa”.

—Así que no funcionará, Potter —dijo Draco, volviendo su atención a Harry—. Escúchala. La sola idea la hizo chillar como un ratón. Buscaré por ahí, encontraré a mi propia pareja. Podría ver si Aurelia todavía está soltera. Ella siempre estuvo dispuesta por un poco…

—Lo haré.

Se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta en el momento en que dijo el nombre de otra mujer. Resistió el impulso de gritarse a sí misma. Harry parecía un poco perturbado; Pansy parecía completamente encantada.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No. Gracias por la oferta, pero no puedes llevarla a cabo. No es tu tipo de lugar, Granger. Ni siquiera tienen una biblioteca, aunque sé que hay un salón de clases para las personas que disfrutan los juegos de roles de profesor. Olvídalo.

—Tienes razón, Draco —dijo Pansy con una brillante sonrisa a Hermione—. Cambié de opinión. No funcionará. Ella no puede hacerlo. No es su tipo de cosas. Definitivamente, no contigo.

—Cállate, Pansy ¿Crees que no puedo? Te lo mostraré —Hermione no estaba segura de qué tipo de maldición se había apoderado de su voz, pero siguió. La hizo dar golpecitos con un pie y resoplar también. Tenía que ser una maldición. Ella no era voluntaria. No para ir a un club kinky con Draco Malfoy.

No, no podía mentirse a sí misma. Lo era. Dijeron que no podía y eso fue todo, no pudo resistir el desafío, la oportunidad de demostrarle a alguien. Y si eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Draco y sus largos dedos y su voz baja, bien. Eso era parte del trabajo.

—Harry, eres el jefe del departamento —dijo con un pisotón de su Oxford—. Puedes sacarme de los archivos, hacer oficial la asignación.

Harry examinó la rodilla de sus jeans con una expresión seria y concentrada, una uña del pulgar agarrándose a un hilo suelto.

Hermione resopló de nuevo.

—Harry-James-Potter.

—Tienen razón, es una mala idea. Por varias razones, la menor de las cuales es tu larga “experiencia”.

Pansy se aclaró la garganta.

—Harry. Haz esto y yo haré esa cosa.

La boca de Harry se movió sin hacer ruido por un momento, luego sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿La cosa? Con la... la pura cosa.

—Absolutamente —dijo Pansy—. En un santiamén. Pon a esos dos encubiertos y haré esa cosa. Con la pura cosa —Puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Harry y la apretó.

—Auror Malfoy, conoce a tu nueva compañera.

La sonrisa de Pansy se ensanchó hasta que sus mejillas se torcieron.

—Perfecto —dijo.

* * *

Pansy no dejó que Hermione huyera a la privacidad de su dormitorio en paz después de que terminó la velada. Siguió a Hermione adentro, su sonrisa mostrando casi todos sus dientes.

—Bueno —dijo aplaudiendo—. Eso fue entretenido. Tendré que hacer esa bagatela más a menudo, si esos son los resultados que obtengo.

Hermione se dejó caer a un lado de su cama.

—Oh, _Dios_ mío —Se inclinó sobre su regazo, las manos se hundieron en su cabello y gritó en sus rodillas—. ¿Qué he _hecho_? ¿Por qué me incitaste así?

—Soy malvada —dijo Pansy alegremente—. ¿Por qué no te lo montaste en la mesa de café? Podría haber sido menos embarazoso de ver.

—No puedo creer que me hicieras esto —dijo Hermione—. ¿Es esta una especie de plan de venganza de larga duración? ¿Has estado tramando todo este tiempo? Casarte con mi mejor amigo, mudarte a la casa que comparto con él, traer a _tu_ mejor amigo y mirarme convertirme en... en… en… —Se pasó el pelo por la cara—. ¿En esto?

Pansy tarareó.

—Los contras largos _son_ lo mejor, pero no. No pensé que lo harías, solo quería ver hasta dónde podía empujarte. Estaba segura de que ibas a dar marcha atrás y salir corriendo gritando. Nunca pensé en un segundo, actuarías según tu gusto por él. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado babeando por él otra vez? Desde el día en que empezó en el departamento, ¿no?

—No es mi culpa —gimió Hermione. Ella se desplomó, enterrando la cabeza debajo de una almohada—. No lo fue. Harry me arrastró a un juego de Quidditch entre departamentos, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo personal, y él y Draco estaban discutiendo sobre quién iba a ser el Buscador de los Aurores, y me hicieron elegir porque yo sería “lógica y Hermione” al respecto y luego Draco se quitó la camisa y tuve que fingir que me había atragantado con un _insecto_ porque dejé de respirar. ¡Le eché un buen vistazo al pecho y tuve que ir a recostarme!

—¿Viste su espalda?

Hermione gimió y sacudió la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—No quería arriesgarme. Sus hombros ya me estaban matando.

—¿Verdad? —Pansy se sentó en el borde de la cama y palmeó la rodilla de Hermione—. Es injusto, realmente. Si hubiera sabido que iba a desarrollar esos hombros una vez que finalmente se llenara, bueno. Todos tenemos remordimientos.

—¡Y esos caros trajes italianos! —Hermione rodó sobre la cama para tumbarse sobre el colchón, con la almohada pegada al estómago—. Se los corta extra apretados, ¿no? Podrías tirarle un galeón por el trasero. ¡No debería saber esto!

—Hum, Granger. La razón por la que lo sabes es porque lo miras todo el tiempo. Me sorprende que tus ojos no dejen pequeñas manchas en sus costosos trajes italianos.

—Pero esa no es la peor parte. La peor parte. La _peor_ —Hermione extendió ambos brazos, dejándolos caer a la cama con un ruido sordo—, es que él es Tan-Malditamente-Alto. Es un árbol. Podría treparlo, subir y envolver mis piernas alrededor suyo —suspiró.

Pansy arqueó las cejas.

—¿Alrededor de su cintura?

—Alrededor de su cara.

Pansy se rio.

—Él estaría bien con eso. Te das cuenta de que sus dedos no son las únicas partes largas del cuerpo que tiene.

Hermione trató de ocultar un escalofrío, por el resoplido ahogado de Pansy había fallado.

—Es demasiado esperar que _todo_ sea proporcionado, supongo —dijo Hermione, probando una idea que nunca se le había escapado de la cabeza. Algunos de esos trajes italianos estaban _muy_ ajustados y o había una decepción en sus pantalones o su sastre era un maldito genio.

Pansy guardó silencio.

Hermione arrugó la nariz y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Pansy.

—Ese es un silencio muy siniestro. No lo es. Oh, maldición, ¿la varita no coincide con el mago?

Pansy negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No podrías estar más equivocada. Pero dejaré que lo descubras por tu cuenta.

—No descubriré nada. Escuchaste cómo me estaba hablando; piensa que soy tan sexy como un plato, él no está interesado. Nunca estará interesado. Debería restringirme a mi imaginación, ir con Harry y decirle que fue la segunda ración de bagatela la que se ofreció como voluntaria para esto y luego comenzaré a empacar para ir a... a... a Inverness. Él lo creerá, sabe que soy débil después de los carbohidratos.

—Draco está interesado. No pasaría tanto tiempo en los archivos si no estuviera interesado. No hay nada que necesite, para tenerlo allí al menos tres veces a la semana, según tú.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Dice que necesita refrescar su memoria en puntos oscuros de la ley. Me hace buscar todo tipo de pergaminos y cajas para él y siempre están en los estantes superiores, así que tengo que buscar mi taburete. Árbol bastardo, podría alcanzarlos él mismo.

Pansy se rio entre dientes.

—Hermione, Draco tiene una memoria casi perfecta. Nunca ha olvidado nada en su vida. Está inventando excusas para venir a hablar contigo. Posiblemente para echar un vistazo a tus piernas mientras estás en el taburete. Deberías empezar a usar faldas más cortas para trabajar. Lo agradecería.

—Lo dudo —dijo Hermione—. Tres años. Tres años babeando detrás de ese hombre y nada. Pensé que tal vez, una o dos veces. Lo atrapé cuando no se dio cuenta de que podía ver su rostro. Pensé que había una pizca de atracción allí, pero eso es lo más lejos que ha ido. No _hará_ nada.

—Oh, querida, ¿ _cuál_ podría ser el problema? —Pansy dijo con una voz aguda de anciana. Se frotó la garganta y volvió a su registro habitual—. ¿Es posible que esté realmente, realmente, realmente preocupado por asegurarse de que nadie pueda acusarlo de atrapar a una mujer por medios desagradables? ¿Como, por ejemplo, un Imperdonable en particular por el que pasó dos años en prisión por usar? No, por supuesto que no. No tengo idea de por qué un ex Mortífago estaría preocupado por eso.

Hermione tiró del borde de la funda de la almohada. Recordó haber leído las transcripciones del juicio de Draco, el Imperius que admitió haber usado en Madame Rosmerta y por delegación, Katie Bell. Había habido varias preguntas del Wizengamot sobre qué más podría haber hecho con la imperdonable, todo lo cual había negado con vehemencia. Incluso en el pergamino, su disgusto por la idea había sido evidente. Podía entender por qué él sería tan cauteloso con las implicaciones.

—Muy bien, tienes razón.

El rostro de Pansy se puso solemne.

—Hermione, no va a hacer el primer movimiento. No importa lo mucho que podría estar atraído por ti. Él va a convencerse de que no estás interesada y probablemente ya lo está, si todo lo que has hecho por tres años es _hablar_ de él. Si lo quieres, tendrás que dejar muy claro que lo haces. Se burlará y bromará y coqueteará y montará un buen espectáculo para esta tarea si eso es lo que logra sus fines, pero ¿de otra manera? Él no pondrá un dedo sobre ti a menos que sepa sin la más pequeña, diminuta, minúscula...

—Más minúscula.

—La _mínima_ sombra de duda de que tienes ánimo para hacerlo. Si quieres trepar a ese árbol, y _obviamente lo_ haces, tendrás que ponerte un poco agresiva. Desafíalo. Deja muy claro que no solo estás de acuerdo con eso, sino que estás atragantándote por ello.

—¿Y cómo me sugieres que haga eso? ¿Poner su mano en mi falda y decirle “hazme venir, Malfoy”?

—No es una mala manera de hacerlo, de verdad.

—¡Pansy! ¡Estaba bromeando!

—No lo estoy. Si le dices algo así, perderá la capacidad de pensar —Pansy se dejó caer sobre la cama, con las rodillas dobladas, hundiendo los dedos de los pies desnudos en el grueso edredón—. Tienes suerte, sabes. Tienes el beneficio de mi experiencia. Sé cómo llevar a ese hombre a la cama.

—Esta es una conversación extraña. ¿Realmente debería recibir consejos sexuales de su ex novia? Parece indecente, de alguna manera.

—Si quieres ser la mejor en algo, aprendes de los expertos ¿Y yo? —Pansy se limpió las uñas con la camisa—. Soy una experta en hacer que Draco Malfoy se arrodille, metafóricamente. Considérate increíblemente singular si él se arrodilla por ti —Aplaudió—. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace esto. Finalmente, alguien más puede hacer un buen uso de este conocimiento. Me alegro de que seas tú al final; nunca me gustó Aurelia. Ella no es una morena natural, lo tiñó tratando de llamar su atención.

Hermione suspiró y se movió alrededor de la cama para sacar el dobladillo de su vestido de debajo de sus pantorrillas. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se alisó la falda hasta las rodillas. Quizás era un poco largo, pero era suave y cálido, y el azul se veía tan bien con sus ojos.

—Esto es ridículo, Pansy. No pondré nada de eso en uso.

—Silencio. Lo harás, me aseguraré de ello. Usa mis prácticos consejos para seducir a Draco —Pansy levantó la mano, con un dedo apuntando al techo—. Primero, cámbiate de perfumes. Lo que llevas puesto es demasiado dulce. Con su nariz, seguramente estará a punto de estornudar la mayor parte del tiempo que esté contigo. Sé que esta noche le diste dolor de cabeza.

—He usado este perfume durante cinco años, Pansy. Nunca antes se había quejado.

—Nunca antes habías intentado activamente llevarlo a la cama. Ese es el perfume de una adolescente. Quieres uno para una mujer. Consigue algo con algo de peso. Shalimar es un clásico.

—Shalimar es _Muggle_.

—Guerlain era un mago y cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un mentiroso. Independientemente, perfume. Algo en ese terreno. Hay uno que le gusta especialmente. Te daré el nombre. En segundo lugar, cámbiate de zapatos. Usa unos más altos. Bonitos tacones altos. Eres una cosa pequeña, diminuta y eso lo pone caliente y molesto porque le gusta levantar a sus mujeres en un sentido literal, pero es treinta centímetros más alto que tú. Se romperá la espalda si se dobla constantemente a la mitad para llegar a ti.

Hermione miró su armario. La puerta estaba abierta, toda su ropa expuesta por la hora que había pasado eligiendo su atuendo para la cena. Esfuerzo desperdiciado, de verdad; Draco no había dicho nada sobre su vestido.

Tenía sus camisas, faldas, pantalones y vestidos alineados por temporada y color. El estante que rodeaba la parte superior del armario contenía pilas de cajas de plástico transparente, cada una con una fotografía del contenido. Los zapatos que en realidad usaba, estaban esparcidos por la alfombra. Hermione arrugó la nariz. Oxfords, zapatillas y botas de agua. Maldición.

—Tengo dos docenas de pares de tacones. Deberías saberlo. Me hiciste comprar la mayoría de ellos.

—Sin embargo, nunca los usas —Pansy le hizo una mueca—. Tus piernas se verían increíbles. Por eso te hago comprar tantos. Sigo intentándolo y tratando, pero tú me frustras a cada paso. ¿No disfrutas el sonido que hacen? Puedo hacer que Harry se estremezca al caminar por una habitación —Caminó con los dedos sobre la cama—. Clac, clac, clac.

—No son exactamente apropiados para el trabajo, Pansy —dijo Hermione, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la almohada—, lo intenté una vez y me deslicé por el suelo del Atrio y dejé caer todos mis papeles. Nunca encontré el archivo Avery. Tuve que rehacer todo desde cero.

—Y estoy segura de que fueron las seis horas más felices de tu vida hasta ese momento. Tacones, Granger. Úsalos. Si necesitas hechizos de estabilidad, te enseñaré. Ahora, tercero —Movió los dedos hacia el techo—, cómo hacer que Draco Malfoy te coja a través de una pared.

Hermione tiró la almohada al suelo.

Pansy se rio y se apoyó en los codos.

—Eso llamó tu atención.

—Cállate —Hermione se aclaró la garganta, mirando su regazo—. No es que esta sea información que necesitaré alguna vez porque, como ya se discutió, no está interesado no importa lo que digas. Pero continúa, si insistes, solo porque insistes.

Pansy le guiñó un ojo lentamente.

—Me obligaste. Uno, muerde; fuerte. Si puede dejar una marca, está encantado. Dos, le gusta jugar con cera, así que si nunca lo has hecho antes...

—Sí —dijo Hermione, mirándose las manos, recordando una fina capa de cera blanca en sus dedos—. A Viktor le gustó, pero nunca hicimos mucho. Lo disfruté.

—Excelente, entonces sabes qué esperar. Draco es un demonio y Dios mío, es minucioso —Pansy tarareó para sí misma—. ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, claro. Tres, le gusta la atención.

Hermione resopló, colgando la mitad de la cama para recuperar la almohada, agradecida de que la postura pudiera excusar el calor que podía sentir llegar a sus mejillas mientras Pansy describía lo que excitaba a Draco. Eran todas las cosas que a ella también le gustaban y eso hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

—¿Atención? No. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

Pansy sonrió.

—No ese tipo de atención. Le gusta que lo observen. Dice que es un exhibicionista, pero puedes traducir eso como un alarde. No es que sea injustificado, en realidad. No se equivoca en saber que todos los hombres quieren ser él y todas las mujeres quieren estar debajo de él. Oh, ¿y estás tomando algún tipo de anticonceptivo?

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

—¿Sí? ¿Por supuesto? He tenido un implante durante años.

—¿Implante?

—Cosa muggle; un control de natalidad permanente.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua felizmente.

—Bien, porque cuatro es el más grande. Se volverá absolutamente desquiciado si puede terminar dentro tuyo. Te mirará directamente a los ojos y _mmm_ ¿Los ruidos que hace? Le _encanta_ dejar a una mujer goteando.

La cara de Hermione se puso de un rojo brillante y ardiente. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta y cerró los ojos de golpe, sacudida con la imagen de los ojos de Draco en medio del orgasmo, de su corrida caliente en sus muslos.

Pansy arrulló.

—Oh, parece que encontré una de _tus_ perversiones.

Hermione agarró la almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella.

—Nooooo —gimió.

—Lo hice. Lo _hice_. Oh, esto es fantástico. Hermione Granger quiere su venida. ¿Toqué otros? Habla, Granger. Ríndete.

Hermione chilló contra la almohada antes de murmurar.

—¿Perdón? ¿No entendí eso? —Pansy dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione tiró la almohada hacia abajo.

—Todo eso suena perfecto, ¿de acuerdo? Has arruinado toda mi vida porque nunca voy a poner en práctica esta información y ahora _sé_ que somos increíblemente compatibles. ¿Todo lo que acabas de decir? Me encanta. Amo todo eso. Además, me gusta rogar por ello. Y necesito que me elogien por ello. Ahí. _Ahí_ —Arrojó la almohada a través de la habitación, derribando un marco de la pared—. Lo dije ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Pansy aplaudió de alegría.

—Te adorará, Granger. Estoy esperando con _ansias._

* * *

Cada sueño que había tenido esa noche había involucrado a Draco. Sus dientes contra su cuello, sus largos dedos sosteniendo una vela goteando, sus ojos grises brillando mientras la miraba. Se había despertado con la mano entre las piernas y los muslos aún resbaladizos, el sonido imaginado del sueño, el gemido de Draco en su mente. Hermione había considerado seriamente tomarse un día por enfermedad, únicamente para quedarse en casa y tomar el control consciente de esas fantasías. Había estado soñando con él durante años, pero los detalles de Pansy habían hecho que todo... fuera _mejor_.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza sobre su escritorio en un intento desesperado por concentrarse en su trabajo. Tenía que hacer las listas de los suministros que necesitaban pedir de Zabini Parchments y delinear el programa del archivo para los próximos seis meses.

No debería moverse ansiosamente en su silla cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Pansy en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

_El muerde; duro._

_Le gusta que lo observen._

_Se volverá desquiciado._

Hermione hundió sus dientes en su labio y agarró su pluma con fuerza, apretando sus muslos juntos.

—Concéntrate —se dijo a sí misma—. Trabaja. Solo dos horas hasta que puedas irte a casa. Entonces podrás divertirte un poco. Tienes esto.

—Hablar contigo misma es una señal peligrosa, Granger.

Hermione alzó la cabeza de un tirón, con las mejillas ardiendo. Draco se paró frente a su escritorio, la cabeza inclinada con curiosidad. No lo había oído entrar en los archivos, la gruesa alfombra amortiguaba sus pasos.

—Parecías un poco emocionada por llegar a casa. ¿Te sientes bien? Por lo general, eres tú quien pregunta si puedes tener horas extra.

—Yo... no me siento bien —dijo. Ella miró fijamente su escritorio y la pluma ahora rota, ordenándose a sí misma no darse cuenta de que él estaba usando un traje nuevo, uno que _realmente_ enfatizaba la amplitud de sus hombros. Negro, naturalmente, con camisa blanca y corbata verde oscuro, y _deja de preguntarte si puedes conseguir que se dé la vuelta para que puedas ver su trasero_ , se ordenó a sí misma—. Un poco desubicada. Pensé que podría escabullirme temprano.

Escuchó a Draco exhalar y miró a través de sus pestañas para verlo apoyado contra el extremo de su escritorio, con las piernas extendidas y los tobillos cruzados, zapatos negros relucientes brillando a la luz de la lámpara de su escritorio.

—Me lo imaginé —Se cruzó de brazos. Su anillo de sello reflejó la luz y llamó su atención hacia sus dedos. Sus esfuerzos por no hacer ningún sonido la distrajeron de sus siguientes palabras—. Pensé que podrías estar reconsiderando. Esperaba que lo hicieras, en realidad —dijo Draco.

Hermione arrastró sus ojos de nuevo a sus notas, arrojó la pluma rota a un lado y sacó una segunda del soporte de cristal. Escribió una palabra, la tachó y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Tu imprudente decisión de ofrecerte como voluntaria para esta asignación anoche. Pensé que te haría reconsiderar la mayor parte del día. Siempre piensas demasiado. Quizás en este caso eso sea algo bueno, pero no me sorprende que te haya hecho sentir mal hoy.

—No —dijo ella—. Eso no tiene que ver.

Draco continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Si estabas tratando de darle pesadillas a Potter, lo entiendo. Es una de mis actividades favoritas, no puedo culparte por eso. Pero honestamente, Granger, no tienes que hacer esto. Eres bienvenida a echarte atrás. Aurelia probablemente estaría dispuesta, si no sigue saliendo con ese tipo español.

Hermione dejó su pluma y cerró la cubierta de cuero de su libreta. Juntó las manos y miró a Draco a través de su escritorio.

—Te lo dije. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Draco jugueteó con sus mangas, ajustando la cabeza de serpiente plateada manteniendo sus puños cerrados.

—Bien. Estaba tratando de darte una salida digna. Pero seamos francos con esto, no creo que sea una buena idea. No creo que _puedas_ hacerlo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?

—Trabajamos juntos. No estamos… Dijiste que éramos amigos en la cena. No sé si eso es cierto exactamente, pero trabajo lo suficientemente bien con Potter y tú eres su mejor amiga, así que tal vez haya algún tipo de propiedad de transferencia allí. Pero, en el mejor de los casos, somos amigos, lo dejaste claro. Podemos cenar y hablar y todo eso, pero esto no será chocar entre nosotros en la cantina y discutir la terrible incapacidad de Floyd Miller para alfabetizar.

—Malfoy, puedo hacer esto.

Draco siguió hablando mientras encogía un hombro, la chaqueta de su traje crujía.

—Eso no es lo que va a pasar aquí: si estás destinada a actuar como mi compañera de juegos en un club de sexo, como mínimo, tendría mis manos sobre ti. Podrías rechazar a cualquier otra persona, por supuesto, nada sin tu consentimiento, pero la gente nos echaría un ojo si tú también me rechazaras y como nunca has dado ninguna indicación... Amigos. Como dije anoche, dudo que seas capaz de fingir un beso, mucho menos...

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto. Su silla se sacudió sobre la alfombra y se volcó detrás de ella.

Draco parpadeó, volviéndose para mirarla.

—Puedo hacer esto —dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados—. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en que no puedo?

—No puedes actuar como si quisieras…

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Te besaré ahora mismo.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

—Bien. Así de fácil y sencillo.

Rodeó el escritorio, pisando a ambos lados de los pies de Draco. Puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Eres bienvenido a echarte atrás —dijo, copiando deliberadamente su acento, aunque no tenía esperanzas de imitar el tono profundo de su voz—. A menos que seas tú el que no está tan interesado.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Abrió los brazos y rodeó el borde del escritorio con los dedos.

—¿Me estás retando a un beso, Granger?

—Sí. Contaré hasta diez, te dejaré libre, Malfoy —le sonrió—. Quizás te estás proyectando y _no_ puedes hacer esto.

Draco la miró fijamente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras ella miraba. A continuación, el bastardo se atrevió a _sonreírle_.

—Diez —dijo.

Hermione se puso de puntillas. Metiendo una mano en su cabello, lo agarró por la nuca y tiró de él hacia abajo.

Draco miró sus ojos hasta que su boca tocó la suya. Vio sus pestañas más bajas, sintió un pequeño estremecimiento recorrerlo. Tenía la intención de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero ese temblor hizo que algo se rompiera dentro de ella. Inclinó la cabeza y lo besó con fuerza.

Sus uñas le arañaron el cabello y bajaron por su nuca. Agarró su corbata, aplastando la seda en su puño. Draco gruñó, levantando las manos para envolver su cintura. La arrastró hacia adelante, moviendo sus pies debajo de ella. Le puso uno en la parte exterior de su pierna y la tiró sobre su muslo.

Draco trazó sus labios con la punta de su lengua y ella presionó más cerca suyo, su mano se deslizó dentro de su chaqueta para descansar sobre su pecho. Era tan sólido, tan cálido y maldita Pansy por no mencionar que besaba increíblemente. Maldita Pansy dos veces por tener razón sobre el largo de sus faldas. Si hubiera usado una más corta ese día, podría haberse empujado más arriba de su pierna sin que el material se amontonara de manera tan incómoda. Dejó caer la mano de su pecho, agarró su falda y la subió unos centímetros.

Ahí. Eso fue todo. La tela estaba fuera de su camino y podía sentir lo suaves que eran sus pantalones en la parte interior de sus muslos. Ella gimió en el beso, los dedos se deslizaron debajo de su chaqueta para aferrarse a su cinturón.

Draco arrastró una mano por su espalda y envolvió el largo de su trenza alrededor de su puño. Él tiró, inclinando más su cabeza antes de dar un rápido y exploratorio barrido de su lengua sobre la de ella. Ambas manos cayeron sobre su trasero, levantándola y arrastrándola contra él, con la rodilla doblada para dejarla cabalgando sobre su muslo.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, se retorció. Su pierna era un músculo sólido entre las de ella e incluso con las capas de ropa que los separaban, no podían evitar que buscara más. Si se inclinara un poco hacia adelante, solo un toque...

Su pierna se tensó y se _levantó_ , presionando exactamente donde ella quería. Hermione gimió de nuevo y hundió los dientes en su labio inferior, clavándole las uñas en su nuca.

Draco hizo un sonido, un “ _nnh”_ profundo que parecía medio atrapado en su garganta. El corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza. Ella se echó hacia atrás, raspándole el labio entre los dientes, para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas enrojecidas y el pulso palpitaba por encima del cuello. Por muy tentador que fuera dar un segundo beso, se contuvo. Había demostrado su punto.

Hermione le alisó la corbata contra el pecho, viendo cómo le temblaba la mano.

—Eso… eso era —su voz salió mucho más ronca de lo que esperaba. Se aclaró la garganta con brusquedad—. ¿Cómo fue eso, entonces? ¿Todavía crees que debería echarme atrás?

—Uh —Draco abrió los ojos. El gris pálido se había convertido en pizarra—. ¿Nah?

Hermione respiró temblorosamente.

—Bien. Eso es… eso es bueno. Entonces estamos listos. Yo… —ella se hizo hacia atrás, presionando su pierna—. Puedes, hum, puedes bajarme —dijo.

Él parpadeó hacia ella, luego bajó lentamente la rodilla para dejarla deslizarse al suelo, con las manos cayendo a los costados. Su boca parecía hinchada y Hermione tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de rozarla con los dedos.

Draco se humedeció los labios y las rodillas de Hermione se doblaron. Agarró su escritorio y tiró el portaplumas. Draco y ella se apresuraron a agarrar el soporte antes de que golpeara el suelo y sus dedos se enredaron. Hermione se echó hacia atrás, su mano hormigueando por el breve toque.

—Está bien, déjalo, ¡lo haré más tarde!

Ella tiró su bolso del respaldo de su silla, rodeó el lado opuesto del escritorio y salió corriendo, ignorando la forma en que él la llamó. Si pasaba un minuto más junto a él, no tenía idea de lo que haría. Tenía que salir, irse a casa.

Vete a casa. Cierra la puerta, lanza un encantamiento silenciador y ve directamente a la cama. En el ascensor, Hermione se llevó los dedos temblorosos a la boca.

****~**~****

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, les gustó? Es una historia en proceso, así que actualizaré un capítulo cada semana._

_NO se autoriza su réplica en otra plataforma, sólo estará disponible en AO3 y Wattpad._

_¡Gracias por leer! Próxima actualización: 27 de enero._

_Besos, Paola_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).

**Ponlo de Rodillas**

"Bring Him To His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por el equipo maravilla: Emily, Beth y Miguel._

* * *

Pansy la secuestró del Ministerio en el almuerzo al día siguiente, arrastrándola a una pequeña y exclusiva boutique de “ropa que volverá loco a Draco”. Mientras Pansy estaba de pie frente a un estante de vestidos y faldas cortas, Hermione golpeó su cabeza contra la pared del probador.

—¡Lo besé, Pansy! Lo _besé_.

Pansy sostuvo un vestido rojo junto a la mejilla de Hermione e inclinó la cabeza.

—Sí, lo dijiste; varias veces —Se deshizo del vestido sobre un montón de sedas, terciopelos y satén que le llegaban hasta los tobillos en un derroche de colores y sacó otro del perchero en un tono ligeramente diferente de rojo. Examinándolo críticamente, negó con la cabeza y lo dejó caer sobre los otros—. ¿Cuántas veces me vas a decir que lo besaste? Sin dar más detalles, eso es. Detalles, Granger, todos ¿Qué pasó?

Hermione ya había decidido que no le iba a dar a Pansy tanta información. Rebuscó en su recuerdo del beso, considerando lo que sentía que podía decir sin molestar a Pansy.

—Me devolvió el beso, con lengua. Y me agarró el trasero.

Pansy se detuvo con un puñado de falda de encaje amarilla contra la mejilla de Hermione.

— _¿En_ serio? —Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron—. ¿Hizo ese pequeño ruido?

Hermione señaló un vestido negro. Pansy negó con fuerza.

—No creo que tenga otros colores que no sean el blanco y el negro. Necesitas contrastar.

Hermione suspiró y señaló un rosa en su lugar.

Pansy consideró el vestido, pero pasó de largo.

—¿Entonces lo hizo?

—¿Él qué? —preguntó Hermione, mirándose la boca en el espejo. ¿Estaba un poco hinchada? Lo había estado cuando llegó a casa esa noche y todavía se veía un poco hinchada para ella ahora, pero Pansy no había comentado sobre eso y Hermione sabía que Pansy lo _haría_ , si lo hubiese notado.

—Hizo el ruidito.

—Oh —dijo mientras Pansy deslizaba un vestido azul de su percha—. Ese pequeño… —Tensó la garganta y trató de recrear el sonido gutural que Draco había hecho.

Pansy apretó el puño.

— _Sí_ —Arrojó el vestido azul al montón. Enterrándose profundamente en el estante, tomó uno violeta en su lugar y lo tiró sobre la cabeza de Hermione—. ¿Pudo hablar cuando dejaste de besarlo?

Hermione apartó la tela a un lado, mirando a Pansy con un ojo.

—¿No?

Pansy bailó en su lugar.

—¡Esa es la manera de hacerlo! Pasaremos su Quaffle por tu aro en poco tiempo.

—¿Metáforas de Quidditch? —dijo Hermione—. ¿En serio? Cocinar símiles podría entenderlo, pero ¿Quidditch?

—Si sales con jugadores de Quidditch durante dos décadas, aprenderás su idioma.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, quitándose el vestido de la cabeza para arrugarlo en su regazo.

—Hablando de Quidditch —dijo.

Pansy miró por encima del hombro, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Sí?

—Malfoy. Él juega Quidditch y se nota. En sus, hum, esos… sus… — Hermione volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Por lo empapadas que estaban sus bragas cuando se las quitó en su dormitorio, solo podía rezar para que no hubiese dejado una mancha húmeda en sus pantalones. Había pasado la mitad de la noche soñando con sujetar la pierna de Draco entre las suyas y cabalgar hasta el final—. Dios, sus muslos.

Pansy suspiró soñadoramente y puso una mano sobre su corazón.

—Lo sé; muslos de escoba. Es pecaminoso ¿Sabías que puede colgar boca abajo durante diez minutos usando nada más que los músculos de sus muslos?

Hermione se estremeció.

—No, pero gracias. No pensaré en nada más cada vez que mire una escoba.

—De nada. Me gusta ser útil —Tomó el vestido morado de manos de Hermione y lo esponjó, devolviéndolo con un bufido—. Ponte eso, déjame ver con qué estoy trabajando aquí.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, mirando significativamente a la puerta del probador. Pansy resopló.

—Como si tuvieras algo que no haya visto antes. No me quedaré afuera y te daré la libertad de cambiar de opinión. Póntelo, Granger.

Hermione se puso de pie, sosteniendo el vestido por los hombros para mirarse en el espejo, luego se lo puso abruptamente en las manos de Pansy.

—Mangas.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué hay de ellas?

—Están desaparecidas —Hermione señaló el vestido—. Sin mangas. No puedo usar eso.

—Cualquier mujer puede usar un vestido sin mangas si tiene los encantos adecuados, y créeme, antes de que terminemos el día, conocerás los encantos correctos. No hay razón para que no puedas usarlo —Le devolvió el vestido—. Póntelo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso. _Tengo_ una razón.

Pansy se sentó en el banco, cruzó las piernas y entrelazó los dedos alrededor de la rodilla. Miró los ojos de Hermione en el espejo y luego exhaló profundamente.

—Harry me habló de tus cicatrices —dijo.

Hermione se quedó quieta, el vestido pegado a su estómago. Incapaz de contenerse, se miró el brazo en el espejo, el brazo que mantenía cubierto en todo momento. No importa lo incómoda que se sintiera, no importaba lo caluroso que fuera el clima, usaba mangas largas.

—Las que te dieron Dolohov y Bellatrix —continuó Pansy—. Grandes. Obvias —Se pasó un dedo por la garganta, bajó por el torso desde el hombro hasta la cadera opuesta y por el antebrazo izquierdo. Mantuvo sus ojos en los de Hermione en el espejo—. Cicatrices muy similares a las que tiene Draco, ya sabes. No lo molestarán, si eso es lo que te preocupa. No mientras no te molesten las suyas.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione al instante. Lo había visto sin su camisa en ese partido de Quidditch y esa noche, horas después de haber huido presa del pánico despertado por él, medio desnudándose allí mismo frente a ella, recordó sus cicatrices. Nadie podía dejar de notarlas. La serpiente retorcida de la Marca Tenebrosa fue lo primero que alguien miró, el negro se desvaneció a un gris carbón, todavía obvio a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

Después de eso, la larga cicatriz en su torso, con más de una docena de cicatrices más pequeñas alrededor de su abdomen y pecho; el Sectumsempra. Casi había muerto ese día por el ataque de Harry, casi desangrado en el suelo. La contra maldición de Snape lo había mantenido con vida, pero no lo había curado por completo.

Recordó haber escuchado a Harry disculparse por eso, no mucho después de que Draco terminara su entrenamiento y se convirtiera oficialmente en Auror. Recordó el largo silencio de Draco antes de decir “gracias” con una voz tranquila y sorprendida.

Los más difíciles de detectar estaban en su rostro, pequeña y delgada. El candelabro de la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione había estado inconsciente en ese momento, torturada más allá de los sentidos por Bellatrix, pero Harry le había contado sobre eso, cómo la araña aterrizó sobre ella y se hizo añicos, rociando a Draco en la cara con los fragmentos. Ambos tuvieron cicatrices ese día.

—No —dijo de nuevo, alejándose de su reflejo—. No me molestan. Estoy... nerviosa. Yo nunca... Siempre con mangas. Siempre. No he estado en topless, incluso sin mangas frente a nadie. No en años.

Pansy la miró por un momento.

—¿Qué hay de los guantes de satén? Largos de ópera. Eso sería apropiado para La Rosa Espinada. Ni siquiera levantaría una ceja en comparación con algunas cosas que se usan allí.

Hermione consideró el vestido, se lo imaginó con guantes largos y asintió.

—Sí, creo que funcionaría. Lo intentaré.

—Entonces no te preocupes. Ponte el vestido y deja de perder el tiempo. Quiero ir al Moca de Miriam antes de ir al restaurante. Tienen un café con leche de vainilla y menta que te pudrirá los dientes.

—No es lo más efectivo para decirle a la hija de _dos_ dentistas, ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad? —Pansy la miró con curiosidad—. Pensé que estarías a favor. Atracción a lo prohibido —sonrió—. Como Draco.

Hermione la golpeó con el dobladillo del vestido, luego consideró la tela con cuidado.

—Eso es lindo, pero… ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Draco?

Los ojos de Pansy se iluminaron.

—Slytherin hasta los huesos —Ella desapareció y fue al perchero, regresando con un vestido verde corto que brillaba desde el jade pálido a través de la esmeralda brillante y hasta la malaquita profunda, los colores cambiando mientras lo torcía en la luz—. Este; se quedará sin palabras.

Hermione examinó el vestido, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Qué clase de sostén usas con esto?

Pansy se rio.

—Ninguno.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione hizo algunos avances en el programa de archivo que había estado posponiendo. Las cosas iban bien, hasta que:

—Hermione, ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina por unos minutos?

Hermione miró fijamente al ciervo plateado brincando alrededor de la parte superior de su escritorio. Si bien admiraba los esfuerzos de Harry por miniaturizar su Patronus para que pudiera usarlo para enviar mensajes cuando el sistema de intercomunicación no funcionaba bien, tener un ciervo apareciendo repentinamente frente a ella fue un poco difícil para los nervios.

Como decía Harry, podrías o no. Fue cortés, pero del Auror Principal, era una orden.

Ordenó sus notas y cerró su escritorio. Se alisó la falda sobre el trasero, contemplando un hechizo de alargamiento rápido. No era mucho más corta que las faldas que había usado en Hogwarts, cuando lo pensó, golpeando el ancho de una mano por encima de la rodilla en lugar de por debajo de esta. Más apretada, sin duda, y la ranura en la costura trasera fue una nueva experiencia.

Se pasó un dedo por la rodilla, comprobando una pequeña mancha en su media y decidió no usar el encantamiento. Había usado esa falda por una razón.

Sus tacones se hundieron en la alfombra mientras recorría los archivos, luego clac-clac-clac sobre las baldosas del pasillo mientras se dirigía a DALM*. Ella asintió con la cabeza a varios Aurores, quiénes la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos mientras pasaba por los cubículos y entraba en la oficina de Harry sin llamar.

Detrás de su escritorio con los pies en alto, Harry se metió una galleta en la boca y arrojó una pequeña réplica de Snitch al otro lado de la habitación.

Draco, con un tobillo apoyado en la rodilla opuesta, atrapó la Snitch sin levantar la vista de la carpeta abierta en su regazo.

—Hermione —dijo Harry—. Tú y Malfoy deberían estar saliendo.

Hermione parpadeó. Miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose si accidentalmente había pasado por delante de los Aurores y en cambio, había entrado en el Departamento de Misterios, a través de algún portal extraño y en un mundo alternativo. No podía haber tantas otras explicaciones para lo que había dicho Harry.

No es que estuviera en _desacuerdo_ precisamente. Eso era algo con lo que había estado soñando durante años. Era algo que quería. Pero fue un pequeño shock que su mejor amigo lo soltara y también frente a Draco. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Miró a Draco, todavía estudiando la carpeta en su regazo y luego a Harry—. ¿De dónde viene eso?

—Deberían estar saliendo —dijo de nuevo—. Porque resulta que al menos una persona ya cree que lo están. Phillips fue a los archivos para buscar algunos detalles sobre el caso Occamy de hace un par de años, pero no quería interrumpirlos. Parece que estabas... —Hizo comillas con los dedos—. Jugando quidditch de amígdalas con Malfoy.

El rostro de Hermione se puso rojo brillante.

—Sorprendieron a Phillips, eso es seguro. No sabía que eras tan buena guardando un secreto. Desafortunadamente para ti, él no lo es.

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla frente al escritorio de Harry. Se cubrió la cara y apenas se detuvo para dejar escapar un gemido. Phillips. Uno de los chismes más grandes del Ministerio. Todo el gobierno mágico sabría que ella había estado besando a Draco al final del día. Si Rita Skeeter ya no estaba acechando junto a la fuente en el Atrio, Hermione pensó que podría tener un ataque al corazón por la conmoción.

Suspirando, se sentó y agarró un clip de carpeta del escritorio de Harry. Jugó con él, observándolo para evitar sus ojos.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Para responder a la pregunta que no hiciste, nosotros, Malfoy y yo, estábamos...

—Te desafié a un beso —dijo Draco—. Para ver si realmente eras capaz de esta farsa. Parece que lo eres.

—¿Tú? ¿ _Te_ atreviste?

—Eso es lo que le dije a Potter cuando me arrastró aquí para preguntar sobre eso —Se echó hacia atrás y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No hay nada entre nosotros y nunca lo ha habido; solo somos amigos. Pero fuimos vistos ¿qué crees que es más probable que crea la gente? ¿que tú lo empezaste o que yo lo hice?

—Pero no lo hiciste —dijo—. Fue idea mía, Draco y lo sabes. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Granger, yo… —Dejó caer la mano y la miró directamente por primera vez desde que había entrado. Sus ojos parpadearon, ensanchándose por un latido mientras se enfocaba en sus piernas.

—Fue idea mía —dijo de nuevo—. Harry, quiero que quede claro. Yo lo empecé. Fue idea mía y quería hacerlo. Demostré que puedo hacer esta tarea —Quizás demostró más que eso, pensó. Draco era la razón por la que ella se había puesto la falda más corta y él estaba reaccionando de la manera que esperaba. Hermione cruzó las piernas y deslizó los dedos por su pantorrilla para frotar el hueso de su tobillo. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, podía ver la garganta de Draco moviéndose sobre su cuello mientras tragaba—. ¿No es así, Draco?

Respondió con un gruñido suave. Se frotó los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, su voz perdió el tono.

—Maldición, sí. Sí, lo hiciste.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—No me importa de quién haya sido la idea —dijo, mirando una taza y haciendo una mueca al contenido. Sacó una bolsita de té disecada del fondo y la arrojó a la papelera—. Realmente no importa. Sucedió. Y si convenció a Phillips lo suficiente para enviarlo corriendo aquí preguntando por cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos, entonces estoy convencido que podrían llevar a cabo esta investigación. También, nos da una manera para que lo hagan fuera de los registros.

Hermione dejó caer el clip de la carpeta en una taza.

—Fuera de los registros —repitió—. Me preguntaba cómo ibas a explicar “club sexual” en los informes de gastos.

Harry gimió y se inclinó hacia adelante para golpear su cabeza en su escritorio.

—Tuve una pesadilla sobre eso.

—Todos los gastos ya están pagados —dijo Draco. Estiró las piernas, los tobillos cruzados, la carpeta tirada en la silla junto a él—. Parte integral de mis cuotas de membresía. Nada de eso estaría en el registro de los contadores de frijoles en Finanzas.

—Gracias por eso —dijo Harry en el escritorio. Se sentó, rascándose la frente—. Sabes que odio hacer trámites y _realmente_ quería evitar llenar formularios con algunas respuestas muy inapropiadas. Pero Phillips me hizo pensar: si ustedes dos han estado saliendo en secreto por un tiempo y finalmente los atraparon, podrían hacerlo público. Facilita mucho las explicaciones si alguien cuestiona lo que están haciendo juntos en un club de sexo. Son pareja y lo que hacen en su tiempo libre es asunto suyo. Eliges ir porque estás saliendo y eso es lo que haces los fines de semana. Todo podría ser oficialmente no oficial.

Draco balanceó la Snitch en su palma, moviéndola con un clavo para hacerla girar.

—Estoy bien con eso ¿Qué dices, Granger?

Hermione consideró la idea. No fue tan loco como parecía al principio. Les daría muchas excusas si alguien que los conociera los viera en el club. Podrían investigar más fácilmente como pareja reconocida.

Además, admitió para sí misma, le daría excusas para seguir viéndolo; fuera del club, fuera de la oficina, incluso citas. Posiblemente reales, para ciertos valores de reales. Después de todo, se había entregado a la tarea con un motivo oculto, que se joda Draco Malfoy, esto significaría pasar más tiempo con él; más oportunidades.

Definitivamente más besos.

—Lo haré —dijo rápidamente—. Relación pública. Asignación oficial no oficial. Como estar encubierto dos veces, casi. funciona para mí.

Harry la miró, miró a Draco, volvió a mirarla.

—Estuviste de acuerdo con eso más fácilmente que yo…

El intercomunicador dio un chillido.

—¿ _Andador Prenupcial Putter_?

Harry suspiró.

—Aquí el Auror Principal Potter.

Las siguientes palabras fueron incoherentes y se convirtieron en estáticas. Harry miró el intercomunicador, soltó un leve siseo de pársel y se puso de pie, sacudiendo las migas de galleta de su camisa.

—La vida de un jefe de departamento. Voy a gritarle al mantenimiento por un tiempo. Cierren la puerta cuando se vayan.

Hermione lo vio irse, luego se volvió hacia Draco.

—Bien, ¿entonces soy tu novia? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos?

—Pienso que un año suena bien. Habría sido tiempo suficiente para resolver las cosas difíciles, parecer bastante resueltos. Tener un par de peleas, inventadas. Estaríamos bastante cómodos juntos sin estar uno sobre el otro todo el tiempo.

—Un año —dijo. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que ya no estarían “el uno sobre el otro”, porque no creía que eso fuera posible cuando él estaba involucrado. Si iban a fingir que estaban saliendo, tendría que aceptarlo. El permiso para tocarlo era algo que felizmente tomaría—. Está bien. Después de unos meses de coqueteo. ¿Cómo empezamos?

Draco tarareó, frotando el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Acostarnos borrachos después de una boda es siempre un buen camino para seguir ¿Quién se casó hace quince, dieciséis meses?

—Kjeldsen, de Transportes —dijo.

—Perfecto. Definitivamente me emborraché entonces ¿Quién sirve lutefisk en una _boda_ , por todos los cielos?

—Es tradicional.

—Es asqueroso.

Ella bufó, luego se permitió sonreír.

—Bien, sí. Tienes razón; es asqueroso. Y me emborraché un poco en esa boda también. Así que es viable. Bailamos en la recepción, conversaste conmigo, pensé que te veías especialmente en forma con tu túnica de gala, y… y… —Y lo hizo; llevaba una camisa blanca impecable y un chaleco debajo de una túnica negra y le sonrió cuando bailaron. Su mano había estado caliente contra su hombro desnudo mientras la conducía por los escalones. Había bebido suficiente vino espumoso que se sintió tentada a soltarle la pajarita y usarla como cuerda para llevarlo a un rincón oscuro—. Y yo te animé.

Draco asintió.

—Pensé que eras hermosa —dijo en voz baja—. Tu cabello estaba suelto y quería enterrar mis manos en él —La miró y luego se alejó tosiendo—. Si alguien pregunta, por supuesto —Se puso de pie, lanzando la Snitch de un lado a otro—. Eso es todo, entonces. Tuvimos sexo después de la boda de Kjeldsen. Comenzamos a coquetear en serio. Tal vez otro fin de semana juntos aquí y allá. Te invité a salir, oficialmente, pero te reíste de mí porque... no sé “amigos divirtiéndose un poco”, supongo que habrías dicho. Entonces te pregunté de nuevo en la boda de Potter y esa vez encajó. Y hemos sido pareja desde entonces. ¿Es una buena línea de tiempo para ti?

—Se te ocurrió eso bastante rápido.

Él se rio, con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No puedo evitarlo; es parte del entrenamiento. Historias de fondo y alias. Haz los cambios que quieras. No voy a correr sobre ti con esto.

—Un cambio —dijo Hermione—. No me habría reído de ti. Podría haber dicho que no porque no quería arriesgar lo que teníamos, pero la segunda vez que preguntaste, habría dicho que sí —La miró por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió para rodar la Snitch sobre sus manos. Hermione tiró del dobladillo de su falda, pensando—. ¿De qué color son tus sábanas?

Draco balanceó la Snitch, atrapándola en el aire antes de que pudiera escapar.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó. Cruzó detrás del escritorio de Harry y puso la Snitch en un soporte de latón—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Si hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo, he estado en tu habitación, ¿no? Entonces lo sabría —Negro, asumió ella, de sus opciones habituales de vestuario. Ella lo miró. Otro traje negro, esta vez de tres piezas, con raya diplomática tono sobre tono; camisa blanca y corbata negra con un tenue brillo. Era injusto, pensó. Un hombre tan pálido debería verse mortalmente enfermo con tanto negro, pero lo hacía parecer una estatua de mármol, elegante y seductora. Los escultores del Renacimiento podrían haber cambiado el curso de la iglesia católica si lo hubieran utilizado como modelo para Lucifer.

Por un momento, se permitió imaginárselo tendido sobre sábanas negras, el cabello despeinado, los ojos tan oscuros como habían estado después de besarlo y...

—Granger.

Hermione parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hum ¿sí? ¿qué?

—Dije que son verdes o azules. Depende de la rotación que el personal esté haciendo con la lavandería. Tienen un horario que no conozco.

—¿Mmm? —dijo distraídamente, contemplando la longitud de su cama. Dos metros, al menos. Quizás más, si él era del tipo que se movía mucho en sueños. Quita las sábanas, duerme desnudo, expuesto a la luz de la luna—. ¿Cuáles?

—Las sábanas. Tú preguntaste —Draco frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, obligándose a concentrarse. Esas imágenes mentales podrían explorarse más tarde y lo harían.

—Deberíamos… Vamos a tomar un café. Después del trabajo: juntos. Bien podríamos empezar a ser públicos, ¿no?

—Estoy dedicando horas extra hoy. Necesito hablar con algunos aprendices sobre el caso, entregar asignaciones —Draco recuperó su carpeta de la silla, se abrochó la chaqueta del traje y se ajustó las mangas. Hermione no pudo evitar notar que él estaba usando gemelos de nuevo. Puños franceses para uso diario. Pensó que debería encontrar eso imposiblemente pretencioso. En cambio, quería abrirlos con los dientes.

Ella se puso en pie de un salto, tambaleándose sobre los talones inestables y desconocidos. Draco cruzó la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con la mano debajo de su codo para estabilizarla.

—Cuidado —dijo.

Su mano estaba caliente a través de la fina tela de su blusa, el calor de su toque se extendió por su brazo. Hermione lo miró.

—Podríamos ir a cenar —dijo, ocultando una mueca de dolor ante el tono de esperanza que escuchó en su voz y rezando para que él no lo hubiera escuchado también—. Una cita. Si estamos saliendo ahora. ¿Esta noche?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo esta noche. Tengo que ir a casa, encargarme de algunas cosas.

—Oh, entiendo, estás ocupado —Comenzó a ordenar el desorden en el escritorio de Harry, apilando papeles y barriendo las plumas rotas en la papelera, tratando de ignorar el aguijón de la decepción en su interior.

—Hermione.

Ella volvió a mirarlo. 

—¿Sí?

—Estoy ocupado esta noche, pero mañana estoy libre ¿Gaudere? ¿A las ocho? —Una comisura de su boca se levantó—. Es la noche libre de Pansy. Podría pedirle a ella y a Potter que se unan a nosotros. Una cita doble. Un poco menos incómodo para una primera cita —Golpeó la carpeta en su palma—. Primera cita pública, claro. Hasta donde todos saben.

Esa pequeña decepción se convirtió en un gran salto de emoción.

—Sí —dijo, con cuidado de aplastar el grito que quería hacer—. Esto sí. Eso funciona, doble cita. Añade al acto si Harry está con nosotros. Tiene que ser cierto si Harry Potter está allí, ¿verdad? Y evitaría que nos quedemos sentados mirándonos el uno al otro sin nada que decir, si las cosas se pusieran incómodas. Eso delataría el juego, ¿no?

—El día que me quede sin cosas qué decirle a una mujer hermosa es el día en que me puedes enterrar —Antes de que pudiera procesar por completo lo que había dicho, Draco se acercó y se inclinó. Le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de la boca—. Con el propósito de mantener creíble esta relación —dijo—, siempre le doy un beso de despedida a mi novia.

Se enderezó y fue hacia la puerta.

—Haré la reserva —dijo por encima del hombro—. Yo invito. Espera mi lechuza con los detalles. Nos vemos allí.

Hermione esperó unos segundos después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, luego se hundió contra el escritorio de Harry. Iba a tener una cita con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco se sentó en la mesa de conferencias, tres carpetas frente a él. Se suponía que iba a dar los toques finales a sus asignaciones para los aprendices de Aurores que ayudarían con las tareas más pequeñas del caso.

En cambio, tenía la cabeza entre las manos y los ojos cerrados mientras repasaba su último encuentro con Hermione.

En concreto, lo que finalmente había notado que estaba usando. Su falda había sido al menos diez centímetros más corta que cualquier cosa que hubiera usado antes en el Ministerio y estaba seguro de eso. Con una memoria como la suya, podía recordar todos los atuendos con los que la había visto y nunca antes había visto esa falda. Definitivamente habría recordado algo tan corto, tan apretado y exponiendo tanta pierna.

Murmuró una maldición para sí mismo. Y tacones. Llevaba tacones. No hay tacones altos, es cierto, nada que pueda levantar una ceja para una mujer promedio, ¿pero para Hermione Granger? Bien podría haber estado usando lo que Pansy le había dicho que se llamaban zapatos de joder. Si él no supiera que ella se estaba esforzando en demostrar que era capaz de desempeñar el papel que necesitaban para la investigación, habría considerado ponerla en el escritorio de Potter para que pudiera pasar sus dedos por sus piernas y acariciar el dorso de sus muslos.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos, ordenándose a sí mismo apartar esos pensamientos. No podía permitirse distraerse así, no mientras estaba de servicio. Ya había tenido suficiente problema cuando ella lo besó y se vio obligado a pasar diez minutos en las profundidades de los archivos hablando consigo mismo. Tenía que seguir siendo profesional, concentrarse en el trabajo. 

La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió con un chirrido y Draco se sentó, acomodándose el cabello y enderezando su corbata para no pensar en la mirada ni en los ojos de Hermione cuando se inclinó para besarla. Así de cerca, había visto motas de oro en sus iris, y si no se hubiera obligado a dar un paso atrás, podría haberse perdido contándolos de nuevo, como lo había hecho en esa boda.

_Un conjunto de cámara suave en un rincón de la tienda, música lenta y romántica. Velas flotando sobre la pista de baile, luz dorada proyectando un cálido resplandor sobre los bailarines. La pequeña mano de Hermione en la suya, su túnica de gasa cubría sus codos y su hombro desnudo bajo las yemas de sus dedos por encima del amplio escote de su vestido. Sus rizos oscuros se balanceaban al compás de la música. Sus ojos brillaron mientras lo miraba._

Se aclaró la garganta, ordenó sus pensamientos y se puso de pie para saludar a los aprendices de Auror.

—Aprendiz Cotterill, aprendiz Choudhury —les dijo a las dos mujeres, y asintió con la cabeza para el hombre que entró en último lugar—. Aprendiz McGowan. Como parte de su programa, cada uno de ustedes tomará una asignación para el caso que estoy investigando.

Hizo un gesto al trío hacia los asientos al otro lado de la mesa, asegurándose de que se sentaran de espaldas a la puerta. Observó sus reacciones; las dos mujeres inclinaron sus sillas para tener la puerta en su visión periférica. Draco escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había escuchado cosas buenas sobre esas dos y estaba complacido de confirmarlo.

—Quiero que revisen los archivos de los dos primeros asesinatos. Cotterill —dijo, empujando las carpetas sobre la mesa—, volverás a entrevistar en Leeds. Choudhury, tomarás Thornhill. Ambas en Yorkshire. No se molesten con la oficina de campo, son inútiles. McGowan...

—Déjame adivinar ¿Entrevistar a más testigos inútiles, Malfoy?

Draco arqueó las cejas.

—No —dijo—. Estarás recopilando información sobre los fabricantes de joyas en Gran Bretaña. Nombres, direcciones, etc. Puedes omitir a cualquiera que no haga trabajos personalizados. La ilustración de lo que estamos buscando está en la carpeta. No lo difundas. Ese boceto y descripción _no_ es para que el público lo sepa. Y es Auror Malfoy para ti.

McGowan hizo una mueca, sus pecas resaltaron contra su piel y refunfuñó en voz baja.

—¿Tiene algún comentario, aprendiz McGowan?

—Es un trabajo duro —murmuró McGowan.

—Lo es. Y desafortunadamente para ti, el trabajo pesado es a menudo una gran parte de este trabajo. Se llama investigación. Si no estás dispuesto a dedicar horas al papeleo, puede no ser la carrera para ti.

—Solo quiero estar en el campo —dijo McGowan.

Draco puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, apoyándose en sus palmas.

—Déjame adivinar. Esperabas aventuras ardientes, varitas florecientes, incursiones al amanecer… ¿Magos oscuros atados a tus pies?

McGowan apretó la mandíbula y se sentó.

—Algo así. Nunca me dijeron que estaríamos recibiendo _órdenes_ de magos oscuros.

Cotterill y Choudhury tomaron aire entre los dientes y se apartaron de McGowan.

Draco no se movió. Se quedó mirando a McGowan durante varios segundos, esperando hasta que el hombre se moviera en su silla.

—¿Algún problema? —Draco espetó, entrecerrando los ojos deliberadamente.

McGowan metió las manos debajo de la mesa, el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo indicaba que había comenzado a mover una pierna.

—Se nos dijo que las personas con antecedentes penales no podían convertirse en Aurores —dijo. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco a los ojos—. Pero tienes uno. ¿Terminaste la escuela o estabas demasiado ocupado siendo un Mortífago?

—Sí, tengo antecedentes penales, aprendiz McGowan y no. Nunca terminé la escuela. Fui un mortífago y pasé dos años en Azkaban por ello. En circunstancias normales, cualquier cosa me habría impedido convertirme en Auror. Pero déjame preguntarte esto, ¿alguna vez has escuchado la frase Muggle, “se necesita un ladrón para atrapar a otro ladrón”?

McGowan negó con la cabeza.

—Significa que, cuando estás buscando criminales, tu mejor recurso puede ser un criminal. El mandato del departamento de Auror es cazar magos y brujas oscuros. Se determinó que mi entrenamiento y habilidades serían especialmente útiles en ese sentido y mi experiencia en la guerra compensó cualquier deficiencia en mi educación. Será muy difícil encontrar a alguien que tenga un conocimiento más íntimo de la magia oscura que un ex mortífago.

_Pon un pie fuera de la línea durante tu entrenamiento, Malfoy, y será un viaje rápido de regreso a Azkaban para ti. Te avalaron, pero no creas que eso significa que eres de confianza. Tendrás que trabajar cuatro veces más duro que cualquier otra persona para demostrar tu valía. Pero al menos hay algunas cosas que no tendremos que enseñarte, ¿no?_

Draco soltó una risa sin humor.

—¿Sabes? Durante mis años de aprendiz, me dieron permiso para saltarme los días que enseñaron el uso de Imperdonables. Después de todo, ya soy bastante bueno en eso.

—No deberías estar aquí —murmuró McGowan—. No me gusta. No está bien.

Cotterill y Choudhury intercambiaron una mirada detrás de la espalda de McGowan y al mismo tiempo, alejaron sus sillas unos centímetros.

Draco se enderezó en toda su altura, con las yemas de los dedos descansando sobre la mesa. Sonrió.

—No te tienen que gustar tus colegas de la oficina de Aurores, pero si no puedes respetar a cada miembro por sus habilidades, no puedes trabajar con ellos de manera civilizada, _no_ deberías estar aquí. Y a partir de este momento, ya no lo estás. Quedas fuera del programa, McGowan. Limpia tu casillero, entrega tu placa y vete.

McGowan se burló.

—No tienes la autoridad para hacer eso, Malfoy.

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más profunda. Miró hacia arriba, por encima de las cabezas de los aprendices.

—¿Tengo esa autoridad, Auror Principal Potter?

Cotterill y Choudhury, habiendo visto ya lo mismo que Draco, no reaccionaron. McGowan palideció. Volvió la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro.

Harry, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, asintió.

—Hoy lo haces. ¿McGowan? Has terminado.

—Esto es una mier…

—Para —Harry no levantó la voz, pero habló con toda la autoridad de su posición. McGowan cerró la mandíbula de golpe, visiblemente furioso. Harry se apartó de la puerta—. Puede irse por sus propios medios o puede ser expulsado por seguridad. Elija uno.

McGowan tiró su silla y salió pisando fuerte, murmurando para sí mismo.

Harry se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, mirando por el pasillo hasta que las malas palabras se desvanecieron, luego volvió a colocar la silla en su lugar y rodeó la mesa de conferencias para pararse junto a Draco. Miró a las dos mujeres.

—Todos los que ingresan a este programa lo hacen en igualdad de condiciones. Yo tampoco terminé la escuela. Mis experiencias se consideraron entrenamiento suficiente, al igual que el Auror Malfoy. Está tan calificado como cualquier otra persona que haya pasado por el programa. En algunos aspectos, _mejor_ calificado. Confiaría en él para salvarme la vida —Miró de reojo a Draco—. De hecho, ya lo hizo. Así que déjenme ser claro; su única preocupación en este departamento es atrapar criminales y devolverlos a la justicia, no quejarse de los que ya cumplieron su condena y se enderezaron. ¿Entendido?

Las dos mujeres asintieron.

—Sí, señor —corearon.

—Excelente. Lamento la interrupción, Auror Malfoy —dijo Harry, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Continúa.

Draco esperó a que Harry se fuera antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y deslizar la carpeta abandonada hacia él.

—Me llevaré a los joyeros, entonces —dijo—. Ustedes dos tienen sus asignaciones. Comenzaremos con Leeds —Golpeó el tablero detrás de él sin mirar—. Víctima femenina no identificada, aproximadamente de veinte a veinticinco años.

Cotterill y Choudhury empezaron a tomar notas.

* * *

Después de que Draco se fue a la Mansión, habló con su madre y se cambió, fue directamente a Gaudere para pedirle consejo a Pansy. El resto del personal del restaurante se había ido a descansar, pero Pansy tenía una nueva receta que estaba intentando perfeccionar.

Una hora después, ni la salsa ni el consejo iban bien.

—Y luego me volví _loco_ y la besé porque siempre le doy un beso de despedida a mi novia, aparentemente y...

—Prueba esto —Pansy empujó una cuchara contra su boca.

Draco tocó el líquido oscuro con la punta de la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no está bien. No me estás escuchando, Parks.

Pansy arrojó la cuchara a un fregadero cercano y se volvió hacia la estufa, con los puños en las caderas mientras miraba fijamente la olla hirviendo.

—Te escucho. Vas a tener una cita mañana por la noche, la primera en años y en lugar de hacerlo solo como un hombre cuerdo, nos arrastras a Harry y a mí como escudos humanos.

—Eso… —Draco hizo una mueca—. Bueno, en una forma de hablar, si quieres hacerlo negativo. Les sugerí a los dos que vinieran para que no fuera tan incómodo. Los dos, ambiente romántico —Hizo un gesto de impotencia—. Fingiendo que me he estado cogiendo, por más de un año, a una mujer que nunca me ha mirado por segunda vez.

Pansy soltó un bufido poco delicado.

—Segunda mirada, mi culo.

—No empieces de nuevo —Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado a horcajadas y tamborileó con un talón en el piso de baldosas—. Sigues insistiendo en que se siente atraída por mí. Ya me habría dado cuenta.

Pansy examinó una fila de botellas de especias, golpeando una con la uña antes de continuar.

—Draco, te tomó seis meses darte cuenta _que_ _estábamos_ saliendo en Hogwarts y pasé la mitad del tiempo que estuvimos en la sala común sentada en tu regazo. Comenzaba a pensar que tendría que pegar una nota en tu frente diciendo que eras mi novio antes de que te dieras cuenta.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que eres un Auror hábil, un buscador excelente, un amante increíble y un idiota absoluto con las mujeres —Pansy añadió una pizca de una hoja verde picada a la olla—. Ella te quiere.

—Pansy, he ido a cenar a tu casa al menos dos veces al mes desde que te casaste con Potter y ni una sola vez Granger ha dado el menor indicio de eso. No sé de dónde sacaste esta idea.

—¿Crees que una mujer que se ofreció como voluntaria para ir a La Rosa Espinada contigo, para hacerse pasar públicamente como tu novia, es una mujer que no tiene ningún interés en ti? Ella aprovechó esas oportunidades con tanta fuerza como quiere hacerlo contigo —Revolvió la salsa, levantó la cuchara para olerla y gruñó entre dientes—. ¿Qué hay de _malo_ en esto?

Draco apoyó la barbilla en sus brazos cruzados.

—Lo hizo porque todos dijimos que no podía. Siempre ha sido así; dile que no puede hacer algo y lo hará solo para demostrar que estás equivocado. Traté de darle la oportunidad de retractarse, pero es terca. Incluso toda esta idea de relación falsa no la derribó. Estaba seguro de que lo haría.

—¿Prueba esto de nuevo?

—Usaste orégano en lugar de tomillo, puedo olerlo desde aquí. Empieza de nuevo.

Pansy maldijo y arrastró la cacerola al fregadero gigante para lavarla. El sonido atronador del agua contra la palangana de metal cortó la conversación por un momento.

Draco buscó en su bolsillo trasero la cigarrera y el encendedor. La taza de café vacía que tenía en el codo le servía de cenicero. Pasó la mano libre por su cabello, considerando las palabras de Pansy. Normalmente seguía su consejo sin dudarlo, pero en este asunto no le creía.

No podía creerle. No era la primera vez que le decía que le gustaba a Hermione, en más del sentido de colegas y amigos, pero...

Pero tenía que estar equivocada. Hermione fue clara, repetidamente. Eran amigos, eso era todo y todo esto no era más que un trabajo. Se le ocurrió la idea de afirmar que estaban en una relación con el fin de distraer a cualquiera de cuestionar ese beso, pero esperaba que Hermione se resistiera y se echara para atrás. Se había preparado para ir a la caza de alguien más para que se hiciera pasar por su compañera en La Rosa Espinada o para empezar a pensar en alguna otra forma de investigar el club.

En cambio, Hermione había estado de acuerdo y casi de inmediato le pidió una cita. O él se la había pedido. A pesar de su memoria, no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos tuvo la idea. Se había distraído con sus piernas; tobillos estrechos, pantorrillas redondeadas. No había podido ver mucho por encima de sus rodillas, pero no necesitó mirar. Ella había estado malditamente cerca de montarlo por ese beso en los archivos y definitivamente había tenido una buena sensación de sus muslos. Suaves, cálidos, apretados alrededor de su pierna, dándole pensamientos sobre cómo podría sentirse debajo de él con sus muslos envueltos alrededor de sus caderas.

_El suave gemido contra su boca. El peso de ella en su muslo, el rasguño de uñas en su cabello. El calor de su cuerpo. La leve mancha de humedad en la pernera de su pantalón. Las afiladas puntas de sus dientes en su labio._

Y lo hizo para demostrar que era capaz de aceptar esta tarea.

Draco dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, sosteniéndolo hasta que se sintió mareado.

—Esto es una locura —dijo, alzando la voz cuando se dio cuenta de que Pansy había desaparecido en la despensa—. Usualmente no me diriges mal, pero te equivocas en esto.

Sacó la cabeza de la despensa.

— _No_ estoy equivocada, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

—Lo estás. Odio decirlo, Parks, pero lo estás.

Un largo tallo de espárragos salió de la despensa y pasó junto a su cabeza. Sin moverse, Draco lanzó un anillo de humo.

—Fallaste.

Pansy salió pisando fuerte con los brazos cargados de verduras. Los golpeó sobre el mostrador y agarró su cuchillo.

—Cuando finalmente te des cuenta de que tengo razón sobre esto, me voy a reír durante un año. Sacaré anuncios diarios en el periódico, en letras grandes y en negrita. Letras _enormes_. Una página entera del periódico dirá: “Te lo dije, debiste haberme escuchado, lo supe todo el tiempo” —Cortó un puerro—. Pansy nunca se equivoca.

—Pansy _ayudará_ a su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? ¿Ella y su marido van a venir en esta cita completamente relacionada con el trabajo con dicho mejor amigo y la mujer que _no_ tiene ningún interés en él y sólo está haciendo esto para que su asignación parezca más real?

Pansy dio una tajada feroz al puerro.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, idiota.

—Genial —Draco tiró la punta de su cigarrillo en la taza de café y miró al suelo—. Porque yo no... Ella no... Incluso si yo...

Pansy dejó el cuchillo y se acercó a él. Le acarició el pelo.

—Draco —murmuró—, cariño ¿sabes que estás completamente jodido por ella?

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja—. Lo _sé,_ ¿y si una relación imaginaria es lo más cercano que podré llegar a tener? —Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Lo tomo.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció?_

_¡Yo solo quiero gritarles a los amigos que se den cuenta!_

_Próxima actualización: miércoles 3 de febrero_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulario y otras anotaciones
> 
> *DALM: Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, también conocido como DSM Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, donde trabajan los Aurores y Magos de Choque.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota de la Traductora 1:¡Hola! Sí, lo sé... no es miércoles, peeero fueron las mejores, muy aplicadas y atentas votando y dejando infinitos comentarios, así que.. ¡tarán! ¡Feliz viernes! *guiño, guiño* ¡lo lograron en menos de TRES DÍAS!_ **  
**

_Nota 2: Según Musyc, la autora original, Draco mide 1.93 m y Hermione 1.57 m, para futuras referencias._

* * *

**Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).**

* * *

**Ponlo de Rodillas**

"Bring Him to His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por el equipo increíble: Emily y Beth_

* * *

****~**~****

Hermione tiró de Pansy para detenerla bajo una farola, haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que siguiera sin ellos. Miró hacia atrás una vez, luego se encogió de hombros y desapareció por la esquina.

—¿Estás segura de que me veo bien? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Debería haber hecho algo...? —Hizo un gesto hacia su rostro—. ¿algo más?

—Granger, te ves bien. Más que bien —Extendió la mano y tomó un mechón de cabello de Hermione, tirándolo sobre su hombro para colgarlo por su mejilla—. Tienes el pelo suelto. Eso es todo lo que le va a importar.

—Mencionó _que_ le gustaba así —dijo Hermione. No exactamente eso, pensó; dijo que quería meter las manos en él. La forma en que lo había dicho había sido para dar un poco más de detalle a su primer flirteo imaginario, cierto. Pero...

La forma en que la había _mirado_ cuando dijo eso era lo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Sus ojos habían sido oscuros y distantes al mismo tiempo, casi...

Ella diría casi nostálgico si no lo supiera.

Respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por los brazos debajo de la capa, alisando las mangas de su vestido de terciopelo. Pansy había intentado convencerla de que se pusiera uno de los vestidos que habían comprado en la boutique, pero se había negado. _No_ estaba preparada para estrenar cualquiera de esas compras en una cita doble con Harry. Nunca sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.

Había peleado con Pansy por los zapatos con aguja, también con los tacones bajos y lisos. Se había rendido con el perfume de violetas, aunque no había podido encontrar algo que podría gustarle a Draco y se había ido sin ninguno.

Tocó su pecho debajo de la capa. El vestido era más escotado de lo que solía usar y dejaba al descubierto los cinco centímetros superiores de la cicatriz de la maldición púrpura a través de su torso. No era la única cicatriz que insistía en mantener cubierta; la del brazo y la razón de sus mangas largas, pero todavía estaba un poco nerviosa por dejarla a la vista.

Pansy vio sus movimientos y resopló, metiendo la mano en la capa para bajar su brazo.

—No le prestará la menor atención a eso —dijo Pansy—. ¿Pasas todo el tiempo mirándolo y diciéndote "iugh, mira esas cicatrices" o lo miras fijamente y piensas "maldita sea, por qué no me estoy tirando a ese hombre ahora mismo"?

—¡Pansy!

—Este último, entonces —Pansy le sonrió—. Y a pesar de todo, si realmente se dio cuenta, es demasiado caballeroso para decir algo. Te dejo tener mangas largas y una falda holgada, así que tienes que darme el escote corazón o haré pucheros ¿quieres que haga pucheros?

—Eso depende; si estás haciendo pucheros, ¿dejarás de hacer esos pasteles de hojaldre para el brunch del fin de semana?

—Por supuesto. Nunca más habrá un pastel en casa.

Hermione sonrió.

—Oh, está bien. Estoy convencida. No puedo vivir sin tus pasteles.

Pansy se echó otro mechón de pelo de Hermione sobre su hombro.

—Le encantará, Granger. Relájate, estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato.

—Si estás segura de que yo...

—Granger —dijo Pansy con un bufido—. Deja de preocuparte —Se puso detrás de Hermione, le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y la empujó por la esquina del edificio.

Las puertas del restaurante estaban abiertas, una luz dorada brillante se derramaba sobre el pavimento y delineaba a los dos hombres que esperaban. Hermione apenas notó a Harry. Toda su atención estaba en Draco. Tenía un pie apoyado en una piedra blanca decorativa, ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de un abrigo negro, el cuello levantado alrededor de la mandíbula, un cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca y...

¡Y anteojos de montura plateada encajados en su nariz puntiaguda!

—Oh —dijo Pansy en respuesta al chillido de Hermione—. Debió haber leído mucho hoy —le sonrió a Hermione, sus ojos brillando—. ¡Sorpresa!

Ella se alejó y dejó a Hermione congelada en su lugar mirando a Draco. No estaba segura si tenía la boca abierta, pero era posible. Las gafas acentuaban las líneas de sus pómulos y llamaban la atención sobre sus ojos casi tan brillantes como la luna en lo alto.

Draco se enderezó.

—Hermione.

El bajo acento de su voz la sacó de su estasis. Es una cita, se recordó a sí misma. Noviazgo: por más de un año; habría visto esos anteojos antes. Posiblemente se los quitó de la cara y los arrojó sobre una mesa cercana mientras ella se subía a su regazo.

Esa imagen la empujó hacia adelante.

—Hola —dijo mientras se acercaba a él—. Hum, gafas.

Draco dejó caer su cigarrillo en una bandeja de arena detrás de él, exhalando humo hacia arriba.

—Día largo —dijo—. Ojos cansados; ya sabes cómo es.

Hermione asintió, cerrando las manos en los bordes de su capa para evitar estirar la mano y arrastrar el dedo a lo largo de la barra de sus gafas y alrededor de la curva de su oreja. No confiaba en que sería capaz de detenerse si comenzaba.

—Por cierto —dijo Draco, sus labios apenas se movían—. Hay un reportero al otro lado de la calle. Parece que Skeeter lleva un sombrero muy malo. Trajo a su fotógrafo. Vamos a estar en la edición matutina del Profeta.

—Oh —dijo, obligándose a no darse la vuelta—. Bueno, como era de esperar, ¿no? Aparecer en el ojo público y todo eso —Ella le dio una sonrisa tensa—. No es la primera vez que estoy en la columna de chismes. No puedo decirte cuántas veces me han acusado en sus artículos sobre andar tonteando con Harry.

Draco rio.

—Por lo general, terminaba en primera plana. Reporteros reales, incluso, no columnistas de chismes. Sabes, esta será una de las pocas veces en que El Profeta no me presentará encadenado —Su voz se suavizó mientras hablaba, pero para el oído de Hermione, se endureció al mismo tiempo; un énfasis rígido, aunque sutil, en la última palabra.

Ella lo miró, a la ligera tensión alrededor de sus ojos que estaba casi oculta por los bordes de sus gafas y se acercó.

—Están aquí para vernos en una cita. Démosles lo que vinieron a buscar —Se puso de puntillas y pasó una mano por la solapa de su abrigo. Draco se inclinó medio latido después, sus dedos rozaron su cintura.

Ella tenía la intención de un saludo ligero, pero el calor de su boca hizo que la recorriera. El mismo impulso que había sentido en los archivos se apoderó de ella. Deslizó su mano hacia arriba para envolverla en la parte de atrás de su cuello, tirando de él para darle un beso mucho más firme.

Draco le palmeó el costado, su pulgar frotó su cadera a través de su capa. Esta vez, él fue el primero en abrir, separó los labios para encajar con los suyos. Mantuvo su boca suave, cada cambio en el beso lento y arrastrado.

Hermione no dejó que se mantuviera suave por mucho tiempo. Se aferró a su abrigo y deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior en una demanda silenciosa. Draco hizo un ruido silencioso que envió chispas a través de su cerebro y se hizo cargo del beso, presionó con fuerza contra su boca.

Él la agarró por la cintura, los dedos se clavaron a ambos lados de su columna y la levantó hasta que se puso de puntillas en sus zapatos. Su lengua se deslizó sobre la suya, dándole el sabor a humo y dulce que ya reconocía como su mezcla de tabaco; un sabor que estaba empezando a desear. Ella le murmuró:

—Más.

Draco la levantó de un tirón, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura para abrazarla. Las chispas en su cerebro se convirtieron en fuego y no pudo evitar responder con un gemido ahogado, sus manos empujaron su camisa lejos de la parte posterior de su cuello y entrelazó los dedos en las puntas de su cabello y tiró.

Draco hundió los dientes en su labio con un gruñido. Le susurró algo que ella pensó fue una pregunta; algo que quería creer desesperadamente era una súplica.

Necesitaba detenerse antes de que pudiera ceder a la tentación de subir su vestido y envolver sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Tomó su mejilla y dijo su nombre contra la esquina de su boca y rompió el beso.

Le tomó unos segundos, pero luego Draco la ayudó a ponerse de pie y se alejó. La mitad inferior de sus lentes estaban empañados.

—Bien —murmuró él, pasándose el pulgar por la boca—. Eso... eso funciona.

Hermione se sintió más que un poco confusa. Ella agarró su abrigo para mantenerse firme.

—Sí. Eso, hum, debería... —Inclinándose hacia adelante para golpear su cabeza contra su pecho, luchó por encontrar las palabras—. ¿No?

Draco miró por encima de su cabeza, al otro lado de la calle. Hermione se volvió lo suficiente para ver al fotógrafo maldiciendo frenéticamente y agitando su cámara mientras Rita golpeaba su hombro con su bolso.

Draco arrancó la mano de Hermione de su solapa para presionar un beso en sus nudillos.

—Sí, eso debería bastar —se aclaró la garganta y levantó la cabeza—. Mañana nos veremos muy creíbles en el periódico. Vamos, Potter y Pansy nos dejaron atrás.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de la suya y tiró suavemente. Hermione lo siguió al restaurante sin pensar, toda su atención centrada en el calor de su piel sólo interrumpida por las bandas de los dos anillos que llevaba y en cómo su mano parecía envolver la suya. No podía dejar de imaginar cuánto de su cuerpo sería capaz de cubrir si él extendiera sus dedos; lo fácil que sería capaz de tomar el control de ella. Tembló, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para distraerse.

Draco se detuvo en el guardarropa y la soltó para quitarse el abrigo superior, entregándoselo a la bruja detrás del mostrador antes de hacer un gesto a Hermione para que se diera la vuelta. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando sus dedos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros, los pulgares rozaron los lados de su cuello cuando desabrochó su capa, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para tocar su pecho. Se inclinó y le besó la frente, sonriéndole.

—Te dejaste el cabello suelto —dijo, con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la bruja de los cheques lo escuchara—. Sabes cuánto me gusta eso.

—Siempre —dijo, dejando que sus ojos se entreabrieran. Su voz parecía oscurecerse cuando estaba tan cerca de ella y eso hizo que sus rodillas temblaran. No podía pensar en una respuesta más allá de esa sola palabra. Mientras él le entregaba la capa y tomaba los boletos de reclamo, ella respiró hondo y se centró. Alguien que había estado saliendo con él durante un año no reaccionaría así al calor de sus labios en su frente.

Ese alguien sería una tonta, decidió. No pensó que se acostumbraría a eso ni en cien años.

Se dio la vuelta y Draco abrió los ojos como platos. Miró hacia abajo y rápidamente volvió a su cara, con un toque de rosa en los pómulos. Hermione resistió la tentación de frotarse los brazos de nuevo o de tirarse de las mangas hasta las muñecas.

—Pansy dijo que tu color favorito es el verde —dijo—. No tengo mucha ropa de cita —Se pasó las manos por las caderas y miró a Draco—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí —dijo. Sus dedos se movieron y metió la mano detrás de la espalda—. Me gusta. Te ves... te ves bien, Hermione.

Ella sonrió, complacida con su elección de vestido. Pasó como algo que usaría su novia.

—Gracias, Draco.

Pansy y Harry se alejaron de una fuente decorativa junto a la pared y se unieron a ellos.

—Intentaron darnos una mesa —dijo Harry—. Nos conseguí un reservado en la parte de atrás después de una pequeña discusión.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

—El eterno acertijo para un Auror con mi altura: espacio para las piernas o paranoia —Ante la mirada curiosa de Hermione, sonrió—. Pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta, al vivir con Potter tanto tiempo ya que a los buenos Aurores no les gusta sentarse con la espalda expuesta porque nunca se sabe quién se acercará sigilosamente detrás de ti.

—A Harry no le importa que esté detrás suyo y a ti no te importó que estuviera detrás de ti la otra noche en la casa —dijo—. Su silla tiene mucho espacio detrás.

—Él sabe que no tienes ninguna intención en su cuerpo —Pansy sonrió—. Bueno, no horribles, al menos, sólo las mejores intenciones al revés ¿No es así, Draco?

Le lanzó una mirada que Hermione no pudo interpretar, pero asintió.

—Por supuesto; mi novia y todo eso. El otro tipo de intenciones son parte del papel.

—¿Podríamos no, aquí mismo frente a mí? —pidió Harry lastimosamente.

Pansy puso una cara inocente.

—Harry, sólo me refería...

—He estado casado contigo durante un año, ¿crees que me estás engañando?

Pansy se rio y besó su mejilla.

—Tenía que intentarlo.

El anfitrión se acercó a ellos y tosió para llamar su atención.

—Malfoy, grupo de cuatro. Su mesa está lista.

Draco dobló el codo y Hermione le pasó la mano por el brazo. Detrás de ellos, Harry y Pansy hicieron lo mismo. En la cabina, hubo una breve discusión: Draco quería deslizarse hacia la esquina de la cabina y poner una pared tanto en su espalda como en su lado izquierdo, pero era obvio que no habría suficiente espacio debajo de la mesa para cuatro pares de piernas cuando uno de ellos era tan largo.

Los dos hombres discutieron por un momento sobre quién se sentaría y en dónde. Hermione y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada. Luego, simultáneamente sacaron sus varitas y lanzaron hechizos de expansión debajo de la mesa. Harry y Draco se detuvieron a la mitad de la discusión, parecían avergonzados.

—Mujeres adentro, hombres afuera —dijo Pansy mientras Hermione se deslizaba en la cabina, poniéndose a la izquierda de Draco—. No hay necesidad de ponérselo difícil.

—Y de esa manera las piernas más largas también están afuera —agregó Hermione—. En serio, caballeros, ¿eso es eficiencia de Auror?

—Siempre tienen que complicar las cosas —dijo Pansy.

—Me he dado cuenta de eso —la voz de Hermione se quebró cuando Draco golpeó su rodilla al sentarse a su lado. No estaba segura si había sido intencional. Para probar, ajustó la posición para descansar su muslo contra el suyo. Él tragó, los ojos se movieron hacia abajo y Hermione escondió una sonrisa. No, no con esa reacción a un toque.

Un camarero se acercó con una jarra de agua para la mesa antes de repartir los menús y tomó sus pedidos de bebidas: tres vasos de vino y un coñac.

—No pidas nada con salmón —dijo Pansy—. Lo vi entregado y no me gustó su aspecto —le dio un golpe en el hombro a Harry—. Si me amas, obtendrás el estofado de cordero —dijo—. Lo hice ayer, debería estar perfecto esta noche.

—Esa es mi orden, entonces —dijo Harry, cerrando su menú.

—Sabes que te amo, Parks, pero voy por el filete mignon —dijo Draco y sonrió ante su nariz arrugada—. Sin embargo, salsa bordelesa sólo por ti.

Hermione examinó la corta y mínima selección de platos, cada uno acompañado de elaboradas descripciones y se rio para sí misma.

—¿Me dieron un menú para mujeres? ¡No hay precios en esto!

Pansy sonrió.

—No hay precios en ninguno de los menús, Granger —dijo—. Si tienes que preocuparte por eso, no deberías estar aquí.

—Estás bromeando. Pansy, sabía que este era un lugar caro, pero honestamente.

Pansy se rio.

—La chef insiste en que se le entreguen tantos ingredientes como sea posible el día de uso. Le encanta la frescura y eso no es barato, considerando la distancia que tienen que recorrer algunas cosas. Incluso con magia, obtener mandioca directamente de Brasil el día en que se cosecha requiere algo de esfuerzo y eso significa gastos —Hizo una mueca a Draco—. Asumo que mi descuento de personal es por lo que tengo que comer en mi propio restaurante en mi noche libre.

—No había pensado en usar eso —dijo Draco—. Quería que comiéramos en un lugar agradable donde pudiera estar seguro de que la cocina estaba limpia y libre de moho. Conociéndote, Parks, todos podríamos comer de los pisos de ahí. Es probable que los lavaplatos vivan temiéndote.

—Es cierto —Pansy mojó sus dedos en un vaso de agua y le tiró una gota a Draco—. Muy bien, aceptaré ese razonamiento ¿En cuanto a los precios, Granger? Hay una razón por la que Draco nos invita a todos esta noche.

Hermione se tocó la barbilla y fingió pensar.

—En ese caso, pediré una docena de langostas.

Draco se rio en su vaso de agua y lo dejó con un ruido sordo.

—Bien, muy bien. Asumiré que te refieres a una docena para compartir.

—Consíguete tus propias langostas, Draco Malfoy —dijo Hermione—. Estoy pidiendo toda la docena para mí —levantó ambas manos, muy separadas—. Me gustan las grandes.

Harry se atragantó. Pansy le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la mirada interrogante de Hermione.

—Nada —dijo—. No importa.

La camarera se acercó a la mesa con sus bebidas y los saludó con una brillante sonrisa.

—Chef Potter, es un gusto verte. El estofado se está moviendo muy bien esta noche.

—Me alegra escucharlo —Pansy sonrió a la camarera—. Pero es Pansy cuando no estoy de servicio.

La camarera se rio.

—Entendido, Pansy. ¿Quieren algo para empezar su comida? —dijo, sacando un bolígrafo de su moño negro desordenado—. Tenemos una excelente sopa de papa y puerro, una bruschetta de queso de cabra y tomate, o champiñones portobello rellenos de espinacas y chalotes.

—Todavía necesitamos unos minutos —dijo Pansy.

La camarera se alejó y Hermione se volvió hacia Draco.

—Sabes que estaba bromeando, ¿verdad, Dra... Draco?

Detrás de sus gafas, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y desenfocados, las pupilas dilatadas por completo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ella lo agarró de la manga, le clavó las uñas en el muslo, pero él no respondió. No estaba segura de que estuviera respirando.

—Pansy —siseó.

Pansy levantó la vista de su menú.

—Mierda. _Mierda_ , Granger. Haz lo que te digo y no me cuestiones —Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos clavados en el rostro de Draco—. Pon tu mano izquierda sobre la suya. Hagas lo que hagas, no toques su antebrazo. Sostén su mano; mano derecha arriba, en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Las puntas de los dedos en su línea del cabello en el hueco del cráneo, sentirás un músculo apretado, presiona hacia abajo sobre él. Presiona tan fuerte como puedas, hasta que tu mano comience a _temblar_ , usa tus putos nudillos si es necesario.

Hermione obedeció de inmediato, girándose en el banco para enfrentarse a Draco. Colocó su mano sobre la suya en la mesa. Sus dedos estaban helados, el más leve de los temblores en ellos. Debajo de su mano derecha, el músculo de su cuello se sentía como si hubiera estado petrificado. Apretó los dedos en él, empujando con tanta fuerza que temió ser capaz de empujarlo hacia adelante por la presión.

—Sigue —dijo Pansy. Le susurró a Harry, quien salió de la cabina y se fue corriendo—. Sigue —repitió Pansy—. Mantén la presión fuerte, le tomará un minuto salir y lo necesitará.

Hermione miró el perfil de Draco, sus dedos apretados alrededor de su mano.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Qué...? La camarera pasó y él simplemente... ¿Se _fue a_ algún lado?

—Recuerdo —dijo Pansy—. Está atrapado. No suele ir tan profundo, pero cuando lo hace, él...

Draco tomó aliento y parpadeó varias veces. Sus dedos se flexionaron bajo la mano de Hermione. Ella le pasó el pulgar por los nudillos y mantuvo la presión en la parte posterior de su cuello a pesar del dolor en sus dedos.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo—. Draco, estoy aquí. Te tengo.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló, largo y estremecedor.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Hermione de nuevo—. Estoy contigo.

Draco se acercó lentamente y tomó su muñeca, tirando de su mano desde su cuello.

—Estoy bien —murmuró—. Volví.

—Esa fue una mala —dijo Pansy en voz baja. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y tocó su muñeca, sus dedos temblaron mientras se apartaba—. ¿Qué fue?

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—La camarera. Parks, ¿podría pedirles que nos asignen otra? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de la cabina—. Cabello negro y musgo de roble.

Pansy palideció. Se deslizó fuera de la cabina, sus tacones haciendo ruido por el suelo.

—Musgo de roble —murmuró Hermione—. ¿Qué...?

—Bella —Abrió los ojos y respiró temblorosamente—. Nuestras... sesiones de entrenamiento. A ella le gustaba el musgo de roble.

El siguiente aliento de Hermione fue casi tan tembloroso como el suyo. Bellatrix y sesiones de entrenamiento. Fuera lo que fuera en lo que Bellatrix lo había estado entrenando para hacer, Hermione no podía imaginar que la mujer hubiese sido gentil de alguna manera. Si el simple recuerdo de eso encerró a Draco en un trance, uno peor que cuando Harry había comenzado a decir el nombre de Voldemort, Hermione no quería saber qué podría haberle hecho Bellatrix a Draco en sus sesiones.

Ella se movió en el banco, presionándose más cerca. Él levantó el brazo izquierdo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros para sujetarla a su lado. Hermione se acurrucó contra él.

—¿Hay... hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Lo estás haciendo —Se quitó las gafas y las arrojó descuidadamente sobre la mesa, frotándose los ojos—. Solo... Solo siéntate aquí por un minuto.

Hermione asintió sin hablar. Vio a Pansy acercándose a la mesa, Harry justo detrás de ella con una franela doblada en sus manos, pero Pansy lo detuvo con un toque rápido en su brazo. Pansy miró a Hermione a los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y arrastró a Harry en dirección a la barra.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, escuchando el latido de su corazón, rápido y revoloteando incluso a través de la chaqueta de su traje. Puso su mano derecha sobre la mesa y Hermione colocó sus dedos encima; su piel estaba tan fría como el metal de sus anillos.

—¿Cómo supiste qué hacer? —preguntó después de un minuto. Giró su mano y Hermione puso sus dedos alrededor de su palma. Su pulgar se movió lentamente a lo largo del borde de su mano, hacia abajo y a través de la fina piel interna de su muñeca antes de encerrar su mano en la suya.

—No lo hice. Pansy vio que tú... te habías ido, me dijo dónde presionar.

Draco tarareó.

—Bien. Eso es algo que mi novia sabría. No es frecuente, pero habría sucedido al menos un par de veces durante el año pasado.

—¿Hay algo que pueda esperar? —preguntó Hermione. Sin mover la cabeza, lo miró. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo habitual, las venas azules apenas visibles en la parte inferior de la mandíbula—. ¿Algo que suceda de antemano? ¿Alguna señal de que va a ser uno malo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Hay... —Inhaló lentamente, estaba todo su torso moviéndose—. Realmente no hay nada que hacer. Puedo detener muchos de ellos en unos segundos, pero si hay un olor lo suficientemente fuerte asociado con él, no. No hay forma de saber que vendrá, pero no dura mucho la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca más de un minuto. Es una ventaja, considerando algunas de las cosas que recuerdo. Es... inquietante quedar encerrado en algunas de ellas.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —dijo—. Bueno, no. No puedo. No puedo ni imaginarlo, pero si eres capaz de calmarte con un toque, estoy impresionada.

—Pansy se dio cuenta de regreso en la escuela. Tuve un mal día y me ofreció un masaje en el cuello. Excusa para tocarme, estoy seguro, pero acepté. Ella puso sus pulgares en ese lugar y... —Apretó su mano—. Ahí fue, inmediatamente todo se calmó.

—Ese es un punto de acupresión, ¿no?

—Mmm, sí, si así es como lo llaman los muggles. El medimago me dijo una vez que lo llamaría diginixus. Siempre que puedas poner esa presión en mi cuello, saldré rápidamente. La mayoría de las veces no tienes que ser tan ruda, es el toque en sí —Deslizó su mano izquierda bajo su cabello, frotando dos dedos por su cuello hasta su columna y hasta su cráneo con movimientos lentos—. Así. Normalmente con eso es suficiente.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Tenía dedos largos y elegantes y ella quería animarlo a que siguiera adelante, a deslizar su mano por su espalda y debajo de su vestido. Había estado soñando con sus manos durante tres años y ahora que estaba teniendo la oportunidad, se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer algunos ajustes a sus fantasías. Sus manos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que había anticipado.

—Puedo ver por qué funciona —dijo—. Eso es bueno.

—Me gusta —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Jugar con mi cabello, eso también es bueno.

—No lo pensarías —dijo—. Tener que tocarte para calmarte de alguna manera, no parece correcto. Siempre estás controlado cuando te encuentras en el Ministerio y en cierto modo, distante; hacerlo haría que la mayoría de la gente piense que tocarte sería una forma rápida de perder los dedos.

—Eso es diferente. Esos son extraños, compañeros de trabajo. Nada personal, ¿verdad? Pero amigos y... y... y amantes son mucho más bienvenidos —Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para mirarla—. Me _gusta que_ me toquen, Hermione. No dejo que mucha gente lo haga; únicamente en quienes confío.

La miró a los ojos y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron e inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de bajarla. Hermione contuvo el aliento, deseándolo en silencio.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry—. ¿Todo bien?

Hermione metió un pensamiento muy cruel y asesino en lo profundo de su mente.

Detrás de Harry, Pansy extendió las manos y le dijo:

—Lo siento.

Draco se sentó, apartando el brazo de Hermione y soltando su mano. Dobló sus gafas y se las metió dentro de la chaqueta del traje.

—Todo bien —dijo.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo...

—Potter —Draco miró hacia arriba, con el rostro en blanco—. Déjalo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió y dejó la franela sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba.

—David dice que nos puede conseguir otra mesera en diez minutos cuando Angie regrese de su descanso —dijo Pansy, deteniéndose junto a la mesa para darle un apretón rápido en el hombro a Draco antes de sentarse al lado de Harry—. ¿Por qué no sales a fumar? Granger, ve con él.

Draco asintió.

—Buena idea, podría necesitar uno —Salió de la cabina y se volvió para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse. Sus dedos estaban calientes cuando ella tomó su mano.

Pensó que la llevaría al frente del restaurante, pero la arrastró por un pasillo de servicio y por las cocinas, asintiendo con la cabeza a los trabajadores cuando pasaban. Una puerta trasera lúgubre los dejó salir a un callejón. Draco contuvo el aliento y siguió tirando, llevándola a cierta distancia de los contenedores de basura contra la pared.

Cuando se detuvo junto a una valla alta y dejó caer su mano, Hermione se frotó los dedos. Sentían un hormigueo por el calor de su agarre. Ella lo vio encender su cigarrillo y recostarse contra la cerca, con el rostro inclinado hacia el cielo. Por mucho que quisiera preguntarle sobre lo que había sucedido en la cabina, su reacción a Harry lo había dejado claro: el tema estaba cerrado.

Había otras cosas de las que podían hablar y una de las que debían discutir. Hermione levantó la barbilla ordenando sus pensamientos.

—Mientras estamos solos —dijo—, deberíamos empezar a decidir sobre más detalles sobre esta... —A pesar de su soledad en el callejón, miró por encima del hombro en busca de espías—. Esta asignación. Nos han visto juntos, fotografiados, claramente estábamos acurrucados en la cabina. Piensas que eso es suficiente para ser convincentes con el propósito de visitar el club, ¿no?

Por un momento, esperó que él no estuviera de acuerdo, pero exhaló humo por la nariz y asintió.

—Sí —dijo, mirando hacia abajo y empujando un poco de embalaje roto con la punta de su bota—. Suficientemente convincente; ese era el objetivo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—El club —dijo—. Pensé que podríamos ir en un par de días. Nada grande o... o real, para nuestro valor particular de "real". No, nada de... no al principio. Introducción, mirar alrededor, permitir que te familiarices y te sientas cómoda con el lugar. Hacer una aparición, básicamente. Han pasado años desde que estuve allí y sé que los asistentes habrán cambiado. Necesitaré echar un vistazo a todos los que podamos para tener sus caras en mi mente.

—¿Realmente puedes recordarlos a todos?

Él arqueó las cejas con expresión resignada.

—Sin lugar a dudas, Granger —Se golpeó la sien con los dos dedos que sostenían el cigarrillo—. Todo está aquí. Si tuviera la más mínima habilidad artística, podría dibujar a todos los que he conocido.

Hermione tiró un mechón de su cabello sobre su hombro, pasando las puntas por sus dedos.

—Tuve una idea —dijo—. Hablando de nuestro valor de lo real. Pensé que deberíamos tener una señal: un recordatorio para no perder de vista el por qué estamos allí.

—¿Una palabra?

—Estaba pensando en algo físico —Dio un paso adelante y deslizó los dedos alrededor de su brazo, presionando los tendones de su muñeca tres veces—. Así. Podría ser un apretón o un toque. Tres seguidos deja en claro que no es accidental. Para que ambos sepamos que pase lo que pase después, es parte del papel.

Él miró su mano, bajó las pestañas, luego torció el brazo y se apartó de su agarre.

—Bien. No quisiera olvidar que estás haciendo esto solo para el trabajo. Ciertamente, no puedo.

—Draco —Hermione respiró hondo—. No quise decir...

—¡Malfoy!

Por segunda vez esa noche, Hermione contempló asesinar a su mejor amigo. Se volvió para verlo a él y a Pansy bajando por el callejón a toda prisa, con el abrigo de Draco sobre el brazo de Harry.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry de nuevo—. Dejaste tu placa en tu abrigo.

Draco negó con la cabeza, enderezando la cerca.

—¿Problemas?

Harry sacó la placa de Draco del bolsillo del abrigo y se la tendió. Parpadeó en rojo en su palma y se disparó una sirena.

_Escuadrón siete, llamando a todos. El sospechoso escapó de la custodia. Auror caído. Mitchell caído._

Draco maldijo y tiró su cigarrillo por el callejón, le arrebató el abrigo a Harry y se lo puso. Reclamó su placa y la tocó.

—Malfoy respondiendo.

Pansy agarró las mejillas de Harry y lo besó.

—Cuídate.

Hermione no sabía qué la golpeó, qué impulso causó su siguiente acción. Se estiró y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, tirando de él hacia abajo con su peso corporal. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, clavados en los suyos mientras lo besaba.

—Ten cuidado —dijo ella contra su boca.

Ella lo soltó y dio un paso atrás para pararse junto a Pansy. Draco mantuvo sus ojos en ella, con la mirada amplia y sorprendida, incluso cuando él y Harry agarraron sus insignias y desaparecieron. Harry dio un giro vertiginoso de color y un suave estallido; Draco se fue en un remolino de humo negro y un fuerte crujido reverberante.

Pansy le dio una palmada a Hermione en el hombro.

—Lo siento, Granger —dijo en voz baja—. La cita se acabó. Demos una propina a la mesera por su tiempo y vayamos a casa.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá con Pansy, dos tazas de té vacías en la mesa de café frente a ellas, dos bollos helados sin tocar. Ni ella ni Pansy habían hablado durante más de una hora, ambas levantaban la vista cada pocos minutos para comprobar el reloj. Observaron el Flu, las manos juntas, los hombros tocándose.

El reloj repicó otra hora antes de que la chimenea cobrara vida. Llamas verde esmeraldas crepitaron, ardiendo en lo alto. Hermione y Pansy se sentaron como una sola.

Harry entró solo, con la cabeza gacha, un largo rasguño en un pómulo y el círculo oscuro de un ojo morado debajo de sus gafas rotas.

Pansy se puso de pie con las dos manos extendidas.

—¿Tuviste...?

—La atrapamos —dijo Harry con un suspiro. Tiró de Pansy en un abrazo con un solo brazo y apoyó la mejilla ilesa contra su cabeza—. Ella irrumpió en una casa, tomó a los residentes como rehenes. Tuvo que luchar. Sacamos a la familia sin víctimas, pero afectó al escuadrón.

Sacudió la cabeza y se hundió en el sofá junto a Hermione. Sus lentes arrojados sobre la mesa de café, se desplomó hacia atrás.

—Lo perdimos.

Hermione, todavía mirando fijamente a la red Flu, dejó de respirar.

—Mierda —dijo Harry—. Mitchell; _Lo_ perdimos, Hermione —Se inclinó hacia delante y le puso una mano en el brazo—. Perdimos a Mitchell, no a Malfoy.

Hermione tragó saliva y se obligó a inhalar.

—Eso... eso es...eso es bueno, Harry. No es _bueno_ , no para Mitchell. Pero para Dra... Malfoy. Sabes que yo... —Se miró las manos y las juntó, diciéndose a sí misma que no había razón para que temblaran tanto—. Me preocupo por mis amigos.

—Lo sé —Harry le frotó el hombro por un segundo—. Está bien. Ni un rasguño.

—¿Él... va a venir?

—No —Harry tocó el rasguño en su mejilla, haciendo una mueca—. Fue a informar a la esposa de Mitchell —Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio a Harry intercambiar una mirada con Pansy—. Dijo, hum, dijo que debería volver a casa. Ya que, en realidad, tenía a alguien a quien le importaba... esperándome.

—Oh —Hermione se miró los dedos. Se dio tres golpecitos con el pulgar en la muñeca y se puso de pie con un aplauso—. Bueno, eso es cierto. Entonces, los dejo a ustedes dos. Tranquilícense y todo eso. Estoy segura de que quieres tratar de relajarte con alguien que se preocupa por ti y estoy segura de que Pansy está sufriendo por revisarte y...

—Herm...

—Me llevaré estos —Agarró las tazas de té, las apiló y le dio a Harry una brillante sonrisa—. Me alegro de que esté en casa y a salvo. Me alegro de que hayan atrapado al sospechoso.

—Hermi...

—Siento lo de Mitchell: le enviaré una tarjeta a su esposa.

—Hermione, sé que estabas preo...

Las tazas de té traquetearon juntas en su agarre y golpeó la parte superior con la otra mano para mantenerlas firmes.

—No. No, yo... No es necesario que me preocupe por Malfoy, ¿verdad? ¡Somos amigos! Solo amigos. Un poco de preocupación, pero es todo. No es mi lugar, ni siquiera somos compañeros oficialmente en esta investigación, todos fuera de los registros.

Su sonrisa vaciló alrededor de los bordes y se forzó a ampliarla.

—Me alegro de que esté bien. Me alegro de que estés bien. Yo solo... solo llevaré esto a la cocina ¡Buenas noches!

Salió de la habitación tan rápido como se atrevió y se detuvo cuando perdió la vista. Se clavó los dientes en el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, con un hombro contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Escuchó un suave beso desde la sala de estar y un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué está pasan...?

—Ella está bien —dijo Pansy—. No te preocupes.

—¿Estás segura? Deberías haber visto su cara cuando llegamos a la escena. Él estaba...

—Esta noche no, Potter. Esta noche llevaré a mi esposo Auror arriba, pondré un encantamiento silenciador y le mostraré cuánto aprecio su heroísmo.

—¿Técnicas de distracción? Serpiente furtiva. Afortunadamente para ti, soy susceptible —Hermione escuchó una risa baja—. ¿Pero por qué subir todo el camino?

Hermione apretó las tazas de té contra su pecho para amortiguar el sonido y huyó por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Alguien con quién volver a casa, alguien esperándolo. Harry tenía eso y lo sabía. Draco...

Draco creía que no.

Hermione dejó las tazas en el fregadero y agarró el borde e inhaló profundamente. Tenía que admitirlo, tenía razón al creer eso; ella no era su novia, esperando ansiosamente a que volviera a casa de un trabajo peligroso; ella ni siquiera era realmente su compañera. Fue asignada a los Aurores, asistiendo, encubierta, fingiendo todo. Todo lo que había acordado hasta ahora, todo lo que había hecho en el restaurante esa noche era, por lo que Draco sabía, para darle confianza a su actuación.

Tenía que recordarse que no era real.

Draco estaba actuando; se suponía que ella estaba actuando; ella podría querer llamar su atención, podría haber hecho algunos planes con Pansy, tener algunas ideas, pero no podía esperar tener éxito.

Podía esperar más, pero hasta entonces...

Hermione se enderezó y se secó las mejillas. Esto era para atrapar a un asesino, se recordó a sí misma. Concéntrate en el trabajo. Haz que la mentira parezca cierta.

Eso es todo lo que Draco estaba haciendo.

****~**~****

* * *

_Sí, próxima actualización: miércoles 3 de febrero._

_¡Que tengan un bonito fin de semana! Sus comentarios me encantan, son un gran combustible._

_P.D. Hermione y Draco visitarán el club por primera vez en el siguiente episodio._

_Un beso,_

_Paola_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).

****Ponlo de Rodillas** **

"Bring Him To His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

****~**~****

* * *

Fuera de un muro de piedra derrumbado en Bedfordshire, Draco esperaba la llegada de Hermione. Le había enviado una lechuza con todos los detalles del lugar, incluida una fotografía para que la estudiara y una hora para encontrarse. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo por quinta vez y luego escuchó un pequeño estallido. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Hermione parada a unos metros de distancia, con la capucha puesta y la capa cubriéndola hasta el suelo, un broche de gancho de peltre manteniéndolo cerrado en el cuello, el pecho y la cintura.

—Lo lograste —dijo—. Bien. No estaba seguro de que… —No estaba seguro de que viniera, de que realmente estaría allí. A pesar de su acuerdo, su tarea, se había preguntado si la vería esa noche. Una cosa era considerar sus planes en abstracto y otra seguir adelante. Aparte de la lechuza que le había enviado, apenas habían hablado desde que había dejado su “cita” para responder a la llamada de socorro. No supo qué pensar sobre ese rápido beso que ella le había dado antes de desaparecer. Nadie los había estado observando y no hubo necesidad de actuar con su relación ficticia. Finalmente decidió que ella estuvo practicando, para mantener el personaje.

Justo lo que ambos estaban haciendo ahora. Jugando un papel.

—No estaba seguro de que encontraras el lugar —finalizó.

Se acercó a la puerta y sacó una pesada moneda de plata de su bolsillo. Lo puso en un pequeño nicho en uno de los postes de la puerta. Una luz púrpura parpadeó debajo y alrededor de la moneda, oscureciéndose en negro antes de desvanecerse. La puerta oxidada crujió al abrirse.

—Bienvenido, amigo —dijo una voz ronca desde el interior del nicho—. Bienvenido de regreso.

Draco recuperó su moneda y atravesó la puerta.

—Bienvenido a Casa Chaswell —dijo mientras Hermione lo seguía y la puerta se cerraba detrás suyo—. Hogar de La Rosa Espinada.

—No veo nada —dijo Hermione, una pequeña duda en su voz.

Draco sonrió.

—Y no lo harás. No hasta que estemos más cerca. Apuesto a que ya puedes adivinar qué es lo que mantiene oculta la casa.

Hermione hizo un sonido contemplativo.

—No es un Fidelius. No están tratando de mantenerlo en secreto, solo oculto. Algún tipo de encantamiento de ocultamiento, lo que lo hace parecer abandonado —Su voz se hizo más firme, adquiriendo un toque de la sabelotodo estudiosa que había sido en la escuela—. Encantos que repelen a los muggles, por supuesto; es un lugar sólo para magos.

Draco escondió otra sonrisa detrás de su mano mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Había esperado que ella estuviera nerviosa y pensó que la oportunidad de mostrar su conocimiento de los hechizos la ayudaría a relajarse. Parecía que tenía razón.

_De pie, su mano se estiró hacia el techo en la clase de Pociones. Montones de libros apilados frente a ella en la biblioteca. Respuestas voluntarias en cada oportunidad. Pensé que te avergonzarías de que una chica sin familia mágica..._

Draco cortó el recuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza, enfocándose en cambio en el balanceo de la capa de Hermione mientras caminaba.

Hermione se detuvo junto a lo que parecía ser una fuente en ruinas.

—Aquí mismo —dijo—. Justo después de esto. Ahí es donde comienza el hechizo repelente de muggles, para defenderse de cualquiera que quiera explorar una ruina. Puedo sentirlo.

Draco la miró con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? La mayoría de la gente no lo ve.

—Nacida de muggles —dijo—. No me deja fuera, porque _soy_ una bruja, pero me pone un poco ansiosa. Siento como si hubiera olvidado una cita, pero no una urgente, como lo haría si fuera un muggle. Más como... como que había una película que quería ver, pero siempre puedo verla mañana, no es gran cosa si me la pierdo. Ese tipo de sentimiento.

Draco asintió y puso una mano entre sus hombros, instándola a dar un paso hacia adelante. Mientras cruzaban la línea del encanto, Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo, no queriendo parecer demasiado ansioso por ver su respuesta.

Ella reaccionó como él esperaba, con un suspiro de sorpresa.

Ante ellos se extendía una amplia extensión de césped bien cuidado, salpicado aquí y allá de círculos de grava rastrillados que rodeaban fuentes y estatuas. Un largo camino de ladrillos entrelazados conducía directamente a un conjunto de escalones que subían la pequeña elevación hasta una amplia pasarela que se extendía por todo el ancho de la casa.

La casa en sí era grande y elaborada, con un revestimiento de ladrillo rojo, molduras de piedra pálida alrededor de cada ventana y cuñas de piedra a juego en cada esquina que sobresalían del edificio principal. Más de una docena de estrechas chimeneas brotaban de los picos de los múltiples tejados de pendiente pronunciada. La hiedra espesa cubría el edificio desde el suelo hasta los aleros en algunos lugares. En un extremo, una columna redonda ascendía otros dos pisos por encima de la línea del techo, rematada con almenas y una larga pancarta que se rompía en un poste alto.

—Tiene una _torre_ —dijo Hermione con una suave risa—. Déjame adivinar: juegos de roles de rescate en ella. Damiselas en apuros, princesas secuestradas.

Draco exhaló humo por encima de su cabeza, mirando el edificio.

—Lo hacen. En realidad, es muy popular. Tienes que hacer una reserva al menos con un año de anticipación para eso, especialmente si vas a promulgar un asedio. La Casa proporciona los disfraces, si quieres.

—Realmente es un lugar de servicio completo, ¿no?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Con la cantidad que pago por las cuotas de membresía, más vale que así sea. Por otro lado, todo está incluido con eso: comidas en el comedor, bebidas en cualquier lugar de la casa, desayuno inglés completo si te quedas durante la noche. Más lo esperado por un club como este: Lubricantes, condones, pasta para moretones, pociones del día después.

Hermione rio.

—¿Qué?

—Condones —dijo—. Lo siento, pero no es algo que espero de los magos. Una forma muggle de anticoncepción. Los hombres muggles los encuentran confusos la mitad del tiempo; no puedo imaginar cómo los magos lidian con ellos.

Draco sopló un anillo de humo y se rio.

—Son extraños, sí. Yo mismo no me preocupo por ellos. Lo intenté un par de veces con Aurelia; tenía estos de colores que pensó serían divertidos, pero no funcionó para mí. Me quedaré con las pociones.

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego se apartó de él. Su voz era clara a pesar de todo.

—Por eso me puse un implante anticonceptivo —dijo—. No hay que preocuparse por las pócimas, ni recordar tomar pastillas. Siempre estoy lista para hacerlo y no tengo que llevar suministros. Puede usarse en cualquier momento —hizo una pausa y luego añadió—. Y él también puede venirse dentro.

Draco tropezó. Se miró los pies, asumiendo que había un ladrillo suelto en el camino, pero no vio nada. Sacudió la cabeza y dio una larga y profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

—Bien —dijo—. Eso es... eso es lógico.

—Me lo imaginaba —Hermione se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras y esperó a que él la alcanzara.

Terminó su cigarrillo y dejó caer la colilla en un receptáculo escondido discretamente detrás de un seto bajo, luego subió las escaleras y se detuvo un par debajo de ella. Draco le ofreció una sonrisa, disfrutando de la novedad de poder mirarla directamente a la cara. Reconoció que, a pesar de los riesgos de golpearse la cabeza con el marco de una puerta, disfrutaba de su altura, especialmente con sus preferencias por las mujeres. Pero de vez en cuando, era agradable no forzar su cuello para mirar a los ojos a una mujer.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

—¿Hay algo que debamos hacer primero o nosotros… nosotros vamos directo al grano? ¿Adónde vamos mientras estamos aquí?

—Mi suite, el salón principal y un vistazo a las salas de juegos públicas por esta noche —dijo Draco—. Pero tenemos que hacer una parada primero. Conocerás al administrador de la casa, ya que eres nueva. Ella te dará algunos formularios para que los llenes y verifique que estás aquí por tu propia voluntad.

Hermione hizo un sonido ahogado.

—¿Eso es realmente una preocupación?

Draco apretó los dientes.

—Solo para las personas que están conmigo —dijo después de un largo momento—. Hubo una acusación en una de mis visitas poco después de que me liberaran de Azkaban. Alguien no estaba contento de que su pareja no le prestara mucha atención una vez que comenzó a hablar conmigo —Tocó su brazo izquierdo sobre su Marca Tenebrosa—. Se hicieron implicaciones.

Hermione se quedó quieta por un momento.

—Lamento que te haya pasado —dijo—. Nunca has sido ese tipo de hombre. No creo que seas capaz de eso —Ella bajó las escaleras, se paró cerca de él y miró hacia arriba—. Dejaré muy, muy claro, a todos y cada uno, que estoy contigo porque quiero estarlo.

Draco se rindió al impulso de deslizar su mano dentro de su capucha y acunar su mejilla.

—Gracias —dijo—. Necesitaba escuchar eso.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su palma.

—Es verdad —dijo. Ella giró la cabeza, tocando sus labios con la base de su pulgar—. Confío en ti.

Draco la miró, su corazón de repente se aceleró. Incapaz de pensar en una respuesta de inmediato, dio un paso atrás y la rodeó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abrió para ella con una sonrisa decidida.

—Empecemos.

* * *

Cruzaron la puerta y entraron en una habitación pequeña, más parecida a un armario que a un vestíbulo. Hermione se quedó mirando el estrecho vacío del espacio, luego se giró para mirar a Draco.

Él sonrió.

—La mayoría de los visitantes no entran por la puerta principal —dijo—. Llegan por Flu, ya sea a sus suites o directamente al salón principal. Es más privado de esa manera. Te daré la dirección correcta por flu para nuestras futuras visitas.

Una vez más, puso la moneda de plata en un pequeño nicho en la pared y esperó a que la luz púrpura se iluminara y se desvaneciera.

—¿Destino? —dijo la voz ronca.

—Oficina principal —respondió Draco—. Primera visita de mi invitada.

—Madame Berkely está disponible ahora. Cuando esté listo, señor Malfoy.

Draco recuperó su moneda y la pared frente a ellos se abrió, exponiendo un ascensor. Se hizo a un lado para dejar que Hermione entrara primero. Una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro, la puerta se cerró y el piso tembló.

—No nos estamos moviendo—dijo Hermione.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

—En realidad, lo hacemos. Este ascensor está un poco más actualizado que los del Ministerio. Esta casa tiene un mejor presupuesto para mantenimiento.

La puerta sonó y se abrió a una habitación iluminada por varias lámparas elegantes. En un escritorio en el centro de la habitación, una joven miró hacia arriba.

—Saludos, señor Malfoy —dijo. La voz ronca de la mujer era la misma que la que los había saludado afuera—. Y señorita.

Draco tomó una silla y la mujer le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que la siguiera a través de una de las dos altas puertas dobles.

—Señora Berkely —llamó la mujer—. Invitada del señor Malfoy.

Detrás de otro escritorio mucho más grande, estaba sentada una mujer alta, de anchos hombros, con un elegante traje rojo. Sus micro trenzas fueron recogidas en una elaborada corona. Ella sonrió e indicó un asiento al lado de su escritorio.

Hermione se sentó, con los puños apretados en la parte inferior de su capa.

—Puede quitarse eso —dijo Madame Berkely.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Es… es una sorpresa. Para Draco —Pansy la había ayudado a elegir el vestido en la boutique, la había ayudado a encontrar los guantes largos para ir con él, pero Hermione no contaba eso como si alguien más hubiera visto el vestido. Quería que Draco fuera el primero en presenciarlo. Ella esperaba esa mirada oscura en sus ojos y esperaba aún más ese suave gruñido en su voz.

—Ah, como desees —Madame Berkely se reclinó en su silla, juntando los dedos—. La primera pregunta para cualquier visitante de mi establecimiento es: ¿quieres usar un alias o apariencia de la casa? La mayoría de mis invitados no tienen reparos en mostrar sus propias caras o usar sus propios nombres, pero tengo algún visitante ocasional que desea permanecer un poco más anónimo —Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió levemente—. Tú _eres tan_ conocida como su compañero, la señorita Granger.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía la intención de usar mi propio nombre. No me avergüenzo de lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

Madame Berkely se rio.

—Pocos de mis invitados lo hacen. Aunque aceptamos a aquellos que prefieren un poco de vergüenza. Aquí se permiten y fomentan todo tipo de entretenimientos.

Movió los dedos y una forma se deslizó fuera de un estante de documentos de madera tallada en la pared detrás de ella para asentarse en el escritorio frente a Hermione, junto con una pluma.

—Por favor, diga su nombre completo y contraseña para nuestros registros. Se agregará a las salas de la casa y se sincronizará con su voz. Si tiene la intención de ser amordazado o incapaz de hablar, podemos proporcionarle una señal segura si la necesita. Si se utiliza una palabra o una señal en cualquier momento, un miembro del personal estará con usted en diez segundos y yo estaré allí inmediatamente después. Nos tomamos muy en serio la seguridad de nuestros huéspedes.

Hermione miró la forma y respiró hondo.

—Hermione Jean Granger —dijo—. Acompañando a Draco Lucius Malfoy. Palabra de seguridad: Medusa.

Varias líneas se llenaron de una escritura clara y anticuada.

—Tenemos otros contratos disponibles, en caso de que las cosas con el señor Malfoy progresen en esa dirección —dijo Madame Berkely. Juntó los dedos, mirando a Hermione, luego arqueó las cejas—. Y como está aquí con él, debo hacerle la pregunta pertinente. Como estoy segura de que le informó, tuvimos un incidente hace varios años. Otro miembro hizo las acusaciones.

—Las _descaradamente_ falsas —dijo Hermione de inmediato—. Draco nunca…

Madame Berkely levantó una mano.

—No —replicó ella—. No creo que lo hiciera. Pero su historia es un asunto de dominio público y fue parte de la acusación. Debo preguntarle: ¿está usted aquí por su propia voluntad, sin coacción y libre de amenazas, extorsiones u otras formas de intimidación, que no se limite a medios sexuales, financieros o mágicos?

Hermione miró a Madame Berkely a los ojos.

—Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Mi propio _deseo_. Quiero estar aquí, Madame Berkely —Levantó la barbilla, llenando su voz con cada pizca de honestidad que podía sacar desde lo más profundo de sí misma. Habló con la verdad de tres años de deseos detrás de eso—. Quiero estar con él. Lo quiero.

Madame Berkely la miró durante un momento y luego asintió.

—Gracias, señorita Granger. Fuerte y claro.

Hermione arrugó la nariz.

—Además, no podrías decir si estuviera bajo un imperius —resopló—. ¡Es parte del peligro de esto!

Madame Berkely se pasó un dedo por las cejas.

—De hecho, pero su declaración resistirá una investigación y eso es todo lo que me preocupa aquí. Formalidades, señorita Granger. Se sorprendería de la cantidad de burocracia involucrada en administrar un establecimiento de esta naturaleza.

—Soy archivista del Ministerio de Magia.

Madame Berkely soltó una suave carcajada.

—Ah, entonces lo entiende —Una curva de sus dedos trajo un pequeño folleto al escritorio—. Por favor, lea las reglas de la casa y firme para indicar su aceptación. Si rechaza alguna de las reglas, ambos serán escoltados fuera. Usted, por su negativa y él, por la regla ocho. Y por supuesto, cualquier violación de estas reglas estarán sujetas a sanciones, que pueden incluir la suspensión de la membresía, hasta la expulsión y la pérdida de todas las cuotas.

Hermione pasó por la lista, leyendo rápidamente.

—No se permiten personas no acompañadas en Casa Chaswell, a menos que esperen en su habitación durante el resto de la fiesta. Parejas y los múltiples son bienvenidos —Ella frunció el ceño—. Pensé que los hombres solteros serían un grupo demográfico enorme.

—Lo es. Y si los permitiera, mi casa se llenaría rápidamente con nada más que ese grupo demográfico. Los permitimos en nuestro primer año de operación y hubo varios encuentros desagradables. Exigir que todos los invitados estén acompañados ha llevado a mucha más responsabilidad. Naturalmente —añadió con una suave risa—, no exigimos que dichas parejas permanezcan juntas en la casa. Al final, sólo la mitad lo hace.

Hermione tarareó, volvió al principio y comenzó a leer. Las reglas fueron escritas en términos claros y simples. Reglas sobre consentimiento: “Regla Uno, No significa No, a menos que se acuerde lo contrario… sobre lugares permitidos para desnudarse, sobre uso de palabras seguras, sobre negociación y niveles de juego, sobre conducta hacia otros invitados y más. No era un documento legal rígido, pero había visto una redacción similar en muchos archivos de casos en los archivos.

Redacción muy similar, ahora que lo pensaba. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Madame Berkely.

—Creo que eres una abogada cuando no estás aquí.

—No, no lo soy, pero mi esposa sí. Revisamos esa lista todos los años y reexaminamos cualquier incidente. Me complace decir que no hemos considerado necesario agregar o cambiar ninguna regla en bastante un tiempo. Mis invitados, en su mayor parte, se portan muy bien —Ella sonrió lentamente—. Excepto cuando son muy traviesos.

—Permitido bajo la regla trece —dijo Hermione, tocando el formulario. Se hizo la capa a un lado lo suficiente como para pasar el brazo por la abertura, tomó la pluma y firmó con su nombre en la última página del folleto. Dejándolo con la pluma sobre el escritorio, miró a Madame Berkely—. ¿Hay algo más que necesite saber?

Madame Berkely negó con la cabeza.

—Hay una copia de las reglas en la suite del señor Malfoy y puede llevarla para leer más a fondo. Si tiene alguna pregunta, puede preguntarle a cualquiera de los miembros del personal que lleva el símbolo de la rosa. También hay una pareja de embajadores a mano para los visitantes primerizos, si lo prefiere. Estarán felices de explicar cualquier cosa con la que no esté familiarizada y pueden brindarle un recorrido. Llevan bandas rojas y estarán en el salón principal.

—Creo que Draco tiene eso entre manos. Quiero decir, un recorrido. Eso era parte de nuestro plan para la noche. Está familiarizado con tu casa.

Madame Berkely asintió.

—Sí, lo es, aunque no nos ha visitado en algún tiempo. Te diré la verdad, estoy bastante contenta de que haya encontrado a alguien para traer a mi establecimiento. Es un absoluto placer verlo —Se puso de pie y se enderezó la chaqueta con un rápido tirón del dobladillo.

Hermione también se puso de pie y Madame Berkely la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Bienvenida a La Rosa Espinada, señorita Granger.

La puerta se abrió con un gesto. Draco levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo. Asintió con la cabeza a Hermione mientras dejaba el papel a un lado y se levantaba.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Todo está bien, señor Malfoy —dijo Madam Berkely—. Es un placer volver a verte. Tu suite ha sido limpiada y preparada según tus especificaciones. Te alegrará saber que hemos logrado localizar un coñac de un solo barril especialmente bueno para ti.

Draco sonrió.

—Cuidas bien de mí —dijo, colocando su mano en la espalda de Hermione—. Gracias.

—Disfrute, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger —Madame Berkely regresó a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

Draco hizo un gesto hacia el ascensor.

—A la suite.

* * *

El ascensor los depositó en un largo pasillo, otras dos puertas visibles a cierta distancia de la que tenían delante. Era una madera teñida de oscuro y tenía una placa de latón con una sola letra M grabada en el centro. Draco golpeó la placa con su varita y abrió la puerta después de un suave clic.

—¿Ofrecen habitaciones como esta para todos? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Una habitación, sí. La membresía Elite te da una suite completa —dijo.

Draco llevó a Hermione a la sala de estar de la suite y pasó junto a ella, caminando directamente hacia un gran armario antiguo. Se quitó la chaqueta y lo colgó.

—Podemos venir aquí para tomar un descanso, usar el baño —Él la miró por encima del hombro—. Lavar diversos líquidos. Ese tipo de cosas.

Lanzó la moneda de plata al aire e hizo un gesto en el espacio debajo de ella mientras giraba. Cuando aterrizó en su palma, se transformó en un brazalete y se ajustó a su muñeca.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y luego se rio en voz baja.

—Por si no tienes bolsillos.

—Acertaste a la primera —Draco le tendió la mano—. Tu capa —dijo cuando ella no se movió.

Hermione se quedó de pie un momento más, luego levantó la cabeza, cuadrando los hombros con una respiración profunda. Metió la mano por la abertura de la capa y desató los ganchos que la mantenían cerrada, comenzando por su cintura y subiendo lentamente. Se echó la capucha hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cabello recogido en un moño con dos peinetas de oro y se quitó la capa de los hombros.

Las rodillas de Draco se doblaron. Se dejó caer en una silla de cuero con un gruñido ahogado: Hermione estaba vestida de verde Slytherin. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas de cuello ancho que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con aberturas en la parte exterior de ambas piernas que llegaban casi hasta la parte superior de las caderas. Guantes de satén negro sin dedos cubrían sus brazos desde las palmas hasta arriba de los codos. Las medias escarpadas estaban unidas a las puntas de los tirantes de cinta negra que se asomaban por debajo del dobladillo de su vestido.

Se volvió para colgar su capa en el armario, mostrando su espalda, desnuda desde una delgada cinta de tela verde que cruzaba la parte superior de sus hombros hasta la curva en la base de su columna.

Draco respiró tan rápido que se sorprendió de que no silbara.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Draco, forzando a su voz a trabajar—. Pansy eligió el vestido.

—Ella ayudó, sí —dijo Hermione. Sacó su varita de una funda en su muslo y apuntó a sus pies—. Pero los zapatos son míos.

Draco miró hacia abajo e hizo una mueca. Plano, liso, negro. Lo único que tenían a su favor era que apuntaban a los dedos de sus pies y no eran sus Oxford habituales.

—Tú... lo intentaste, me imagino.

Hermione soltó una risa encantada.

—En realidad no se ven así: están encantados. Solo quería ver tu expresión. Valió la pena —dijo.

Ella movió la varita hacia sus zapatos. Las puntas desaparecieron, dejando al descubierto los dedos de los pies y las uñas barnizadas, verdes a juego con su vestido. Las correas se elevaban desde la suela, envolviendo sus arcos y tobillos con cuero negro fino. La suela se redujo a casi nada; los talones se alzaron en una punta estrecha.

Dio un paso adelante para pararse entre sus rodillas, con la varita baja y golpeando su muslo.

—¿Qué tan alto _eres_ realmente? —preguntó ella.

—Uno noventa, hum, ¿Uno noventa? —Él se aclaró la garganta. Levantó los ojos, tomándose su tiempo para mirar la extensión completa de sus piernas, su abdomen y senos, hacia sus ojos brillantes—. Uno noventaitrés.

—Ah, Pansy tenía razón. Eres más de treinta centímetros alto. Treintaiséis centímetros, para ser precisos —Movió su varita de nuevo y los tacones subieron unos centímetros más—. Ahí —dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras regresaba la varita a su funda—. Ahora son veintidós.

Draco se reclinó en la silla y levantó las cejas.

—Sabes que no me importa inclinarme para ti —dijo—. No saldría con mujeres bajitas si me opusiera a eso. No tenías que ponerlos tan altos si no estás acostumbrada.

—¿Y perder todo el tiempo que pasé con Pansy aprendiendo encantamientos de estabilidad? No lo creo. Podría bailar sobre una telaraña con estos —Levantó un pie y apoyó los dedos de los pies en el estrecho borde de la silla visible entre sus muslos—. ¿Qué piensas _ahora_ de mi colección de zapatos? —preguntó con una mueca de su boca, casi una sonrisa—. ¿Todavía crees que no tengo nada más que Oxfords y tenis?

Draco tragó saliva. Le costó demasiado esfuerzo no envolver su mano alrededor de su tobillo y deslizar los dedos hasta su muslo. Le tomó mucho más esfuerzo no permitirse mirar debajo del dobladillo de su vestido a las insinuaciones de la pierna desnuda que podía ver, a la sombra más oscura entre sus muslos que no podía ver del _todo_. Se movió en la silla y cerró los ojos por un segundo para recuperar el control. Ni siquiera habían salido de la habitación y ella ya tenía su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—No —dijo, la voz un poco más ronca de lo que quería reconocer—. Lo admito, estaba equivocado.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción y dio dos pasos atrás, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y la barbilla levantada.

—Entonces estoy lista.

Draco apoyó la barbilla en su mano, mirándola. Antes de que ella escondiera sus manos, él notó un leve temblor en ellas. No mucho, no una sacudida obvia, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle preguntarse si sus acciones tenían más valentía de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó—. No tenemos que bajar las escaleras ahora mismo, Hermione. Puedes tomarte unos minutos si los necesitas.

Sus ojos parpadearon y exhaló, dando otro paso atrás.

—Hum, ¿quizá sólo unos minutos?

Draco asintió para sí mismo. Se puso de pie y la tomó de la muñeca, guiándola hasta un sofá Chesterfield cubierto de terciopelo.

—Siéntate —dijo—. Respira —La miró hasta que ella tomó asiento, con los dedos entrelazados en su regazo.

Abrió el mueble bar, sacó un vaso corto, la botella de coñac y le sirvió unos mililitros.

—Bebe esto. Te ayudará —Ella negó con la cabeza y él arqueó una ceja—. También tengo whisky, si lo prefieres, pero deberías beber algo. En mi experiencia, da un poco de valor.

Ella le quitó el vaso. Draco tomó otro vaso, se sirvió un trago mucho más grande y guardó la botella. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

—Hermione —dijo, después de que ambos bebieron un sorbo—, estás nerviosa. Lo entiendo. Incluso si has jugado algo parecido a este tipo de juegos antes, dudo que hayas estado en una casa como esta. Me imagino que tu cabeza está llena de manoseos, orgías y pisos pegajosos, pero aquí no es así.

Ella sacudió su cabeza otra vez.

—No, eso no es... no. Leí todas las reglas y la información que tenía Madame Berkley. Yo no... —Miró fijamente su vaso y tomó otro trago—. El incidente que tuviste antes. Dijiste que era porque estabas hablando con la pareja de otro hombre. Supongo que estabas aquí con Pansy, entonces, ¿dónde estaba ella y por qué te fuiste con otra persona? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por…?

Se inclinó sobre el sofá y le rodeó la muñeca con la mano.

—Hermione —dijo en voz baja—. Pansy estaba trayendo nuestras bebidas. Le estaba preguntando a la mujer acerca de sus aretes porque había pensado en comprarle un juego similar a Pansy. Ella lo tomó como una señal de interés y ella… ella se puso demasiado confiada. No había hecho nada para animarla y no _estaba_ interesado.

Hermione dejó su vaso en el suelo y tomó su mano entre las suyas, jugando distraídamente con sus anillos. La dejó inquietarse, dejó que se tomara unos momentos para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Así que no estabas… ¿No estabas explorando el campo? —ella preguntó.

—No. Nunca lo hago —Bebió un largo trago, apuró el vaso y lo dejó a un lado—. No vengo a dormir. Quizás Parks ya te lo haya dicho, no sé, pero hay ciertas cosas que me gustan y que no puedo hacer en otro lado. Puedo hacerlas aquí. Pero nunca involucro a ninguna otra mujer que no sea la que traigo conmigo. Algunas personas disfrutan de eso y ciertamente se sacian, pero yo no soy una de ellas —Observó su perfil, mirando la forma en que revoloteaban sus pestañas—. No te abandonaría, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Un poco —dijo—. Pero, hum, en su mayoría, sobre todo, me preocupaba que otras personas intentaran... hacerlo. ¿No lo sé? ¿Atraerme, supongo? No quiero que me engañen para irme con un extraño.

Quería reírse de sus palabras, pero ella se aferraba a sus dedos, su agarre era demasiado fuerte para el humor. Envolvió ambas manos alrededor de las de ella, una rodilla levantada para poder mirarla en el sofá.

—No permitiría que eso sucediera —dijo—. No comparto.

Se raspó el labio con los dientes y asintió.

—Y dijiste que... esta noche no haremos nada más que mirar alrededor.

—Eso es todo. Estamos en una asignación, así que todo lo que le pido que hagas es mantener los ojos abiertos. La primera noche de una investigación siempre es un trabajo ligero. Simplemente observa. Recuerda tantas caras como puedas —Él vaciló, luego le dedicó una rápida y tensa sonrisa—. Aunque te tocaré.

Sus dedos se tensaron entre sus manos. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. No, no así. El tipo de caricias que haríamos en una cita. El brazo alrededor de ti, ese tipo de comportamiento. Solo quiero ser claro.

Ella miró sus manos unidas.

—Para la tarea —dijo—. Eso es todo lo que estás haciendo.

No pudo identificar su tono con lo suave que había hablado, pero asintió.

—Exactamente. Para que no tengas que preocuparte. No dejaré que nadie más te toque. No me iré de tu lado. Te mantendré a salvo, Hermione. Estamos aquí para observar como parte de la misión, para recopilar información. Eso es todo lo que espero de esta noche.

Hermione se quedó quieta por un momento, con la cabeza inclinada, luego asintió.

—Bien, eso es todo, está bien —Ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió—. Me siento mejor, entonces.

Se puso de pie y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Dio un paso más cerca, ambos brazos rodearon su cintura. Cerró los ojos, permaneciendo quieto mientras ella lo abrazaba, tratando de no inhalar su perfume a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba.

—Gracias —dijo—. Estoy lista.

Draco la miró y negó con la cabeza. Él arrastró ambas manos por sus brazos, le pasó los dedos por los lados del cuello y le clavó las manos en el pelo. Él sacó los peines, los dejó caer sobre una mesa cercana y le desenrolló el moño, alzando su cabello para que cayera por su espalda.

—Ahí —dijo con una sonrisa—. Cabello suelto, tal como me gusta. Ahora estás lista.

* * *

En la planta baja, Draco detuvo a Hermione frente a una puerta doble.

—Respira profundo —dijo, sonriéndole—. Y aquí vamos —Empujó la puerta para abrirla, guiándola con la mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Los primeros metros más allá de la puerta estaban despejados, luego un largo sofá de cuero creó una barrera. Draco llevó a Hermione a la izquierda, lejos de un par de mujeres con fajas rojas. Asintió con la cabeza a varias personas que le hicieron gestos o lo saludaron. Hermione captó algunas miradas de agradecimiento, aunque no pudo decidir si iban dirigidas a ella o a Draco.

Draco siguió moviéndose, llevándola más allá de varios pequeños grupos de personas.

—Esperaba... más —dijo en voz baja cuando se detuvieron cerca de una gran chimenea—. Leí las reglas, pero… aun así. Se te mete el pensamiento en la cabeza y...

—Los próximos dos pisos —dijo, señalando con la cabeza una escalera en el otro extremo del pasillo—. Habitaciones privadas para jugar. Se requiere ropa en el piso de arriba, ropa opcional en todas partes. La sala es para reunirse, probar las aguas. Verificar socios potenciales. Socializar en general, de verdad. No debería ver nada aquí que no verías en un evento del sofocante Ministerio.

Un hombre al otro lado de la habitación miró a Hermione de arriba abajo y ella se acercó a Draco, acurrucándose contra su costado. Él se quedó quieto por un momento, luego deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella, colocando su mano sobre sus costillas.

—Tranquila —le murmuró mientras el hombre se acercaba a ellos.

—Malfoy, bastardo —dijo el hombre, su tono alegre no coincidía con su expresión de amargura—. No te he visto aquí en algunos años. Pensé que podrías haberte casado con una de esas chicas tensas de la sociedad y no te dejarían jugar más.

—Colin —dijo Draco, asintiendo.

Colin le dio a Hermione una amplia sonrisa depredadora.

—¿Y quién es tu amiga? —preguntó, extendiendo la mano.

La mano de Draco era un borrón de movimiento, cerrándose alrededor de la muñeca de Colin. Colin luchó visiblemente por liberarse, pero Draco se mantuvo firme.

—Conoces las reglas —dijo Draco en voz baja—. No tocar sin permiso —Empujó a Colin un paso atrás—. Y _no_ tienes permiso.

Los ojos de Colin se entrecerraron. Se frotó la muñeca, pero se alejó sin decir una palabra más. Draco apretó su brazo alrededor de Hermione, sus dedos se extendieron sobre su estómago.

—Dijiste que no dejarías que nadie me tocara —dijo, echándose hacia atrás con la cabeza en su brazo.

—No, no lo haré. Y eso es lo peor con lo que tendrás que lidiar esta noche. Colin es un idiota y le gusta presionar. Tenemos un poco de historia. Principalmente estaba tratando de irritarme —Draco la miró, luciendo demasiado agachado antes de ajustarse a su nueva altura temporal—. Ya te lo dije. No comparto —dijo—. No tienes que preocuparte por intentos futuros.

—Bien —dijo, alzando la voz cuando una pareja los pasó—. Eres el único hombre cuya atención quiero.

Cerró los ojos y Hermione sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él y le dio tres rápidos golpecitos en la muñeca. Lo escuchó exhalar bruscamente y uno de sus dedos golpeó tres veces su estómago.

Hermione se volvió para presionar cerca de él, sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Has visto la cara de todos en esta habitación? —dijo, su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba para hablar contra la punta de su barbilla. Ante su suave zumbido de reconocimiento, ella arrastró un dedo por la curva de su oreja—. Entonces vamos arriba.

Ella tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y tiró. Él vaciló al principio, luego se acercó para caminar a su lado.

En el siguiente piso, la primera habitación a la que entraron estaba bien iluminada, un hombre semidesnudo arrodillado en una mesa baja en el centro de la habitación con los brazos abiertos, una vela encendida en equilibrio en cada una de sus palmas. Su piel pálida brillaba con un brillo de aceite. Una mujer con un corsé de cuero negro y pantalones arrastró la punta de una fusta por la parte inferior de sus brazos. El hombre se estremeció, pero las velas se mantuvieron estables.

Hermione rodeó la habitación con Draco, permaneciendo en silencio mientras saludaba a algunas personas en voz baja, con cuidado de no distraer a la pareja que actuaba. Ella solo desvió su atención de él una vez, cuando se escuchó un fuerte _crujido_ de la fusta y el hombre arrodillado dejó escapar un gemido. Hermione se giró a tiempo para ver una de las velas caer de su mano sobre la mesa, la llama extinguiéndose cuando golpeó.

—Oh cielos —dijo la mujer encorsetada con un ronroneo complacido, moviendo su larga trenza roja sobre su hombro—. Alguien se ha ganado un castigo esta noche.

Cuando Draco vio a todos en la habitación, la llevó a la siguiente, donde varias personas estaban examinando una mesa llena de varios rollos de cuerda.

Hermione sintió que su corazón palpitaba. El asesino usaba cuerdas como esta, lo sabía y el enfoque afilado de Draco la tenía atenta. Ella se acercó a la mesa con él, su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras él miraba por encima de los rizos. Él respiraba profundamente, las fosas nasales se dilataron y ella trató de imitarlo, para ver si podía captar alguno de los aromas que estaba tratando de encontrar. Todo lo que olía era una mezcla de perfume, colonia y champú de la gente alrededor de la mesa, con un pequeño toque de algo seco y orgánico, probablemente de las cuerdas.

Después de un par de minutos, Draco dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza minuciosamente. Hermione sintió una oleada de decepción mezclada con alivio. Tal vez su asesino no estuvo presente esa noche y otra mujer se salvaría de una muerte brutal.

Draco puso su mano en su espalda y el calor de su palma contra su piel hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó, cambiando de postura para arrastrar sus dedos por su columna vertebral. Esperaba que él no quisiera salir de esta habitación, todavía no. Algo llamó su atención: los diversos diseños que podía ver en las personas de la habitación, las miradas de felicidad en sus rostros mientras estaban atados y sometidos. Estaban restringidos, pero por alguna razón, le parecían _libres_. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener cuerdas similares alrededor de su cuerpo y se pasó los dedos por el estómago, pensando en ello.

—Sólo un momento —dijo Draco, mirando por encima de su cabeza al otro lado de la habitación—. Necesito echar un vistazo más de cerca a algo.

Mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritarle que quería quedarse más tiempo, Hermione siguió su mirada, pero no vio a nadie que se sintiera justificado observar. Algunas personas poniendo cuerdas a algunas otras personas, varios espectadores más, pero nada que le pareciera sospechoso. Una mujer rubia con un traje de encaje rojo llevaba un arnés de cuerdas alrededor de su torso, los brazos cruzados y atados a los costados con las manos por los hombros. Sus piernas estaban juntas, otra cuerda corría entre sus muslos. El hombre a su lado, retorciendo las cuerdas alrededor de su cuello, tenía el pelo largo cayendo sobre sus ojos. La atención de Draco parecía estar en esa pareja.

Hermione no podía culparlo. El patrón era impresionante, el cuerpo de la mujer en exhibición a pesar de que gran parte de él estaba escondido detrás del encaje y las cuerdas. Hermione quería verla más de cerca.

Hermione tiró de la muñeca de Draco y se movió, esperando que él la siguiera. Se acercó a la pareja, abriendo mucho los ojos en sincera apreciación. Más cerca de la mujer, pudo ver los giros y vueltas de las cuerdas, su textura presionando la piel. Hermione estaba segura de que dejaría marcas durante horas.

—Tan hermoso —dijo—. El diseño. ¡Es tan intrincado!

Se giró para sonreírle a Draco, ambos brazos rodearon su cintura. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le dio tres rápidos golpecitos en la parte baja de la espalda.

—¿Draco? ¿Podrías hacer eso?

—Sí, podría —dijo Draco, mirándola con una sonrisa lenta y tres suaves golpecitos en su hombro—. No este diseño en particular, pero he usado cuerdas antes —Volvió su atención a la pareja, dibujando formas desenfocadas en su espalda mientras hablaba—. No he visto esta variación. ¿Cómo se llama?

El hombre los miró a través de su cabello, pero no habló, dio un paso detrás de la mujer y se agachó para envolver cuerdas alrededor de sus muslos. La mujer le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

—Es una variación de _tengu*_. Muy divertido para una damisela en apuros.

—Me lo imagino —Hermione levantó una mano—. Soy nueva en esto. ¿Puedo tocar?

La mujer sonrió más profundamente, arqueando la espalda tanto como pudo con las cuerdas.

—Es un placer —dijo con un ronroneo.

Hermione pasó un dedo por la cuerda alrededor del cuello de la mujer y por su hombro hasta su muñeca inmovilizada. Volvió a mirar el rostro de Draco para ver sus ojos oscurecerse y sus mejillas enrojecidas de un rosa pálido. Lanzó una mirada a la mujer, los brazos apretados alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

Había sido posesivo con ella cuando Colin había intentado tocarla como parte de su papel. Ahora se sentía posesiva con él, pero no tenía nada que ver con la actuación. No quería que él admirara a otra mujer atada.

Se estremeció contra Draco, admitiéndolo a sí misma. Ella quería que él admira _su_ estilo, ojos grises oscuros y un toque de color en sus altos pómulos. Por unos momentos, se permitió imaginarlo retorciendo las cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo, sus largos dedos deslizándose por la parte interior de sus muslos y alrededor de las curvas de sus pechos para colocar las cuerdas en su lugar. Si no estuvieran en una asignación, si en realidad fueran una pareja...

Se obligó a concentrarse, juntando los pulgares en señal de recordatorio. No podía preguntarse cómo se sentiría tener a Draco envolviéndola lentamente en los finos y suaves cordones. No mientras estuvieran en el trabajo.

Draco pasó los dedos por el cabello de Hermione.

—Si te gusta esto, es algo a considerar, _sub**_ —dijo, señalando a la mujer con la cabeza.

Dijo algo más, pero Hermione no lo escuchó. No escuchó una palabra más allá de “pequeña”. Tocó una fibra sensible en ella, algo profundo y necesitado. Giró la cabeza, acariciando el pecho de Draco.

—Hum —dijo ella con voz ronca—. Ajá.

Draco envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y estaba agradecida por eso. Sus rodillas no parecían querer sostener su peso.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Draco—. Algo est…

Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cinturón, sofocando un pequeño gemido.

Draco hizo un ruido que no pudo interpretar. Ella no podía pensar. _sub_ , escuchó, haciendo eco en los latidos de su corazón una y otra vez.

—Bien, abajo —escuchó decir a Draco. Mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella y la instó a salir por la puerta. Ella se aferró a él, dejándolo acompañarla fuera de la habitación y bajar las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo principal, hasta una amplia silla tapizada en un rincón alejado, separada de la mayor parte de la actividad por una hilera de pequeños árboles decorativos.

Draco se sentó, tirándola hacia abajo para sentarse en el brazo de la silla.

—Hermione —dijo, con la mano alrededor de su nuca—. Hermione, mírame.

Hermione se estremeció. Se deslizó del brazo y se colocó en el regazo de Draco, las piernas sobre las suyas, los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella puso sus labios en el hueco debajo de su oreja.

—Dilo de nuevo —dijo.

—¿Mírame?

Ella negó con la cabeza contra él, sus labios rozaron su piel.

—Llámame así de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿sub?

Hermione se estremeció. Ella arrastró una mano por el pecho de Draco y abrió el botón de la chaqueta de su traje, metiendo los dedos en la tapeta de su camisa para arrastrar las uñas por su estómago. Él se tensó debajo de ella, respiró hondo y su mano cayó sobre su muslo. Sintió tres golpes, lentos y vacilantes.

—Hermione —La voz de Draco bajó, un estruendo entrando en ella. Hizo un ruido suave, su mano flexionada sobre su muslo. Deslizó un dedo alrededor de la punta de su varita en su funda, debajo de la cinta atada a la parte superior de su media y trazó pequeños círculos en su piel desnuda—. ¿Supongo que te gusta ese nombre?

Ella tomó la curva de su oreja entre sus dientes y tiró suavemente.

—Sí, señor —dijo sin pensar.

Draco maldijo, su mano sujetando su pierna. Se movió debajo de ella, el marco de la silla crujió mientras se movía.

—Dios —murmuró—. _Dilo_ de nuevo.

—Draco —ronroneó. Apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla y empujó, levantándose lo suficiente para cambiar de posición. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, las rodillas se clavaron en el cojín junto a sus caderas, los muslos descansando sobre sus piernas—. _Señor_ , bésame.

La agarró por la cintura, apretando los dedos alrededor suyo. Ella arrastró su lengua por su boca y la sumergió cuando él la abrió. Sabía levemente a caramelo, coñac y humo. Sin permitirse pensar en ello, le mordió el labio inferior. Se deleitó con el calor de su boca sobre la suya, los suaves ruidos que hacía.

Le escoció la boca cuando él rompió el beso, su cabeza golpeó el respaldo de la silla.

—Las normas…

Hermione le puso las manos en el pecho, la chaqueta de su traje se abrió de par en par para permitirle extender los dedos sobre la suave tela de su camisa. Ella le besó el cuello y sacó la lengua para saborear su piel. Él gruñó e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole más acceso a su cuello.

Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad, arrastrando besos por su garganta hasta el cuello de su camisa y hacia arriba, a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta la punta de la barbilla y la espalda. Ella empujó su cabeza hacia arriba para tener más espacio, luego se sujetó a su cuello, succionando con fuerza sobre el punto del pulso. Draco maldijo de nuevo, su voz se convirtió en un gruñido. Hermione redobló sus esfuerzos, sus labios se movieron sobre su piel.

Su respiración se aceleró, cada exhalación audible.

—Hermione —dijo Draco, su voz captando la palabra. Su mano se deslizó por su pierna por debajo de la larga abertura de su falda. Un toque, dos toques y su mano se aplanó, el pulgar frotando el costado de su cadera.

Ella lo ignoró, tirando más fuerte de su cuello. Debajo de su boca, la textura cambió, las irregulares líneas negras de su tatuaje de prisionero contrastaban con la suavidad de su piel. Hermione arrastró su lengua por él, trazando cada símbolo. Ella lo atrajo a su boca y lo chupó con fuerza. Su pulso se aceleró bajo su lengua.

—Herm… Hermio… —Draco se estremeció y reprimió un gemido. Él cerró las manos en sus caderas y la acercó más, con las piernas abiertas alrededor suyo.

Su cuerpo palpitó en respuesta. Abrió la boca, se cerró sobre el tendón tenso del costado de su cuello y _mordió_.

Draco se agitó debajo de ella. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. Ella le soltó el cuello para mirar hacia abajo entre ellos, a la pulgada desnuda que los separaba, al evidente bulto debajo de sus ajustados pantalones. La tela negra estaba aún más apretada sobre la longitud cada vez más rígida que se dio cuenta, podía sentir presionando la parte inferior de su muslo. Ella arrastró una mano por su pecho, deseando… _necesitando_ tocarlo.

Draco la agarró por la muñeca por encima del estómago.

—Hermione —dijo con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y miró detrás de ella—. Jessup.

Hermione se giró para ver a un hombre de pie frente a ellos, un medallón plateado de rosa de tallo largo sujeto a la solapa de su esmoquin.

—Regla tres, señor Malfoy —dijo el hombre, arqueando una ceja—. Y es Geoffrey.

—Geoffrey, por supuesto. Regla tres. No hay exhibiciones públicas en el pasillo —dijo Draco, su voz profunda se volvió áspera—. Estoy…. Estoy consciente. Mi amiga tuvo un poco de prisa en la sala de shibari. No me esperaba esto —Volvió a mirar a Hermione, con un rubor en los pómulos—. No esperaba eso en absoluto.

—Todo para bien, señor Malfoy, pero las reglas son las reglas. O llévelo arriba o llévelo a su suite —Geoffrey los miró, el más mínimo indicio de una sonrisa tocó su boca—. Estoy seguro de que comprende que preferimos que lo lleve arriba. Están en camino de dar un buen espectáculo para todos nosotros. La gerencia lo aprueba —dio una risa tranquila—. Pero anima más, ya sabes. Siempre y cuando no esté en el salón principal.

—Sí, Malfoy —llegó una voz burlona. Colin rodeó los árboles y se paró junto a Geoffrey, con ambas manos metidas despreocupadamente en los bolsillos—. ¿Por qué no la llevas arriba? ¿O ya no juegas más? Sospechoso, si me preguntas. Venir aquí después de tanto tiempo y echarnos un buen vistazo a todos sin hacer nada tú mismo. ¿No vas a compartir con el resto de la clase?

Hermione se retorció contra Draco, luchando contra el deseo de alcanzar su varita y hechizar la boca de Colin para cerrarla.

Draco gruñó y la rodeó con ambos brazos, con las manos extendidas para cubrir su espalda desnuda, ocultándola de la vista.

—¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme de nuevo? —Le dijo a Colin, con los ojos entrecerrados—. No todos tiramos a nuestras compañeras al fondo en la primera noche. Algunos de nosotros realmente queremos que las _nuestras_ regresen ¿Ya perdiste el rastro de la tuya? Difícilmente es mi culpa si ella no podía esperar a alejarse de ti.

—Gigante hijo de… —Colin se congeló en su lugar, con la varita de Geoffrey en su cuello.

—Señor Blackpool, se olvida de sí mismo —dijo Geoffrey—. Regla siete, por así decirlo.

Colin escupió y retrocedió, desapareciendo escaleras arriba con un pisotón que resonó en el pasillo. Geoffrey asintió una vez, con firmeza.

—Mis disculpas, señorita —le dijo a Hermione—. Si tú…

—A casa —dijo Hermione. Sus acciones de repente la habían alcanzado, la apariencia y la actitud de Colin eran un balde de agua fría y no podía creer lo que había hecho. Estaban encubiertos, tenían una misión y ella había _atacado a_ Draco sin la menor duda. No había tenido ninguna intención de llegar tan lejos, no en esta primera visita al club, pero había respondido a la forma en que sonó su voz cuando la llamó “pequeña” y al suave gruñido cuando lo besó.

Era un actor demasiado bueno y ella se había perdido.

Empujó a Draco por los hombros hasta que él la soltó. Se puso de pie y se bajó el vestido.

—A casa. Necesito irme a casa.

—Vamos arriba, trae tu capa —dijo Draco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se tapó la boca con la mano. Ella se movía nerviosamente, sus ojos se clavaron en el cuello de Draco y el parche de piel enrojecida alrededor de las runas y los números de su tatuaje.

— _A casa_. Ahora. Yo… yo… yo… Me había olvidado… tengo trabajo —Agarró la manga de Geoffrey—. Llévame al vestíbulo, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Permítame, haré que vayan a buscar su capa inmediatamente. Señor Malfoy, regla ocho, por así decirlo —Le dio una mirada rápida y severa a Draco, luego escoltó a Hermione por el pasillo hasta las puertas.

Hermione miró hacia atrás una vez para ver a Draco desplomado en la silla, la frente apoyada en su mano, los ojos cerrados.

****~**~****

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? No aguanto tanta tensión, me matan. ¡Y los amigos no se dan cuenta!_

_¡Muchas gracias por todo el amor que le están dando a la historia! ¡Son fantásticas y fantásticos!_

_El domingo y lunes pasado fue cumpleaños de mis betas respectivamente: Emily y Beth, así que sería muy bonito si quisieran dejarle un mensajito, ya que es debido a ellas (y su impaciencia por saber más de PdR), que me tuvieron traduciendo como loca la semana pasada con doble capítulo. Je, je, je._

_Próxima actualización: miércoles 10 de febrero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulario y otras anotaciones
> 
> *Tengu/ Tengu Shibari: es un arte desarrollado para la guerra que consistía en un sistema de ataduras desarrollado por Samurais para inmovilizar a los presos, bajo la idea que el cautivo no debería sufrir secuelas a causa de las ataduras aunque también era un sistema de tortura muy sofisticado. Hoy en día, es una práctica asociada al BDSM con cuerdas especiales que dejan al atado expuesto y muy feliz. 
> 
> **sub: En BHTHK, versión original en inglés, viene como PET, pero dado que "mascota" no es el término adecuado en la terminología BDSM en español (porque hace referencia a alguien que se comporta como un animal domesticado con un rol tipo perro, gato, etc -roleplay-), lo cambiamos por Sub. Ya que en el BDSM, "pet" es una persona en el medio de la sumisión pero o que está aprendiendo o es más flexible en su rol. Sin embargo, recibe los cuidados y amor de la otra persona pero sin tantas reglas (como las little, pup o pet). Gracias a Shikara por complementar la información.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).

****Ponlo de Rodillas** **

"Bring Him To His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

****~**~****

* * *

Draco estaba en la ducha, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos y la boca cerrados con fuerza, para dejar que el agua caliente le cayera sobre la cara. Había soñado toda la noche con la forma en que Hermione se había sentido en su regazo en el club. El calor de su pierna bajo su palma, el calor de su cabello alrededor de sus dedos, el olor en su piel.

Sosteniéndola tan cerca, no había podido ignorar el perfume que ella había elegido: profundo y almizclado, una nota primaria de ámbar. Reconoció la mezcla, una de sus favoritas de toda la vida, aunque la nota menor agregada de canela decía que cambiaron ligeramente la fórmula desde que era un adolescente.

_Tazas de sidra caliente, cerámica caliente en sus dedos helados. La risa profunda de Blaise y la risa más aguda de Daphne. Una rodaja de naranja flotando en la superficie de la sidra. Los ojos verdes de Pansy brillando a la luz del fuego mientras lamía la sidra de una rama de canela. Un beso robado y una oferta susurrada. Un dulce fuerte para quitarle el aliento a tabaco. Copos de nieve en su cabello oscuro, sus túnicas cubriendo el suelo debajo de un árbol, sus manos en sus caderas, estómago y pechos. El dolor en sus ojos se convirtió en un repentino y asombrado placer cuando lo miró. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros cuando se arqueó debajo de él._

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la frente en el fresco azulejo para mirar el agua que se acumulaba alrededor de sus pies. Ese perfume lo había llamado, le recordó un momento de pura alegría. Lo había empujado a ignorar la razón por la que él y Hermione estaban en el club. Durante unos minutos, había tratado de borrarlo de su mente para poder olvidar que Hermione estaba desempeñando un papel y podía permitir explorarla.

Se había detenido antes de ese tercer y último toque porque no había querido hacerlo. No había querido recordarle a ella, ni a sí mismo, que no era real. Cada roce de sus labios en su garganta, cada movimiento de sus piernas alrededor suyo, había sido embriagador para él. Había ignorado su misión y su _actuación_ deliberadamente. Quería que ella hiciera lo que había hecho, sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo y chupar su garganta, arrastrar sus manos sobre su pecho. Quería que ella hiciera mucho más.

El estrecho hueco entre sus clavículas suplicaba por su lengua. El trazo de su columna clamaba por sus labios. Quería pasar sus manos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y seguirlo con su boca, dejando su propio olor en ella como una marca. Quería ver _sus_ ojos abrirse de placer cuando empujó, sentir sus uñas en su espalda mientras se movía dentro, escucharla gritar su nombre.

Dejó caer la mano a su pene, el prepucio se deslizó suavemente por la cabeza, el pulgar rozando el glande. Ya medio duro de pensar en ella, cerró los ojos y rememoró la noche anterior con todo y glorioso detalle.

_Su reacción a su apodo rápidamente elegido de "sub*", la fuerte lujuria en su voz cuando le mordió la oreja y lo llamó "Señor". Sus muslos abiertos sobre sus piernas, su lengua sobre su cuello. El lento arrastre de sus dedos por su estómago. El latido en su pene cuando agarró su muñeca. La lucha dentro de sí mismo, aleja su mano o empújala hacia abajo. Su repentino y desesperado deseo de levantarla, arrojarla sobre su hombro y llevarla escaleras arriba hacia su suite._

Recargó el brazo derecho en la pared de la ducha y apoyó la cabeza. Se concentró en el peso de ella en su regazo y el roce de sus uñas en su estómago, los suaves sonidos que había hecho mientras lo besaba.

Se acarició lentamente, escuchando el sonido de su respiración en sus recuerdos, oliendo el toque de jazmín en su cabello, sintiendo su boca en su garganta. Sintiendo sus _dientes_ contra su cuello.

Draco se estremeció y apretó los dientes al escuchar su nombre. Se corrió con un gruñido, la cabeza hundida en el hueco del codo y el calor recorriendo su piel. Un fuerte olor a sal se elevó a través del agua que caía antes de diluirse. Suspiró, dejando caer su brazo para apoyar su mejilla acalorada contra las frías baldosas.

Ridículo, esto era un trabajo para ella. Si estaba pensando en más, era único y exclusivamente suyo. Nunca había mostrado ningún indicio de que recibiría más, ni una sola vez en los tres años que habían estado trabajando en el Ministerio, viéndose todos los días. Una asignación encubierta no iba a cambiar eso.

No importaba cuanto le hiciera querer arrancarle la falda, enterrar la cabeza entre sus muslos y descubrir si era la gritona que sospechaba.

Se lavó la ingle y las piernas de nuevo y salió de la ducha sobre una alfombra gruesa y afelpada, que goteó por un momento antes de secarse. Con la toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el fregadero.

_Sus ojos entraron en pánico y aterrorizados en el espejo, las mejillas hundidas, el cabello lacio y sin brillo. El frío del lavabo bajo sus palmas. Respiraciones jadeantes, corazón palpitante, la voz penetrante y suave de Myrtle detrás de su hombro, la mano fantasmal en su espalda._

Una vez más, Draco obligó a esos recuerdos particulares al fondo de su mente, preparándose para levantar la cabeza y mirarse en el espejo. Siempre fue una lucha, siempre un esfuerzo desde aquellos días. Pero luchó contra el deseo de alejarse cada vez, y cada vez ganó. Se miró a sí mismo, miró las cicatrices de Sectumsempra en su torso, las cicatrices faciales del choque de la lámpara de araña, un largo rasguño en la parte superior de su hombro de la batalla final en Hogwarts, la marca oscura descolorida en su antebrazo. Miró sus cicatrices y se dijo que cada una de ellas era un testamento: Sobrevivió.

Esta vez, levantó la cabeza y su mirada fue directamente a su cuello, al tatuaje con el número de prisionero que le colocaron durante su primera hora en Azkaban. En su reflejo, no era visible. Estaba cubierto con una marca de color morado oscuro, con bordes y ligeramente levantada. Se quedó mirando el hematoma, preguntándose si estaba imaginando que podía ver las leves abolladuras de los dientes en su piel. Hermione no solo había trabajado en su garganta; había dejado su marca.

Draco se parpadeó en el espejo.

—Bueno —le dijo a su reflejo—. Esto fue más allá de una misión. Debería haber esperado eso de alguien tan aplicada como Granger.

Se apartó del lavabo y fue a su habitación a vestirse. Media hora después, se sentó en la sala de desayunos tomando un café y un cigarrillo mientras leía el periódico de la mañana. La fotografía de él y Hermione fuera del restaurante aún no había aparecido en el _Profeta_ y se preguntó qué estaba retrasando a Skeeter. Su advertencia al personal de la Mansión parecía haber sido innecesaria hasta ahora.

Ajustó el arnés de cuero alrededor de sus hombros, desplazando el ángulo de la vaina de la varita contra sus costillas y tiró de un pliegue de su camisa por debajo de una hebilla. Sabía que debería aplicar un hechizo de ocultación en su cuello, pero...

Lo estaba posponiendo, admitió. Sus dedos seguían subiendo por su cuello para sentir alrededor de los bordes del hematoma, no era como si necesitara algo para mantener sus recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero descubrió que quería hacerlo. Si esperaba hasta el último minuto, no había nada malo en ello.

Dio unos golpecitos en la pequeña placa sujeta a la correa del hombro derecho del arnés antes de ponerse la chaqueta del traje.

—Malfoy Draco Lucius. Reportándose.

—Malfoy Draco Lucius. Preséntate en la oficina de campo de Cornwall. Hallaron un cuerpo. Potter Harry James en la escena.

Draco maldijo en voz baja, dejó caer el cigarrillo en su taza de café y salió corriendo por la puerta para aparecer en Cornwall.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo en Gwithian y lo había estado durante horas. Se habían lanzado múltiples hechizos impermeables sobre la escena del crimen, además de la burbuja protectora amarilla, pero la lluvia comenzaba a filtrarse. La mayor parte de las pruebas ya habían sido eliminadas antes de que llegaran y los técnicos estaban acurrucados bajo un paraguas agrandado bebiendo té y luciendo malhumorados.

Draco se paró junto al cuerpo, con la varita golpeando ociosamente contra su muslo. Esta estaba boca abajo, su largo cabello rubio se volvió castaño por el barro en el que estaba acostada. Incluso con el barro salpicado sobre ella, Draco podía ver las abrasiones de la cuerda alrededor de su torso, brazos y cuello. El mismo patrón que los tres anteriores, y a pesar de que el colgante de su collar estaba escondido debajo de su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que sería otra rosa de tallo largo.

Miró al técnico que estaba tomando fotografías del cuerpo.

—Avísame una vez que la morgue la haya limpiado —dijo—. Necesito confirmar oficialmente la firma. Los cortes probablemente estén debajo del barro.

El técnico asintió distraído.

—Claro, Auror Mal... —Miró hacia arriba y se detuvo, con la boca abierta a la mitad del nombre de Draco. Se quedó mirando, se sacudió y volvió a centrar su atención en la cámara.

Draco frunció el ceño por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros y fue a la mesa flotante donde Harry estaba una vez más tomando notas en un formulario.

—¿Cedro, cuero y cenizas? —preguntó Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirlo. El barro está cubriendo cualquier olor. Sin embargo, el patrón de abrasión es el mismo. Es casi seguro que sea nuestro hombre. Lo confirmaré oficialmente una vez que los técnicos de la morgue la hayan limpiado si no usan ese horrible jabón que les dije que dejaran de comprar. No puedo oler nada sobre el desinfectante que sea.

Harry mantuvo la cabeza gacha, concentrándose en los papeles que tenía frente a él.

Concentrarse un poco demasiado, en opinión de Draco.

—Todo bien —Draco golpeó la mesa con una mano, tirando bolígrafos por la superficie y arrugando una forma en blanco bajo sus dedos—. ¿Qué está pasando, Potter? Nadie me miró a los ojos desde que entré en escena.

—Eres una jirafa —murmuró Harry—. Nadie _puede_ mirarte a los ojos.

Draco resopló.

—Bien, pero sin desviación. No he tenido tanta gente evitando mirarme directamente desde mi juicio. Lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué está pasando?

Harry firmó con su nombre en el formulario, suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

—Tienes una memoria perfecta. ¿Qué pasó esta mañana?

—Comencé con una ducha, me masturbé, terminé la ducha, me vestí, tomé un café, me fumé un cigarrillo, leí el periódico, me registré, vine aquí.

—Malfoy, tus hábitos de masturbación son tuyos, no compartas esa parte la próxima vez. Pero parece que te saltaste algo —Sus ojos se posaron en el cuello de Draco—. ¿Encanto de ocultación en alguna parte de esa rutina?

Draco hizo una pausa. Su mano fue a su cuello. Se registró en la oficina y salió de la mansión a toda prisa. La intención de cubrir la marca en su garganta, la marca que Hermione había dejado atrás, se le había escapado de la mente en su prisa por llegar a la escena.

—Mierda.

—Bonito mordisco, muy morado. Va muy bien con tus ojos. No voy a preguntarte quién te lo hizo porque estoy seguro de que no quiero saber que fue mi mejor amiga. Además, Pansy lo vio cuando trajo mis botas de agua.

—Mierda.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. ¿Y no es esta noche tu habitual "Noche de Serpientes" en la casa de Zabini?

— _Mierda_ —Draco se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo—. Potter, si alguna vez quisieras terminar ese trabajo de Sectumsempra, estaría dispuesto a quedarme quieto si lo hicieras ahora.

—Oh, no lo creo, Malfoy. Tienes que lidiar con las consecuencias de presentarte con _eso_ en tu cuello. Considérate afortunado de que Pansy tuviera una cita a la que no podía faltar, o te interrogaría ahora —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Necesito volver a la oficina. Eres AAC desde aquí.

Draco parpadeó, distraído de imaginar las alegres reacciones de Pansy ante su chupetón.

—Espera, ¿Auror A Cargo? ¿Vas a entregar la escena?

—Es tu caso, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Tú eres el líder de la investigación, ¿por qué no estarías a cargo?

Draco miró a los técnicos malhumorados tomando el té bajo su paraguas y la lluvia rebotando en la burbuja protectora amarilla que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Se volvió hacia Harry y mantuvo su voz suave.

—He estado bajo supervisión desde que me convertí en Auror, Potter. No se me ha permitido trabajar solo.

—Y es hora de que termine —dijo Harry—. Estoy haciendo la llamada. Has pasado un período de evaluación. ¿Tres años como aprendiz, tres más bajo supervisión? No, deberías haber estado trabajando solo por al menos dos años.

—El Wizen...

—Pueden hablar _conmigo_ si tienen un problema. ¿Crees que discutirán con El Elegido? —Harry guardó su formulario terminado en un sobre impermeable y se alejó de la mesa. Levantó su varita, la punta brillaba de un amarillo pálido—. Transfiriéndote la responsabilidad de la escena, Auror Malfoy.

Draco sacó lentamente su varita y la extendió.

—Aceptando la responsabilidad de la escena, Auror Principal Potter —El resplandor amarillo saltó de la varita de Harry a la suya y se desvaneció.

—No es que no quiera quedarme aquí, porque volveré para el papeleo y las reuniones —dijo Harry con una mueca—. Pero la escena es tuya.

* * *

Draco saludó al guardia de seguridad afuera de las puertas batientes de metal de la morgue. Se quedó quieto por los hechizos de descontaminación, levantando cada pie para asegurarse de que la suela de sus botas estuviera limpia, luego empujó hacia la fría habitación. Cuatro de los cajones para cadáveres tenían etiquetas de papel rojo que indicaban a los ocupantes; un quinto cuerpo, la víctima de la mañana, estaba en la mesa de metal en el centro de la habitación con un paño sobre su torso y caderas.

Draco inhaló vacilante antes de entrar más en la habitación. Aparte del leve olor habitual a desinfectante y descomposición, no notó ningún olor fuerte. Él asintió con satisfacción: Los técnicos de la morgue no habían usado el limpiador que odiaba.

—Buenas tardes, Townsend —le dijo a la médico forense en su escritorio—. ¿Te importa si la miro de nuevo?

—Adelante —dijo Townsend por encima del hombro—. Guantes, gracias.

—No me atrevería a tocar sin ellos. Tu conferencia sobre el procedimiento y lo que le harás a cualquiera que contamine un cuerpo fue aterradora.

Townsend resopló y volvió a sus papeles.

Draco se paró junto a la mesa y lanzó su encantamiento de guante. Con el barro desaparecido, las marcas de la cuerda eran claras en el cuerpo de la mujer. Dobló la tela hasta la cintura de la mujer y suavemente separó sus piernas, mirando el interior de su muslo. El hematoma estaba allí, con una vía intravenosa tallada en el medio. Draco cerró las piernas de la mujer, colocando la tela sobre sus caderas y alisando las arrugas.

Se confirmaron dos tercios de la firma, pero sabía que Harry insistiría en todo. Draco puso una mano sobre la mesa junto al hombro de la mujer, se inclinó y cerró los ojos para tomar una respiración larga y lenta. Ella había estado expuesta a otros aromas, se había movido de la escena y se lavó, pero él todavía captó los toques de cuero y cedro en su cabello.

Maldijo entre dientes y se enderezó, disolviendo sus guantes.

—Confirmado, Townsend —dijo—. Puedes poner mi número de caso en su archivo. Definitivamente es una de las mías.

Miró a la mujer, siguiendo las líneas de las abrasiones de la cuerda alrededor de sus brazos y cuello, luego negó con la cabeza y se movió para pararse junto a Townsend, leyendo sus informes por encima del hombro.

—¿Todavía no hay señales de agresión sexual?

—Nop, ninguna de tus cuatro ha sido violada. Atada y asfixiada, pero aparentemente eso es todo lo que este bastardo quiere hacer con ellas.

—Pequeñas bendiciones —dijo Draco—. Odio perseguir violadores, siempre son tan jodidamente engreídos al respecto.

Townsend gruñó.

—Espero que atrapes a este tipo antes de que se llenen todos mis cajones —dijo—. Sólo tengo diez lugares y tengo que dejar un poco de espacio para cualquier otro caso.

Draco señaló con la cabeza hacia la pared de los cajones.

—¿Cuál es el otro? No me digas que es otro serial.

—Desconocido. A partir de ahora, lo llamo un posible ataque de animales. Quizás tenga que traer a Criaturas en este —Townsend lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Supongo que no estarás dispuesto a olerlo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Townsend, sabes muy bien que no ando oliendo cuerpos para entretenerme.

—No, pero si puedes darme una pista de qué tipo de animal era este, puedes salvar a otro Auror de algunos giros equivocados.

—Podrías primero, sobornarme un poco, al menos.

—Lo hago —dijo Townsend. Draco miró hacia abajo a tiempo para verla meter la mano en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacar una pequeña bolsa de papel encerado. Desenrolló una esquina y se la acercó a él.

Draco apenas tuvo que inhalar antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

—No —dijo.

Townsend le agitó la bolsa.

—Sí, hay suficiente para dos tazas, si tienes cuidado.

Draco tomó la bolsa y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Townie, oleré lo que quieras por _esos_ granos de café, ¿cómo los conseguiste?

—Conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien —dijo con una sonrisa rápida—. Y me niego a dar más detalles a un miembro de las fuerzas del orden.

—Muy bien —dijo Draco. Siguió a Townsend hasta la pared de cajones de cadáveres y esperó a que abriera uno. La larga losa de metal se deslizó y Draco hizo una mueca—. Dios, es un niño.

—De catorce a dieciséis, según mi estimación —dijo Townsend. Señaló los profundos cortes en el brazo y el costado del niño—. Encontré rastros de saliva en las heridas. Pensé que tal vez es un hombre lobo.

Draco negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—No, definitivamente no.

—Ni siquiera...

—No tengo que hacerlo —dijo Draco—. Sé a qué huele la saliva del hombre lobo y no hay ni una pizca de eso aquí —Se inclinó, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Townsend y respiró hondo.

_Piedras desiguales mojadas por la lluvia. Sombras profundas y cielos oscuros. Ozono y lejanos destellos de luz. Setas brillando bajo un tronco muerto. Un remolino de movimiento en la copa de los árboles. Ojos brillantes a la luz de la luna._

Draco exhaló, pellizcando sus fosas nasales para cerrarlas.

—Vampiro —dijo.

—¿Crees? No es típico que hagan tanto daño.

—Uno joven, diría yo. No tiene más de uno o dos años. Perdió a su señor en algún lugar del camino o estaría bajo más control que este. ¿Quién está en este caso?

—Parfitt.

Draco asintió.

—Entonces, le irá bien —Miró su reloj de bolsillo y murmuró una maldición en voz baja—. Tengo que irme. Gracias por los granos de café, Townsend.

Salió de la morgue, saludó con la cabeza al guardia de seguridad y se abrió paso por los pasillos. Caminaba rápido, saludando a la gente de pasada en lugar de detenerse a hablar como lo haría normalmente. Tenía prisa por llegar a la cafetería y casi era demasiado tarde.

Hermione ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería, con una pila de carpetas dobladas en su brazo. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, mirándolo.

Draco arqueó las cejas cuando un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

—Granger —dijo, acercándose a ella.

Su rubor subió por sus sienes.

—Dra... Malfoy —saludó. Mantuvo la cabeza nivelada, sin inclinarla hacia atrás para mirarlo—. Tengo una reunión del comité. No puedo parar ahora, lo siento.

Ella lo rodeó, obviamente teniendo cuidado de no rozarlo.

Draco le tocó el brazo cuando pasó y Hermione se congeló en su lugar.

—Llego tarde, Malfoy.

—Tu comité puede esperar unos minutos —Draco se giró para mirarla y puso una mano en su omóplato, guiándola a un pasillo lateral y fuera del camino de un trío de empleados que pasaban apresuradamente. La miró, al fuerte agarre que tenía sobre sus carpetas y al leve temblor en su mano. Bajó la voz, acercándose más a ella—. Tenemos que hablar: sobre anoche.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo, luego miró hacia arriba.

No a sus ojos, a su cuello, Draco se dio cuenta cuando su rubor se profundizó hasta un rojo brillante. Se movió nerviosamente en su lugar, sus tacones bajos haciendo clic en el suelo mientras se movía.

—Realmente no tengo tiempo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo de nuevo—. Y sabes exactamente por qué.

Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo antes de levantar la barbilla y mirarle el hombro.

—Lo siento —contestó—. Fui demasiado lejos.

Draco frunció el ceño. Más personas pasaron junto a ellos, los miraron y se dieron codazos entre sí con sonrisas rápidas. Draco envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la parte superior del brazo de Hermione y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo, fuera del alcance de la audición de cualquiera que pasara.

—Granger, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Demasiado lejos? No debería haberlo hecho en el salón principal, va contra las reglas, pero no estaba demasiado lejos para el club. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Ella levantó una mano, como si estuviera a punto de tocarlo, luego se apartó y apretó los dedos alrededor de sus carpetas.

—Porque es tan obvio, debería haber pensado que se vería sobre tu cuello. Sé que ese tatuaje lo hace y debería haberme dado cuenta de que dejaría una marca que se mostraba igual y eso es algo que debí haber aclarado contigo primero y...

—Detente, detente —dijo, colocando su mano sobre su hombro—. Ve más despacio —Sabía que no debería, parado allí en un corredor público donde cualquiera podía pasar y verlos, pero no pudo resistirse. Le pasó el pulgar por el labio donde lo había mordido. Ella se estremeció, apartó la mirada y él bajó la mano.

Actuando, se dijo a sí mismo. Relación _falsa_. No tenía derecho a hacer eso, pero el recordatorio de que todo esto era parte de una ilusión lo ayudó a comprender por qué ella hablaba tan frenéticamente sobre lo que había sucedido; estaba avergonzada. Por supuesto, dejar marcas así era algo que hacían las parejas reales.

No eran pareja. No fue real.

Draco se apartó de ella para apoyarse contra la pared.

—No estoy enojado de que todos lo hayan visto —dijo—. Si esa es tu preocupación; lo habría cubierto si hubiera querido.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Hermione lo miró a los ojos y volvió a mirar su cuello, la punta de su lengua rozando su labio inferior. Ella se estiró de nuevo, esta vez tocando su garganta por un latido antes de dejar caer su mano con un nuevo rubor en sus mejillas—. Has tenido mucho tiempo.

Draco se pasó el dorso de los dedos por el cuello y trazó el contorno del hematoma con un nudillo. Había tenido un par de razones para dejarlo expuesto. Primero, suficientes personas lo habían presenciado en la escena del crimen esa mañana que decidió que cubrirlo sería una pérdida de energía. Al menos con eso en exhibición, había tenido el entretenimiento durante todo el día de ver a la gente mirar fijamente y desafiarlos silenciosamente a preguntar al respecto. Nadie lo había hecho, más valió la pena.

La segunda razón fue más personal. Le había gustado vislumbrarlo durante todo el día, en reflejos aquí y allá. Se había sorprendido tocándolo más de una vez, recordando el pellizco de sus dientes.

—No quería. Me gustan las marcas —dijo, tratando de ignorar la forma en que sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa—. Pensé que si alguien preguntaba, diría que nos entusiasmamos demasiado por no tener que ocultar más nuestra relación —ocultó un suspiro, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él—. Pero tienes razón, deberíamos haber hablado de ello primero. Esa pequeña señal que se te ocurrió sólo llega hasta cierto punto. En cualquier caso, se supone que es un recordatorio de que estamos haciendo algo únicamente para nuestras portadas, no una pista sobre _lo_ que estamos a punto de hacer. Deberíamos establecer algunas reglas sobre lo que se permite que suceda. Lo que dejarás: es decir, lo que cualquiera de los dos está dispuesto a hacer.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apretando sus carpetas contra su pecho.

—Bien. Deberíamos establecer límites —Lo miró—. ¿Vendrás a cenar mañana? ¿Después del funeral de Mitchell?

—Estaré allí, sí —Empujó hacia abajo la pequeña chispa de decepción. Había considerado ponerse en contacto con Pansy y Blaise para decirles que no podría asistir a su velada habitual, pero las preguntas de Hermione eran lo suficientemente claras. Tendría que esperar.

—Hablaremos entonces, tomar algunas decisiones. Ahora tengo que irme, Malfoy, mi comité va a enviar un grupo de búsqueda por mí —Se dio la vuelta, dio dos pasos y luego se volvió—. Y creo que no te lo dije: me alegro de que no te hicieras daño la otra noche, cuando tuviste que dejar nuestra cita. Apenas pude dormir pensando en... —inhaló, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de sus carpetas—. Me alegré de que estuvieras bien; me preocupo por mis amigos.

Draco asintió.

—Gracias —dijo—. Lo aprecio —Miró las baldosas del suelo—. Nos vemos mañana en el servicio.

Ella salió del pasillo, sus zapatos haciendo clac-clac lejos de él. Draco se dejó caer contra la pared y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Preocupada por sus amigos, por supuesto.

* * *

Draco apoyó los codos en el bar del piso de Blaise, mirándolo leer _El Quisquilloso_. La fotografía del frente le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él y Hermione iban a tener que mantener ese nivel de actuación o el próximo artículo de portada serían preguntas lascivas sobre una relación en las rocas. No estaba completamente seguro de que sobreviviría.

Blaise arrojó la revista sobre la mesa de café, con la tapa hacia arriba y le dio una sonrisa angelical.

—¿Algún comentario, mortífago supuestamente reformado?

—Skeeter trabaja por cuenta propia estos días. Supuse que se lo vendería al _Profeta_ —murmuró Draco—. Nunca pensé en eso, tal vez le dieron más espacio en la columna ¿cuán largo es el artículo? No... prefiero no saberlo.

Se volvió hacia la fila de botellas de licor, examinó el coñac, miró un vaso vacío, luego destapó la botella y bebió directamente de ella, ignorando la protesta horrorizada de Blaise.

—Bien —dijo—. Me informaron que Pansy vio mi cuello esta mañana y estoy seguro de que ambos se mueren por interrogarme.

Se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en la barra y se cruzó de brazos. Arqueando una ceja, levantó la barbilla y tiró del cuello de su jersey mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ahí tienen.

Pansy y Blaise aullaron, aplaudiendo y haciendo gestos vulgares. Pansy se inclinó, sacando el trasero y Blaise lo abofeteó con un gruñido.

—Son muy graciosos —refunfuñó Draco, se frotó el cuello e hizo una mueca cuando el moretón respondió con una punzada de advertencia.

—Draco, sabes que te amamos —dijo Blaise, sonriéndole mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y extendía las piernas.

—Pansy me ama, tú eres un idiota.

—No te equivocas.

Pansy se acomodó en el sofá junto a Blaise, se quitó los zapatos y puso los pies descalzos sobre la mesa de café.

—Pobre Draco —dijo, dándose unas palmaditas en el muslo.

Draco la miró, miró el pequeño espacio que quedaba al final del sofá y luego arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? —dijo—. ¿Parece suficiente espacio?

Pansy le dio un codazo a Blaise.

Blaise suspiró, tomó su varita de la mesa junto a sí y extendió el sofá unos metros.

Pansy volvió a palmear su muslo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sentó en el borde más alejado. Se inclinó lentamente hasta que sus hombros estuvieron en el regazo de Pansy, su cabeza presionó la pierna de Blaise y sus rodillas se inclinaron sobre el brazo del sofá.

—Necesitas muebles más largos —murmuró, cerrando los ojos mientras Pansy pasaba sus dedos por su cabello—. Sé que puedes pagarlo.

—Si alguien no se hubiera disparado ocho centímetros en su último período de crecimiento, esto no sería un problema.

—No podía dejar que Bulstrode fuera el Slytherin más alto de nuestro año, ¿verdad? No es correcto.

Pansy le dio un golpecito en la frente.

—Te estás desviando —dijo—. Habla de esto —Ella le bajó el cuello y le pasó una uña por los bordes del hematoma de su cuello—. Hizo un buen trabajo, se lo concedo. Realmente se destaca contra tu piel.

Blaise rio.

—Nunca ha sido un problema para mí.

— _Tienes los_ codos cenicientos —dijo Draco con saña.

Blaise jadeó y lo golpeó en el pecho con el lado del puño.

—Retira eso.

Pansy los hizo callar a ambos. Se apoyó contra Blaise, acariciando el flequillo de Draco.

—¿Así que te divertiste en La Rosa Espinada? —preguntó ella—. ¿Investigando al asesino de cuerdas? ¿Con _Hermione_? —añadió en un canturreo.

—No tengo que responderte.

—No, no tienes, porque estoy dispuesta a sacárselo de encima, pero también podrías hablar, Malfoy —Ella colocó una mano, con los dedos doblados y las uñas puntiagudas, sobre sus costillas—. Sé cómo hacerte balbucear.

—Cierto —Draco inclinó la cabeza para colocar los dedos de Pansy en un lugar mejor de su cuero cabelludo—. Resulta que Granger es mejor actriz de lo que piensas. Al principio dudó un poco, pero dio un buen espectáculo hasta que apareció Blackpool y lo arruinó todo.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para ver a Pansy y Blaise intercambiando una mirada. Conocía las caras que estaban haciendo gracias a más de veinte años de amistad.

—No empiecen —dijo—. Ella estaba actuando para la tarea y lo saben.

—Draco, cariño —dijo Pansy—, ella no estaba actuando y lo sé. Tienes que hacer algo al respecto, no has tenido sexo en tres años.

Blaise se atragantó con su whisky de fuego. Farfulló, limpiando las gotas de su camisa.

—¿Qué? ¿ _Qué_? ¿Estás bromeando?

—Así es —dijo Pansy—. ¿No lo sabías? Nuestro querido Draco ha sido célibe como un monje durante tres años. Misteriosamente, eso es tanto tiempo como ha sido un Auror y muy cerca de una compañera de estudios: la señorita Hermione Granger.

—Y eso es todo el tiempo que has estado con Potter —dijo Draco—. Así que es por ti. Nunca debí haberte dejado a solas con él el tiempo suficiente para que me abandonaras de forma permanente. He estado arruinado para todas las demás mujeres. Si ella no es bajita, de cabello oscuro y me regaña constantemente, no estoy inte... para eso.

Pansy y Blaise no lograron reprimir sus risitas.

—Oh, jódanse —Draco se retorció para ponerse más cómodo, con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago—. Bien, eso también describe a Granger, ¿y qué?

—Ríndete, hombre —dijo Blaise—. Te gusta. No sabía que te estabas _guardando_ para ella, pero aparentemente lo has hecho y debes dejar de mentir al respecto. Es obvio para todos lo mucho que la deseas. Lo ha sido desde el día en que te sentaste en este mismo sofá y pasaste más de una hora despotricando sobre sus ojos, su cabello, ella... ¿Cuál fue la palabra que usó para su boca, Parks?

—Atrevida.

—Sí, boca atrevida. Y su espantosa falta de sentido de la moda, que ambos traducimos como tu inmensa decepción porque sus faldas son demasiado largas.

—Eran —dijo Pansy—. Eran demasiado largas, gracias a dios que finalmente comenzó a seguir mi consejo, para el bien de Draco. Siempre ha sido un hombre de piernas.

—De nuevo, ¿y qué? No es como si ella quisiera tener algo que ver conmigo. Nunca lo ha hecho, no en tres años.

—Dios, eres un idiota —dijo Blaise, frotándose los ojos—. Por supuesto que ella no querría tener nada que ver contigo, no es como si fueras inhumanamente alto.

—Y atractivo —agregó Pansy.

—Y rico —respondió Blaise.

—Y te cuelga como a un centauro.

—¡Pansy! —ambos hombres dijeron a la vez.

—¿Qué? Draco, perder mi virginidad contigo casi me mata. Apenas pude caminar durante tres días y mis encantamientos de amortiguación tuvieron un serio entrenamiento. En el lado positivo, Daphne estaba verde de envidia —Pansy se pavoneó—. Gané la apuesta en nuestro dormitorio ese año.

Draco ladeó la cabeza para enfocarla mejor.

—¿Perdón? ¿Apuestas?

—Absolutamente: cien puntos por embolsar a Draco Malfoy, veinte extra por hacerlo afuera, otros diez por robar tu corbata. Masacré a Daphne, fue fantástico.

—¡Sabía que la había perdido! Tuve que pedir una nueva, Snape me dio una semana de detención por no llevar el uniforme completo.

—Malfoy, concéntrate. Al parecer, las chicas de Slytherin tenían un sistema de clasificación del que no sabíamos nada —Blaise se cruzó de brazos, resoplando—. Esto explica los esfuerzos de Daphne por hacer que me la cogiera en las gradas de Quidditch. No podía entender por qué había desarrollado ese impulso por el sexo al aire libre.

Pansy le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Está bien, tiene treinta puntos por la creatividad en las posiciones —hizo un puchero—. Estúpida hiper flexibilidad, no debería permitírsele doblarse así.

Blaise se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego sonrió, sus pómulos se afilaron.

—Oh, cierto: el Escorpión. Eso _fue_ divertido.

Pansy le dio un golpe en el costado.

—Deja de hacer eso. Puedo sentir tus pensamientos y son muy perturbadores.

—Tú empezaste; eres la que está hablando de la varita de Malfoy. Hablando de pensamientos perturbadores.

—Estoy aquí, ustedes dos.

—Sí, cariño. Y estás de mal humor porque necesitas tener sexo. Si al menos no haces el intento de ponerte las bragas de Hermione pronto, estaré decepcionada de ti —Pansy tiró de su flequillo—. Incluso podría _regañarte_.

—¿No lo haces ya? Ríndete, Parks, esas bragas no son accesibles para mí. Nunca lo han sido, no importa lo que digas. Ella dejó en claro que somos amigos y eso es todo.

Blaise gimió y se golpeó en la frente.

—¿Es posible que en realidad sea así de estúpido?

—Enteramente —Pansy tiró del flequillo de Draco de nuevo—. Draco, ¿eres tan estúpido?

—Ay.

—Sí, lo es —Pansy se inclinó sobre él, manteniéndole los párpados abiertos con los pulgares—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Hermione quiere que dejes una abolladura en forma de Granger en su colchón?

Draco golpeó sus manos.

—No lo hace.

—Lo hace.

—No lo hace.

—No somos los primeros, gente —dijo Blaise, estirándose para agarrar sus dos manos—. Podemos resolver esto, conseguir que Draco tenga sexo ¿Tres años? Me sorprende que no se incendie cada vez que ella pasa junto a él. Podemos hacer esto, Parks, podemos ayudarlo.

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos, una mano en la de Pansy y la otra en la de Blaise. Respiró lentamente, inhalando los aromas familiares. Tomillo, orégano, romero, una docena de otras especias de la cocina de Pansy. La mezcla seca de pergamino y tintas del negocio de Blaise.

_Estamos en esto juntos. Blaise agarró su rostro, los pulgares clavándose en sus mejillas demacradas, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos con pánico y miedo, sus ensayos y notas arrojado a un lado. Pansy lo envolvió por detrás, su cabeza entre sus hombros, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. No te escondas de nosotros, no nos mientas, sabemos lo que te ordenó hacer. Podemos ayudar, si nos dejas. Somos tus amigos. Lo que sea que necesites, estamos aquí. Te podemos ayudar. Te tenemos._

Draco respiró hondo y apartó sus manos, sentándose en la esquina más alejada del sofá.

—Eso no va a funcionar esta vez —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ambos están equivocados. No va a suceder. Lo que estamos haciendo es una investigación encubierta y eso es todo. Está dando todo de sí en esto, pero ¿cuándo no se ha metido de lleno en _alguna_ tarea? Una vez que encontremos a nuestro asesino, terminará y sabrán que tenía razón desde el principio. Somos amigos, nada más.

Miró a Blaise por un momento antes de hundirse para mirar el techo.

—No importa cuánto desearía que fuera de otra manera.

Blaise golpeó el sofá con la mano, sonriendo.

—Estamos a mitad de camino. Di las palabras reales, Malfoy.

Draco gruñó.

—Bien, sí. Tienes razón, idiota. La quiero y lo he hecho durante años, ¿estás feliz?

—Principalmente —Blaise agarró la revista de la mesa de café, sosteniéndola frente a su cara mientras hablaba en un chillido falsete—. Ahora pégame a la pared, gigantesco bastardo pálido y evita que camine durante una semana.

Draco continuó mirando al techo.

—Parks, sé amable y golpéalo por mí, ¿quieres?

Blaise se cubrió la ingle con una mano y miró por el costado del _Quisquilloso_.

—No te atrevas, tengo una cita mañana.

Resoplando, Pansy se apoyó contra el costado de Draco.

—No vale la pena Draco, tiene un área objetivo mucho más pequeña que tú.

—¿ _Mucho_? Mientes.

Draco rio.

—Nos ha visto a los dos, Zabini. Creo que sabe de lo que está hablando.

Blaise le tiró la revista.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco se paró detrás de la pequeña multitud en el cementerio, escudriñando a los dolientes sentados. Cuatro sillas cerca del frente quedaron vacías, marcadas para el Auror Principal y su esposa. Draco asumió que las otras dos sillas eran para él y su novia. No tenía intención de tomar asiento, quienquiera que estuviera atrapado detrás de él no podría ver nada más que sus hombros, para empezar.

Por otro lado, no estaba seguro de poder fingir ser parte de una pareja en ese momento en particular. Ya había fingido bastante en el club y al día siguiente, volviéndose loco por los esfuerzos de enterrar sus pensamientos. Si Hermione no hubiera corrido después de que Geoffrey los interrumpió, sabía que podría haber...

Levantó la barbilla para estabilizarse. Pudo haber dicho algo que no debería, podría haberle pedido algo más que actuar y eso era algo que no podía tener.

Draco apartó esos pensamientos y miró el ataúd, ignorando el olor empalagoso de las flores y coronas conmemorativas. Todos los gastos pagados por el Ministerio, por supuesto, el beneficio final otorgado a un Auror caído en el cumplimiento del deber. La familia todavía tenía algunas cosas que vendrían de ellos: pensión de viudedad, estipendios para los hijos.

Los tres hijos de Mitchell, apiñados en la primera fila, abrazados el uno al otro y a su madre. Rostros estoicos, temblorosos intentos de orgullo, lágrimas escondidas detrás de dedos y pañuelos y rígidos labios superiores.

Quería llegar hasta allí y decirles a todos que lloraran. Llora lo más fuerte que puedan, sácalo todo, llora y grita y deja que todos sepan cuánto dolor están sintiendo.

_Un Malfoy no muestra debilidad, muchacho. Un Malfoy no llora. Si le demuestras a alguien que estás herido, que eres vulnerable, lo tomarán y lo usarán en tu contra. Nunca dejes que nadie te vea flaquear. No te atrevas a decepcionarme en esto._

_Llorando en un lavabo, un canturreo fantasmal en su oído. Mordiendo su mano para mantener los gritos en silencio en una habitación polvorienta con un gabinete roto. Acurrucado en el centro de su cama, las cortinas cerradas encantadas para amortiguar el doloroso sollozo de otra sesión de entrenamiento convertida en castigo a manos de Bella._

_Mentón alto, hombros rectos, rostro vacío de emoción. Primera prueba del padre, segunda prueba del padre. Su propio juicio. Toda la familia es malvada, ¿no lo sabías? Deberían haberlo ahogado al nacer, les ahorró a todos algunos problemas. Trataron de matar a Albus Dumbledore. Hambrientos de poder, todos. Pensé que Quien-tú-sabes los exaltaría, los haría reyes. Mira quién no es más que escoria ahora. Cuélguenlos a todos y que se los lleve el infierno. Mira su cara, ni siquiera le importa._

Draco cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de aclarar su mente. No fue del todo exitoso, cada vez que miraba de nuevo, allí estaba el ataúd. Allí estaba sentada la afligida familia. Allí estaban sentados cuatro personas que habían perdido a alguien que los amaba.

Quienes habían perdido a alguien a quien amaban.

Draco dio un paso atrás, detenido por la voz de Harry.

—Malfoy, me alegro de que estés aquí. Saluden, chicos.

Draco se volvió, con el rostro inmóvil y en blanco y miró hacia abajo para ver a dos niños pequeños, ambos a la altura de las rodillas, los niños de la casa que el sospechoso había invadido. Había tomado a la familia como rehén y había amenazado a los niños para que obedecieran, una obediencia que habían roto una vez que los dejaron solos en su dormitorio.

Harry y él habían llegado a la escena a tiempo para ver a los niños arrojar una sábana por la ventana. Draco no había dudado, había corrido hacia adelante, trepó por el enrejado adjunto a la casa y agarró a los chicos. Un estruendo sacudió la casa, las llamas estallaron en el piso y los agarró a ambos, saltando en el aire y Apareciendo con una grieta que rompió la ventana. Era peligroso, era una _tontería_ y lo volvería a hacer.

Draco se tiró de los pantalones y se agachó para estar más cerca del nivel de los ojos de los chicos, el olor a dulces de cereza y pelo de perro en sus ropas lo hizo parpadear.

—¿Ambos están bien? —preguntó.

Ellos asintieron.

—Gracias, Señor Malfoy —dijeron a coro antes de agarrar las manos de Harry y esconder sus rostros contra sus piernas.

—Era mi trabajo —dijo Draco, se puso de pie y palmeó tentativamente cada uno de sus hombros—. Me alegro de que estén bien.

Los muchachos estiraron la cabeza todo el camino hacia atrás para darle una sonrisa tímida y corrieron hacia sus padres al otro lado de los dolientes.

—Vinieron para honrar a Mitchell —dijo Harry—. Agradecerle por su servicio al salvarlos —Miró a Draco—. Y los chicos querían darte las gracias en persona. Aparentemente, puedes "saltar muy lejos", según el más joven.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No deberían estar agradeciéndome, ni siquiera debería estar aquí —Hizo un leve gesto hacia el ataúd cuando Harry le dio una mirada curiosa—. Mitchell debería estar aquí. Un hombre con esposa e hijos no debería estar en una caja, Potter. A veces pienso que los Aurores no deberían ser más que personas solteras sin familia que dejar atrás. Dios sabe que no habría muchos a los que les importara si yo fuera el que estuviera ahí. Es mejor así.

—Malfoy —Los ojos de Harry se tensaron y negó con la cabeza—. Estás equivocado. Hay gente...

—No. Tú tienes personas que te amarán, que te llorarán. Tendrán que celebrar tu funeral en un estadio para que quepan todos los dolientes. Tengo algunas personas que se darán cuenta que me he ido y cientos más que bailarán sobre mi tumba —Draco levantó una mano, deteniendo las siguientes palabras de Harry—. Ve a tomar asiento con tu _esposa_ , Potter.

Harry le lanzó una larga mirada, pero se alejó sin hablar más. Draco miró hacia la salida, su corazón tartamudeó cuando vio a Hermione. Se preguntó, solo por un momento, si ella lo lloraría.

Esperó a que se acercara a él. Ella deslizó su mano en la suya y él se inclinó para acariciar con la mejilla la coronilla de su cabello con aroma a jazmín, enderezándose lentamente cuando ella tocó su cuello.

—¿Lo sanaste? —murmuró.

—Lo oculté por hoy. No quería que la gente mirara un funeral. Todavía está allí —Ella inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y él bajó la voz—. Ya te lo dije, me gustan las marcas —dijo, mirando sus pestañas revolotear—. De este tipo, al menos —Miró a algunas personas que estaban cerca, fingiendo no escucharlas, y forzó una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la portada de la revista, en su necesidad de seguir el ritmo—. Lástima que no tuve tiempo de devolverte el favor —dijo, levantando las cejas para recordarle que siguiera el juego—. Me gusta ver mi marca en mi mujer.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y se estremeció.

—Eso es... es bueno saberlo —murmuró contra su abrigo.

Draco resistió el impulso de acunarla contra él. Temía no soltarse nunca si lo hacía. En cambio, levantó sus manos unidas y le besó los nudillos.

—Casi es hora de empezar, hay un asiento para ti con Potter —dijo.

—Y para ti, ven a sentarte, Draco —Ella le apretó la mano, su pulgar rozando sus anillos.

—No, me quedaré aquí —dijo—. La gente puede ver sobre ti, no pueden ver sobre mí —Le dio un suave empujón a su omóplato—. Ve.

Hermione lo miró con los labios apretados, luego asintió y soltó su mano. La vio caminar hacia el frente y sentarse junto a Pansy. Ambos lo miraron, inclinó la cabeza, asumiendo que buscaban la seguridad de que no se estaba escapando.

Cuando comenzó el servicio, Draco no escuchó nada de eso. Tenía los ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione, en los largos rizos que caían alrededor de sus hombros. Solía usar una trenza o un moño para trabajar la mayoría de los días, pero llevaba el pelo suelto desde el día en que él dijo que le gustaba. Supuso que debería decirle que no tenía que hacer eso por él. No era como si algo de su relación realmente importara.

Él apartó la mirada de ella durante unos segundos y luego se encontró mirando hacia atrás. Por un minuto, se permitió imaginar vislumbres de una vida que no creía poder tener: Un anillo de diamantes brillando en su mano izquierda mientras sonreía y lo alcanzaba a la luz de la luna; de pie, con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, su cabeza hacia atrás contra su pecho, anillos de oro combinados en sus manos; dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana, con las piernas entrelazadas, esa masa de cabello rizado enredado entre sus dedos; Hermione mirándolo desde la puerta, vistiendo una de sus camisas blancas como vestido; un bebé dormido en sus brazos, el aroma del talco llenándole la nariz mientras leía los archivos de casos en su estudio; un niño rubio jugando en otra habitación con Hermione, carcajadas resonando por los pasillos; la mansión llena de amor y vida por primera vez en años.

Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a apartar la mirada de ella de nuevo. Enrolló sus pensamientos y los empujó profundamente detrás de muros mentales construidos con rapidez. No era más que imaginación y fantasía y si se permitía creer algo de eso por un segundo, era un tonto. Le había recordado el día anterior, en ese pasillo con los brazos llenos de carpetas, que era su amiga y nada más, que todo lo que hacían juntos era actuar. Tenía que tener eso presente en su mente.

Lentamente, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y dio tres golpecitos en su muñeca.

****~**~****

* * *

**Vocabulario y otras anotaciones**  
 _*sub:_ En BHTHK, versión original en inglés, viene como PET, pero dado que "mascota" no es el término adecuado en la terminología BDSM en español (porque hace referencia a alguien que se comporta como un animal domesticado con un rol tipo perro, gato, etc -roleplay-), lo cambiamos por Sub. Ya que en el BDSM, "pet" es una persona en el medio de la sumisión pero o que está aprendiendo o es más flexible en su rol. Sin embargo, recibe los cuidados y amor de la otra persona pero sin tantas reglas (como las little, pup o pet).//Información actualizada en el capítulo 5 y término utilizado a partir de ahora// Gracias a Shikara por complementar la información.

* * *

Dato de la autora (por si se lo llegasen a preguntar o no): No habrá participación de ningún Weasley en el fic.

_¡Hola! ¿Se les rompió el corazón? A mí un poco... ¡los amigos no se dan cuenta!_

_ Próxima actualización: 14 de febrero. _ _Leíste bien, un capítulo adelantado porque soy una cursi y ustedes son tan hermosas dándole amor a la_ _historia_ _._

****~**~****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulario y otras anotaciones  
> *sub: En BHTHK, versión original en inglés, viene como PET, pero dado que "mascota" no es el término adecuado en la terminología BDSM en español (porque hace referencia a alguien que se comporta como un animal domesticado con un rol tipo perro, gato, etc -roleplay-), lo cambiamos por Sub. Ya que en el BDSM, "pet" es una persona en el medio de la sumisión pero o que está aprendiendo o es más flexible en su rol. Sin embargo, recibe los cuidados y amor de la otra persona pero sin tantas reglas (como las little, pup o pet).//Información actualizada en el capítulo 5 y término utilizado a partir de ahora// Gracias a Shikara por complementar la información.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).

**Ponlo de Rodillas**

"Bring Him To His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

****~**~****

* * *

La cena después del funeral fue tranquila. Draco y Harry intercambiaron historias sobre Mitchell y todos levantaron un vaso en su memoria. Después de que terminó la comida, Harry se disculpó con una mirada solemne y Pansy fue con él.

Hermione jugó con su copa de vino.

—Es hora de nuestra charla —dijo.

Draco asintió, mirando hacia el techo.

—Vayamos al jardín. Démosle un poco de privacidad —Abrió el camino hacia la puerta en la parte trasera de la casa y siguió a Hermione hacia el jardín, agachándose bajo las glicinas que cubrían el saliente corto.

—No he mencionado esto antes —dijo, tomando su mano—. Pero siempre me gustaste vestida de azul.

Hermione miró hacia abajo. Su mano envolvió completamente la de ella, sus dedos fuertes alrededor de su palma.

—Pensé que el verde era tu color favorito.

—Lo es, pero el azul se está convirtiendo en un segundo cercano —Le pasó el pulgar por los dedos y la soltó, alejándose—. Tus ojos brillan cuando lo usas.

Parecía tranquilo, pero ella estaba empezando a preguntarse cuánto de eso era un acto. Había sentido un estremecimiento en sus dedos, más frío de lo habitual, cuando le besó los nudillos antes de empujarla para que se sentara en el servicio sin él. Ese mismo temblor helado había estado en sus manos cuando quedó atrapado en sus recuerdos en el restaurante de Pansy.

Justo antes de que la soltara, lo sintió de nuevo. El más mínimo estremecimiento en su mano, el más leve escalofrío en sus dedos.

—No tienes que fingir ahora mismo, Draco. No tenemos audiencia.

—No, pero... —Se sentó en el amplio banco acolchado que rodeaba la fogata y estiró las piernas—. Lo he pensado y necesitamos sentirnos más cómodos con toques simples, cosas pequeñas. Hasta ahora lo hemos hecho bien cuando hay gente que puede vernos. El restaurante, el funeral de Mitchell, cosas así. Pero creo que deberíamos seguir así, incluso cuando no necesariamente estamos siendo observados.

Hermione se paró al final del banco y se raspó el labio inferior con los dientes.

—Quieres que actuemos como una pareja incluso si estamos solos —dijo.

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en el banco y cerró los ojos.

—No estoy diciendo que quiera eso, Granger. Pero si sólo estamos actuando mientras estamos en público, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que algo arruine todo? Si no estamos completamente cómodos el uno con el otro, cualquiera podría echarlo a perder. Deberíamos estar acostumbrados a tocarnos sin ningún motivo, como una pareja real.

Hermione extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por la curva de su oreja. Draco se estremeció, inclinando la cabeza lejos de su mano.

—¿Te refieres a algo así? —dijo—. No sé si te alejaste porque no te gustó o si te sobresaltó o...

—Sensible —dijo—. Eras demasiado ligera. Y sí, eso es lo que quiero decir —Estiró un brazo sobre el respaldo del banco y miró el asiento junto a él.

Hermione se sentó, se alisó la falda sobre las rodillas y se apoyó en su costado. Él le rodeó el hombro y le acarició el brazo con los dedos.

Los latidos de su corazón eran constantes bajo su cabeza, su pecho se elevaba lentamente mientras respiraba. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido de su corazón se hundiera en ella. Se estiró para tomar su mano y tirar de ella sobre su regazo, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de los suyos.

—Había pensado en ser un poco más... directo contigo, supongo que podrías decir: darte toques más casuales. Estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos estar haciendo eso. Pero de alguna manera todavía siento que reaccionarías mal.

—No para ti —dijo—. Te lo dije antes, me gusta que me toquen. Confío en ti lo suficiente como para dejarte hacerlo, deberías sentirte tan cómoda tocándome como Pansy.

—No creo que nadie pueda sentirse tan cómodo tocándote como ella. Pansy ha sido tu mejor amiga desde que estaban en pañales, Draco, y ella es tu ex-amante.

Draco la miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

—Se supone que ahora eres mi amante. Si no puedes sentirte cómoda con los toques casuales, no puedes sentirte cómoda con los personales. Preferiría destruir nuestra tapadera en el club si dudas en hacer cosas más íntimas.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tocó su cuello, trazando las runas en su tatuaje de prisionero y el moretón que le había dejado. Lo había ocultado durante el funeral con un hechizo, pero ahora era visible de nuevo.

—Cosas más íntimas que esto.

Draco asintió una vez.

—Sí, es precisamente a lo que me refiero.

—Dijiste que te gustaba.

Draco miró fijamente al fuego y luego asintió de nuevo.

—Me sorprendió un poco, lo admito, pero sí. Me gustó; no te habría detenido, aunque fuera... más de lo esperado. Encajaba con el papel, definitivamente algo que animaría a mi novia a hacer.

Hermione jugó con sus anillos, pasando su pulgar sobre las anchas bandas.

—No lo estaba planeando; me dejé llevar. Y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que entramos sin discutir realmente ningún límite. Tú también lo dijiste; no establecimos ninguna regla y tenemos que hacerlo para el trabajo encubierto. Así que deberíamos... Espera aquí, por favor —Se soltó de él, vaciló, luego le dio un beso en el pómulo.

Hermione fue a su habitación y tomó la copia del libro de reglas de La Rosa Espinada que le había pedido a Madame Berkeley que le enviara. Lo había leído, releído, anotado, añadido notas de otras lecturas que había hecho. Trozos de papel sobresalían de él en una docena de lugares; la portada estaba doblada y rizada por la cantidad de veces que la había leído.

Se detuvo en la puerta del jardín trasero, respiró hondo y salió con el folleto aferrado con ambas manos. Draco estaba a cierta distancia de la puerta, fumando y tocando los pétalos del jazmín estrella que Hermione había plantado. Echó humo por encima de la pared del jardín y volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta. Él le dedicó una sonrisa rígida cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

—¿Lista?

Hermione se sentó en una esquina del banco envolvente.

—Tenía algunas ideas sobre cosas que yo... que haría tu novia; cosas sexuales —dijo mientras dejaba el folleto a su lado—. Y límites.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y empujó el folleto a través del banco hacia él.

—Estoy preaprobando todo lo que he marcado en esto —dijo—. Necesitaríamos hablar de cualquier otra cosa de antemano, pero lo que he indicado, puedes hacer... puedes hacer cualquier cosa sin preguntarme o consultarme primero. Si hemos estado juntos por más de un año, ya sabrás qué cosas como éstas me gustan. Así que si no tienes que preguntar, entonces hay menos posibilidades de arruinar nuestras portadas.

Podía escuchar que estaba balbuceando y no estaba segura de si Draco había entendido lo que estaba diciendo, pero él se sentó en el banco, tiró el panfleto y lo abrió. Leyó rápidamente, repasando todo y mirando sus notas adicionales.

—Esto es… —Cerró los ojos por un momento, luego respiró lenta y deliberadamente, arrojando la punta de su cigarrillo a la fogata—. Esto es mucho más lejos de lo que te hubiera pedido que fueras, Hermione.

Abrió los ojos y la miró.

— _Mucho_ más lejos y no pude evitar notar que había varias cosas que marcaste que... que _harías_ … para mí.

Hermione asintió.

—Tu novia haría eso, todo eso. Haré cualquier cosa si quieres, para… para mantener las apariencias.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras ella miraba, el color se elevó en sus mejillas. Dejó el panfleto a un lado y juntó las manos, pasando el pulgar por los anillos.

—Es mucho pedir —dijo en voz baja—. Ni siquiera eres un Auror, básicamente me estás haciendo un favor en esta investigación y no te pediré que hagas nada de esto.

—No me lo estás pidiendo —dijo Hermione—. Te estoy diciendo que no es necesario —Ella se movió, estirando su mano para descansar en su muñeca—. Hasta donde todos saben, soy tu novia y lo he sido durante más de un año y ya hemos estado haciendo todo esto. No tienes que preguntar, tienes permiso para todo eso, Draco.

Draco abrió su agarre y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Sin hablar, llevó su brazo a su boca y lamió el interior de su muñeca. Hermione jadeó e instintivamente trató de tirar de su brazo hacia atrás, pero él lo sujetó con fuerza y le rodeó la muñeca con los dedos.

La lamió de nuevo, sus labios tocaron su brazo mientras hablaba.

—Si reaccionas con ese tipo de sorpresa ante algo tan pequeño, no hay posibilidad de que puedas manejar algo en esta lista tuya.

—Deberíamos practicar, entonces —No había tenido la intención de decirlo, pero el calor de la lengua de Draco en su piel había provocado esas pequeñas chispas en su mente, las mismas chispas que había sentido cuando lo besó fuera del restaurante. Ella lo miró a los ojos y pasó los dedos por la línea de su mandíbula—. Lo mismo que el toque casual, así ambos reaccionaremos como si fuéramos expertos, actuar como si todo nos fuera familiar. Deberíamos hacer lo que decimos que hemos hecho.

La mandíbula de Draco se apretó, un músculo saltó en su mejilla.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que tengamos sexo con el propósito de fingir que hemos _estado_ teniendo sexo?

—¡N…no! No tan lejos —Hermione trató de concentrarse, pero el firme agarre de Draco sobre su muñeca y el tono oscuro de sus ojos le estaban haciendo cosas extrañas a su cerebro—. No tener relaciones sexuales. Sólo… sólo practicar algunas de las otras cosas.

—Practicar —La voz de Draco bajó a ese tono bajo que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. Él cambió su agarre y le pasó los dedos por la boca—. ¿Practicar qué, específicamente?

—Yo no… —Su boca se secó, se lamió los labios y tragó saliva. El consejo de Pansy de ser directa y agresiva con él era más difícil de poner en marcha de lo que se había dado cuenta. Draco la estaba mirando, sus ojos se oscurecían cada segundo y ella tenía que concentrarse en sus palabras—. Sólo practicar, realmente creo que deberíamos. Y pensé, tal vez… —Respiró hondo, soltándolo lentamente y lo miró a los ojos—. Pensé que deberíamos empezar ahora.

Pansy tenía razón, determinó Hermione. Una invitación directa era lo que Draco necesitaba escuchar. Un rubor se extendió por su cuello y tragó saliva.

—Ahora —dijo. Él empujó a través del banco, inmovilizándola contra el respaldo. Inclinó la cabeza y gruñó contra su oído—. ¿Ahora, Hermione? ¿Practicar qué?

Hermione se estremeció, la cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el cojín. Había marcado tantas cosas en ese folleto y no podía pensar en una sola. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue arquearse y envolver sus manos alrededor de su espalda, sus dedos se aferraron a sus omóplatos.

Draco tomó la concha de su oreja entre sus dientes y tiró antes de empujar su cabeza hacia un lado. Respiró por su mandíbula hasta su garganta.

Hermione gimió, girando la cabeza para darle más espacio.

Sus labios rozaron su piel y se detuvo.

—Hermione —susurró—. ¿Qué quieres practicar? Aquí y ahora.

—Dios —gimió ella, hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros—. Draco, por favor —tiró de su camisa, lo quería más cerca.

Draco colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y tiró, deslizándola sobre su espalda debajo suyo. Con una rodilla entre sus pantorrillas, una mano en su cadera, la miró.

Hermione miró a través de sus pestañas mientras él se movía lentamente sobre ella a cuatro patas, su mirada viajando por su cuerpo.

—Dime —gruñó, mirándola a los ojos—, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

Hermione tembló, arrastró el escote de su vestido a un lado, exponiendo la curva de su hombro y clavícula.

—Márcame —susurró.

Sus ojos se tornaron casi negros cuando le apartó la mano. Entrelazando sus dedos, bajó la cabeza y besó su garganta. Trabajó de un lado a otro y descendió hacia el hueco en la base de su cuello, donde permaneció con la lengua explorando su piel.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Draco lamía a lo largo del borde de su clavícula. Cuando llegó al final y sopló una corriente de aire fresco sobre la piel húmeda de regreso a su garganta, luchó por contener un gemido.

Rozó su flequillo sobre su cuello, empujando sus muslos separados con su rodilla mientras bajaba por su cuerpo y atrapaba una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, succionó con fuerza la curva de su cuello.

Hermione se estremeció debajo. Le acarició la espalda con la mano y se aferró a su camisa por la cintura. El gran tamaño de él hizo que su cerebro se quedara en blanco. La tenía completamente cubierta, su peso presionándola contra los cojines. Deslizó una mano alrededor de su costado, con el pulgar acariciando sus costillas y Hermione ya no pudo reprimir su gemido atrapado.

Sacó la camisa de Draco de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones para poner su mano en su columna, el calor de su piel quemando su palma.

—Más —murmuró ella, sacudiendo su mano libre de la suya para presionar su cabeza contra su garganta—. Draco, por favor, más fuerte.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, hundió los dedos en el hueco detrás de su rodilla para doblarla a su lado y metió la otra mano en su cabello, envolviéndolo alrededor de sus dedos. Hundió los dientes en su cuello con un suave gruñido presionando las caderas hacia abajo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe; cada vez que Draco le chupaba el cuello, se apretaba contra ella y no había duda de que estaba excitado. Ella se metió el puño en la boca para amortiguar su grito mientras Draco mordía más profundo, su erección sólida contra su muslo.

—Draco, tú… puedo sentir… Dios, estás duro.

Draco se quedó inmóvil sobre ella, suspiró en su garganta y luego se apoyó en los codos. Su rostro se quedó en blanco, las pupilas se contrajeron en un santiamén.

—Sabes que no puedo detener eso —Su voz profunda tenía un tono áspero—. Incluso si sólo es práctica.

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió. Buscó el gris pálido de sus ojos, buscando cualquier indicio de sus pensamientos, pero era como si hubiera construido un muro en su mente.

—Es... es… es de esperar: estimulación. El cerebro y el cuerpo hacen dos cosas diferentes; es involuntario.

—Correcto: estimulación involuntaria —Draco se desenredó de sus piernas y se sentó, con las manos colgando entre sus rodillas.

Hermione tiró del cuello y la falda de su vestido en su lugar mientras se sentaba. Se dio unas palmaditas en el pelo, pero sabía que ya estaba desesperadamente despeinada.

—Excitación —dijo, tratando de calmar su respiración—. Es probable que suceda si estamos haciendo cosas sexuales en el club. Entonces, ambos reconocemos que podría suceder, incluso para practicar.

—No hay un “podría” al respecto —Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y gruñó entre las palmas de las manos antes de buscar en el bolsillo trasero los cigarrillos y encender uno con un chasquido de dedos. Exhaló por la nariz, dejó el estuche plateado en el banco y apuntó dos corrientes de humo al pozo de fuego—. No quería sacar a relucir este tema si podía evitarlo, pero ya que estás estableciendo tus límites mucho más lejos de lo que esperaba, creo que debería, para evitar sorpresas. Las cosas en tu lista aprobada definitivamente... Si las estamos haciendo, me voy a poner duro. No puedo decirle a mi cuerpo que todo es falso.

Con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, se metió el cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca y giró uno de sus anillos.

—Y, eh… no hay forma de decir esto con delicadeza: no soy un hombre pequeño.

—Mides más de uno noventa de altura, Draco, soy muy consciente de que no eres… —Hermione se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando Draco se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto hacia su regazo. Ella siguió el movimiento, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba indicando y desvió la mirada—. Oh.

—Nunca antes había salido con una mujer tan pequeña como tú —dijo. Se frotó la mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño—. Habríamos tenido que hacer muchos ajustes si estuviéramos juntos. De tu lado, al menos, como puedes imaginar.

Hermione miró fijamente al fuego, sin estar dispuesta a confiar en sí misma para responder por el momento, se lo había imaginado. Lo había imaginado cientos de veces durante los últimos tres años. Ella había tenido en cuenta su altura, principalmente su peso, pero no había considerado este aspecto en particular.

—Estás diciendo que eres…

—Estoy diciendo, sin alardear en absoluto, que estoy bien dotado —Draco sopló un anillo de humo sobre la hoguera—. Y te digo esto porque... si tuviéramos que llegar tan lejos en el club, estoy bastante seguro de que gritar “esa cosa nunca entrará” delataría el juego.

—Entonces debería verlo.

Draco giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Qué? ¿ _Ahora_?

Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—Oh Dios, Draco, pude haberlo dicho mejor, quiero decir… —Dejó caer las manos y respiró hondo—. Quiero decir, la próxima vez que vayamos al club; antes de que salgamos de la suite. Creo que debería, lo he _sentido_ un par de veces, así que debería verlo: para que no haya sorpresas.

—Ah, así que ahora no —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Gracias por eso, sería exactamente el momento en que Potter saldría aquí o peor, Pansy.

—No, no ahora. Pero deberíamos —Se contuvo de preguntar si estaba bien; directa y agresiva, se recordó a sí misma—. Ambos deberíamos estar preparados.

Encogió un hombro después de un largo momento.

—También podría, ciertamente, no soy tímido; esa es la mitad de la razón por la que voy al club. Entonces, la próxima vez que estemos allí.

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Draco miró fijamente el fuego y fumó, el color de sus mejillas se elevó. Hermione no se atrevió a preguntarle qué estaba pensando. Intentaba _no_ pensar en proporciones, ajustes y una fantasía de años que finalmente estaba a su alcance.

Cuando Draco terminó su cigarrillo, arrojó el extremo al fuego y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda para meterse la camisa en los pantalones.

—Bien —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Debería irme, ni pienses que voy a practicar más esta noche.

Hermione lo vio golpearse la nuca tres veces. Su mano fue a su garganta, al calor y la hinchazón que ya podía sentir.

—Draco —dijo.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué diría ella? ¿Gracias por el chupetón? ¿Por practicar? ¿Por tener una erección a pesar de saber que no era real? ¿Por el plan de verlo desnudo en el club? No pudo decir nada de eso.

—No importa, te veré mañana en el trabajo.

Se inclinó y le tocó la sien con los labios.

—Beso de despedida para mi novia —dijo antes de enderezarse y palmear su hombro—. Buenas noches, Granger.

* * *

Incluso un encantamiento no ayudó mucho al enredo que Draco había realizado con su cabello cuando la presionó contra los cojines del banco. Hermione se enrolló el cabello en un moño y lo atravesó con la varita, entrando en la casa. Se fue a la cocina y al fregadero para poner los platos en la mesa, necesitaba hacer algo con las manos. Aún podía sentir el calor de la piel de Draco en su palma.

Harry entró unos minutos después y encontró un paño de cocina en un cajón antes de tomar el plato que ella le entregó.

—Malfoy se fue de aquí con un poco de prisa —dijo sin mirarla. Secó el plato con círculos lentos y ausentes—. Parecía frustrado por algo. ¿Todo va bien con ustedes dos?

—Bien, todo está bien. Estamos… —Se concentró en restregar un poco de salsa seca del plato que sostenía—. Nos estamos familiarizando el uno con el otro. De modo que podemos fingir mejor que estamos saliendo. No quiero revelar cosas y arruinar la investigación.

—Parece que estás haciendo un poco más que fingir —Harry la miró de reojo y volvió a mirar la ventana sobre el fregadero—. Desde que ha estado desfilando con un chupetón muy obvio durante un par de días y creo que mañana tendrás el tuyo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron y agachó la cabeza, frotando más fuerte.

—Lo hemos discutido, Harry. Si hubiéramos sido pareja durante más de un año, obviamente habríamos sido físicos el uno con el otro mucho antes, sólo que muy discretos. Pero desde que nos descubrieron no lo escondemos más.

—No pensé que fingir ser su novia significaría que ustedes dos estarían haciendo cosas “físicas”—dijo Harry. Dejó el plato sobre la encimera—. Especialmente cuando no estás en el club. No te presiona a nada, ¿verdad?

Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarlo mientras sacaba un tenedor del agua.

—¿Qué diablos te haría pensar eso?

Harry se frotó la nuca con la toalla.

—Sólo es una pregunta.

—No, no lo es —Dejó caer el tenedor con un chorro de burbujas—. Es una pregunta directa, Harry James Potter.

—Hermione, yo no… —Harry se apoyó contra el mostrador y cruzó los brazos con un suspiro. —Mira, confío en el hombre durante el trabajo; ha demostrado su valía, en lo que a mí respecta. Pero contigo, hay algo más...

—Adelante —Hermione entrecerró los ojos cuando dejó de hablar—. Hazlo, Harry. Acusa a Draco de usar el Imperius para hacer que me acueste con él. Te reto.

—Eso no es lo que iba a decir y no puedo creer que pienses que lo haría.

—¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que algunas personas parecen pensar. La gerente de La Rosa Espinada ciertamente lo dejó en claro cuando me preguntó si estaba con él por mi propia voluntad —Hermione negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo su moño en su lugar mientras se aflojaba por la fuerza—. No hemos hecho nada hasta ahora que no haya instigado. Si tienes un problema con la forma en que está dirigiendo su investigación, puedes _preguntarle_ si me está presionando.

Harry se quitó las gafas y las frotó en el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Hermione, no te lo pregunto como su supervisor o el Auror principal. Te lo pregunto como tu mejor amigo; apareció en la escena del crimen con un moretón en el cuello que le hiciste. Obviamente te hizo uno a cambio. Luego hubo ese _beso_ afuera del restaurante, vi la fotografía del _Quisquilloso_ y no me pareció una actuación. Y después, cuando no regresó conmigo...

—Detente, Harry —Se agarró al borde del fregadero con ambas manos—. Estamos actuando; estamos haciendo que parezca lo más real posible.

Harry la miró en silencio durante unos momentos.

—Lo estás haciendo parecer un poco demasiado real, por lo que puedo decir —Respiró hondo mientras se colocaba las gafas en la nariz—. Hermione, ¿estás segura de que esto es un trabajo para ti?

Hermione se pasó la varita por el pelo con más firmeza y volvió su atención a los platos.

—Es trabajo, es una tarea. Estamos encubiertos como pareja y eso es todo.

Harry apartó la mirada de ella.

—Si es así como lo quieres —Él vaciló, luego apoyó la mano en su antebrazo—. Quiero que seas feliz, Hermione.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos en las manos mientras palpaba las burbujas.

—Todo está bien; estamos arreglando las cosas; todo es para la investigación. Así que no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría terminar estos platos sola.

—Muy bien —le apretó el brazo y se alejó.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que se había ido y lo vio de pie en la puerta. La miró a los ojos.

—Si estás contenta con cómo están las cosas con Malfoy, entonces está bien. Pero espero que no te estés mintiendo —dijo en voz baja—. Buenas noches, Hermione.

* * *

Hermione hizo una mueca en la puerta de la oficina de Harry. Después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, el desayuno había sido incómodo, pero durante el transcurso de la comida, ambos habían hecho propuestas tentativas: pasa la salchicha, por favor; estos huevos son deliciosos, ¿no?; Sí, muy bien; ¿Terminaste con el jugo? Y barrió la tensión de su conversación debajo de la alfombra. Volvieron a la normalidad; todo estaba bien.

Abrió la puerta con el hombro, los brazos llenos de carpetas.

—Harry, Malfoy no está en su cubículo. ¿Sabes dónde...?

—Espera —Harry miró fijamente el pergamino de su escritorio, suspiró y lo firmó—. Maldita sea, estaba encantado de empezar de nuevo desde el principio si no lo leía de una vez —dijo—. Como finalmente descubrí la tercera vez que lo intenté. El Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales cree que son divertidísimos.

Arrojó el pergamino a la bandeja de salida en la esquina de su escritorio y se reclinó en su silla.

—¿Encontraste algo para el caso de Malfoy? Si no está en su cubículo, probablemente esté en la sala de conferencias cuatro; se lo apropió para su investigación. Aparentemente era demasiado molesto tener a los aprendices acechando alrededor de su escritorio.

Él miró hacia arriba y Hermione dio un paso atrás mientras sus ojos iban directamente a su cuello.

—¿Son _marcas de dientes_? —preguntó en un tono horrorizado—. No vi esos anoche.

Hermione se ajustó el pañuelo de seda que se había atado al cuello esa mañana. Draco se había mantenido bajo en su garganta y pensó que podría haberlo hecho a propósito, para darle más oportunidad de cubrirlo.

Ella no tenía la intención de ocultárselo; quería ver la reacción de Draco cuando viera la marca en su cuello.

La reacción de Harry no había sido parte del plan.

—Es mi novio, Harry —dijo levantando las cejas—. Todo el mundo lo sabe ahora, ¿recuerdas? Hablamos de esto.

Harry se frotó los ojos y suspiró.

—Correcto, de eso es de lo que hablamos —Sacó otro pergamino de su bandeja de entrada y se concentró en él—. Ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer, entonces. Sala de conferencias cuatro.

Hermione salió de la oficina y giró por el pasillo hacia las salas de conferencias. La habitación cuatro estaba vacía. Dos grandes pizarrones estaban cubiertos con fotografías de las escenas del crimen y notas en tres caligrafías diferentes. La mesa estaba llena de carpetas, fajos de papel arrugados, tazas de café abandonadas, paquetes crujientes, envoltorios de dulces y cajas para llevar.

Hermione dejó sus carpetas sobre la mesa y recogió todas las cajas y la basura, metiéndolas en un contenedor que ya estaba casi lleno. Hizo una mueca ante las tazas de café sucias y las reunió en un archivador. En un extremo de la mesa, una chaqueta de traje negra cubría el respaldo de una silla. Hermione alisó una arruga en la solapa, preguntándose si estaba imaginando que podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Draco aún en la fina lana tejida.

Miró las fotografías, moviéndose lentamente a lo largo de la línea. De las cuatro víctimas, el único factor de conexión que pudo ver fueron las marcas de cuerdas en sus cuerpos y los moretones y números romanos en la parte interna de los muslos.

Escuchó la profunda voz de Draco afuera de la puerta y se alejó del tablero, con las manos a la espalda. Entró en la habitación, volvió la cabeza mientras hablaba con alguien en el pasillo. Hermione estaba repentinamente agradecida por eso. No creía que pudiera explicar lo mucho que se había quedado boquiabierta.

Draco estaba allí, con una taza de café en la mano izquierda, las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y el arnés de la varita enfundado sobre la camisa blanca. Hermione no podía apartar los ojos de él. Sabía que tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero en su brazo derecho había algo que no esperaba. Estirado desde la muñeca hasta la mitad del codo había un tatuaje de una constelación en tinta negra. La cabeza negra de una serpiente asomaba por debajo de su puño enrollado.

Se volvió para entrar en la habitación y se detuvo.

—Hermione —dijo, lanzando una rápida mirada a su cuello antes de cerrar la puerta hasta la mitad detrás de él—. No esperaba verte aquí.

—Tatuajes —Se golpeó en la frente—. Archivos: saqué algunos documentos de los archivos.

Se rio entre dientes y se acercó a ella, extendiendo su brazo derecho.

—No has visto este, ¿verdad? Echa un buen vistazo, adivina cuál es la constelación.

Hermione pasó la punta de un dedo sobre las estrellas sin tocar su brazo.

—Draco —dijo ella, mirándolo—. Es Draco, por supuesto.

—Alguien prestó atención en la clase de Astronomía —Se apoyó en la mesa y tomó un sorbo de café—. Tenía que hacerlo: el hombre lleva el nombre de una constelación, es casi obligatorio, ¿no crees?

—¿Y esto? —dijo, con los dedos flotando sobre la cabeza de la serpiente—. ¿Por Slytherin?

—No realmente, aunque no evito que la gente piense eso. Mi tatuador tenía una nueva técnica que quería probar, así que fue un regalo. Se mueve cuando la tocas —La miró por un momento, luego se movió para que sus dedos rozaran su piel. La lengua de la serpiente se movió hacia afuera y bajó a lo largo de su brazo, entrelazando las estrellas y lamiendo su muñeca.

—No seas tímida —murmuró Draco. Levantó la mano y empujó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, deslizando los dedos por su mandíbula—. Hablamos de esto, todo tiene que parecer real. Necesitamos ser capaces de predecir cómo reaccionaría el otro a pequeños toques así como a cosas íntimas.

Hermione asintió. Ella tomó su mano, girando su brazo para que la constelación estuviera en posición vertical, luego pasó un dedo desde la cola hasta las líneas desiguales de la cabeza.

—Trazaría mucho esto —dijo. Ella se movió para pararse entre sus pies, su espalda contra él, y tiró de su brazo alrededor de ella. Ella miró a lo lejos, su mano moviéndose a lo largo de su antebrazo para acariciar el tatuaje, luego hacia arriba para acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente y hacer que la lengua larga y bifurcada saliera—. Así, como si ni siquiera me diera cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo.

Lo sintió tomar una respiración profunda. Sus dedos se movieron contra su costado, aplanándose para curvarse alrededor de su cintura. Su aliento agitó su cabello y sintió su boca tocar la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Cosas inconscientes —murmuró—. Hábitos: un año de saber lo que nos gusta.

Hermione tarareó y se giró lo suficiente como para inclinar la cabeza hacia él.

—Me gusta eso —dijo cuando Draco se inclinó y le rozó la comisura de la boca. Ella se giró en sus brazos, empujándose sobre los dedos de los pies con una mano en su pecho, y tiró de la bufanda de su cuello con la otra. Tocando el hematoma, miró sus ojos—. Me gusta esto también.

Bajo su mano, su respiración se aceleró y su corazón tartamudeó mientras miraba su cuello. Pasó el dedo por las hendiduras de sus dientes y los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron.

Hermione entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, tirándolo hacia abajo para darle un beso.

—Incluso cuando estamos solos —dijo ella contra su boca—. Eso es lo que acordamos hacer.

—Estamos de vuelta, Auror Malf… oh. ¿Quieres que volvamos más tarde? —dijo una mujer con una suave risa.

El brazo de Draco se apretó alrededor de su cintura, un leve gruñido se le escapó cuando dos aprendices de Auror entraron en la habitación.

Hermione se dejó caer y se alejó para arreglar su bufanda.

—Ahora, Malfoy —dijo ella, mostrándole una sonrisa—, el hecho de que todos lo sepan, no significa que podamos fraternizar en el trabajo.

Draco recuperó su café, lo olió e hizo una mueca. Sacó su varita de la funda y la golpeó en el borde de la taza con un encantamiento cálido murmurando.

—Pensé que tendríamos unos minutos más a solas —dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla con la chaqueta del traje sobre la espalda—. Pero aparentemente mis aprendices son muy eficientes en conseguir pedidos para el almuerzo. Hermione Granger, conoce a las aprendices Auror Cotterill y Choudhury.

Hermione se movió alrededor de la mesa hacia las carpetas que había dejado antes. Las mujeres le sonrieron mientras desempacaban cajas frescas de comida para llevar.

—Bienvenida a unirse a nosotros, señorita Granger —dijo Cotterill—. Si puedes soportar estar hablando de cuerpos y el caos durante una comida. Hoy tendremos comida griega.

Hermione soltó una risa honesta.

—Aguanto la charla de trabajo en la cena todo el tiempo —dijo—. Spanokopita, si lo tienes.

Choudhury le acercó una caja.

—Moussaka vegetariana para mí, dolmadakia vegetariana para Cotterill y una orden triple de kebab de cordero para Malfoy —Le hizo girar una caja por la mesa—. Quién perdió el lanzamiento de la moneda sobre el lugar al que fuimos, pero se quedó perplejo de todos modos.

Draco empujó la caja a un lado, extendiendo carpetas frente a él. Hermione le quitó la taza de café de la mano y colocó la caja en su lugar. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero abrió la caja, mordiendo distraídamente uno de los kebabs mientras examinaba sus archivos.

—Bien, Cotterill —dijo—. ¿Qué encontraste en Leeds?

—No hay testigos del vertedero de cadáveres porque los asesinos son terriblemente desconsiderados —dijo—. Pero hice una identificación de la víctima. Mostré su foto a todos los dependientes de la comunidad mágica y finalmente obtuve un éxito.

Draco parpadeó.

—¿Repítelo?

Cotterill hizo una mueca.

—Tenía razón, señor, la oficina de campo en Yorkshire es inútil. Les daré un poco de crédito porque aún no sabíamos que se trataba de un caso en serie, pero aún así, apenas lo intentaron: descripción física, pero no se molestó en tomar una fotografía. ¿Una mujer de cabello oscuro en sus veinte años? Eso podría ser cualquier cantidad de personas —Hizo un gesto alrededor de la mesa—. Hay tres aquí mismo.

—Lo mismo para mí —dijo Choudhury con un gesto de su tenedor—. Descripción física, sin fotografía. Cabello rojo y veintitantos, no ayuda en absoluto —sacudió su cabeza—. Por no hablar fuera de turno, señor, pero toda la oficina necesita reentrenamiento.

—Retirados —dijo Draco—. La oficina de Yorkshire es donde los Aurores son enviados cuando pasan de su mejor momento. La mayoría de ellos están pasando el tiempo hasta que obtienen el reloj de bolsillo de oro —Movió dos carpetas a la parte superior de la pila desordenada que había hecho, refunfuñó por lo escrito en los archivos del interior, se frotó los ojos y sacó las gafas del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Hermione contuvo la respiración en un esfuerzo por obligarse a no hacer un ruido de agradecimiento en voz alta. Quería empañar esos lentes y pensó en pedir a los aprendices que salieran de la habitación para poder hacerlo. Apartando la mirada de Draco, colocó unas cuantas hojuelas de hojaldre en la caja.

—¿Ojos cansados otra vez? —preguntó ella.

Draco asintió.

—Harrison escribió estos informes, con un ciempiés, supongo, mira esto —Giró un archivo hacia ella.

Hermione miró bajo sus pestañas a las dos aprendices, luego puso su mano sobre la de él mientras hojeaba el archivo.

—Tengo pociones para la vista cansada —dijo, fingiendo no darse cuenta de las miradas descaradas que Cotterill y Choudhury se dirigieron la una a la otra—. Toma una antes de acostarte esta noche.

Draco la miró con un dejo de sonrisa.

—Son las cosas pequeñas, ¿no? —Retiró el archivo y agregó una nota en la página superior de cada carpeta—. ¿Así que ambas consiguieron identificaciones?

Cotterill asintió.

—Primera víctima: —dijo, moviendo su varita para hacer que la fotografía en la pared flote hacia adelante y se agrande—, Madison Riley, veinticuatro años; camarera en un restaurante de gama media; tranquila, reservada para sí misma; vivía sola, por lo que sabían sus compañeros de trabajo; tenía novio, pero nadie lo conocía.

Choudhury levantó su varita y apareció la segunda fotografía.

—Ellen Donaldson, de veintidós años; también callada y reservada; vivía con una compañera de piso, Erin Bowyer, que no se sorprendía cuando no volvía a casa; se sabía que pasaba semanas seguidas con su novio, pero la compañera de piso no tenía nada sobre él más allá de “Rhys” y no estaba segura de si eso era correcto. A Bowyer no parecía importarle, ya que el alquiler se pagó con un año de anticipación, lo que me pareció extraño. Donaldson no tiene algún registro de empleo en la comunidad mágica, así que aún no había descubierto de dónde provenían sus fondos. ¿Quizás ella trabaja en el mundo Muggle?

—O tiene otra fuente de ingresos —dijo Draco, levantando las cejas—. Mi salario no coincide con mis registros financieros, es posible que pueda obtener información de su cuenta, siempre que no sea de Gringotts. Hablaré con ellos si esa es la situación.

Hermione comió en silencio, viendo cómo los tres Aurores discutían el caso, las ideas volaban de un lado a otro, nuevas notas añadidas a la pared y otras descartadas. Estaba fascinada por cómo Draco trabajaba con las dos aprendices; las dejó tomar la delantera en varios puntos, las redirigió cuando empezaron a tomar la tangente, las animó cuando vacilaron. Podía ver indicios de su padre en la forma en que trabajaba, en su certeza y control, pero era mucho más suave de lo que Lucius posiblemente podría ser. Lideró en lugar de ordenar.

Draco se volvió hacia ella.

—Dijiste que tenías algunos archivos —dijo—. ¿Qué encontraste?

Hermione se secó los dedos y asintió.

—Recordé algo que tú y Harry dijeron una vez acerca de que el asesinato es una evolución; una escalada del comportamiento criminal. Revisé los archivos y busqué cualquier crimen relacionado con cuerdas en los últimos veinte años.

—¿Por qué sólo veinte años? —dijo Draco, levantando una ceja.

Hermione escondió una sonrisa. Se preguntó si él sabía que había usado el mismo tono con ella que con las aprendices cuando les preguntaba sobre sus investigaciones. No condescendiente, pero alentando más explicaciones.

—Todas las víctimas tienen veintitantos años, así que extrapolé que el sospechoso tendría la misma edad o dentro de una década o dos. Luego limité la búsqueda a delitos violentos con componentes sexuales (agresiones, violaciones) y los reduje a las víctimas femeninas.

—Nuestro sospechoso no ha mostrado un motivo sexual —dijo Cotterill—. Sin violaciones, sin signos de trauma.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, un ligero toque de rosa apareció en la parte superior de sus pómulos.

—El patrón de cuerda que está usando para atar a las víctimas tiene un aspecto sexual. Es una buena decisión.

Hermione apartó los restos de su spanokopita, evitando los ojos de Draco por el momento. Estaba segura de que él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, recordando a las personas que habían visto en la sala de shibari de La Rosa Espinada. No había tenido sexo en esa habitación, pero había sido una de las escenas más eróticamente cargadas que había presenciado. Y había dicho que estaba _familiarizado_ con las cuerdas. Eso era algo que esperaba que tuvieran tiempo de explorar.

Ella puso ese recuerdo en lo profundo de su mente y colocó la pila de carpetas frente a ella.

—Encontré casi tres docenas de informes que se ajustan a esos parámetros. La mayoría fueron incidentes únicos y más de la mitad resultaron en arrestos en una semana —Extendió las carpetas, indicando las etiquetas de colores que había puesto en cada una—. Estos son el resto: rojo para “sin resolver”, azul para “puntos en común” y… —Se dio cuenta de que los tres Aurores la estaban mirando fijamente y se sonrojó—. Pensé que podría ayudar.

—Señorita Granger —dijo Choudhury, mirando una carpeta—. Si decide transferirse a DALM, será bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Posiblemente habrá lágrimas de alegría.

Draco le sonrió a Hermione por encima de su taza de café.

—Los brazos abiertos es una certeza. Gracias, Hermione; esto te ahorrará algo de tiempo. Siempre que quieras hacer una investigación para mi equipo, con gusto la tomaré. Buen trabajo.

Hermione sintió un pequeño rubor subir a sus mejillas. No sabía si él se había dado cuenta de que había subrayado “alabanza retorcida” en el folleto, pero incluso si no era deliberado, todavía la hacía temblar.

—De nada, debería... debería irme. Dejaré que sigas con esto —Se puso de pie y le puso la mano en el hombro mientras pasaba por detrás de él, luego se detuvo.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —Ella buscó en el bolsillo de su falda, sacó su pitillera plateada y la puso sobre la mesa frente a él—. Dejaste esto en mi casa —dijo con un ligero toque en el lado magullado de su cuello antes de sonreír a los alumnos—. Cotterill, Choudhury, encantada de conocerlas. Manténganlo fuera de problemas, ¿quieren?

—Si pueden hacer eso, se merecen promociones de inmediato —dijo Draco. Levantó la vista de las carpetas y le guiñó un ojo—. No lo olvides, partido de Quidditch esta noche.

—Pansy y yo estaremos allí, animando a nuestros hombres.

* * *

Hermione tiró del suave y gastado jersey de Slytherin Quidditch que Draco le había enviado, su lechuza real aguardando en la ventana y agarrando el paquete envuelto en verde en un pie cuando llegó a casa después del trabajo. La nota adjunta decía: _Mi novia me habría robado esto. Úsalo para el partido_.

El jersey de cuello alto le llegaba hasta las rodillas y las mangas le caían sobre las manos. Se había remangado unas cuantas veces y se lo había puesto sobre unos vaqueros. No fue hasta que tres personas diferentes en el estadio la llamaron Malfoy que se dio cuenta de que llevaba el nombre de Draco en la espalda.

Caminó con Pansy hacia la arena de Quidditch, pasando por el túnel debajo de las gradas y hacia la amplia zona de césped alrededor del campo. Pansy la llevó directamente al banco de jugadores por un lado.

—¿Deberíamos estar aquí? —preguntó Hermione, mirando hacia arriba para ver una figura distante revisando los aros en un extremo del campo—. No somos jugadores.

—Estamos bien —dijo Pansy—. Nadie me detiene jamás.

—Eres la esposa del Auror Principal, ¿quién te detendría?

—Exactamente —Pansy sonrió, empujando su hombro—. Y eres la novia de un jugador, así que cállate. Aquí vienen.

Hombres y mujeres con jerseys y pantalones blancos sencillos, algunos todavía con los guanteletes y las espinilleras, aparecieron en su lugar alrededor de los dos bancos. La mayoría llegó con toques suaves y colores brillantes; Hermione saltó cuando Draco apareció con un crujido y un remolino de humo negro.

Levantó una mano a modo de saludo antes de agachar la cabeza para escuchar a un Auror que no reconoció. Aprovechó la oportunidad para susurrarle a Pansy.

—Eso es dos veces que lo he visto aparecerse así. ¿Es normal? Debería saberlo; por razones de novia.

Los ojos de Pansy se tensaron por un momento, luego asintió.

—Para él lo es —murmuró. Tocó el brazo izquierdo de Hermione con un significativo alzamiento de sus cejas y Hermione escondió una mueca, recordando las veces que había visto a los Mortífagos Aparecerse. Habían aparecido en el mismo remolino de humo negro. Esperaba que no hubiera sido su tía quien le hubiera enseñado, al menos no en una de las lecciones que perseguían sus recuerdos.

Draco terminó su conversación y se unió a ellos, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, una bolsa de cuero para el equipo y su escoba en la otra mano.

—¿Parks, abusando de tus votos matrimoniales para colarte en el campo de nuevo? —preguntó—. Le estás enseñando malos hábitos a Granger.

—Con el tiempo estarás muy agradecido por las cosas que le he enseñado —dijo Pansy maliciosamente. Ella arrugó la nariz y se dirigió hacia Harry en el centro de un grupo de Aurores.

Draco negó con la cabeza y miró a Hermione.

—Ya que estás aquí, puedes ayudarme —dijo, soltándola mientras se dejaba caer en el banco. Apoyó su escoba contra ella y sacó sus guanteletes de su bolso, deslizando uno en su brazo antes de extender su mano hacia ella, con la palma hacia arriba—. ¿Ajustas mis hebillas?

Hermione arqueó las cejas y se colocó entre sus pies abiertos. Abrochó las hebillas y las correas, concentrándose en ellas para evitar mirar su cuerpo. Los jugadores llevaban acolchados protectores debajo de sus uniformes, pero eso no explicaba la amplitud de sus hombros en su camiseta o la tirantez de los pantalones alrededor de sus muslos. Había estado presionada debajo de él lo suficiente como para saber que esa ágil musculatura era toda suya.

Él le tendió el segundo guantelete y lo tomó, examinándolo para ver cómo debía pasar por su mano. Primero lo puso en la dirección equivocada, luego resopló y le dio la vuelta.

Otro jugador se sentó cerca de ellos y Draco lanzó una mirada en esa dirección. Tocó el costado de su pierna con la rodilla tres veces.

—Por cierto —dijo—, mi nombre te queda bien.

Hermione soltó el guante. Chilló y se zambulló bajo el banco, arrodillándose entre los muslos de Draco. La miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos antes de cerrarlos de golpe y respirar profundamente.

El hombre que se había sentado a su lado le dio un golpecito a Draco en el hombro.

—Aprovechando que está ahí abajo, ¿no?

Draco giró lentamente la cabeza y le dio al hombre una mirada que lo hizo arrastrarse por el banco y apartar la mirada.

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró a Draco. Actuando, novia, haciendo que sus roles luzcan reales.

Mirándolo a los ojos, dejó el guantelete en el banco junto a su cadera, puso ambas manos en sus muslos y se puso de pie, su boca pasó a centímetros de su estómago mientras subía.

—Tal vez después del partido —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y Hermione se estremeció ante el repentino calor en su mirada. Le temblaron los dedos cuando recogió el guante y lo deslizó por la manga de su jersey. No apartó la mirada de su rostro cuando ella apretó las hebillas. Cuando terminó, comenzó a dar un paso atrás, pero él envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca y tiró de ella hasta que sus piernas estuvieron presionadas contra el interior de sus muslos.

—Beso para la suerte —dijo, su voz se convirtió en un gruñido mientras le daba tres rápidos golpecitos en el interior de su muñeca.

Hermione se humedeció los labios, el corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos. Deslizó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y entrelazó los dedos detrás suyo. Draco cerró sus manos alrededor de la parte posterior de sus muslos y la atrajo hacia sí.

Las rodillas de Hermione temblaron. Sus manos eran tan grandes que sus dedos se habían envuelto para acariciar el interior de sus muslos. Incluso a través de sus jeans, podía sentir el calor de sus palmas, pero eso no era nada comparado con el calor de su beso. No vaciló, no se contuvo como lo había hecho antes. Le pasó la lengua por los labios y se deslizó dentro en el momento en que ella se abrió para él.

Sus manos subieron por sus muslos debajo del jersey, le frotaron el trasero y se extendieron por la parte baja de la espalda desnuda. Hermione se estremeció. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre, con las manos de Draco sobre su piel, su boca moviéndose ásperamente sobre la de ella. Se aferró a ella y la besó profundamente, acariciando con los dedos su espalda.

Cuando rompió el beso, sus rodillas se doblaron. Ella se dejó caer sobre su pierna y su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro.

—Dame un minuto —murmuró en su jersey. Se tocó los labios, sospechando que ya estaban hinchados; la había besado con fuerza, como si estuviera reclamando algo sobre ella y quisiera que todos lo vieran hacerlo.

Draco se rio entre dientes y le pasó una mano por la espalda. Lo vio mover un dedo hacia alguien fuera de su vista, alguien que había silbado lascivamente.

—Como si nunca hubieras hecho eso con Potter —dijo.

Pansy se detuvo frente a ellos, su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, les sonrió.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los jugadores de Quidditch, siempre me han gustado. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Granger —Pellizcó la parte de atrás de la pierna de Harry, haciéndolo saltar—, muslos de escoba —dijo Pansy con un guiño.

Hermione respiró hondo, besó la mejilla de Draco y le susurró “buena suerte” en su oído. Estaba un poco temblorosa cuando se puso de pie, la mano de Draco bajando por su brazo para agarrar y apretar sus dedos antes de que ella se fuera con Pansy. Ella miró hacia atrás para verlo sonreír mientras se giraba para hablar con Harry.

Ella y Pansy subieron a la primera fila de las gradas.

—Excelentes asientos —dijo, mirando a los jugadores y buscando una cabeza rubia pálida.

—Las ventajas de salir con un jugador —dijo Pansy mientras se acomodaba en su lugar—. Más bocadillos gratis, si te gustan las papas fritas y la lager.

Los dos equipos salieron en tropel al centro del campo con sus escobas, rodeando a un árbitro. Pareció haber una discusión entre Draco y Harry, luego el árbitro conjuró una moneda grande y agitó su varita para hacerla girar en el aire. Cuando golpeó el suelo, Draco hizo un gesto que fue tanto rudo como victorioso, claro incluso a esa distancia, y Harry le devolvió la rudeza antes de caminar penosamente hacia el lado opuesto del círculo para unirse al equipo del departamento Internacional.

Hermione se preguntó cómo se iban a distinguir los equipos, con todos vestidos de blanco, luego el árbitro levantó su varita y las camisetas ondearon, cambiando de color. Draco y el resto de DMLA estaban en azul; Harry e Internacional iban de naranja. Los jugadores montaron sus escobas y despegaron.

Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en Draco. Flotó a varios pies sobre el suelo, con la escoba en una diagonal aguda mientras hacía un gesto rápido hacia una mujer vestida de azul. Cuando ella despegó, Draco levantó la cabeza, los ojos sombreados con una mano. Hermione no podía decirlo, pero parecía que estaba sonriendo. Se inclinó sobre su escoba y se disparó, girando en espiral alrededor del eje mientras se acercaba al soporte donde estaba sentada con Pansy. Cuando estuvo a la altura de los ojos, frenó y flotó. Mirándola directamente, giró hasta quedar boca abajo.

Soltó las manos y las colgó con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. La escoba permaneció absolutamente quieta en el aire mientras Draco se acurrucaba y la tocaba con la frente. Uno, dos, tres rizos, sus piernas cerradas alrededor del eje. En el cuarto rizo, desenganchó sus pies de las clavijas. Podía _ver_ los músculos de sus muslos tensarse mientras él se mantenía en su lugar e hizo otro rizo lento y controlado.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando el cuello del jersey de Draco en su cuello, tirando de la lana de su cuello como si necesitara más espacio para el aire.

—Sí —escuchó murmurar a Pansy junto a ella—. Te lo dije: profano.

Draco puso sus pies en las clavijas y se retorció, girando en posición vertical y pasó ambas manos por su cabello. Le lanzó un guiño y salió disparado para ocupar su posición mientras el árbitro hacía sonar su silbato. Las Bludgers y Snitch fueron liberadas y el árbitro lanzó la Quaffle en alto.

Hermione hizo algunos esfuerzos por observar el progreso del juego, pero sus ojos seguían volviendo a la camiseta azul y el cabello pálido en lo alto. Draco estaba sentado en su escoba, con las manos sueltas alrededor del eje, la cabeza girando mientras escaneaba el área sobre el campo.

No pudo evitar pensar en otras ocasiones en las que había visto partidos como este, en Hogwarts antes de la guerra. Recordó haber visto a Draco durante los partidos de Gryffindor-Slytherin. Aparentemente, por supuesto, ella lo había estado observando para ver cuándo, no si, hizo trampa durante el partido. Eso incluso había sido cierto el primer año o dos que jugó. Luego él comenzó a crecer, se hizo más alto, ella comenzó a notar sus _manos_ , la forma en que sostenía una pluma, cómo agarraba su varita, y se había pasado la mayor parte de los partidos animando a la mitad de los goles de Gryffindor segundo detrás de todos sus compañeros de casa, viendo las manos de Draco flexionarse alrededor de su escoba.

Como estaba haciendo ahora. De vez en cuando, ajustaba su agarre, se movía en el aire y escaneaba otra sección del cielo. Miró a Harry y lo vio haciendo lo mismo, ambos Buscadores buscando la pequeña Snitch Dorada. Intentó buscarlo ella misma, pero sabía que no lo encontraría, nunca la había visto antes de que lo hiciera un Buscador.

Volvió los ojos hacia Draco, dejándose admirar la forma en que el sol hacía brillar su cabello. Se veía cómodo en una escoba, como si hubiera estado entrenando para montar desde el día en que pudo caminar. Se preguntó cómo sería volar con él, metido firmemente entre sus piernas, sus brazos apretados alrededor de su cintura mientras guiaban la escoba con nada más que la presión de sus muslos. Tal vez sus manos se deslizarían debajo de su camisa mientras la besaba detrás de la oreja y la tiraba hacia atrás para frotarla contra su gran ...

Un violento crujido resonó sobre el terreno de juego y la cabeza de Draco se dio la vuelta. Antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera buscar la fuente del ruido, él avanzaba como un rayo, inclinado sobre su escoba.

Pansy la agarró del brazo.

—Cayendo —Señaló hacia el otro extremo del campo. Un par de jugadores, encerrados juntos, giraban fuera de control y ganaban velocidad mientras caían del cielo.

Una raya naranja pasó volando por las gradas, persiguiendo a la figura azul de Draco. Hermione se mordió el labio, la mano de Pansy apretada en la suya, mientras Draco y Harry se disparaban detrás de los jugadores que caían, sus escobas casi verticales mientras realizaban inmersiones simultáneas.

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, inclinándose sobre el borde del estrado, mirando con el corazón en la garganta mientras Draco quitaba las manos de la escoba. Él lo había visto antes que ella, antes que nadie más. En el giro, una de las jugadoras que caía perdió el control y se alejó de su escoba. Draco aceleró y bajó la cremallera, cada vez más rápido. Se giró hacia un lado, se inclinó bruscamente y hundió el hombro en el estómago de la mujer, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos.

El impacto los tiró a un segundo giro, lo que obligó a Draco a luchar por el control tanto de su escoba como del jugador. Hermione no podía ver nada más que el revoloteo de camisetas naranjas y azules y el mareo de la caída. Apretó el cuello del jersey de Draco contra su barbilla.

En el extremo más cercano del campo, a una docena de pies del suelo, la escoba de Draco se estrelló con la cola en el poste alto de uno de los aros. Se fue por un lado, el jugador inconsciente fue por el otro, y Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos para contener un grito mientras ambos se deslizaban por la hierba.

Ella no sabía cómo terminó en el campo, pudo haber corrido, puede haberse aparecido, por lo que sabía, saltó, pero se encontró en el borde del campo, viendo a Draco negar con la cabeza y tambalearse en sus pies, pantalones blancos manchados de verde en un costado, el jersey rasgado en el hombro, labio ensangrentado.

 _Tranquila_ , se dijo Hermione a sí misma, m _antén la calma_. Respiró hondo.

Irrumpió en la hierba y golpeó a Draco en el pecho.

—¡ _Idiota_! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Podrías haberte lastimado gravemente, podrías haber sido _asesinado_.

Draco se balanceó hacia atrás, ambas manos levantadas, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Granger, yo…

—Eres un idiota, Draco Lucius Malfoy, un completo y… y… y... ¡Y no sé! ¡No puedo pensar en más palabras para llamarte! —golpeó su pecho de nuevo—. Pensé que estaba a punto de mirarte… tú… —su voz se disolvió.

Draco la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, con una mano acunando la parte posterior de su cráneo.

—Hermione, estoy bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza contra él, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su cintura.

—Estás herido.

—No es nada: golpeado, labio ensangrentado, eso es todo. He tenido peores —Metió los dedos debajo de su cabello y le acarició la nuca—. Lo juro, Hermione, estoy bien.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar a la gente corriendo hacia el campo, trabajando sobre el jugador caído. En algún lugar, sabía que Harry y el otro jugador estaban recibiendo su propia atención. Nada de eso importaba. Se aferró a Draco y se estremeció con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de respirar y asegurarse de que estaba allí, de una pieza y casi ileso.

Ella se secó las mejillas en su jersey, lo miró y le pasó ambas manos por la nuca. Por un momento, pensó en su señal, en sus tres toques y apartó el pensamiento. Todos allí ya creían que ella era su novia. Tener miedo por él era natural, besarlo de alivio fue igual de natural.

Tiró de él hacia abajo, poniéndose de puntillas en el mismo movimiento.

—Me asustaste —dijo contra su boca. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en sus labios y la hizo temblar de renovada preocupación—. No hagas eso.

Draco apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la levantó. Hermione apoyó los dedos de los pies en sus espinilleras, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. La besó suave y lentamente, susurrándole entre cada roce de sus labios sobre los suyos.

—Estoy bien, Hermione, no estoy herido, lo juro.

La bajó al suelo y extendió las manos por su espalda, levantando la cabeza lo suficiente para presionar un beso en su frente.

—No puedo prometer que no lo volveré a hacer —murmuró—. Soy un Auror, Hermione; es un trabajo peligroso. Me arriesgo todo el tiempo, vas a tener que aceptar eso.

Ella inhaló, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Entonces tendrás que aceptar que te gritaré de nuevo. Y otra vez, cada vez; estás en mi lista, Draco Malfoy y les grito a las personas que me importan.

Draco la miró por un momento, luego sonrió.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo. _Nunca_ había visto una sonrisa como esa de Draco, ni una sola vez en los años que lo había conocido. Sonrió tan ampliamente que se le formaron pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban plateados, la piel alrededor de ellos se arrugaba. Agachó la cabeza y la besó de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír cuando se enderezó.

—Te obligaré a eso —dijo.

Hermione dejó caer sus manos alrededor de su cuello y dio un paso atrás.

—Deberías... deberías hacer que alguien te revise —dijo, tocándose la boca—. Haz que sanen ese corte. Y debería... debería encontrar a Pansy.

Draco miró detrás de ella e inclinó la cabeza.

—Creo que ya te encontró —Tocó su brazo, la mano se deslizó hacia abajo para juntar sus dedos antes de caminar hacia el jugador ahora consciente y los Sanadores.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a Pansy parada allí, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta, su rostro bloqueado en una expresión de absoluta conmoción.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione—. Estaba... estaba preocupado por él. Él...

—A la mierda, Granger —dijo Pansy—. Te sonrió.

—Sonríe mucho, Pansy.

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo entiendes. Él sonríe porque se espera que lo haga, porque la situación lo requiere. A veces incluso está de buen humor. ¿Pero eso? —Miró más allá de Hermione, a Draco y de regreso, sus ojos verdes brillaban—. Hermione, esa fue la _verdadera_ sonrisa de Draco Malfoy. Y fue por ti.

****~**~****

* * *

Ve el arte que hizo Jaxx In A Boxx para este capítulo aquí: <https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/post/640992050100174848/for-willhavetheirtrinketss-bring-him-to-his>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo de nuestra pareja de despistados favorita del universo. Les envío mucho amor y bonitos deseos.
> 
> Próxima actualización: miércoles 17 de febrero.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).

******~**~**** **

****Ponlo de Rodillas** **

"Bring Him To His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

******~**~**** ** _  
_

Habían pasado dos días desde el partido de Quidditch y Hermione apenas había dormido. Sus sueños la mantuvieron dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche. Ella estaba mirando hacia los ojos vacíos de Draco pálidos mientras el brillo se desvanecía, su cabello empapado en sangre y su cuerpo flácido en sus brazos.

No pudo evitar recordar el funeral. El oficiante había dicho que la viuda de Mitchell tenía unas palabras y la mujer se había levantado, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus hijos estaban cerca de ella, para agradecer a los otros Aurores por darle un propósito a la muerte de su esposo, por atrapar a una peligrosa bruja oscura, por salvar a una familia, y luego, pasó a describir sus acciones: la pelea en la que entraron los Aurores, el fuego que la bruja había encendido en la casa.

Y el peligroso salto que había dado Draco desde el edificio con dos niños pequeños en brazos, desapareciendo segundos antes que llamarada atravesara la ventana del dormitorio.

Y el peligroso salto de Draco desde el edificio con dos niños pequeños en sus brazos, apareciendo segundos antes de que una lanza de fuego atravesara la ventana del dormitorio.

Hermione había sentido que su corazón se detenía. Ella había entrelazado sus manos, las uñas estaban clavándose en sus palmas. Ella no se había vuelto para mirarlo. Ella no pudo. Se quedó mirando el ataúd, pensando; unos segundos más lento, unos segundos después y ese ataúd podría haber estado sosteniendo a un hombre diferente…Pudo haber sido Draco.

Luego lo vio girar sobre el campo de Quidditch encerrado en una espiral mortal mientras luchaba por salvar al jugador inconsciente. Una vez más, unos segundos más lento, unos metros más cerca del suelo y podría haber muerto: un cuello roto, una columna rota.

Sabía desde hacía años que los jugadores de Quidditch se arriesgaban y que los buscadores se arriesgaban aún más con sus empinadas zambullidas y sus rápidos vuelos para atrapar a la pequeña Snitch que revoloteaba. Pero los partidos en Hogwarts eran nada comparados con el furor de los adultos, con los riesgos _que_ asumieron. Un equipo lleno de Aurores, hombres y mujeres que se enfrentaban a magos oscuros, podían esforzarse al máximo, y ella había visto con el corazón en la garganta cómo Draco caía del cielo en un esfuerzo por salvar la vida de otra persona.

Participó en un deporte arriesgado, tuvo una carrera peligrosa, estuvo en situaciones precarias todo el tiempo. Ella lo sabía; sabía que estaba bien, sabía que no había resultado gravemente herido en ninguno de los incidentes. Pero eso no detuvo sus sueños. Había estado preocupada por las asignaciones y misiones en el pasado, pero...

Nunca antes había tenido _miedo_ por él.

Sentada a los pies de la cama, enterró la cara entre las manos. Seguía imaginándolo, una y otra vez. Los pensamientos pasaban por su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Se vio a sí misma enfundada en un vestido negro y un velo caminando hacia un elegante ataúd y mirando hacia adentro para ver a Draco, sus largas manos cruzadas y rígidas, sus pestañas flácidas contra sus mejillas y su piel se volvió completamente blanca en la muerte. Se imaginó acariciando el cabello tan pálido como la almohada de satén debajo de su cabeza, apoyando la palma de la mano contra su mandíbula para acunar su rostro inmóvil, agarrando sus manos y sintiendo nada más que dedos tan fríos y duros como las bandas de metal de sus anillos.

Se vio inclinada sobre él y presionando un beso en sus labios inmóviles, susurrando todo lo que sentía por él y no podía admitir. Todo era demasiado tarde para decirlo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Hermione se acurrucó en una bola en su cama, la almohada se aferró a su estómago y apretó los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que aún lograban escapar. Pero peor que los horribles sueños era el significado detrás de ellos.

Quería algo que no existía y que nunca existirá. Estaban en una misión: toda su relación era ficticia y tan pronto como encontraran al asesino en serie, tan pronto como Draco resolviera el caso, volverían a asentirse en los pasillos y compartir una cena amistosa dos veces al mes.

No quería eso.

Quería verlo sonreír cuando se sentaba a su lado con la mano entre la suya, cuando apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y lo rodeaba con los brazos. Ver esa sonrisa real, la que había suavizado los ángulos agudos de su rostro, esa sonrisa amplia y honesta que iluminaba sus ojos y formaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que lo veía _feliz_.

¡No! Admitió finalmente cerrando los ojos. Ella quería más que eso, más que una sonrisa real y una relación falsa, más que lujuria y sexo. El pensamiento hizo que algo se tensara dentro de ella. La sola idea de que volverían a ser como todo había sido, que ella perdería lo poco que tenía con él, le dio ganas de gritar.

Quería despertarse a su lado todas las mañanas para saber cómo le gustaba su café, para que sus cicatrices se memorizaran al tacto; tener bromas privadas y momentos tranquilos, luchar y reconciliarse, acurrucarse en sus brazos frente al fuego, bailar con él bajo la luz de la luna. Quería ver un nuevo anillo en su mano, uno que hiciera juego con el de ella.

Quería tener miedo por él cada vez que cumplía una misión y quería que él _supiera_ que estaba esperando que regresara con ella; saber que había alguien que se preocupaba por él, que lo extrañaba cada momento que estaban separados, que lloraba cuando estaba herido y cuando estaba a salvo de nuevo.

Hermione se enroscó más apretada alrededor de la almohada, hundió la cara en ella y dejó que amortiguara sus sollozos. Se había ofrecido como voluntaria para esta tarea con la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de seducir a Draco y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que eso no era suficiente; no sólo lo quería en su cama: Lo quería en su vida porque ya estaba en su corazón…

Y tenía que seguir fingiendo. Fingiendo que era real, recordándose a sí misma que no lo era; cada vez que Draco se alejaba de ella y se tocaba la muñeca o la nuca, se decía a sí mismo que sus acciones eran para el trabajo. Le estaba diciendo a _ella_ que sus acciones eran lo mismo; cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Todo era imaginario.

Pero si una relación imaginaria era todo lo que podría tener, lo tomaría para tenerlo un poco más y tener todo lo que pudiera antes de que desapareciera como humo.

**~**~**

—No sé a dónde ir, ¿no entiendes? ¡Estaría hablando con la persona adecuada si supiera quién es!

Draco salió del flujo de tráfico en el atrio del Ministerio y miró hacia seguridad, donde una vigilante de aspecto aburrido estaba parada, con los brazos cruzados, frente a la puerta. Un joven caminaba delante de ella.

—¡Sólo dime con quién necesito hablar y esa será la persona a la que voy a ver! ¿Cómo es eso difícil? ¡Mi novia ha desaparecido!

Draco cerró los ojos, escondiendo una mueca de dolor y se dirigió al puesto de seguridad.

—Caitlin, yo me ocuparé de esto.

La bruja resopló y volvió a su escritorio. Draco tocó al joven en el hombro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Billy. Billy Price, no he hablado con ella en casi una semana y no responde en casa.

Draco vio a algunas personas que bajaban la velocidad para mirar y le dio una sonrisa tensa a Billy.

—Ven conmigo, hablemos de esto en privado.

Billy lo miró con cautela, pero lo siguió a través de la puerta y por el pasillo hasta el ascensor más cercano. Draco cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu novia? —preguntó mientras el ascensor entraba en acción.

—Gwen Morgan. Ella está…

—Desaparecida, entiendo. ¿Es posible que esté fuera de la ciudad? ¿O se fuera con algunos amigos? —preguntó Draco. Quizás estaba en un mini descanso en un spa; quizás había ganado un viaje a Malta; quizás había dejado a Billy. Había una serie de razones por las cuales una mujer podía “desaparecer” y no necesariamente tenía que ser una de las mujeres de los cajones de la morgue.

—Ella no se habría ido sin decirme. Nunca va a ningún lado a menos que la arrastre conmigo: va a las tiendas, va a trabajar, va a la biblioteca y va a casa. Está perdida, sé que está desaparecida.

—¿Podría describirla, señor Price? —Draco mantuvo su expresión en blanco, esperando en silencio que la novia del hombre fuera morena. Dos mujeres no identificadas todavía estaban en la morgue, una rubia y una pelirroja.

Billy mantuvo la mano plana a la altura de los ojos.

—¿Ella es así de alta? Pálida, pecas, ojos marrones, cabello largo y rubio.

Draco cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, concentrándose. La descripción física coincidía con la cuarta víctima que habían descubierto.

—Señor Price —dijo Draco, abriendo los ojos—. Tiene que venir conmigo.

Billy lo miró fijamente, el color desapareció lentamente de su rostro.

—¿Por qué tiene... qué está..? —tragó saliva—. De cualquier manera, ¿quién es usted?

Draco miró al hombre por un momento, luego escondió un suspiro. Lo intentó, pero nunca logró expresar bien este tipo de cosas: La capacidad de ser compasivo y comprensivo no era algo para lo que tuviera muchos ejemplos a seguir. Sus ejemplos fueron más fanfarrones y burlones.

Por un momento horrible, contempló arrojar una calavera verde al techo del ascensor; ésa fue su experiencia de cómo hacer anuncios de defunción.

Aclarándose la garganta, apartó esas imágenes.

—Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y estoy con DALM. Soy el Líder Auror en un caso que involucra el asesinato de varias mujeres jóvenes. Su descripción coincide con una de mis víctimas. Necesito pedirle que la identifique, Señor Price…

El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Draco salió pero Billy no lo siguió. Draco se volvió, tomó al hombre por el brazo y lo condujo fuera del ascensor. Billy no habló, no protestó por el procedimiento de descontaminación, ni siquiera pareció notar las puertas batientes mientras Draco lo guiaba hacia la morgue.

—Townsend —dijo Draco, frotándose la nariz contra el fuerte olor a desinfectante. Los técnicos de la morgue habían vuelto a usar ese horrible jabón y tuvo que luchar contra un estornudo—. Saca el número cuatro.

Townsend se giró en su taburete y entrecerró los ojos.

—Malfoy, no soy uno de tus aprendices, no puedes…

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, miró al hombre que estaba junto a él. Su rostro se suavizó.

—Oh —dijo ella—. Ya veo. Pobre muchacho —Se acercó, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Billy y lo llevó a una silla junto a su escritorio—. Tómate un momento, joven —dijo—. Respira.

Billy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró al suelo.

Townsend volvió a Draco y le dio un revés en el brazo, bajando la voz a un susurro áspero.

—¿Qué hiciste, anunciar que está muerta y que él necesita echar un vistazo a su cadáver? ¿No te enseñaron nada en el entrenamiento?

—No soy bueno en esto, Townie —dijo—. Tratar con la familia de la víctima no es mi fuerza. Los últimos tres avisos de muerte que tuve que hacer fueron todos para personas casadas con alguien del DALM y ellos sabían por qué estaba allí en el momento en que aparecí en sus puertas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y señaló el lado más alejado de la morgue.

—Mantente fuera del camino. Te ves como la Parca alzándose allí de negro. No es muy útil.

Draco le hizo una mueca pero dio un paso atrás. Townsend se acercó a Billy, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la pared de cajones. Draco no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo, pero Billy respiró hondo y asintió, luego se estremeció cuando Townsend abrió un cajón. Apartó la sábana blanca del rostro de la mujer y Billy gritó; agarró la bandeja de metal.

—Gwen, Gwen, _Gwennie_. Esto es... Esto es...

Billy se puso a llorar y Townsend miró por encima de su hombro.

—Identificación positiva, Malfoy.

Draco suspiró.

—Yo diría que sí. Señor Price, si usted pudiera...

Billy se tambaleó.

Draco saltó a través de la habitación, agarrando a Billy cuando sus rodillas se doblaron.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Draco levantó al hombre y lo colocó en una de las mesas de examen, agarrándolo del hombro para mantenerlo erguido.

—Por el amor de Dios. ¿Es realmente tan perturbador?

Townsend lo miró con la mandíbula apretada.

—Malfoy, la mayoría de la gente no ha visto tantos cuerpos como nosotros.

—¿Dices que paso demasiado tiempo aquí abajo, Townie? —Draco intentó ser liviano, pero por la mirada de lástima que Townsend le dio, no funcionó.

—Estoy diciendo que ni siquiera tienes treinta años y no quiero saber cuántas muertes has presenciado.

_¡Tienes que decirlo en serio, Draco, tienes que hacerlo en serio! ¡Debes hacer esto, Draco, ahora! Uñas desgarradas agarrando sus mejillas, ojos grises locos mirando fijamente a los suyos. Un siseo de aliento caliente contra su oído. Débil, sobrino, eres débil y la debilidad debe desaparecer de la sangre. Varita en su garganta, puño apretado en su cabello, una fuerte patada en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Si no puedes aprender observando, tal vez puedas aprender a través del dolor._

Draco parpadeó, volviendo a sí mismo, con las manos planas sobre la mesa, los dedos tan fríos como el metal debajo de las palmas. Townsend estaba hablando, pero ninguna de las palabras tenía sentido para él. Respiró hondo, se concentró y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Billy. Ella no había notado su lapsus, Draco se enderezó y curvó los dedos, ocultando el temblor en ellos.

Billy inhaló y se secó la nariz con la manga.

—Gwen —gimió—. ¿Puedo llevarla a casa?

Draco se puso de pie con la espalda recta, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

—Tiene la simpatía del Ministerio, Señor Price, pero no puedo entregársela. No es un pariente directo. Si pudiera contactar a un miembro de la familia para que venga y...

—Sus padres, pero son muggles —murmuró Billy—. No pueden venir aquí.

Draco dirigió una mirada interrogante a Townsend.

—Tenemos procedimientos para eso —dijo ella—. Dale tu tarjeta para que sus padres puedan llamar.

Draco escondió una mueca. En algún lugar de DALM había un teléfono, pero nunca lo había usado. Sus casos casi nunca involucraban a muggles. Aquellos tendían a ser entregados a lo que Harry había llamado Aurores “más integrados”. Draco era muy consciente de lo que realmente quería decir Harry.

Billy parecía lo suficientemente estable. Draco dio un paso atrás, observando para asegurarse de que el hombre no se inclinara hacia adelante, luego chasqueó los dedos y murmuró un truco entre dientes. Una tarjeta de visita grabada apareció en su mano y la dejó sobre la mesa junto a Billy.

—Haga que sus padres se comuniquen con el departamento —dijo—. Townsend, creo que a este tipo le vendría bien un poco de té.

—Té —murmuró Billy—. Sí, Cuppa. Eso es... Gwen toma dos de azú… —Bajó la cabeza—. Tomaba.

Draco hurgó en sus recuerdos en busca de todo lo que las conferencias de entrenamiento habían dicho acerca de consolar a un familiar en duelo. Muy poco de eso parecía algo que pudiera hacer sin parecer condescendiente. Tentativamente puso su mano sobre el hombro del hombre. Había funcionado para los chicos del funeral de Mitchell.

—Nos ocuparemos de ella, señor Price —dijo—. Haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a su asesino.

**~**~**

Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde ampliando sus informes y tratando de sobornar a alguien más, a _cualquier otra persona_ , para que tratara con la madre sollozante de Gwen Morgan por teléfono. Intentar tranquilizar a una mujer a la que ni siquiera podía ver no había salido bien.

Tampoco el resto del día: había pasado el último par de horas en su cubículo, con una mano presionada en la parte posterior de su cuello, el músculo anudado bajo sus dedos. Había estado encerrado en un recuerdo de Bellatrix de nuevo, en la morgue, y aunque había terminado en menos de treinta segundos, había experimentado un dolor fantasma durante una hora después.

Lo único que lo ayudó a pasar el papeleo “informes de toxicología, informes de análisis de olores, informes de daños por hechizos y más”, fue contar el tiempo hasta que pudiera encontrarse con Hermione para su doble cita con Harry y Pansy. Otro intento de ser visto en público, de aumentar su falsa relación. Planeaba compensar su cita anterior cancelada por la llamada a todos los Aurores.

Mientras se paraba en la acera, mirando el nombre del restaurante, Draco se dio cuenta de que esta cita no iba a salir mejor.

—Potter, no dijiste que era aquí a donde íbamos.

Harry miró por encima del hombro, el brazo de Pansy entre el suyo.

—¿Qué? Todos en la oficina dijeron que era bueno. ¿No te gusta la comida de aquí?

Draco negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Creo que descubrirás que después de todo no habrá mesa para nosotros.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Eso no tiene sentido, lo consulté con ellos hace un par de horas y dijeron que nuestra reserva estaba establecida.

Hermione tocó su brazo y Draco se apartó de ella sin pensar, un movimiento giratorio que era casi instintivo, su brazo izquierdo apretado contra su cuerpo.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza.

—Draco, ¿está todo bien?

Apretó los dientes, obligándose a mantener el rostro en blanco.

—No me servirán, Granger. Busquemos otro lugar para comer.

Ella le entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos y nos ocupamos de eso? —dijo ella.

Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo y negó con la cabeza minuciosamente.

—No tiene sentido. No mientras esté contigo.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. Abrió la puerta del restaurante de un tirón, ignorando la protesta de Draco mientras entraba.

Draco maldijo en voz baja.

—Siempre es así, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

—No hay nada que hacer al respecto. Aprendes a aceptarlo después de un tiempo.

Draco suspiró y siguió a Hermione al restaurante, colocándose detrás de ella en el podio del anfitrión.

—Granger, no te molestes —dijo—. No conseguiremos una mesa aquí.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar? Reserva para Potter —dijo cuando el maitre dobló la esquina. Miró la etiqueta con el nombre del hombre—. ¿Mesa para cuatro, Archibald?

Draco vio la sonrisa automática desvanecerse en una mueca tan pronto como el hombre lo reconoció.

—Oh —dijo Archibald en voz baja y monótona—. No tenemos mesas disponibles.

Draco vio a Hermione mirar más allá del podio hacia el restaurante, a una docena de mesas vacías. Lentamente, se volvió para mirarlo. Draco mantuvo su rostro quieto.

—Te lo advertí —dijo—. No habrá mesa; no para mí.

Archibald resopló.

—Estás en lo correcto.

La puerta se abrió y se volvió inmediatamente con una sonrisa oficiosa.

—¡Señor Potter! —dijo él—. Qué noche tan maravillosa, estamos tan felices de tenerte… —Harry se acercó a Draco y Archibald cerró la mandíbula. Miró a cada uno de ellos por turno, luego agarró su podio con ambas manos, los nudillos se volvieron blancos—. Su reserva está cancelada.

—Malfoy, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Harry, sus ojos duros detrás de sus lentes.

Draco suspiró, extendió la mano y tomó un menú del podio, ignorando el indignado balbuceo de Archibald y le dio la vuelta para mostrar la foto de la fundadora del restaurante.

—Elizabeth Barton —dijo, mirando al hombre a los ojos—. Asesinada en 1973.

Sintió un roce contra sus nudillos y miró hacia abajo para ver a Hermione tocándolo, ella curvó sus dedos alrededor de su mano.

—Asesinada —repitió, su voz suave—. Por…

—Sí —dijo Draco.

_Risa ronca y violenta, manos golpeando una mesa, vino escupiendo una camisa. ¿Recuerdas a ésa, Yaxley? La pequeña perra del restaurante. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Baker, Benton. ¿Cuánto gritó? Le di una lección, ¿no? Oye chico, escucha esto; déjame enseñarte lo que hacemos con las personas que creen que pueden rechazarnos._

No se movió, sabía que su expresión no cambió, pero Hermione apretó el agarre en su mano. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los suyos y le pasó el pulgar por los nudillos. Miró a Archibald y devolvió el menú al podio, observando cómo el hombre daba un paso atrás para mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

—Yo ni siquiera había nacido todavía —dijo Draco—. No es como si yo fuera quien la mató.

—No importa —dijo Archibald, levantando la barbilla—. Uno y el mismo, todos ustedes. Si tú no lo hiciste, sabes quién sí, Mortífago.

—Escúchame bien —dijo Harry.

—Potter —dijo Draco—. No vale la pena.

—No puede tratarte como...

—Él _puede_. Está permitido.

Hermione lo miró, se mordió el labio y deslizó su mano por su espalda para frotar su nuca con la punta de un dedo, su brazo estirado tan alto como pudo.

—Draco, yo…

Draco apretó los dedos alrededor de su mano.

—No, Hermione —Draco la miró—. No es la primera vez que me echan, tampoco será la última.

Hermione miró sus ojos por un momento y asintió.

—Entonces no te echan: hemos cambiado de opinión sobre la calidad de este restaurante. ¿Verdad, Harry?

—Correcto, me aseguraré de decirles a todos los que conozco que el servicio es inaceptable.

Los ojos de Archibald se entrecerraron. Draco se divirtió preguntándose si la implicación de que el Elegido iba a arruinar su negocio, cambiaría la opinión del hombre. Entonces sintió que Hermione se estremecía a su lado. Algo húmedo golpeó su pecho; Draco miró hacia abajo para ver una gruesa gota de saliva que goteaba por la seda de su corbata.

—Eso es agresión a un Auror —dijo Harry, dando un paso adelante con la varita en su mano.

—Detente, Potter —Draco soltó a Hermione y desató su corbata. Con cuidado de evitar la parte húmeda, se la quitó del cuello y la dejó caer sobre el podio—. Limpia esto y devuélvelo al Ministerio el lunes personalmente—dijo—. O compraré este negocio y haré que te despidan. Intenta encontrar un nuevo empleo y también compraré ese negocio —sonrió profundamente—. Compraré todas las tiendas y restaurantes de Londres, sólo para mantenerte sin trabajo.

Se desabrochó el cuello y el botón debajo de él, frotó la muesca en su clavícula. Inclinándose, tomó la mano de Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos.

—¿Qué tal si ordenamos esta noche? —dijo, mirándola—. Conozco algunos lugares que ofrecen entregas.

Harry lo miró.

—Malfoy, ¿estás…?

—Todo lo que tiene que hacer es que me limpien la corbata y lo dejaré ir —Miró por encima de la cabeza de Hermione a Archibald y al personal de servicio que había comenzado a reunirse—. Lo dejo fácil; podría haberlo arrestado. Según la ley, me atacó. Escupir deliberadamente a una persona es una agresión común y se castiga con una multa de hasta cuarenta galeones o seis meses de servicio comunitario… Dependiendo de la gravedad de la ofensa, el magistrado podría considerar la pena de prisión. Considerando que soy un miembro de la fuerza, eso podría calificar como severo.

Archibald palideció.

—Ahora, ahora, Señor Malfoy, no creo que nosotros…

—La corbata limpia el lunes y lo dejamos —Puso su mano en la espalda de Hermione, guiándola hacia la puerta. Ella se fue sin protestar, lo que lo sorprendió y lo hizo sentir cauteloso. Se preparó para su reacción una vez que estuvieron afuera y no se decepcionó.

Hermione se liberó de él con un bufido.

—¡Malfoy! —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada—. Lo amenazaste. ¿No podrías haber sido una persona más grande?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso fue apenas una amenaza, Granger. Y alguien que ni siquiera se acerca a mi hombro realmente no debería hablar de ser la persona más grande.

Cruzando los brazos, dio unos golpecitos con un pie.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Harry retrocediendo con una expresión nerviosa, Pansy también dio un paso atrás. Draco les dio a ambos una mirada penetrante antes de mirar a Hermione.

—Se lo merecía. Me escuchaste allí: podría haberlo arrestado. Pero estoy fuera de servicio, he tenido un día largo y no quiero llenar el papeleo por un pequeño insulto, sucede todo el tiempo, Granger. No paso una semana sin que me llamen “Mortífago” como si fuera mi título oficial. No es como si no fuera cierto. ¿Podrías olvidarlo?

Hermione lo miró de nuevo.

—Deberías saber a estas alturas que no olvido las cosas tan fácilmente.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Por el amor de Dios, todo lo que quería hacer esta noche era pasar un buen rato con mi novia. ¿Es demasiado pedir? ¿Podríamos olvidarlo y tener…? —suspiró, dejando caer las manos—. ¿Tener una noche juntos que no termine con una interrupción molesta?

Harry encontró su columna vertebral, un poco tarde en opinión de Draco, pero se acercó para palmear suavemente a Hermione en el hombro.

—Vamos, Hermione, vámonos todos a casa, comamos algo. Pansy escondió algunas empanadas de albaricoque en la despensa.

—¡Harry James Potter, esas eran para el desayuno! —Pansy miró a su esposo.

—¿El nombre completo para él también? —Draco resopló—. Ahí, ahora ambos estamos en problemas.

—Eres un alborotador, Malfoy. Ustedes tres pueden quedarse si quieren —Harry se quitó las gafas, se frotó los ojos en el brazo y las volvió a colocar en su lugar—. Pero si no quedan empanadas para cuando regresen a la nuestra, ese es su problema. Comenzaré con ellas en el momento en que salga de la red flu.

Hermione resopló y se puso de puntillas para golpear a Draco en el pecho donde se había desabrochado la camisa.

—No he terminado contigo, pero puede esperar hasta después de los pasteles.

**~**~**

Las empanadas desaparecieron rápidamente, a pesar de las protestas de Pansy. Hermione bufó un par de veces, murmurando en voz baja sobre amenazas y comportamiento y “no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso”, pero los albaricoques hicieron su trabajo y cuando Harry llevó platos y tazas vacías a la cocina para lavar, Hermione y Pansy se susurraban en el sofá.

Draco, encaramado en el alféizar de la ventana para fumar, dejó que la suave conversación se hundiera en el fondo, con la cabeza apoyada en el marco mientras miraba el cielo. Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Hermione fuera del restaurante. Admitió para sí mismo que parte de su molestia con el comportamiento del anfitrión era el freno que la mala educación había puesto en su anticipación.

Frotándose la mandíbula, tiró la punta de su cigarrillo por la ventana. La anticipación no era la palabra adecuada, pensó; el entusiasmo se acercó más, no había estado pensando en la tarea ni en su historia de portada. Había estado _ansioso_ por tener una cita con ella, quería pasar la velada con su novia, una velada tan real como pudiera; sentarse y hablar, quizá bailar con ella; tomar un paseo bajo las estrellas con sus dedos entrelazados; tirarla en un lugar privado, envolverla con sus brazos y besarla hasta que sus ojos se iluminasen o agrandasen.

Ocultó un suspiro cuando Hermione se levantó y se disculpó. Todavía estaba sumido en la fantasía. Se permitió pensar que podría haber algo más, cuando le gritó en el campo de Quidditch por lastimarse. Se permitió pensarlo lo suficiente como para darle una sonrisa descuidada.

Se permitió soñar y no debería; ésa pequeña “sesión de práctica” en el jardín sólo le había demostrado eso. Podía reclamar estimulación involuntaria todo lo que quisiera, fingir que era una respuesta física que no podía detenerse, pero sabía que era mentira. ¿Tenerla debajo de él, susurrar su nombre, rogar por más? Él no había estado actuando en absoluto y eso era demasiado peligroso cuando ella estaba...

_Draco, por favor. El calor de su piel a través de la fina tela de su vestido. Los rápidos jadeos por respirar cada vez que su boca se movía contra su cuello. El peso de su mano contra su cabeza mientras lo presionaba más cerca. Draco, por favor. Los cambios de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. El sabor de su piel en su lengua. El apretón de sus muslos alrededor de su pierna. Draco, por favor. El olor a jazmín en su cabello, a ámbar y canela en su cuello. El olor denso y salino de su excitación._

Draco abrió mucho los ojos cuando la comprensión lo golpeó: _su_ olor. Se había perdido en los sonidos que ella había estado haciendo, el movimiento de su cuerpo debajo del suyo mientras marcaba su garganta y no había prestado atención en ese momento. Pero ahora recordaba un olor a almizcle y sal, la evidencia de una mujer excitada.

Su mente se aceleró. Ese primer beso en los archivos, donde ella se meció en su muslo y dejó un toque de humedad en la pernera del pantalón. Ese beso fuera del restaurante, cuando ella se aferró a él y exigió más. El beso inesperado y la súplica de tener cuidado en el callejón. La forma en que le había marcado el cuello en el club. Su insistencia en una “sesión de práctica” que realmente no necesitaban llevar tan lejos como lo hicieron. Se concentró en sus recuerdos, revisándolos.

Sabía desde el principio que la deseaba. Y se había convencido a sí mismo de que ella estaba actuando.

No había considerado ni por un momento que también lo quisiera.

Se movió en el alféizar de la ventana, aclarándose la garganta.

—Parks —dijo, mirando hacia arriba—. Vete de aquí.

—¿En mi propia casa, Draco? ¿Qué haces…? —Ella lo miró y su boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. Oh, conozco esa expresión.

—La has visto lo suficiente —Señaló la puerta con la cabeza—. ¿No tienes algo con lo que torturar a Potter? ¿Arriba? ¿Bien lejos de esta habitación?

—¿Qué, no puedo quedarme? Pensé que te gustaba que te vieran.

—¡Parkinson!

—Abolladuras en forma de Granger, Malfoy. Eso es todo lo que digo, hazlo, pero no manches mi sofá —riendo, se dirigió a la puerta—. ¡Potter! —gritó—. ¡Pon tu trasero arriba! Quiero deshonrar a mi marido.

Hermione se hizo a un lado en el pasillo para dejar pasar a Pansy, luego regresó al sofá, alisándose la falda sobre sus muslos mientras se sentaba.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Pansy siendo Pansy —Se trasladó a su enorme silla—. Es una pena que nuestra cita haya sido cancelada de nuevo —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. Te estaba diciendo la verdad Hermione, Tenía muchas ganas de pasar la noche con mi novia… Contigo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y asintió.

—Yo también lo estaba esperando. La segunda vez ni siquiera pudimos comer, ya sabes. Tal vez deberíamos intentar una cita sin Pansy y Harry. Ellos podrían ser el factor contribuyente.

Se rio en voz baja.

—Potter siempre tuvo la costumbre de arruinarme las cosas —Hizo girar uno de sus anillos en su dedo y se aclaró la garganta—. Sin embargo, una cita sin ellos, eso es algo que me gustaría hacer. Excelente idea, Hermione, muy inteligente de tu parte.

El color de su rostro se tornó rojo. Draco sonrió para sí mismo. Había pensado que se había puesto un poco nerviosa con sus aprendices, cuando reconoció verbalmente sus esfuerzos de investigación. No _había_ malinterpretado la marcada “alabanza torcida” en el folleto que había leído. La marca al lado podría haber sido una estrella muy temblorosa o una gota de tinta. Parecía una estrella, a juzgar por el rubor en sus mejillas.

Draco se reclinó en su silla, se desabrochó los puños y se subió las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Los ojos de Hermione parpadearon, siguiendo el movimiento. Draco tarareó en voz baja.

—Tuve una idea—dijo.

Hermione miró hacia arriba.

—¿Acerca de?

Había pensado en explorar lo que había encontrado en sus recuerdos: el olor de su excitación. Necesitaba determinar, confirmar, si ella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

También tenía varios pensamientos, más exigentes, sobre las diversas cosas que ella había marcado en su lista de “permisos”. La miró a los ojos, arqueó una ceja y torció un dedo.

—Ven acá.

Estaba de pie casi tan rápido como un Buscador, rodeando la mesa de café para pararse frente a él con los dedos entrelazados. Draco pasó la punta de los dedos por el interior de su rodilla.

Hermione movió los pies y Draco cerró los ojos, inhalando lentamente. Era ligero, tenue, pero estaba ahí: Sal y almizcle. Sonrió, un poco más de confirmación, pensó. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

Draco se acercó, envolvió ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la guio hacia abajo para que se sentara en su muslo. Enganchó una mano debajo de sus rodillas y colocó sus piernas sobre su regazo.

—Ahí vamos —dijo, deslizando los dedos por su espinilla para quitarle los zapatos—. Así.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza contra la suya.

—No dijiste cuál era tu idea, Draco.

Draco arrastró su mano por su pierna para descansar sobre su rodilla.

—Tuve varios —dijo, disfrutando de la forma en que se estremeció contra él cuando lanzó su voz en un retumbo—. Pero deberíamos comenzar con algo que mencioné la última vez: sentirnos más cómodos con los toques —Él movió los dedos contra el interior de su rodilla—. Podríamos practicar eso.

Hermione tragó saliva y le temblaba la mano en el hombro.

—Practicar —repitió. La escuchó respirar profundamente, luego ella mordió la curva de su oreja—. Me gusta esa idea. ¿Practicar qué?

Draco se estremeció, su mano sujetando su muslo. De repente, su mente estaba en blanco. Todo lo que quería hacer con ella se convirtió en un remolino de respiración pesada y piel caliente.

—Podríamos practicar esto de nuevo —dijo Hermione, deslizando su mano por su cuello y por su tatuaje de prisionero. Ella metió los dedos en el cuello abierto de su camisa—. Pero creo que, para nuestra historia de portada, no necesariamente necesitamos mostrar marcas. Como pareja, las pondríamos en lugares más ocultos: sólo el uno para el otro.

La primera pequeña punzada de decepción que sintió cuando ella dijo que no necesitaban mostrar marcas se convirtió en una llamarada de calor en él cuando siguió hablando. Lugares escondidos, sólo el uno para el otro. El sólo pensamiento hizo que su pene se agitara. Draco dibujó círculos sueltos en su muslo, su falda se deslizó por encima de su rodilla.

—Lugares como este —dijo.

Hermione hizo un ruido suave. La sintió moverse y miró hacia abajo a través de sus pestañas para verla desabrocharse los primeros botones de su vestido. Él contuvo la respiración mientras ella se separaba la solapa, mostrando un toque de encaje azul.

—O en lugares como este —dijo Hermione.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Definitivamente lugares como ese —Él acunó su nuca y deslizó la otra mano por su pierna para descansar sobre su estómago—. Dejaría mi huella allí cada vez que pudiera.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras —Hermione lo miró a los ojos—. Quiero que lo hagas. Entonces sabré lo que se siente: que me toques ahí.

Draco gruñó, con la mano sujetando la parte posterior de su cuello. Acercó su boca a la suya y la besó. Ninguno de los dos jugó a fingir, sin vacilar ni burlarse. La besó profundamente, moviendo los dedos en sus costillas.

Arrastró la mano hasta la abertura de su vestido y apoyó las puntas de los dedos sobre la piel desnuda de su esternón.

—¿Tocarte aquí? —murmuró contra su boca.

Ella se separó y besó su mandíbula para mordisquear su garganta.

—Ese es un buen comienzo. Pero tengo curiosidad, siempre he notado lo largos que son tus dedos. ¿Puedes cubrirme con una mano?

Draco reprimió un gemido cuando la sangre corrió a su miembro, duro en unos pocos latidos. Hermione jadeó y se retorció en su regazo, su cadera presionada contra él. La miró a los ojos y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa vacilante.

—¿Involuntario? —preguntó ella, estirando la mano para apartar el cabello de su rostro.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No —Podía olerla con cada inhalación, podía oír su respiración entrecortada y no tenía ningún interés en negar lo que estaba sintiendo. Él tampoco pensó que ella pudiera negarlo. Respiró hondo, la voz se hizo más profunda—. Eso fue definitivamente por tu culpa.

Hermione dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, levantó la cabeza y lo besó.

—Sigue, Draco: Tócame.

Deslizó la mano por debajo de la tela ligera de su vestido y la apartó para exponer su pecho cubierto de encaje. Las pestañas de Hermione se agitaron e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, viendo sus dedos moverse.

—Más.

Deslizó su mano hacia arriba hasta que sintió la curva de su pecho contra su pulgar. Se quedó quieto, los ojos clavados en los de ella, mientras Hermione le ponía la mano sobre los dedos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, besó la parte inferior de su mandíbula y lo guio más alto.

Draco no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos hizo el silencioso y necesitado ruido. No importaba, extendió la mano, cubriendo su pecho por completo. Incluso a través de la copa de encaje, podía sentir el duro bulto de su pezón en su palma.

Hermione gimió, su nombre moldeó sus labios. Ella se deslizó de su muslo para colocarse entre sus piernas, retorciéndose hasta que la curva de su trasero se acurrucó cerca de su pene. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre su brazo y arqueó la columna, empujando su mano.

Se meció debajo de ella, masajeándola con los dedos.

Hermione gimió de nuevo, su trasero rechinando contra él y Draco se hizo eco de ella con un suave gruñido.

—Así —murmuró, arrastrando su pulgar alrededor de la punta de su pezón—. Eso es, Hermione, justo así.

Ella se estremeció, clavándose las uñas en su muslo.

—Draco, por favor. _Tócame._

Draco dio un fuerte empujón debajo de ella y curvó sus dedos en la copa de su sostén. Tiró de él, bajando el encaje.

Una pluma aterrizó en el pecho de Hermione.

— _Striga_ —dijo Draco, congelándose en su lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo…? —Hermione relajó su agarre en su pierna—. ¿Te hice daño? Draco, yo…

—Striga: mi lechuza —Draco cerró el vestido de Hermione, cubriéndola. Se pasó los dedos por la cara, gruñó en la palma y extendió la mano—. Striga, da.

La lechuza real depositó un pergamino en su mano y salió por la ventana que había dejado abierta.

Hermione se bajó de su regazo. Sostuvo su vestido cerrado y se palmeó el pelo.

—Draco, está todo…

Draco maldijo mientras leía las palabras garabateadas en el pergamino. Luchó por ponerse de pie.

—Tengo que… tengo que irme. Ahora —Luchando por respirar de manera uniforme, miró a Hermione, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus rizos despeinados—. Es mi madre, pero yo… no quiero ir, Hermione. No tienes idea…

—Draco —Hermione puso su mano temblorosa sobre su pecho. Sus dedos bajaron por los botones de su camisa, deteniéndose en la hebilla de su cinturón. Ella miró hacia abajo y hacia arriba a su rostro, sus ojos oscuros—. De hecho, tengo una idea bastante buena.

Draco tomó su mejilla.

—No quiero irme —dijo de nuevo—. Quiero… —cortó con un gruñido bajo.

Hermione se puso de puntillas para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

—Practicar —susurró—. Lo sé, tendremos otra oportunidad en el club este fin de semana. Ve, cuida de tu madre.

Draco la miró a la cara y se inclinó para rodear su cintura con los brazos. Él apretó su agarre, la levantó y la besó con fuerza. Ella lo agarró del cabello y le devolvió el beso con salvaje determinación. Draco no quería soltarla, pero se obligó a hacerlo, rompiendo el sello de su beso con un gruñido. La dejó deslizarse por su frente, que lo sintiera contra su estómago cuando la bajó.

Ella se estremeció, inclinando la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Ve —dijo de nuevo—. Si ella te necesita, vete.

Draco se agachó y besó la parte superior de su cabello.

—Duerme bien, Hermione.

Agarró la chaqueta de su traje y golpeó el manto de la chimenea con una mano, los amuletos lo expandieron para adaptarse a su estatura mientras entraba y tomaba un puñado de polvos flu.

—Mansión Malfoy —dijo. Un segundo antes de que las llamas cobraran vida, le dio a Hermione una rápida y desprotegida sonrisa.

**~**~**

Hermione no soñó con sangre o ataúdes o la muerte de Draco. Soñó con sus manos vagando sobre ella, sus ojos gris carbón con necesidad, su boca trazando las curvas de su cuerpo. En sus sueños, él se acomodó entre sus muslos y la provocó para que gritara, la lengua y los dedos abriéndola y lista para él, goteando con la agonía de desearlo.

Soñó con él moviéndose hacia arriba y sobre ella, besándola sin aliento antes de moverse más alto, sus brazos tensos por el esfuerzo de sostenerse mientras empujaba dentro suyo. En sus sueños, podía escuchar sus suaves gemidos, los pesados sonidos de su respiración, la forma en que gruñó _Hermione_ en su cabello.

Se despertó sudando, gritando su nombre y extendiendo las manos hacia él. Su cuerpo entero palpitaba con el pulso acelerado de su corazón.

Hermione miró al techo. Sola en su cama, sólo soñando con él.

Poniéndose las manos sobre sus ojos, gimió. Si él era en realidad una cuarta parte tan bueno como lo era en sus sueños, se volvería loca mucho antes de que resolvieran el caso. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría _actuar_ como su amante cuando ansiaba tirar de él encima suyo y hacer que la condujera a través de su colchón.

Un aspecto positivo de su desesperación era que estaba empezando a sospechar que no era la única que no actuaba. Recordó lo que Draco le había dicho la noche anterior, cuando sintió que se endurecía <<Eso fue definitivamente por tu culpa _> >, _su voz había sido oscura y cruda y Hermione sabía que había dicho la verdad. No era la práctica o la respuesta física involuntaria lo que lo tenía caliente y duro contra su cadera.

Fue ella.

Salió de la cama y se arrastró hasta el baño. A lo largo de su rutina matutina, ese pensamiento se repitió.

Fue ella: ella lo había excitado.

Se desenredó el cabello, lo secó con un encanto y se vistió para el trabajo, con el pensamiento todavía en la mente.

Fue ella: él había estado respirando con dificultad por ella, con los ojos oscuros por la necesidad por ella, _duro_ por ella.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír mientras bajaba las escaleras. Habían sido interrumpidos por su lechuza, tuvieron que detenerse antes de que realmente comenzaran, pero cuando se fue, le sonrió de nuevo. Esa sonrisa amplia y real que hizo que su corazón tartamudeara y que sus entrañas se apretaran.

Esa sonrisa podría clasificarse como imperdonable, pensó, sintiendo la aceleración de su pulso en la garganta: fue _mortal_. Hermione tomó un suspiro tembloroso, dejándolo salir con un suspiro mientras entraba a la cocina.

—¿Qué tan arriba trepaste el árbol, Granger? —Pansy preguntó desde la mesa del desayuno.

Hermione chilló, golpeando su cadera contra el mostrador mientras giraba. Sus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo brillante.

—¡Pansy!

Pansy le sonrió.

—¿Todavía sin aliento a esta hora? No pensé que fuera posible, pero ha mejorado.

—Realmente no veo cómo eso es asunto tuyo, Pansy —Hermione se dio la vuelta para prepararse una taza de té, los hechizos llevaron el agua a la temperatura adecuada en unos segundos.

—Oh, déjalo, Hermione. Puse todo esto en movimiento, dándote consejos sobre cómo finalmente ponerte los pantalones. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme algunos detalles de lo bien que está funcionando.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro para ver a Pansy mirándola, con las manos cruzadas debajo de la barbilla y los ojos verdes brillando con humor. Pansy sacó la lengua.

—Y seamos justos, no es como si me estuvieras diciendo algo que no supiera.

—No vamos a hablar de tu vida sexual anterior con él de nuevo.

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—Sorprendentemente, eso no estaba en mi cabeza en absoluto. Estaba hablando de la forma en que te mira. La forma en que lo miras. Honestamente, Granger, el simple hecho de que el aire entre ustedes no se incendie es un milagro.

Hermione se detuvo con la taza de té a medio camino de su boca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con la forma en que me mira?

Pansy se dejó caer hacia adelante y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

—¡Dios me libre de los Gryffindors! Hermione, Hermione Granger, supuestamente la bruja más brillante de su edad —Se sentó, suspirando—. ¿Recuerdas que dije que te dio su verdadera sonrisa?

Hermione se sentó frente a Pansy, con la taza en la mesa entre sus manos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Y él también me sonrió así cuando se fue anoche.

Pansy hizo un sonido ahogado.

—Bien, volveremos a eso más tarde. Dos veces; en un mes; en casi una semana. Si tengo un ataque al corazón en esta mesa, dile a Potter que lo amo y que escondí su par favorito de bóxers horriblemente feos en el fondo del cajón de mis bragas de período —Golpeó la mesa con la mano—. Hermione, conozco a Draco prácticamente desde que ambos estábamos en el útero. He sido su amiga, su mejor amiga, su amante, su ex amante, y más. Conozco a ese hombre más íntimamente que nadie en este planeta… y él _me_ ha sonreído así… —Inclinó la cabeza y contó con los dedos—. Siete veces, en toda nuestra vida.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Lo hago, absolutamente lo hago. Y seré sincera contigo —Pansy bajó la mirada. Su voz se suavizó—. No lo había visto sonreír así en más de una década, Hermione. No desde que teníamos dieciséis años y se vio obligado a... bueno. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

Hermione hizo rodar su taza entre sus manos.

—¿De sonreír?

—De ser feliz —Pansy cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa—. No ha sido feliz en mucho tiempo. Pero cuando te mira, puedo verlo: está feliz cuando está cerca de ti. Te _quiere_ de una manera que nunca he visto de él. Si no fuera por el hecho de que tu cama es demasiado corta, llevaría a Harry a un fin de semana en los Cotswolds para que se queden con la casa para ustedes solos.

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la longitud de mi cama con...? Oh —Ella miró fijamente su té, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas. Su cama no era lo suficientemente larga para que Draco entrara en ella. Tendría que poner un encantamiento de extensión en el colchón, mover la otomana que usaba para ponerse los zapatos, quitar el pie de cama y conseguir sábanas nuevas. Draco probablemente tendría algo que decir sobre su desteñido algodón, sin importar que fueran suaves y cómodas.

Pansy chasqueó los dedos y Hermione levantó la cabeza.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué?

Riendo, Pansy se reclinó en su silla.

—Dije, ¿cuánto de mi plan has puesto en acción? El perfume, los tacones, las faldas más cortas, lo he visto por mí misma: buen trabajo. Pero, ¿qué pasa con el último punto multifacético?

—No sé lo que...

—Que te jodan a través de una sección de la pared, Hermione, sabes exactamente a qué me refiero; vi el mordisco que te dejó. Creo que todos en el Ministerio lo vieron.

—No todo el mundo.

—¿El archivo estuvo inusualmente ocupado ese día? —Pansy sonrió—. ¿Un montón de gente que viene a buscar archivos? ¿Al menos una persona de cada departamento del Ministerio, incluidos los perdedores de Control Regulatorio de Escobas?

Hermione tosió y removió su té.

—Quizás.

Pansy se rio.

—Te dije que le gustaba morder, pero ten cuidado. Si realmente se mete en eso, podría romperte la piel. No juzgo si eso es algo que a ti también te gusta, pero tuvimos una gran pelea al respecto una vez. Pensé que podría advertirte sobre sus dientes.

Hermione resopló en su té.

—Deberías haberme advertido sobre su… —Se interrumpió y se levantó para rebuscar en el armario—. ¿Quedaron algunas de esas empanadas? O tendré tostadas, con mermelada, eso irá bien.

—Harry tomó la última empanada cuando entró antes —Pansy entrecerró los ojos y miró a Hermione—. Te advertí sobre Draco… Oh —Su sonrisa se ensanchó con malicia—. ¿Su _talla de zapatos_?

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para elegir un plato, decididamente sin mirar en dirección a Pansy.

—Él, hum… Él insinuó que él... él podría estar en el lado grande.

—En el lado grande, se podría decir eso. ¿Ya lo viste?

Con ambas manos en el mostrador, con las mejillas calientes, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo... sólo lo sentí —Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Pansy hacer un gesto grosero—. ¡No! No. Eso no —suspiró y se frotó la cara con ambas manos—. Sólo restregando, ¿en serio? Y eso me dio una idea decente de...

—No, no fue así.

—Pansy, no soy una completa idiota, sé que esa no es la mejor manera de juzgar.

—Esa no es forma de juzgar, no con él. Si él tenía su ropa puesta, no tienes idea. Su sastre pone media docena de encantamientos en sus trajes y todavía llora en un montón de estambre de lana cada vez que Draco aparece allí —Pansy apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca. Se miró el brazo, levantó una ceja pensativa y deslizó la mano unos centímetros hacia abajo.

Hermione dejó caer el plato sobre la encimera.

Pansy se rio con tanta fuerza que su rostro se puso rojo.

—Los tipos del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin lo llamaban Dragon Dick, Granger. Y no _fue_ por su nombre.

Hermione miró el aire vacío, su mente corriendo. El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas y apretó los muslos juntos.

—Eso es... Él… Tengo que irme… Ahora… Ahora mismo. Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. ¡Adiós, Pansy!

Salió corriendo de la cocina, la risa de Pansy la siguió hasta el flu.

******~**~**** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡El amigo se dio cuenta! *suena música de logro personal*  
> Próxima actualización: miércoles 24 de febrero. Se nos vienen unos Capitulazos...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

****~**~****

**Ponlo de Rodillas**

"Bring Him To His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

****~**~**** _  
_

****~**~****

Poco habían progresado en el caso a partir de los tres días desde que habían identificado a Gwen Morgan. Hermione miró fijamente un archivo, las palabras se volvieron borrosas cuando su cabeza comenzó a hundirse. El archivo desapareció, una taza de té humeante apareció en su lugar. Hermione parpadeó y se sentó en su silla en la mesa de conferencias.

—Oh —dijo ella—. Gracias, Draco. Pero estaba leyendo eso.

—Estabas dormitando sobre eso —dijo Draco—. Tenías los ojos cerrados. Bebe un té, tómate un descanso de la lectura. Te quedaste hasta tarde para ayudarme, pero eso no significa que tengas que agotarte en el proceso.

Hermione consideró protestar pero un bostezo la detuvo. Arrugando la nariz ante la rápida sonrisa de Draco, se reclinó en la silla de la oficina y acunó la taza con ambas manos. Observó a Draco moverse a lo largo del tablero de pruebas que él y los aprendices de Auror habían reunido, moviendo ocasionalmente una nota a un lugar diferente y retrocediendo para revisarla de nuevo.

—¿Ha venido su familia a recoger sus restos? —preguntó Hermione cuando Draco se detuvo frente a la sección de la cuarta víctima: Gwen.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay algunos problemas para traerlos aquí. Creo que van a tener que firmar una autorización para que su novio la lleve y luego él puede transferírsela. La Oficina de Enlace Muggle se encarga de todo eso.

Sacó el colgante de rosa de una chincheta debajo de la fotografía de Gwen y pasó la cadena por sus dedos mientras consideraba el tablero de nuevo.

—Lo que no puedo determinar —dijo—, es cómo está eligiendo a sus víctimas. Lo único físico que tienen en común es que todas son mujeres. Pensé que podría ser la ubicación, pero... —Señaló la foto de Gwen—. La encontraron en Gwithian, todo el camino hacia Cornwall. Incluso con aparición, esa es una distancia increíble de las demás. Si el área alrededor de Leeds es la zona principal de mi asesino, ¿qué estaba haciendo allá?

—Tal vez quería ver Tintagel —ofreció Hermione—, podría ser un fanático de la leyenda Artúrica. O Penzance está cerca, podría amar a Gilbert y Sullivan.

Draco la miró por encima del hombro. Su expresión era tan confusa que ella no pudo evitar reír.

—Gilbert y Sullivan escribieron óperas cómicas en el siglo XIX. Una de ellas trata sobre piratas que en realidad son nobles; son de Penzance.

Draco se encogió de hombros y escribió en un pequeño cuadrado de papel.

—Penzance. Tintagel —Lo agregó a la pizarra.

—¡Estaba bromeando, Draco! —Hermione dejó su té a un lado y se acercó a la pizarra para tomar la nota—. No pongas eso ahí, estaba inventando ideas de por qué él pudo haber estado tan lejos de su zona, sin teorizar seriamente.

—Cualquier idea vale la pena en este momento —Draco la tomó de la muñeca y le arrancó la nota de los dedos. Alisó el papel y lo volvió a pegar a la pizarra—. Incluso una sugerencia descabellada podría ser valiosa. No la eliminemos todavía.

—Es ridículo, no hay justificación para decir que podría haber ido a cualquier lugar.

—Y no hay nada que diga que no. Tengo muy poco sobre él, Granger. Tomaré cualquier cosa, todo lo que sé es que ata a las mujeres, las mata, arroja sus cuerpos. Dos, queda un olor en todas ellas. Eso no es útil para nadie más que para mí, de verdad. Dudo que se hubiera notado si no estuviera en el caso —Levantó el collar—. Y tres, deja uno de estos en cada víctima. Eso no es mucho para continuar. Ni siquiera puedo decir con certeza que sea él. Podría ser una mujer, por lo que sé, aunque es poco probable. La mayoría de las mujeres no tienen la fuerza para estrangular a alguien.

Hermione alcanzó el colgante, pero retiró la mano.

—¿Está bien si toco?

—Han sido examinados y les han aplicado hechizos protectores. No contaminarás ningún rastro —Draco sostuvo el collar por la cadena.

Hermione levantó el colgante de rosa en su palma y lo miró de cerca.

—Definitivamente se parece al logo de La Rosa Espinada. El folleto de reglas lo tenía en la parte superior de cada sección.

Draco asintió.

—Tenía la intención de ir a las joyerías y averiguar si alguien hizo un trabajo personalizado como este, pero no he tenido tiempo. Lo reconocí en la primera víctima, después de que la examiné yo mismo. Pero no veo cómo... Están conectadas con el club. Estas mujeres... —Hizo un gesto hacia la pared de fotos y notas—. Hasta ahora, todas se describen como tranquilas, reservadas.

Hermione levantó las cejas y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo, después de un largo momento.

—Soy callada y reservada, pero eso no es todo lo que soy; has leído las cosas que marqué en el reglamento del club. La cara pública de una persona no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con su vida privada e interior —Lo miró y posó la mano en su brazo izquierdo. Ella apretó suavemente, con cuidado de mantener sus dedos lo suficientemente cerca de su codo para evitar ejercer presión sobre la Marca Tenebrosa escondida debajo de su manga—. Tú, entre todas las personas, deberías saber eso.

Él miró su mano durante varios segundos antes de encontrarla a los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa tensa y con los labios cerrados.

—La gente cree lo que ve. A veces es útil.

—Prefiero mirar debajo de la superficie —dijo Hermione—. Para ver lo que hay en realidad.

Observó su rostro, luego deslizó la mano por debajo de su cabello y alrededor de la nuca.

—Eres buena en eso —murmuró él—. Viendo lo que la gente no necesariamente quiere que veas.

Hermione cerró los ojos, un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de ella. Ese pequeño gesto la hizo sentir protegida y segura en todo momento. Ella entendió por qué le ayudaba cuando estaba atrapado en sus recuerdos. Sentirse seguro era algo que tenía que ser raro para él, algo precioso.

Draco le puso una ligera presión en la nuca y ella dio un paso adelante, deslizando los brazos alrededor de él para descansar la cabeza contra su pecho. La abrazó, los dedos se movieron en círculos ociosos contra su espalda. Hermione se dejó hundir en su calor, dejó que él la rodeara. Cuando no estaba soñando con las horas eróticas que pasaba con él, estaba soñando con esto. Sin hacer nada más que estar con él.

Durante la última sesión de "práctica" que habían tenido, en su silla antes de que la lechuza los interrumpiera, ella había comenzado a comprender que tal vez ninguno de los dos estaba actuando, al menos en los aspectos más físicos de su historia encubierta. Eran las emocionales sobre las que todavía necesitaba fingir: momentos como este. Hermione lo guardó todo en su mente, deseando tener una memoria como la de Draco para no olvidar nunca cómo se sentía estar con él y escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras la sostenía.

—Hermione, ¿vas a... Hermione?

Hermione se apartó de Draco y miró la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

—Harry —dijo, empujando su cabello detrás de su oreja y tocando su cuello donde su piel hormigueaba por el peso de los dedos de Draco—. ¿Qué querías?

—Solo me preguntaba si te irías a casa pronto —dijo. Miró a Draco, que se había trasladado al otro extremo de la pared de pruebas y estaba prestando mucha atención a un mapa y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. ¿Pero quizás no?

—Todavía tenemos algunos archivos por revisar —dijo—. No creo que nos tardemos mucho más.

Harry tarareó en voz baja y asintió.

—Bueno, terminaré un poco de papeleo, volveré a verificar en un momento —La miró, claramente consideró decir algo más, luego sonrió brevemente—. Si estás segura de que todo está bien.

—Vete, Harry —Hermione reclamó su asiento en la mesa de conferencias y sacó otra carpeta frente a ella—. Estamos trabajando.

La puerta hizo un suave clic y Hermione hizo una mueca en su archivo.

—Él se preocupa por ti —dijo Draco—. No puedes decirme que no está justificado.

Ella lo miró.

—Él no necesita preocuparse por mí, no de ti.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Me pregunto si será verdad —murmuró.

Hermione lo miró a través de sus pestañas, pero cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir en respuesta desapareció mientras miraba una fotografía en el archivo.

—Draco —dijo—. ¡Draco! ¡Mira esto!

Él se paró detrás de ella, con una mano en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de su silla y examinó los archivos extendidos frente a ella.

—¿Qué estoy mirando?

—Esta —Hermione levantó la foto. Una mujer de cabello oscuro yacía boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y un trozo de cuerda alrededor del cuello. Más de una docena de personas se pararon detrás de las barreras, mirando boquiabiertos el cuerpo y los Aurores examinando la escena—. Este es uno de los crímenes sin resolver que encontré. Fue asesinada a finales de los ochenta. Pero mírala —Sacó otra foto de la carpeta, un primer plano del rostro y la parte superior del cuerpo, luego tocó el pecho de la mujer, donde un colgante de plata descansaba sobre el escote de su vestido—. Aquí... Su collar.

Draco se inclinó sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza. Hizo una mueca, se puso las gafas y volvió a mirar la foto.

—¿Es eso...? —Agarró el colgante de rosa y lo colocó contra la foto, maldiciendo en voz baja—. Es una pareja.

—Parece ser una pareja —corrigió—. No podemos decir con certeza que es el mismo collar. Tendría que sacar la caja de evidencia física del almacenamiento para comparar. No queremos adelantarnos.

—¿Antes de qué, Granger? ¿La posibilidad de que mi asesino en serie comenzara hace más de veinte años en lugar del año pasado? —Draco miró fijamente el tablero, un músculo saltando en su mejilla—. Si es el mismo hombre, ¿por qué la brecha? ¿Por qué mataría a una mujer y luego no volvería a molestar durante dos décadas? —Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, cruzó los brazos y se frotó la frente—. ¿Cuál fue la causa de la muerte?

Hermione escaneó el informe en la carpeta.

—Estrangulación. El médico forense no pudo confirmar el método. El asesino podría haberla estrangulado con la cuerda o haberla estrangulado manualmente y haber usado la cuerda para disimular cualquier marca de mano.

Draco hizo una mueca y arrojó sus lentes sobre la mesa detrás de él.

—Odio a los que intentan contramedidas. O bien terminan enviándonos a una persecución que desperdicia días de esfuerzo o ellos... —refunfuñó, mirando al suelo—. O nos distraen con éxito y se escapan.

El timbre de su voz tenía más irritación de lo habitual. Hermione lo miró por un momento. Cerró el archivo y lo dejó a un lado para revisarlo a detalle más tarde, luego se levantó y rodeó la mesa.

—Este no se va a escapar —dijo, colocándose entre él y el tablero—. Vas a atraparlo, Draco.

—No puedes saber eso.

—Puedo _creer_ eso —Hermione dio otro paso más cerca, deslizando su brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Tienes una excelente tasa de resolución. El promedio en DALM para homicidios es un poco más del sesenta por ciento. Estás más cerca del setenta. Has cerrado muchos casos en tres años, Draco. Pones a un montón de magos y brujas oscuros en el camino...

—No es suficiente.

Ella lo miró, vio la protuberancia de su mandíbula y la tensión en su cuello. Había algo más profundo detrás de sus palabras, algo más oscuro.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, no habló. Cerrando los ojos, lo abrazó. Después de un par de minutos, se movió, sacando los brazos debajo de ella para colocarlos alrededor de sus hombros. Ella se acurrucó y escuchó los latidos de su corazón.

Draco le acarició la nuca antes de suspirar en voz baja.

—Deberíamos volver al trabajo, Granger —dijo.

—Estoy trabajando —murmuró en su camisa mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor del arnés de cuero en su espalda. Ella no quería dejarlo ir—. Tocarse, ser pareja, es parte del trabajo también. Trabajo encubierto.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

—Técnicamente, sí. Pero por la forma en que ha ido mi suerte, en el segundo en que cualquiera de nosotros intente algo más que esto, Potter abrirá esa puerta de nuevo.

—No podemos saberlo hasta que lo averigüemos —dijo, mirando hacia arriba con la barbilla apoyada en su esternón. Soltó el arnés y deslizó las manos por su espalda para enganchar los pulgares en su cinturón—. Tal vez no lo hará. No puede interrumpirnos _todo el_ tiempo.

—No, no todas las veces. La última vez fue mi lechuza —Draco la miró, sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros. Hermione se acercó más, colocando una pierna entre las suyas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su muslo y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Él deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, por sus costados e inclinó la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió.

—Malfoy, yo...

—¡Harry! —Hermione golpeó con la cabeza el pecho de Draco y soltó una risa impotente y dolorida.

—Y el punto es para Potter —murmuró Draco. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta—. Estoy empezando a tomar esto un poco como algo personal, sabes.

—Si pudiera abrir una puerta sin verte manoseando a mi mejor amiga, mi vida sería mucho mejor —dijo Harry—. Pero necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Puede esperar hasta mañana?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Levantó un pergamino, una larga cinta negra colgando de un extremo.

Draco se puso rígido, su corazón se aceleró bajo el oído de Hermione. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Están moviendo tu reunión anual —dijo Harry. Tosió—. Para hum, para la semana que viene.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es ridículo. Es en junio. Siempre es en junio.

—No este año —Harry le tendió el pergamino—. Aviso oficial. Lo siento, Malfoy.

Tomó el pergamino de manos de Harry, lo dejó detrás de él y agarró el borde de la mesa con ambas manos.

—Aviso aceptado —dijo con voz plana.

—Draco —Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás y lo miró. Los hombros de Draco estaban tensos. Sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos por su agarre—. Hay algún...

—Vete a casa, Hermione.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué?

Él respiró lentamente y la miró.

—Vete a casa.

Hermione dio un paso atrás antes de darse cuenta de que lo había soltado. No fueron las palabras, era la forma en que la miraba. Su expresión estaba quieta, sus ojos se encontraban tranquilos, pero algo en su rostro había cambiado. Él lucía...

Juraría que parecía asustado tras la inexpresividad de sus rasgos.

—¿Draco? —Hermione ignoró la tos ahogada de Harry detrás de ella—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieren contigo?

—No es nada —dijo Draco—. Nada sobre lo que puedas hacer algo. Vete a casa, no te preocupes por mí —Un músculo saltó en su mejilla. Se movió con lenta deliberación mientras quitaba la chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y se la ponía, luego agarraba el pergamino y lo metía en el bolsillo interior con sus gafas.

Hermione le puso la mano en el pecho.

—Draco —dijo—, ¿qué te dije en el partido de Quidditch? Estás en mi lista. Estoy _preocupándome_ por ti.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella. La tensión en sus hombros se alivió y parpadeó una vez antes de mirar por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Te importa, Potter?

Harry hizo un ruido de disgusto, saliendo al pasillo.

—¡No tienen que hacer esto cuando sólo soy yo! —les gritó—. Soy el único en la oficina y lo _sé_.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Vete a casa, Hermione —dijo de nuevo, su voz mucho más suave de lo que había sido—. Es una formalidad: me hacen preguntas, yo les respondo, no es gran cosa.

—Me estás mintiendo —dijo, abotonándose la chaqueta del traje y pasando las manos por las solapas—. Eso es una enorme mentira, Malfoy.

—Lo es. Pero tendrás que aceptarlo, no voy a decir nada más. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes gritarme —Ella comenzó a hablar y él presionó la punta de su dedo contra su labio inferior—. Mañana —dijo—. Vendré a cenar y puedes gritar todo lo que quieras. Esta noche no.

Hermione le entrecerró los ojos. Su tono era ligero, casi burlón, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos todavía estaba demasiado tensa para su gusto. Fuera lo que fuera esta "reunión anual", no le gustó. Si lo ponía así de tenso, a ella tampoco le gustaba. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, pudo ver que no diría una palabra más sobre el tema. No entonces.

—Bien —dijo con un suspiro—. Obtienes un indulto, uno corto. Pero te gritaré, te lo prometo.

Una comisura de su boca se levantó.

—Bien, haré tiempo para ello —Él vaciló, haciéndola preguntarse si se inclinaría para darle un beso, pero miró hacia la puerta y la rodeó—. Buenas noches, Granger —dijo él, su mano en su hombro. Dio tres golpecitos con el pulgar, mirando directamente a Harry mientras lo hacía.

Se volvió para ver a Draco irse, evitando los ojos de Harry cuando regresó a la sala de conferencias.

Harry se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella. Hermione pensó en fingir estar concentrada en los archivos sobre la mesa, luego suspiró y lo miró.

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas a decirme que todavía es sólo una tarea para ti?

Hermione frotó su hombro donde Draco la había tocado.

—Lo viste; esos toques. Eso es... Lo desarrollamos como una señal. Un recordatorio. Es trabajo, todo es parte del acto.

Harry se subió las gafas hasta la frente y se frotó los ojos.

—Me parece bastante real, Hermione.

—¡Se supone que debe serlo! —Hermione parpadeó ante su propio volumen y conscientemente bajó la voz—. Se supone que debe parecer real, Harry. Ese es el punto.

—Si tú lo dices...

—¿De qué se trata esta reunión? —interrumpió, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Qué reunión? ¿Por qué lo movieron? ¿Por qué está tan nervioso por eso?

Harry limpió sus lentes en el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Lo siento, Hermione —dijo con voz plana—. No es asunto tuyo.

—Soy su _novia_.

—Acabas de enfatizar que eres su novia _imaginaria_. No puedes tener las dos cosas. E incluso si realmente lo fueras, no es asunto tuyo. No voy a decir nada. Si él quiere que sepas, tú lo sabrás.

—Harry...

—No, Hermione —Harry levantó la barbilla—. No vuelvas a preguntar.

Ella lo miró fijamente, escudriñando su rostro. Podía ver la determinación en él. Se había enfrentado a asesinos y torturadores, había salvado a un mundo entero antes de los dieciocho años. Ella tenía una voluntad fuerte; él era más fuerte. Después de un minuto, asintió.

—No estoy contenta con esto.

La miró por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —dijo con un suspiro—. Pero puedo garantizar que estamos extasiados, en comparación con él. Vámonos a casa. Voy a buscar nuestros abrigos; tú cierra. Malfoy nos mataría a los dos si faltara algún archivo.

* * *

El aviso había llegado temprano, antes de que Draco hubiera tenido la oportunidad de quitarse el abrigo en la oficina a la mañana siguiente. Se había encontrado un quinto cuerpo en la aldea mágica de Morthen. Con menos de cien residentes vivos, la aldea tenía un cementerio más grande de lo que Draco había esperado. Los jardines estaban bien cuidados, cada piedra libre de musgo.

Harry se había unido a la escena porque afirmó que no podía soportar un día más de papeleo. Draco tenía sus dudas sobre eso, considerando la forma en que Harry los había estado mirando a él y a Hermione en la sala de conferencias, pero no había dormido lo suficientemente bien como para tener la energía para preocuparse. Se sentía atontado y medio despierto y pensó en enviar a uno de los técnicos a buscar el café más grande disponible en la comarca.

Harry leyó en voz alta varios nombres en las lápidas mientras caminaban hacia la burbuja protectora amarilla alrededor de la víctima, su voz se volvía más suave con cada uno mientras recitaba las fechas y causas de muerte.

2 de mayo de 1998, asesinado por ladrones.

2 de mayo de 1998, asesinado por un hombre lobo.

2 de mayo de 1998, asesinado por mortífagos.

La mitad del cementerio contenía tumbas de personas que habían muerto en la batalla final ese día. Draco pasó a grandes zancadas más allá de las piedras, con la cabeza en alto, su mirada nunca vaciló mientras abría la burbuja amarilla y entraba en la escena del crimen. Sabía los nombres de los muertos; sus guardias en Azkaban le habían leído la lista todas las semanas mientras más morían por sus heridas. No necesitaba las piedras para recordar.

_El Fuego Maligno corriendo por la habitación, devorando todo a su paso. El angustiado grito de Crabbe cuando las llamas lo alcanzaron. Gritos. Gritos. Gritos. Cuerpos arrugados y enredados en cada habitación, en cada pasillo. La mano de Madre en la suya. Respiraciones ahogadas y sollozantes de Padre. Sangre en los dobladillos de sus pantalones, sangre en los bordes de sus nudillos. Huesos doloridos, manos temblorosas y pesadez en el corazón. Finalmente terminó._

Se sacudió, hizo a un lado los recuerdos y se concentró en el cadáver boca abajo mientras se tiraba de los pantalones y se agachaba junto a ella. Cabello castaño muy corto, un bronceado que hablaba de mucho tiempo al aire libre, una larga cicatriz quirúrgica en la columna. Las mismas abrasiones de cuerda, magulladuras y el collar.

Harry gruñó, mirando el cuerpo.

—Esto sería mucho más fácil si nuestro sospechoso tuviera un _tipo_ —dijo—. Rubias, tatuajes, altas... Algo consistente.

—Sabes que me estás describiendo —dijo Draco, lanzando su encantamiento para guantes y flexionando los dedos.

—¿Es un tatuaje? —preguntó el técnico del otro lado del cuerpo con un curioso alzamiento de las cejas—. La Mar...

—Detente ahí —dijo Harry antes de que Draco pudiera hacer más que tensarse—. No es de tu maldita incumbencia.

Draco se giró para mirar a Harry.

—Potter, te lo agradezco, pero cada dos meses me preguntan sobre todo el asunto. Responderé a esta.

Volvió a mirar al técnico, que había apretado los instrumentos contra el pecho y los miraba a ambos con ojos muy abiertos y nerviosos.

—No es un tatuaje —dijo Draco—. Es una marca: se quema con un hechizo extremadamente oscuro —El técnico se estremeció y Draco sonrió sin gracia—. ¿Y la segunda pregunta que quieres hacer pero no quieres? Sí, me dolió muchísimo. Quieres saber más, lee mis putas transcripciones del juicio.

El técnico murmuró una disculpa y miró hacia abajo, jugueteando con sus instrumentos. Draco examinó rápidamente el cuerpo, lo suficiente para captar el olor y detectar la V tallada en su muslo. No fue su mejor trabajo, pero fue suficiente para confirmar la firma del asesino. Se puso de pie, aplastó sus guantes en humo y se alejó.

Harry lo alcanzó al borde de la escena del crimen.

—Quieres que lo ponga en servicio de escritorio, lo haré. No estará en el campo contigo de ahora en adelante.

Draco le dio una mirada de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

—No volverá a preguntar. La mayoría de las personas piensan que sienten curiosidad, pero una vez que reciben el recordatorio de que están siendo entrometidos con un Mortífago, dejan de intentar fisgonear. En realidad, no quieren saber tanto.

Tocó la burbuja amarilla que rodeaba la escena del crimen, una abertura cortada en ella con un movimiento de la mano. Salió e inmediatamente encendió un cigarrillo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Pensaron que querían saber, todos pensaron que querían saber.

Luego vieron el tatuaje en su cuello, vieron la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo. Lo vieron usar un hechizo que podría ser torcido para propósitos oscuros con un cambio en el encantamiento.

Vio el periódico que había enmarcado y colgado en la pared del cubículo sobre su escritorio, los titulares en negrita y llenando toda la portada. _Narcissa Malfoy se eximió de todos los cargos. Draco Malfoy sentenciado a dos años. Lucius Malfoy sentenciado a cadena perpetua._

Vio su fotografía en la zona de cubículos principal de DALM, en la pared de conocidos magos oscuros, una línea negra diagonal a través de su rostro y las palabras "bajo custodia" aún visibles bajo una capa de polvo.

Vieron y recordaron tan fácilmente como él. Dio respuestas rápidas y frívolas a algunos, dio una fuerte reprimenda a otros. La mayoría lo ignoró. Las transcripciones de su juicio fueron registros públicos. Cualquiera que tuviera curiosidad podría solicitar leer las transcripciones que el Wizengamot no había clasificado.

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en el Wizengamot y apretó la mandíbula. Habían avanzado en su investigación anual. Draco escondió un bufido, "investigación", pensó. El interrogatorio fue más preciso. Al menos le habían dado tiempo para prepararse, aunque una parte de él sospechaba que era más probable que le dieran tiempo para temerlo. No fue estúpido, varias de las preguntas serían sobre Hermione. Ahora que se habían hecho públicos, por así decirlo, el Wizengamot estaba obligado a cuestionar por qué había ocultado su relación durante un año. ¿Qué secretos estaba tratando de ocultar? ¿Volviendo a los viejos hábitos, señor Malfoy?

—Malfoy —dijo Harry desde el interior de la escena del crimen, distrayéndolo de su imaginación—. Hablo en serio, no quiero que te molesten. Especialmente no de turno —Cerró la burbuja y se paró junto a Draco, mirando las figuras borrosas dentro de la escena—. Podría convertirse en política oficial dejar el asunto.

Draco cerró las manos alrededor de su cigarrillo y lo hizo desaparecer.

—Entonces solo estás deteniendo a las personas que obedecen las reglas. No a una gran cantidad de los Aurores. Es el tipo de carrera que atrae a las personas que trabajan fuera de las líneas.

Harry se encogió de hombros, apartándose del camino del jardinero que pasaba con una carretilla.

—Buen punto. Pero informa si alguien va demasiado lejos. Estoy hablando como el jefe del departamento aquí, cumpliste tu condena, ya no eres un Mortífago, Malfoy.

—¿ _Malfoy_? ¿ _Malfoy_? —chilló una voz detrás de ellos—. ¡Lo sabía!

Draco se dio la vuelta, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Se derrumbó con un aullido, una punzada de dolor le recorrió la pierna derecha y la cabeza se estrelló contra el firme. Se agarró al suelo, débil y tembloroso, la visión borrosa en rojo. Vio a los aprendices de Harry corriendo a su lado, escuchó la alerta de su placa gritando a todos los miembros de su escuadrón.

Escuchó estallidos de aparición, gritos enojados, magia retorciéndose en el aire. Draco luchó por levantarse; su pierna se dobló bajo su peso, la rodilla se torció fuera de la articulación.

—Quédate abajo, Malfoy —dijo Harry, agachándose a su lado.

—No puedo... No puedo levantarme —Draco cerró los ojos, la mejilla contra la tierra. Intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero su pierna se negó a responder.

—Lo sé —Harry tocó el muslo de Draco, causándole otra punzada de dolor y puso su mano frente a la cara de Draco. La sangre cubrió sus dedos—. Estás herido. Quédate abajo. Tenemos esto bajo control.

Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados, los dedos flexionados contra el suelo. Podía escuchar gritos detrás de él, gritos enojados sobre mortífagos, asesinos, escoria. El sonido se desvaneció, desapareciendo en el latido de su corazón sobre sus oídos.

* * *

Hermione miró al Medimago bloqueando su acceso a la puerta.

—Déjame pasar.

—Señorita, si no es de la familia, no puede...

—Déjala entrar —dijo Harry desde el interior de la habitación.

El Medimago miró por encima del hombro, girándose lo suficiente para que Hermione se escabullera, admitió, lo pasó y entró en la habitación del hospital. Draco yacía en una cama de metal estrecha, un Sanador a su lado, una pierna expuesta sobre la sábana blanca. Sus pantalones ensangrentados yacían arrugados en un cubo en el suelo junto a la cama.

Hermione respiró hondo, obligándose a mantener la voz controlada.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo, ignorando el chirrido de sus palabras. Su garganta se sentía apretada, como si estuviera reprimiendo un grito—. ¿Qué pasó, Harry?

—Emboscada —dijo Harry—. Estábamos en la escena y el jardinero enloqueció cuando escuchó el nombre de Malfoy. Aparentemente su hermano murió a finales de los setenta: ataque de un Mortífago. Dijo que un Malfoy fue el responsable y en su rabia, él sólo... Malfoy _es_ un retrato de su padre —Miró a Hermione—. Lo atacó por detrás. Es... fue bastante malo, Hermione.

Hermione miró el cubo de basura en el suelo, la sangre que manchaba los pantalones de Draco.

—¿Está él... él...? Él no se está moviendo, Harry —susurró, temerosa de dar un paso más cerca de la cama.

—Está entrando y saliendo —dijo Harry—. Se dislocó la rodilla y se abrió el muslo. Casi cortado hasta el hueso.

La Sanadora dio un paso atrás para tomar notas en una tabla y Hermione no pudo soportarlo más. Cada herida que Harry describía hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, su garganta se cerraba más.

Corrió al lado de Draco, frente a la Sanadora. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel casi tan blanca como la suelta bata de hospital que lo envolvía hasta los codos. Ella tomó su mano, sus dedos quietos y fríos y por un largo y desgarrador momento, recordó sus pesadillas. Temblando, se aferró a su mano, sus anillos se clavaron en su palma.

—¿Draco? —susurró.

Su pecho se elevó mientras tomaba aire, sus fosas nasales dilatadas. Sus ojos se movieron bajo sus párpados.

—¿H'ne?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que podía olerla. Incluso medio consciente, supo que ella estaba allí por su olor. Mordiéndose el labio, se acercó a su cabeza y le acarició el cabello hacia atrás.

—Estoy aquí —le murmuró—. Estoy aquí, Draco.

—H'ne —dijo de nuevo. Sus dedos temblaron en su mano, haciéndose más cálidos mientras lo sostenía. Sus largas y oscuras pestañas se agitaron. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban vidriosos y desenfocados, pero volvió la cabeza hacia ella—. Hermione. ¿Tú? ¿Estás aquí?

—Estoy aquí —dijo de nuevo—. Estoy contigo.

—Bien. Eso es bueno —Cerró los ojos y exhaló, luego contuvo un grito ahogado. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las pupilas dilatadas—. Los bebés.

Los dedos de Hermione dolían por la fuerza repentina en su agarre.

—Draco, ¿qué... qué bebés? —Miró a Harry por encima del hombro—. ¿Había niños allí? —Harry negó con la cabeza y Hermione se volvió hacia Draco—. ¿Qué bebés?

—Los bebés —Draco empujó la cama, luchando por sentarse—. Mis pantalones, tómalos, necesito... necesito ver a los bebés —Golpeó la barandilla a un lado de la cama y la derribó—. Necesito verlos... No. No, no pueden... Estarían asustados.

Hermione lo agarró por los hombros. No tenía la esperanza de mantenerlo en su lugar si luchaba contra ella, pero nunca había visto esa mirada salvaje en sus ojos.

—Draco —dijo ella, alzando la voz para llamar su atención—. ¡Draco! Estás herido. No puedes levantarte.

Sentado en el borde de la cama con la sábana enredada alrededor de sus muslos, levantó las manos y agarró su rostro. Sus dedos temblaron debajo de sus oídos mientras buscaba sus ojos.

—¿Dónde están nuestros hijos, Hermione?

Ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros y lo miró fijamente. Detrás de su espalda, la Sanadora señaló su sien y articuló "golpeó su cabeza". Hermione cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y los abrió para sonreírle a Draco.

—Los niños están con Pansy —dijo en voz baja—. Pansy los tiene. Están a salvo.

El temblor de sus manos disminuyó contra sus mejillas. Dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió, su rostro se relajó.

—Bueno, eso es bueno. Pansy, ella... ella cuidará de ellos. No deberían verme así; no deberían ver a su padre herido —Le acarició los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro—. No quiero que me vean en el hospital.

Hermione le puso la mano en la cabeza.

—Están a salvo —repitió—. Estás... —Ella apoyó la mejilla contra su cabello, incapaz de terminar la oración. Estaba perdido en una especie de alucinación, una fantasía inducida por una herida y todo lo que podía pensar era lo _maravilloso_ que sonaba: Bebés, niños. Se imaginó a una pequeña rubia y un pequeño moreno, aferrándose a las rodillas de Draco y sonriéndole, tres pares de hoyuelos y suaves ojos grises.

—Señora Malfoy, tendrás que moverte —dijo la Sanadora con una mirada severa—. Probablemente destruyó el hechizo de coser, moviéndose así. Siéntate con el Auror Potter y déjame echarle un vistazo a su pierna.

—Oh, no estamos... no estamos casa... —Hermione se detuvo, temiendo que admitir la verdad hiciera que el Sanador la echara.

—Ella es su pareja, Sanadora MacBrieve —dijo Harry—. Y si no la dejas tomar su mano mientras trabajas, terminarás con dos pacientes después de que ella tenga un ataque de pánico debido a la preocupación.

—¡Harry!

—Llámame mentiroso, Hermione.

Hermione consideró la posición en la que estaba: la cara de Draco contra su cuello, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su agarre fuerte y protector sobre sus hombros, sus dedos entrelazados en su cabello.

Miró a la Sanadora MacBrieve. No tenía idea de la expresión de su rostro, pero fue suficiente para que la mujer diera un suave suspiro y gesticulara hacia la cama.

—Al menos bájalo —dijo el Sanador—. Si lo sueltas ahora, se caerá.

Le tomó un momento, pero cuando Hermione intentó que Draco se recostara, se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado de nuevo. La Sanadora MacBrieve refunfuñó y agitó su varita, aligerando su peso lo suficiente como para que Hermione pudiera maniobrarlo hacia abajo.

La Sanadora ajustó la sábana para exponer su pierna, pinchando el lado del muslo de Draco y refunfuñando en voz baja.

—Por supuesto, se los arrancó. Mantenga sus hombros hacia abajo —Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar a Draco antes de que la Sanadora le pasara la varita por la pierna. Incluso inconsciente, se sacudió y gimió con el golpe del hechizo.

El sanador MacBrieve reparó el hechizo y aplicó un ungüento a la herida. Hermione tomó la mejilla de Draco, inclinándose para murmurarle. No prestó mucha atención a las palabras que eligió. Era el tono que parecía llegar a él. Cada vez que susurraba su nombre, le recordaba que estaba allí con él, un poco más de tensión desaparecía de su expresión.

Cuando el Sanador se apartó para editar las notas en la tabla, Hermione desvió su atención del rostro de Draco. Rodeó la cama hacia su lado herido. Debajo del ungüento azul pálido, escaneó la longitud del corte a lo largo de su muslo y la hinchazón púrpura oscura alrededor de su rodilla. Ahora podía ver toda la extensión de las heridas de Draco y le dolía el pecho.

—Sí —dijo Harry, acercándose a ella en la cama—. Como dije, fue bastante malo. Creo que el tipo estaba tratando de paralizarlo. Afortunadamente, uno de los técnicos en la escena tenía algo de entrenamiento. Lo presionamos lo suficientemente rápido como para que lo trajéramos aquí antes de que perdiera demasiada sangre.

—Tendrá que mantenerse en reposo por unos días —dijo la Sanadora, haciendo otra nota en el historial de Draco—. Puede caminar, si usa una muleta o un bastón, pero no correr, no volar hasta que esté curado —señaló a Hermione con su pluma—. Y tampoco sexo. Demasiado estrés en el muslo —Después de un momento, se encogió de hombros—. El oral está bien.

Hermione la miró boquiabierta, incapaz de hacer nada más que ruidos incoherentes por un momento.

—Eso es... eso es. No es un... No estamos...

—Gracias, Sanador MacBrieve —dijo Harry en voz alta, aunque ahogada—. Ella se asegurará de que no se lastime la pierna.

La Sanadora les dio a ambos una ceja levantada, luego ajustó la sábana y tiró del dobladillo de la bata de hospital de Draco por debajo de su muslo. Ella hizo florecer su gráfico.

—Tendrá varias pociones que tomar. Prepararé sus primeras dosis y lo prepararé para el alta. Podrá irse a casa después de un par de horas de descanso. Predigo una recuperación completa si sigue las órdenes —Salió de la habitación, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella.

Hermione se acurrucó con su frente en el hombro de Draco y rompió a llorar.

—Dios, Herm... —Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda con torpeza—. Está bien, Hermione. Él no está... la escuchaste. Aún puede caminar: se recuperará.

— _Lo_ escuché, Harry —murmuró. Levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas—. Estaba en la sala de conferencias hablando con sus aprendices cuando recibieron la llamada. Lo _escuché_.

La alarma había sonado a lo largo de DALM. Cotterill y Choudhury habían perdido el color, mirándose la una a la otra antes de mirar a Hermione preocupadas. Las tres corrieron hacia el vestidor principal a tiempo para ver a media docena de Aurores desaparecer en el acto.

_Escuadrón siete, escuadrón siete. Todas las llamadas. ¡Estado cero! Auror bajo ataque. Malfoy caído._

Escondió el temblor en sus dedos mientras colocaba la sábana alrededor de la pierna ilesa de Draco.

—Lo escuché —dijo de nuevo—. Y nunca he tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. Pensé que él estaba... Que quizá podría estar... Y no podía afrontar el hecho de que él... Llegué aquí tan rápido como pude, pero tuve que _pelear_ para que me dejaran pasar hasta aquí, mucho menos pasar a ese idiota fuera de la puerta. Y qué tal si él estaba mue....

Su garganta se cerró y tragó saliva alrededor de un nudo de dolor alborotando la bata de hospital de Draco y la delgada almohada bajo su cabeza.

Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la abrazó.

—Hermione, voy a preguntarte esto una vez más y luego juro que lo dejaré hasta que estés lista. Pero... —Hizo un gesto hacia su mano izquierda, temblando contra la mejilla de Draco y a la derecha, aferrándose a los laxos dedos de Draco en la cama—. Corriste hasta aquí tan pronto como supiste que estaba herido. Estás _llorando_ por él. ¿Sigues insistiendo en que esto es sólo una tarea para ti?

Hermione agachó la cabeza. Acarició con el pulgar los bordes del anillo de sello de Draco. Harry era su mejor amigo, lo había sido durante años y la conocía tan bien como ella se conocía a sí misma. Ella no lo estaba engañando, no lo había estado engañando desde el principio. Él ya lo sabía.

No quería seguir mintiéndole, ni siquiera por omisión.

—No puedo —admitió, su voz apenas más fuerte que su respiración—. No lo es.

—¿Lo sabe él?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No eso. Creo... creo que él sabe que me atrae. Eso... eso que quiero hacer y que no le está permitido en este momento. Pero eso es todo, eso es todo lo que sabe —Se mordió el labio, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la palma de Draco—. Y no puedes decirle lo contrario.

Harry miró a Draco y suspiró.

—No es un idiota, Hermione. Si sigues así, se dará cuenta.

—Es sólo hasta que se resuelva el caso —dijo—. Entonces él nunca tendrá... volveremos a ser amigos. Tal vez —Apartó el flequillo de Draco de sus ojos y pasó un dedo por el número de prisionero en su cuello. El hematoma que había puesto allí se había curado, no quedaba rastro de ella en él. Una vez terminado el caso, no quedaría rastro alguno de su relación. Incluso tan falso como era, incluso cada vez que veía a Draco emitir su señal, todavía tenía algo de esperanza.

Esa sonrisa que le había dado, _dos veces,_ tenía mucho espacio para la esperanza.

Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Me voy a ir a... —Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué inventar una excusa? Me voy a ir a cualquier otro lado. Dejaré que te sientes un rato con él.

—Espera, Harry. ¿Y si... y si necesitan moverlo?

Harry la miró parpadeando.

—¿No lo harán? Es su cama.

Ella parpadeó de vuelta.

—¿Hasta que alguien más la necesite o sea dado de alta o...?

—O nada —Harry esbozó una sonrisa rápida y sin humor—. ¿No te diste cuenta de que le quedaba perfectamente a pesar de su altura? Está hecha a medida para él, Hermione —Golpeó los pies de la cama.

Bajó para ver una placa de latón unida al final de la cama, curvada alrededor de una de las barandillas. _D. Malfoy, Auror._

—Los Aurores y los Magos de Choque* clasifican nuestras propias camas —dijo Harry—. Porque terminamos en ellas con bastante frecuencia.

—Eso no es muy tranquilizador, Harry.

—No, pero es la verdad. Y es algo que debes entender —Harry la miró—. Mientras dure el caso, al menos —Le frotó el hombro y salió de la habitación.

Hermione volvió su atención a Draco. La Sanadora había dejado la mayor parte de la pierna derecha de Draco expuesta, el ungüento azul en su muslo se endureció con el aire seco del hospital. Todas sus heridas se habían limitado a esa pierna, por lo que podía decir. Un corte masivo en su muslo, la evidencia contundente de una rodilla dislocada.

Por debajo de la rodilla, no podía decir si estaba herido o no. Hermione lo miró fijamente, su mano flotando sobre su piel, los finos pelos pálidos de su pierna haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de sus dedos. De la rodilla para abajo, la piel de Draco estaba casi oculta por un tatuaje en forma de remolino en tonos negros y grises. Ella pensó que se parecía mucho al rastro oscuro de su aparición, como si lo hubiera convertido en parte de él.

Escondidas en los espacios vacíos entre los remolinos de humo había cuatro fechas diferentes.

5 de junio de 1980: ése era su cumpleaños, recordó. Pansy le había preparado un impresionante pastel empapado en brandy el verano anterior que los había dejado a todos borrachos y riendo en el jardín.

1 de julio de 1976: lo suficientemente temprano para ser el aniversario de sus padres.

1 de julio de 1996, ese que ella no pudo determinar.

11 de enero de 2007: sonrió mientras trazaba los dígitos del año. El día de la boda de Pansy y Harry.

Fechas importantes, días importantes de su historia. Inclinó la cabeza, considerando la fecha que no conocía. Eso fue el verano antes de que comenzaran el sexto año, solo un par de semanas después de la pelea en el Departamento de Misterios, después de que el Ministro admitió que Voldemort había regresado.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos. Pasó un dedo por debajo de la fecha.

Un par de semanas después de que su padre no hubiera podido recuperar la profecía. Después de que Lucius Malfoy fuera arrestado y enviado a Azkaban.

Se sintió como si un puño se hubiera apretado alrededor de su corazón. Sospechaba que acababa de enterarse de la fecha en que Draco se había visto obligado a unirse a los Mortífagos, algo que siempre había mantenido celosamente oculto. Incluso las transcripciones de su juicio no lo tenían; dijo que lo había olvidado.

Ella puso su mano sobre su pantorrilla, cubriendo la fecha y cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si fuera a bloquearlo de una manera que él nunca podría.

La pierna de Draco se crispó bajo su mano y escuchó un suave gruñido. Ella miró hacia arriba para verlo levantando la cabeza, con las manos presionadas contra el colchón mientras trataba de sentarse.

—No —dijo, deslizándose hacia la cabecera de la cama. Ella le puso una mano en el pecho—. No, quédate abajo, Draco. Necesitas descansar.

Abrió los ojos y la miró con una mirada aturdida.

—Hermione —murmuró—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Un rato —dijo—. No estoy completamente segura de qué hora es.

Tarareó en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Ella le frotó el hombro con una suave sonrisa.

—Aproximadamente una hora más que yo. La Sanadora dice que puedes irte a casa hoy, una vez que hayas descansado.

Draco tarareó de nuevo.

—Me voy a perder la cena. ¿Ya me gritaste?

Hermione se quedó quieta. La Sanadora había mencionado que tenía una herida en la cabeza. Acarició su cabello, encontrando el chichón en el costado de su cabeza cuando él hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Pero tú... ¿No recuerdas lo de antes? ¿Las preguntas que me hiciste?

—En realidad no. Recuerdo haber caído, recuerdo haberme golpeado en la cabeza y... —suspiró, buscando a tientas su mano—. Y ahora estoy aquí y tú también. Supongo que tienes dos razones para gritarme ahora. No estaba esperando la otra razón, pero aceptaré los gritos sobre lastimarse. Estoy en tu lista, después de todo.

Hermione soltó una suave risa y ahuecó sus manos alrededor de las suyas.

—Lo estás, Draco. Definitivamente estás en mi lista.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a la deriva.

—Cansado —murmuró—. Tú no... —bostezó, relajando los dedos en su mano—. No tienes que quedarte.

Se quedó dormido antes de que ella pudiera responder. Hermione bajó su mano, tomó una silla de la esquina y la acercó a la cama, tomando su mano nuevamente mientras se sentaba.

—No, no tengo que hacerlo —le dijo ella, entrelazando los dedos—. Pero lo haré.

* * *

—Mamá, estoy bien. Me han lastimado pero que esta vez. _Mucho_ peor y lo sabes. Estoy consciente y caminando, ¿qué más quieres? No necesitas preocuparte. He estado en casa durante dos días y estoy haciendo un buen progreso.

Narcissa lo miró fijamente por encima de sus delicadas medias gafas, arqueando una ceja a un ritmo glacial.

—Draco, soy tu madre y estaré preocupada por ti por toda la eternidad —Manejó su abrecartas como una espada, cortando el final de un sobre. Sacó la nota corta del interior y la leyó con los labios apretados mientras apoyaba el abrecartas en la trompa de un elefante de cristal—. Veo que la familia Leveret te ha invitado a ver los campos de lavanda. De nuevo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se paseó a lo largo de la pared de cristal del salón matutino, obedeciendo las instrucciones de su sanador de hacer ejercicio ligero. Trató de no apoyarse en el bastón que había encontrado en un almacén y estaba encantado para adaptarse a su altura, pero en los giros necesitaba apoyo adicional.

—La familia Leveret tiene seis hijas, ningún hijo y un montón de deudas más altas que yo. Qué sorpresa, les gustaría conocerme mejor. Incluso si _soy, ¿_ qué dijo su madre cuando fuimos a "ver la lavanda" ese año? C'est un putain de honte qu'il soit un Anglais**.

—No deberías repetir cosas tan sucias.

—Entonces no debiste insistir en que estudiara francés. Aprendí todas las cosas sucias en mi primera semana de tutoría —Draco tropezó en un giro y maldijo en voz baja, inclinándose para frotar la herida que aún cicatrizaba en su muslo.

—¿Has estado tomando tus pociones? —Narcissa abrió otro sobre.

Draco ocultó un suspiro y se sentó en el amplio asiento acolchado de la ventana. Las pociones sabían a polillas muertas empapadas en salmuera de encurtidos y tenía que beberlas cinco veces al día. Si no fuera por el hecho de que podía sentir que su pierna se curaba más rápido, las habría tirado todas.

—Sí, Madre.

—No me pongas ese tono, jovencito.

—Tengo casi treinta, mamá. No soy un hombre joven.

Dejó la nota encima de una pila de otras cartas y les hizo un gesto.

—¿Ves esto, Draco? Estas son todas las invitaciones a cenas, almuerzos, fiestas en el jardín, fines de semana de campo y otros eventos sociales. Hasta la última de ellas piden el placer de tu asistencia, también. Porque tú _estás_ cerca de los treintas y todavía sigues soltero.

Draco resopló.

—Y cada una de esas invitaciones también menciona de paso a una mujer joven en la familia, imagino. Dulce, recatada, obediente. Dispuesta a pasar por alto pequeñas debilidades tan tontas como un registro de prisión.

Narcissa abrió otro sobre sin mirarlo.

—¿Tienes la intención de casarte?

—Sí, tengo la intención de casarme, con el tiempo. Haré lo que tú y papá quieran, encontrar una debutante bien educada y...

Narcissa golpeó el escritorio con su abrecartas, haciendo que Draco se quedara en silencio.

—No podría importarme menos su crianza en este punto —espetó Narcissa—. Creo que _todos_ hemos visto la estupidez de ese enfoque en particular. Sangre pura, mestiza, incluso aceptaría a una nacida de muggles. Ya no me _importa_. Quiero verte feliz y asentado y tener un nieto antes de que muera. Empieza a cortejar a una mujer para que tenga esperanza.

Draco la miró parpadeando.

—Mamá, eso es... —Sacudió la cabeza, volviéndose para mirar por la ventana, su pierna apoyada en el asiento de la ventana mientras se frotaba la rodilla. ¿No se preocupaba por su descendencia? Eso sería casi una noticia fantástica de Narcissa, si él no supiera que todavía había una cosa que _le_ importaría, incluso si el haber nacido de muggles era aceptable ahora para ella.

Lo único que le impidió decirle a su madre que _podía_ tener esperanzas fue el nombre del nacido de muggles específico que quería: Hermione. De todas las mujeres del planeta, la única que no podía quitarse de la cabeza era la única que no podía ni siquiera mencionar a su madre.

—No es tan simple —dijo por fin—. Tal vez después de que termine esta asignación, pueda...

La rotura de vidrio le hizo girar la cabeza. _Asignación._ Draco se tensó, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sabía que era mejor no decir esa palabra cuando estaba con su madre, pero había estado pensando en Hermione y no había podido controlar su lengua. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era prepararse para la respuesta.

Narcissa se sentó con los hombros rígidos, el delicado elefante de cristal en el suelo en una docena de pedazos. Draco la vio poner las manos sobre el escritorio y ponerse de pie. Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía una sonrisa brillante y frágil en su lugar, sus ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

—¿Cómo va tu asignación, cariño? —preguntó ella—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo encontrar ayuda para ti. Le preguntaré a Severus: él puede ayudarte.

Draco cerró los ojos. Entonces, no era uno de los violentos. Sin gritos, sin destellos de magia incontrolada.

—Mamá —dijo en voz baja—. Estás a la deriva. Estamos en 2008 y soy un hombre adulto. Trabajo para el DALM, soy un Auror.

—Cuando vuelvas a la escuela, habla con Severus. Él te ayudará, sé que lo hará —Ella se acercó a él, ahuecando su mejilla con una mano y acariciando su flequillo hacia atrás con la otra—. Superaremos esto, Draco. Sigue mi consejo y superaremos esto. Sé que lo intentaste con ese collar, pero esa _idiota_ chica interfirió. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y la miró a los ojos.

—Mamá, eso fue hace años. Snape está muerto. El Señor Oscuro está muerto. Todo ha terminado.

Ella lo agarró por los hombros y las uñas le atravesaron la camisa.

—No ha terminado. No te rindas. No te atrevas a rendirte, Draco. Sabes las consecuencias si fallas —su voz se espesó y el agua llenó sus ojos—. Lamento que te haya hecho esto, que no pude detenerlo. Pero está hecho y _debes_ tener éxito o moriremos todos. Él estará aquí pronto y querrá saber tu progreso y tú has de tener algo que mostrarle.

Acarició un dedo detrás de su oreja, siguiendo una pequeña cicatriz en la línea del cabello.

—O mi hermana te castigará de nuevo —susurró.

_¿Te atreves a decepcionar al Señor Oscuro? Y peor aún, ¡te atreves a decepcionarme! Dedos huesudos en su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. La punta de las uñas en su yugular. El sabor de la sangre en su lengua. Muéstrame lo arrepentido que estás, sobrino. ¡Ahora!_

Draco emergió de ese recuerdo con un suave grito, parpadeando para borrar las imágenes de duros ojos grises.

—No —dijo en voz alta, sus dedos fríos y temblando alrededor del borde del asiento de la ventana—. _Detente_ , no digas su nombre.

Narcissa lo miró, las lágrimas se aferraban a sus pálidas pestañas.

—Draco —dijo—. Dime que tendrás éxito. Eres la última oportunidad que tiene esta familia. Es una carga terrible para un chico de tu edad, pero debes llevarla.

Lo había intentado dos veces y ella no había respondido. Estaba perdida en sus recuerdos. Había notado que las cosas empeoraban con ella durante los últimos años, pero al principio había sido tan gradual que lo había ignorado. Ahora estaba "a la deriva", como ella lo llamaba, varias veces al mes y cada vez parecía como si estuviera a la deriva más tiempo. Al principio, unos minutos se habían convertido en horas. Ahora, podría pasar un día entero en el pasado. Continuar recordándole la fecha real y discutir su desmoronamiento mental solo conduciría a un arrebato que podría resultar en algo mucho peor que la destrucción de un elefante de cristal.

Striga lo había llamado a casa desde su cita y práctica con Hermione para lidiar con una mala situación. Tres de los árboles de ciruela del huerto nunca se recuperarían del daño de la ira de Narcissa. Ella se perdería más en su mente de lo que él podría jamás, incluso cuando estaba atrapada en sus peores recuerdos. Nada podía sacarla, nada podía liberarla. Ni palabras, ni un toque. No había nada a lo que pudiera aferrarse como ancla contra su pasado.

Su memoria no era rival para la suya, pero aún así revivía esos momentos como si estuvieran sucediendo, tanto como él. Se las arregló para recuperarse después de uno o dos minutos, la mayoría de las veces, incluso para los peores, pero a veces...

A veces tenía miedo de comenzar a perder horas enteras también, atrapado en sus recuerdos e incapaz de regresar, sin nadie que lo liberara de su propio pasado.

Draco apartó esos pensamientos. Tomó las manos de Narcissa y la arrastró con cuidado para que se sentara en el asiento de la ventana junto a él. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantener la voz firme.

—Todo va bien —dijo—. Estoy trabajando en el gabinete. Creo que casi lo logro, podré hacer que todos pasen las barreras.

Narcissa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bien —dijo—. Dile eso, estará complacido.

Él ocultó un suspiro en su cabello, su aliento agitó una estrecha franja blanca sobre su sien.

—Lo haré. ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta antes de que llegue? Sabes que lo haces mejor cuando estás descansada. Prepararé el salón para su llegada.

—Asegúrate de que haya ratas adicionales para Nagini —Ella se puso de pie y le sonrió, inclinándose para besarle la frente—. Mi precioso dragón. Una vez que hayas eliminado a Dumbledore, tu padre volverá a casa y podremos empezar de nuevo, seremos una familia adecuada —Ella miró el bastón que estaba usando e hizo una mueca—. Esa cosa es tan fea, cariño. Si esos matones en la escuela te lastiman de nuevo, usa el bastón de tu padre. Él estaría orgulloso de verte con él.

Draco la vio salir del salón matutino. Maldijo en voz baja y sacó su varita, llamando a la enfermera de su madre.

—Marie —dijo cuando la mujer apareció en la puerta—. Mamá está a la deriva. Vigílala y asegúrate de que sus ventanas estén selladas.

—Sí, Señor Malfoy. ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás ha ido?

—El año en que cumplí dieciséis.

Marie se chupó los dientes.

—¿Tan lejos? Entonces recomendaría la poción roja. La mantendrá alejada toda la noche. El amanecer generalmente la trae de vuelta.

—No, la amarilla. Ella mencionó a su hermana y no quiero que despierte esos pensamientos más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que pensó que estaba hablando con Bella.

Marie hizo una mueca.

—Oh, ese pobre nogal. Doscientos años, ¿no?

—Exactamente —dijo Draco. Se puso de pie, agarrando el bastón mientras su rodilla intentaba doblarse—. Estaré en el puente hasta que me calme... hasta más tarde. Envía una bandeja cubierta a mi habitación.

Marie asintió y salió de la habitación. Draco se acercó al escritorio de su madre y movió su varita para levantar los pedazos rotos del elefante del suelo. Lanzó un hechizo de reparación y observó, rechinando los dientes, mientras el vidrio se fusionaba. Dejando el elefante sobre el escritorio, negó con la cabeza con resignación. Se habían roto tantas cosas en la casa. No sabía cuántas veces más podría repararlas antes de que algo se hiciera añicos para siempre.

****~**~****

_¡Hola! Y así, llegamos al final del capítulo, ¡los amigos finalmente se están dando cuenta! Yeei_

_Dato que nadie me pidió pero me gusta dar: La diferencia de altura de Hermione y Draco es la misma que Piqué y Shakira, Jason Momoa y Lisa Bonet 1.57m vs 1.93m_

_Próxima actualización: miércoles 3 de marzo_

_Infinitamente agradecida con todas y todos por todo el cariño que le dan a la traducción._

_Un beso,_

_Paola_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulario y otras anotaciones
> 
> *Magos de choque: Hit Wizards, magos altamente capacitados del DALM, como el equipo SWAT de los Aurores. En el prisionero de Azkaban son mencionados por Fudge como los Magos que deberían hacerse cargo en capturar a Sirius Black. (NT:¿Lo sabías? ¡Yo no lo recordaba!)
> 
> ** C'est un putain de honte qu'il soit un Anglais: "Es una puta vergüenza que sea inglés"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).

******~**~**** **

****Ponlo de Rodillas** **

"Bring Him To His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

_Nota de la traductora : A petición de mis betas que AMAN toda la respuesta que está teniendo la traducción, les traigo un nuevo capítulo ADELANTADO. Síp, somos unas locas encerradas en pandemia._

_Y a recomendación de mis betas, por favor, consideren cambiarse las bragas terminando este capítulo. ¡Besos!_

******~**~**** **

Draco miró de reojo a la puerta cerrada del baño, preguntándose si Hermione ya había salido de la ducha. Se escabulló allí casi tan pronto como salieron de la chimenea de la suite y él se sintió un poco aliviado. Le dio la oportunidad de sentarse, tomar una copa de brandy, un cigarrillo y contemplar lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, al menos. No habían discutido si ella también se desnudaría. No estaba seguro de qué opción prefería.

La mitad de su mente seguía diciendo, qué clase de pregunta era esa, por supuesto que quería verla desnuda. Y ella se había desabrochado el vestido la última vez que habían estado “practicando”, por lo que no se oponía a dejarlo, tenía que asumir. Pero ella no había dicho que eso fuera parte de su plan.

La otra mitad seguía recordándole que iba a ser imposible ocultar su interés en ella una vez que se hubiera quitado los pantalones y si ella también estaba desnuda, bueno, no había esperanza para él en lo absoluto. Ya era bastante difícil cuando estaba completamente vestido. Y ahora habían ido y planeado esto y...

Gimió y se dejó caer en la cama alta, hundiéndose en el edredón mullido, los talones golpearon contra la barandilla. Agarró una de las almohadas, se cubrió la cara y maldijo. Demasiadas decisiones que tomar, demasiadas opciones. Había pensado en desnudarse, había pensado en quedarse vestido, había pensado en dejar que ella lo desnudara y al final había logrado llegar hasta las botas y los calcetines, enviados debajo de la cama e ignorados.

Arrojó la almohada hacia la cabecera de la cama y se aflojó la corbata con un dedo, tirando del nudo hasta que se soltó. Cualquier paso adicional se dejó para más tarde, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió con un crujido.

Draco se incorporó sobre sus codos para ver a Hermione entrar al dormitorio. Su cabello estaba suelto y seco y estaba envuelta en una de las gruesas y lujosas batas del club. _Bien_ envuelta. La bata se arrastró por el suelo detrás de ella mientras levantaba los brazos, mostrando las mangas colgando de sus manos.

—No creo que hayan tenido en cuenta que no serías el único que los usa —dijo.

Draco rio.

—No, aparentemente no —Se sentó en el costado de la cama, tomó su varita de la mesa lateral y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Ella se paró entre sus rodillas mientras él encantaba la bata para que se detuviera en sus muñecas y tobillos—. Aquí tienes —dijo, poniendo su varita sobre la mesa—. Eso está mejor. No te ahogarás en eso ahora.

Se volvió hacia ella y ella lo agarró por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí. El instinto lo hizo inclinarse para el beso, los labios se separaron tan pronto como tocó su boca, pero siseó y se apartó, apartando las manos de ella de la camisa.

—Hermione —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No es que me oponga a eso, pero, eh… pero había asumido que preferirías empezar en un… —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Un punto de referencia, digamos?

—Oh —Se aclaró la garganta y bajó los ojos—. Puede que tengas razón.

Draco se puso de pie y señaló la cama.

—Ponte cómoda.

Ella lo miró levantando las cejas.

—Las batas no son lo único hecho a tu altura en esta suite, Malfoy. ¿Tienes una escalera a mano?

Riendo en voz baja, Draco envolvió ambas manos alrededor de su cintura y la levantó para sentarse en la cama. Ella le sonrió.

—Todo el camino hasta aquí podría hacerme perder el equilibrio —dijo.

—Te atraparé —dijo, pasando un dedo por su mandíbula—. Siempre te atraparé.

Ella lo miró y se humedeció los labios, luego respiró hondo y se sentó con la espalda recta, una rodilla cruzada sobre la otra, las manos entrelazadas sobre su espinilla.

—Adelante, entonces. Para qué estamos aquí.

Draco se desabrochó el cuello y se quitó la corbata de alrededor del cuello, dejando caer la seda negra sobre la mesita de noche. Se quitó los gemelos de las mangas y los colocó en una pequeña bandeja de plata junto a su varita.

—No es tan mala idea —dijo—. Haciendo esto, al menos, deberías conocer mis tatuajes, en caso de que alguien pregunte. Sólo has visto un par de ellos.

—No los tenías la última vez que te vi sin camisa —dijo. Movió el pie mientras hablaba—. Fue en el partido de Quidditch poco después de que te hicieras Auror. Cuando tú y Harry intentaron hacerme elegir al Buscador. No te habías cambiado al jersey todavía y te habías quitado la playera. No pude ver tatuajes.

Draco sonrió.

—Entonces no viste mi espalda.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no lo hice. Entonces, ¿cuántos tienes?

—¿Incluidos los dos sobre los que no tuve elección? —Draco ladeó la cabeza, contando en silencio—. Doce. Aunque algunos de ellos están integrados en un diseño, es posible que algunas personas no los cuenten como individuales.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta.

—¿Doce? ¿Dónde los _escondes_?

—Debajo de mi ropa, Granger, ¿dónde crees que los escondo?

Cogió una almohada y se la arrojó. Draco la tomó del aire, riendo. La dejó en la cama y se encogió de hombros.

—Mi tatuador se aburre o quiere probar una nueva técnica y sabe que le dejaré hacer básicamente lo que quiera.

—Muéstrame —Volvió a mover el pie y se apoyó en ambas manos—. Enséñame, Malfoy.

Le dio la espalda, levantó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, entrelazó los dedos y giró los hombros en un estiramiento relajado que había aprendido para Quidditch. Escuchó un crujido y miró por encima del hombro para ver que Hermione se había movido para arrodillarse en la cama, su bata caía abierta sobre su muslo.

Draco se dio la vuelta para mirarla y se subió la manga izquierda hasta el codo, el ancho ensanchamiento del brazalete francés le impidió enrollarlo.

—Este que has visto —dijo, torciendo su antebrazo para que lo vieran—. No es un tatuaje, pero para estos fines lo contaremos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se estiró para tomar su mano derecha y le subió la manga por el brazo.

—Y éste —dijo, pasando el dedo por la constelación. Deslizó el brazalete más alto y rodeó con un dedo la cabeza de la serpiente, sonriendo mientras la lengua bifurcada salía—. Y este otro también.

Él tomó su mano y la levantó para rozar su cuello, presionando sus dedos sobre las runas incrustadas en su piel.

—Y este, así que son cuatro de doce.

—Tres y un poco —dijo Hermione—. No he visto la serpiente completa —hizo una pausa y luego resopló—. Eso no es lo que quise decir, y no te atrevas a hacer una broma. Puedo verte sonriendo.

Draco enarcó las cejas e intentó, sin éxito, no reír.

—Bastante justo, continuemos—Soltó su mano y se quitó la camisa de la cintura para desabrocharla, con una respiración profunda para prepararse para la reacción de ella a sus cicatrices de Sectumsempra. La mayoría de la gente hizo algún tipo de ruido de horror, algunos incluso retrocedieron cuando vieron de cerca los cortes y diagonales en todo su torso.

Hermione lo miró, sin sonido de disgusto, sin alejarse. Se quedó quieto, mirando cómo ella lo miraba, comenzando por el hombro y recorriendo la longitud de la cicatriz más grande, el extremo desapareció debajo de sus pantalones. Siguió las líneas ramificadas, las demás dispersas, luego volvió lentamente a su cara.

Se puso de rodillas, la cama la acercó varios centímetros más a su altura y extendió las manos.

—¿Puedo?

Asintió, dio un paso adelante hasta que sus piernas estuvieron presionadas contra la cama.

Hermione extendió sus manos sobre su pecho. Ella trazó los bordes de la cicatriz más grande, dos dedos siguiéndola por su torso.

Draco mantuvo sus ojos en su rostro, dejándola explorar. Él siseó, el estómago se tensó, cuando ella presionó demasiado fuerte en un lugar. Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe y él suspiró.

—Costillas rotas, cuarto año.

_Temblando en el suelo, ojos a escasos centímetros de las baldosas, estudiantes riendo, burlándose, señalando. Pequeñas garras escarbando desesperadamente en busca de apoyo mientras intentaba correr. Miedo frío en sus pulmones, sin tierra bajo sus patas, una caída de tres metros sobre una piedra dura. Otra caída. Y otra. Una fractura en su costado y un grito-chillido agonizante. Se puso de pie, humano de nuevo, con los ojos llorosos de dolor. <<No muestres debilidad, muchacho>>. Levantando la cabeza, barbilla en alto._

—Lo recuerdo —murmuró—. Le dije a Harry que podrías haber sido realmente herido. Lo _estabas_ ; nunca lo supe.

—No se lo dije a nadie —dijo—. Robé un poco de cinta de la enfermería y me vendé —Draco puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, viendo más preguntas en sus ojos—. No te preocupes, Granger. Fue hace mucho tiempo; me han lastimado peor.

Sus ojos se posaron en la larga cicatriz. Se mordió el labio y asintió una vez, luego deslizó los dedos debajo de la tela de su camisa para quitarla de los hombros. Draco dejó que sus brazos descansaran sueltos mientras ella empujaba la camisa para que cayera al suelo.

Las manos de Hermione se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta posarse en sus codos. Torció su brazo derecho, dejándola ver la extensión completa de la serpiente negra envuelta alrededor de él desde el codo hasta el hombro. Trazó los bucles de la serpiente, pasó el dedo por sus clavículas y se detuvo.

—Vuelta —dijo ella, tirando de su codo izquierdo.

Draco se giró lo suficiente para dejarla ver la obra de arte.

—Adivina la flor —dijo.

Ella sonrió.

—Narciso: para tu madre. Tu brazo derecho eres tú, tu brazo izquierdo es tu familia —dijo, trazando los pétalos de la flor antes de seguir el remolino negro que formaba una manga desde su hombro hasta su codo. Ella delineó la cresta de Malfoy en su brazo exterior y empujó su brazo doblado hacia arriba para fruncir el ceño ante el diseño de su tríceps. Sintió su dedo trazando los ojos vacíos y el patrón rizado.

—La máscara de mi padre.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—No voy a preguntar sobre eso ahora —dijo en voz baja—. Pero algún día querré saber por qué elegiste representarlo —Acarició su brazo, lo bajó para mirar más de cerca el trabajo negro. Inclinó la cabeza y miró de nuevo los remolinos, frunciendo el ceño—. Hay algo en esto —dijo.

Esperó, escondiendo una sonrisa mientras ella se inclinaba para mirar su brazo.

—¿Te das por vencida?

Hermione resopló y tocó el centro del escudo de Malfoy.

—Sí.

Draco se pasó la mano por el brazo. Los remolinos cambiaron, las letras pequeñas se hicieron visibles. Su nombre formó el punto de un remolino, seguido de Lucius, luego Abraxas. Nombres retorcidos alrededor de su brazo, docenas de nombres en la parte superior del diseño en su hombro.

—Todos los Malfoy en la línea, desde 1066 —dijo.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron.

—Sabía que tu línea familiar era larga, pero… Uno pensa… Malfoy. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Puedes rastrear tu ascendencia durante _mil_ años?

—Esa es sólo la rama inglesa —dijo—. Armand Malfoy vino aquí con William y nos otorgó la tierra en Wiltshire. Hemos estado allí desde entonces.

_Hemos protegido esta tierra y esta familia con magia y sangre durante siglos y continuaremos haciéndolo durante muchos siglos más. Los reyes se levantan, los emperadores caen y los Malfoy permanecen en pie. Algún día se te pedirá que nos defiendas y espero que lo hagas. Tienes una vida y pertenece a esta familia. No deshonres nuestro nombre._

Se aclaró la garganta y le dio una rápida sonrisa.

—Son siete —dijo—. Marca, números, constelación, serpiente, narciso, máscara, escudo. Uno más arriba de la cintura.

Ella escaneó su brazo, cruzó su pecho y bajó por el otro brazo, luego entrecerró los ojos.

—Todo lo que queda es tu espalda —dijo.

—Prepárate —dijo con una sonrisa—. Este tiende a llamar la atención.

Dio la vuelta.

Hermione soltó un chillido agudo.

Draco apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar reír. La mayoría de la gente juraba, algunos silbaban con incredulidad, pero nadie más había hecho ese sonido en respuesta al ver el tatuaje de su segundo homónimo. Un dragón negro cubría toda su espalda, sentado en posición vertical a lo largo de su columna, con las alas extendidas sobre los omóplatos y dorsales, la cola enrollada a un lado de la cintura.

—Acaricia su hocico —dijo, mirándola por encima del hombro.

La mano de Hermione tembló cuando se estiró. Empezó alto, entre las púas erguidas del dragón y arrastró sus dedos hasta su nariz. Ella gritó y retiró la mano.

Draco nunca había visto el hechizo en acción excepto en un espejo, pero sabía lo que ella acababa de ver. El toque hizo que el humo saliera de las fosas nasales del dragón. La cola se desenrolló, se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo y volvió a su lugar mientras el humo se desvanecía.

Hermione lo acarició de nuevo, haciendo una pausa para mirar el humo. Lo hizo varias veces y cada vez su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Eso es asombroso —dijo—. No puedo imaginar cuánto tiempo tomó. ¿Sabes cuánto trabajo de hechizo se llevó?

—Bueno, estuve _allí_ mientras se hacía, entonces sí.

Ella le golpeó los hombros con ambas manos.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes.

—Le pagué una cantidad impía a mi artista por ello y tuve que volver una vez a la semana durante un mes, eso es todo lo que sé —Draco se volvió hacia ella.

Hermione levantó las manos mientras él se movía, luego las colocó alrededor de su cuello.

—El dragón hace ocho —dijo—. Pero dijiste que tienes doce.

Draco la miró a los ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Los otros están en mis piernas —Le dio un golpecito a la cinta de su bata—. Si quieres ver el resto, tendré que quitarme los pantalones y eso es lo último que llevo puesto.

—¿No era ese el plan? ¿Dejarme verlos? ¿Todo de ti? —Sus dedos tamborilearon en la parte posterior de su cuello, luego lo miró a los ojos—. Quiero ver.

Observó su rostro, buscando cualquier indicio de ansiedad en sus ojos. Todo lo que vio fue anticipación. Tomó una inhalación superficial y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Captó el más leve indicio de sal, ese aroma que era íntimamente _suyo_.

—Ese era el plan, sí. Pero no es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Este es... Este es un gran paso, Hermione.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No me eché atrás al comienzo de esto. No voy a hacerlo ahora —Pasó un dedo por la curva de su oreja y por la línea de su cuello. Draco escondió un escalofrío. Había utilizado un toque más firme que en el jardín antes de su primera “práctica” y esta vez lo había hecho bien. Sus oídos eran sensibles y una caricia adecuada podría hacer que sus nervios se dispararan.

Los latidos del corazón de Draco se aceleraron mientras se obligaba a pensar en papeleo y seminarios de capacitación en seguridad. Cualquier cosa aburrida y aburrida garantizada para distraerlo.

—Hay una Snitch y una escoba en mi muslo izquierdo y una flor y una llama en mi pantorrilla para Pansy y Blaise —Draco se humedeció los labios—. Y como estabas en el hospital conmigo, viste el trabajo a mi derecha. Y te digo esto porque... porque una vez que me quiten los pantalones, no vas a mirar los tatuajes —dijo abriendo los ojos—. Seamos honestos.

—No —susurró—. No si soy honesta.

—Entonces, mírame —dijo en voz baja, tomó sus manos y las puso sobre sus hombros—. Mantén tus ojos en mí —La miró a los ojos y se llevó las manos al cinturón.

En el silencio de la habitación, el tintineo metálico pareció resonar. Siguió mirando sus ojos mientras desabrochaba el botón de sus pantalones y bajaba la cremallera. Las manos de Hermione se flexionaron sobre sus hombros, pero mantuvo la cabeza erguida.

Draco enganchó los pulgares en la cintura y se quitó los pantalones. La hebilla del cinturón golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. Pateó todo a un lado, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Su olor era más fuerte y sus ojos estaban oscuros. Ninguno de los dos podía pretender estar actuando ahora y él lo sabía.

—Seamos honestos sobre una cosa más —dijo, su voz se convirtió en un gruñido. Ver su rostro, ver lo mismo en sus ojos que él sabía que estaba en los suyos, le dio la misma sensación que tenía justo antes de lanzarse de picado en su escoba. Una oleada de nervios, un corazón palpitante. Tomando una respiración lenta, decidió arrojarse.

Le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior y le dio un golpecito.

Tocó dos veces.

Y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Son tantos toques como voy a dar esta noche.

Hermione se estremeció. Sus manos se flexionaron sobre sus hombros. Besó la punta de su mandíbula y miró hacia abajo.

—Oh, _dios_ —Ella miró fijamente, sin moverse, los ojos lentamente haciéndose más y más grandes. Su voz se convirtió en un susurro y levantó la cabeza de golpe—. ¿Eso es... eso es suave?

—Te lo advertí —Draco silenciosamente concentró cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad que tenía en no dejar que su sangre corriera hacia el sur. Fue difícil, con Hermione mirándolo así. Había fantaseado cientos de veces con cómo se vería ella cuando lo viera por primera vez y siempre se había equivocado: la realidad fue indescriptible.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su pecho, los pulgares apuntando hacia su ombligo. Draco la agarró por las muñecas, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras su miembro se movía en respuesta.

—No es la mejor idea.

No creía que fuera posible que sus ojos se abrieran más, pero lo hicieron. Ella miró hacia abajo de nuevo, sus mejillas sonrojadas de un rosa brillante.

—¿Qué haces..? Oh, tú sólo... Bueno, ahora es menos suave.

Ella le raspó el estómago con las uñas y toda la concentración del mundo no fue de ayuda para entonces. Sintió otra contracción más intensa y el agarre de Draco alrededor de sus muñecas se aflojó mientras reprimía un gruñido.

—Hermione —Apretó los dientes y respiró hondo—. Hemos tenido esta discusión: no puedo detener eso.

Hermione deslizó sus manos por su pecho para envolver su cuello. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, inclinando la cabeza hasta que él pudo sentir las bocanadas de su aliento en sus labios mientras hablaba.

—Entonces tengo una sugerencia —murmuró—. No intentes pararlo.

Ella le dio unos golpecitos en la nuca una, dos veces.

Y deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, sonriéndole.

Algo en las profundidades de su mente dio un rugido de satisfacción. Draco no pensó más allá del rugido de su sangre en sus oídos. Se agachó y agarró sus muslos, tirándolos hacia adelante y arrojándola de espaldas. Golpeando sus manos en la cama a ambos lados de ella, se inclinó y la besó.

Ella metió sus manos en su cabello y se abrió para el beso sin dudarlo. Arqueando su columna, le raspó sus uñas sobre sus costillas para enterrar su espalda.

—Draco —gimió—, _por favor_.

Draco gruñó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y envolvió ambas manos alrededor de su cintura. Agarró la tela gruesa de su bata, rompió el beso y la empujó hacia las almohadas, enderezándola en la cama. Manteniendo sus ojos en los suyos, trepó para unirse a ella, arrastrándose sobre sus piernas lo suficientemente alto para besarla de nuevo, luego se dejó caer a un lado y rodó sobre su espalda.

Hermione se estiró también, acercándose y él levantó su brazo para dejarla moverse contra su costado.

—Echa un vistazo —dijo. Sus dedos se deslizaron por sus costillas y Draco la agarró por la muñeca, colocando su mano sobre su estómago—. No —dijo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Apenas se estaba aferrando a su control tal como estaba. Este plan para dejarla verlo debería haber sido pensado un poco más, se dio cuenta. Admitió ser un exhibicionista, visitó el club específicamente para lucirse y ahora que Hermione era quien lo miraba, nunca había estado tan desesperado por _ser_ observado—. Mira, no toques.

Él envolvió su mano libre en su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia él y la besó de nuevo. Deliberadamente lo mantuvo lento y superficial, conteniéndose para no arrastrarla encima de sí. Hermione se acurrucó contra él, su mano se relajó en su estómago y Draco ronroneó.

—Eso es —le murmuró—. Bien, Hermione.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó, mordiendo la curva de su oreja—. ¿Señor?

Draco no pudo detener el gemido, incluso con los labios apretados. No había esperado que ella usara ese título, no lejos de sus roles en el club en sí y sintió su pene moverse contra su muslo—. Sí —dijo—. Lo eres, sub.

Hermione se estremeció y se acurrucó para besar la punta de la larga cicatriz de Sectumsempra en su hombro. Ella lo miró, su cabello se extendió por su pecho.

Draco gruñó, su corazón latía con fuerza, su miembro latía.

Hermione hizo un ruido suave y movió la cabeza para deslizar su cabello por su piel.

—Oh —susurró cuando su polla se movió en respuesta—. Te _gusta_ mi cabello.

Draco envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y dejó de tratar de respirar de manera constante.

—Sí —murmuró—. Realmente me gusta.

Hermione giró en el círculo de su brazo y se levantó para besarlo de nuevo.

—Así que nunca me tirarías el pelo hacia atrás —dijo ella contra su boca—. Incluso si estuviera de rodillas por ti.

El calor _rodó_ por su pecho y bajó por su estómago. Draco la apretó contra él, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía. La sangre corrió a su pene tan rápido que se sintió mareado. Mientras ella lo besaba, él envolvió su mano alrededor de su longitud y arrastró su prepucio hacia abajo, exponiendo la cabeza. Si quería ver, la dejaría ver todo.

Hermione miró hacia abajo.

—Oh —dijo ella—. Oh, ahora eso… eso es lo que querías decir —Ella extendió su mano sobre su estómago debajo de su ombligo. Su voz se tensó—. Está bien, sí. Definitivamente me alegro de no haber visto eso por primera vez entre otras personas. Porque… porque… —exhaló con un suave silbido—, porque _mierda_ , eso es grande. Eso... eso no _entrará_.

—Puede —Draco rodó, empujándola sobre su espalda, atrapando una de sus piernas bajo la suya. La tela gruesa de su bata era afelpada y suave y lo apreciaba, porque no podía evitar frotarse contra su pierna. Le empujó la cabeza hacia atrás y chupó su garganta—. Créeme, sub. Si nos tomamos el tiempo suficiente para los juegos previos, podemos y me encanta tomarme mi tiempo.

Hermione gimió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, cuando él encontró el lazo de su fajín y lo soltó. No sabía qué tenía debajo, pero cuando deslizó la mano dentro, supo la respuesta: muy poco.

Pasó sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de su costado, bajando hasta su cadera. Todo lo que sintió fue una cinta estrecha, una pequeña tira de raso azul que enganchó en su pulgar. Hermione arqueó la espalda, presionando hacia él. Draco la besó profundamente y se meció contra su muslo.

La tela se movió debajo de su pecho y Draco miró hacia abajo para ver a Hermione tirando la bata a un lado, exponiendo su pecho a él. Draco no podía apartar la mirada. Ya sabía que podía cubrirla por completo con una mano, ya sabía la sensación de su rigidez contra su palma, pero ahora sabía de qué color eran sus pezones. Rosa intenso, casi del mismo color que sus labios.

No pudo resistirse. Draco agachó la cabeza y lamió la parte superior de su pecho sobre su corazón. Hermione se arqueó de nuevo, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello y Draco la escuchó suplicarle incluso sobre el trueno de los latidos de su corazón. Se movió más abajo, inclinándose para pasar su lengua sobre su pezón.

Hermione gritó, agarrándose el cabello. Ella presionó su cabeza contra sí, levantando el pecho para empujarse más profundamente en su boca. Su mano libre se clavó en el edredón junto a su muslo, el suave material se apretó en su puño. Giró las caderas e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Márcame.

Draco gruñó en la curva de su pecho. Marcas privadas en lugares privados: sólo el uno para el otro. Abrió la boca de par en par y tomó tanto de ella como pudo, con la lengua acariciando su pezón mientras cerraba la boca, sus dientes raspando su piel. Le tomó el pezón entre los labios, lo chupó con fuerza y levantó la cabeza. Sin detenerse a respirar, lamió un sendero en el valle entre sus pechos, sobre la cicatriz púrpura que recorría su torso y mordió en el lado opuesto.

Hermione chilló, moviéndose debajo de él.

Draco chupó la curva, la lengua moviéndose sobre la mancha enrojecida. Los gritos suaves y entrecortados de Hermione resonaron en sus oídos. Con la mano apoyada en su estómago, pasó los dedos por encima de la línea de sus pequeñas bragas azules. Se movió, con la intención de empujar sus piernas más separadas y besar su camino hacia abajo, pero su pie quedó atrapado en el edredón y la herida apenas curada en su muslo le desgarró los nervios.

Draco se dejó caer a su lado, luchando por respirar debido al dolor agudo. Rodó sobre su espalda y maldijo en voz baja. Hermione tocó su mejilla, la preocupación reemplazó a la excitación en su mirada.

—Pierna —dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados—. Eso duele. No puedo… —gruñendo, golpeó la cama con el puño.

La protesta de Hermione sonaba tan tensa como se sentía.

—Sí —murmuró, abriendo los ojos para mirar al techo—. De acuerdo —Luchó por sentarse en el borde de la cama, haciendo una mueca mientras su rígido pene se balanceaba contra su estómago. Lo mantuvo quieto con una mano y se frotó la pierna con la otra.

—Molesto como estoy por la interrupción, podría ser lo mejor. Eso es… no es por eso por lo que estamos aquí —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Todavía tenemos, eh, la investigación. Todavía tenemos parte del club por ver. Buscar pistas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hermione tirarse de la bata alrededor de su cuerpo y darse la vuelta, ambas manos atrapadas entre sus muslos.

—Bien —murmuró en una de las almohadas—. Tienes razón.

—Hermione, si te ayuda, no quería parar. Me estoy cansando mucho, _mucho_ de parar cuando estoy contigo —suspiró, el dolor en su pierna despejó su mente—. Te daré unos minutos para cambiarte. Voy a…

Gruñó y se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

—Voy a darme una ducha —Se levantó de la cama y entró cojeando al baño sin su bastón, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él. Teniendo en cuenta su estado actual, unos minutos eran más de lo que iba a necesitar.

* * *

Hermione estaba agradecida por los hechizos estabilizadores que había puesto en sus zapatos. Sus piernas temblaban lo suficiente como para pensar que podría haber tenido problemas para caminar en pisos y mucho menos las agujas de trece pulgadas sin los encantamientos. Habían estado cerca en la suite, _tan_ cerca. Seguían _acercándose_ y algo siempre los interrumpía. Si no ponía las manos de Draco sobre ella esta noche, como mínimo, iba a estallar en llamas.

Cogió a Draco del brazo, lo siguió a través del salón principal del club y subió las escaleras. No se detuvieron en el primer piso, sino que continuaron, hasta el segundo, donde entraron en un salón similar al pasillo de la planta baja.

Por el momento, eran las únicas personas en el salón y Draco bajó la cabeza para murmurarle.

—En este piso la ropa es opcional —dijo. Apuntó con su bastón a una puerta al otro lado de la habitación—. Una vez que hayamos atravesado esa puerta, todo se vale. Y se espera que hagamos más que mirar, así que confírmame algo: ¿tengo tu consentimiento para _algo_ de tu lista?

Ella lo miró, vio la tensión en su mandíbula y el latido de su corazón en su garganta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tan frustrado como ella. Le bajó la cabeza y besó la comisura de su boca.

—Un recorrido por las caras y cualquier cosa sospechosa —susurró—. ¿Y luego? —Se apretó contra él, rodando sus caderas. Directa y agresiva. _Son tantos toques como los que voy a dar esta noche._ Estaba decidida a hacer eso cierto, para ambas partes. Si él no hacía algún movimiento, lo haría ella porque no podía esperar más. Arrastró sus uñas por su espalda y lo besó de nuevo—. Entonces haz lo que quieras. Quiero ser una muy buena sub para ti, Señor.

Draco gimió. Dejó caer su mano libre sobre su trasero, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia sí.

—Eso es —ronroneó, inclinándose para colocar los dientes contra su cuello debajo de su oreja—. Eso es justo lo que necesitaba escuchar —Dio un paso atrás y la miró.

Hermione extendió los brazos y posó para él, girándose para dejarle ver las costuras subiendo por sus medias. El vestido verde sin tirantes se detuvo lo suficientemente corto como para dejar al descubierto las cintas de su liguero. Un indicio del hematoma que él había succionado en su pecho se mostró por encima del escote, junto a su cicatriz de maldición púrpura. Otro par de guantes sin dedos cubría sus brazos desde la muñeca hasta el codo, un lazo de cuerda fina sujetaba los extremos puntiagudos sobre el dorso de sus manos.

Él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y torció el brazo hacia ella, pero Hermione le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Enganchó su pulgar en su cinturón, los dedos descansando sobre su cadera.

—Sólo en caso de que alguien muestre interés —le dijo a su mirada curiosa—. Quiero ser muy clara: estoy contigo y sólo contigo.

La voz de Draco tenía un estruendo más oscuro de lo habitual y la hizo temblar contra él.

—Mía —dijo, colocando su brazo alrededor de ella—. No comparto.

Cruzaron la puerta y entraron en un pasillo largo y ancho. Varias habitaciones daban al pasillo, arcos abiertos en lugar de puertas que mostraban las actividades en el interior. Hermione podía escuchar gemidos, ruegos y ruegos, gritos agudos y gemidos de tono bajo. Draco vaciló, pellizcando su nariz y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué hueles? —preguntó ella.

—¿Aparte del sexo? —Draco se rio entre dientes—. Cuero, cera, una absoluta confusión de perfumes, caucho y... —Olió con cuidado—. Y huele a remodelado en los últimos meses. La pintura y la madera están relativamente frescas. Debería haber lanzado un hechizo de bloqueo antes de dejar la suite, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Me acostumbraré en unos minutos.

Se detuvieron en el primer arco, mirando hacia adentro para ver a una mujer reclinada en una mesa, un hombre al lado de una estructura de pie y una pareja con corsés de cuero a juego que debatían los puños versus las cuerdas para las ataduras. Draco rozó los rostros y dio un paso atrás, tirando de sus hombros.

Hermione no estaba segura de lo que él consideraba sospechoso o relevante para la investigación, pero trató de hacer tantas observaciones por su cuenta como pudo. Ella nunca sería capaz de recordar rostros como él, lo sabía, pero estaba pendiente de alguien que pudiera tener marcas de cuerdas similares a las de sus víctimas.

Pasaron por otra habitación shibari más elaborada, una sala de azotes y varias otras habitaciones, haciendo un circuito por todo el piso. Draco prestó mucha atención a las personas en cada una, excepto a uno. Hermione se negó a permitirle que mirara dentro de la habitación. Estaba vacío excepto por la gente y un mueble. En el centro de la pared trasera había un gran sillón parecido a un trono, donde un hombre calvo con una máscara de hueso cortejaba a media docena de personas arrodilladas con túnicas negras.

Ella empujó a Draco hacia atrás antes de que él tuviera más que una mirada rápida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No —dijo ella—. No puedes ver sus caras de todos modos —Ella le rozó los pómulos con los pulgares y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras le frotaba la nuca en un intento preventivo de mantener a raya sus recuerdos.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella.

—Estoy bien. Sé lo que hay en esa habitación. Lo he visto antes —murmuró, besando su sien—. Es un fetiche común. Obviamente, uno que no tengo.

Geoffrey pasó junto a ellos con una caja de botellas de vino. Hermione gritó y se separó de Draco cuando la esquina de la caja golpeó su cadera.

—Oh, señorita, lo _siento_ —dijo Geoffrey, levantó las cejas—. Mil disculpas. ¿Necesita ayuda? El Señor Malfoy puede regresar a su suite si desea que la acompañen a la enfermería.

—No —dijo, frotándose la cadera—. Me sobresalté más que herida. Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda.

—Si necesita atención, yo la cuidaré —dijo Draco. Deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, mirando por encima de su cabeza a Geoffrey mientras golpeaba el suelo con el bastón—. No la dejaré sola.

—Por supuesto, Señor Malfoy —dijo Geoffrey con una breve sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta, luego volvió, las botellas de vino tintinearon en la caja—. Señorita, si me lo permite, ¿tengo que entender que es usted nacida de muggles?

—Sí —dijo Hermione, recostándose contra el pecho de Draco—. ¿Qué hay con eso?

Geoffrey miró a Draco a la cara y luego a ella.

—Simplemente confirmando información, señorita. Hemos estado viendo más y más parejas mixtas en el club —dijo—. Y Madame está considerando un Baile de la Rosa para dar la bienvenida a personas como usted. No hemos tenido uno en casi veinte años. Algo para pensar. Disfrute de su velada.

Hermione lo vio llevar el vino al salón del trono, luego giró en el círculo del brazo de Draco.

—Creo que hemos visto todas las habitaciones en este piso —dijo—. ¿Había alguno que quisieras ver de nuevo? O… —Ella pasó un dedo por su cuello para abrir el botón superior de su camisa—. ¿O alguno que quisieras probar?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—He probado casi todas las habitaciones de este club —dijo—. Pero de acuerdo con la lista de consentimiento que me diste, estás interesada en uno de mis favoritos —Tiró de ella completamente contra él, deslizando la mano por su espalda—. Vamos a ver la cera.

* * *

Draco la llevó de regreso a la habitación brillantemente iluminada, donde varias áreas para sentarse estaban esparcidas, cada una enfocada en una mesa o banco. Fueron a una silla vacía en un área para sentarse a un lado donde una pareja comenzaba a prepararse para jugar.

La silla de terciopelo rojo no tenía brazos y era profunda, acomodando las largas piernas de Draco con facilidad. Se sentó, con los pies bien abiertos, y apoyó el bastón contra el respaldo curvo de la silla. Hermione comenzó a sentarse en su rodilla, pero Draco negó con la cabeza. La tomó por la cintura y la guio para que se sentara en el terciopelo entre sus muslos, con los hombros contra su pecho.

—¿Puedes ver? —murmuró, cepillándole el pelo por encima del hombro antes de colocar ambas manos en su estómago.

Hermione miró a la mesa que llegaba hasta las rodillas en el centro de la sala de estar y asintió. Podía apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y relajarse mientras miraba.

No es que esperara estar relajada por mucho tiempo. Su posición la tenía presionada entre sus piernas, su trasero contra su ingle. Sus pulgares se movieron sobre sus costillas, una caricia burlona debajo de sus pechos.

La pareja en la mesa preguntó si todos tenían una buena vista, luego se sonrieron y se pusieron a trabajar. Hermione observó con ávido interés cómo la mujer se desnudaba y se estiraba sobre la mesa. El encerador comenzó con una vela de color rojo rubí oscuro, dejando caer la cera desde lo alto y comprobando con su compañero antes de continuar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la mujer en la mesa tuviera la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras suplicaba por más. El hombre que sostenía la vela soltó una risa baja y malvada y le salpicó los pezones con cera. La mujer chilló, arqueando la espalda.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sus pezones se tensaron y trató de luchar contra un retorcimiento, pero por la forma en que las manos de Draco se cerraron sobre su estómago, todavía la sintió moverse. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para susurrarle al oído.

—Estarían decepcionados si no se excitara tanto la audiencia como ellos mismos —dijo—. No te reprimas, sub.

Ella gimió y asintió. Cuando la mujer gimió ante otra salpicadura de cera en sus pechos, Hermione no pudo evitar tomar los suyos. Pellizcó sus pezones a través de su vestido, soltándolos cuando sintió el aliento de Draco en su hombro.

—No, sub. Sigue —dijo, sus manos cayendo a sus caderas. La atrajo con más firmeza hacia su cuerpo y se meció contra ella.

Hermione se estremeció. Se estaba poniendo duro, presionado contra su trasero y pensó en lo que había visto arriba en la suite. Ella había querido tocarlo, tanto que le dolían los dedos, y él la detuvo. No la estaba deteniendo ahora. No creía que ninguno de los dos _pudiera_ detenerse.

Abrió los muslos y dejó caer una mano para agarrar sus dedos. Ella le puso la mano en el muslo, con la palma aplastada sobre una de las cintas de sus tirantes y volvió a pellizcarse los pezones.

Draco captó la indirecta, sus dedos se movieron sobre la suave curva interior de su muslo. Se arrastró hasta el dobladillo de su vestido, hasta la parte superior de su media, un patrón lento y uniforme en su piel, su otra mano presionó su estómago.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y besó la parte inferior de la mandíbula donde él tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Más arriba —susurró—, ¿por favor, señor?

Draco soltó un suave gruñido y deslizó su mano por su muslo. El lado de su mano le rozó el sexo desnudo y aspiró con sorpresa. Hermione abrió más sus muslos, tan lejos como pudo entre sus piernas.

—Para ti —murmuró—. Hice eso para ti.

Ronroneando profundamente en su garganta, Draco giró su mano y arrastró sus dedos hacia arriba para atravesar los rizos recortados en su montículo. Hermione no pudo contener el jadeo cuando él la tomó, sus dedos fríos contra su cuerpo caliente.

Draco maldijo entre dientes y le mordió un lado del cuello. Sacudió sus caderas, frotando su pene en su trasero y ahogó un gemido contra su garganta.

—Me gusta eso.

Hermione se acercó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello, inclinando sus caderas hacia su mano.

—Más, ¿por favor?

Draco se quedó quieto por un momento, luego levantó la cabeza, hundiendo los dientes en la curva de su oreja.

—¿Qué quieres, sub? Ruega por ello.

—Oh, dios —gimió. Él _había_ prestado mucha atención a las cosas que había marcado en el reglamento del club. Se retorció contra él—. Draco, por favor. Tócame.

Él soltó una risa oscura, su aliento agitó su cabello.

—Dime —dijo, haciéndose eco de lo que había dicho la primera vez que la había marcado en el jardín—. ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

—Tócame —murmuró.

Él se rio de nuevo y se movió, presionando la palma de su mano en su montículo. Sus largos dedos rasparon el terciopelo debajo de ella mientras los enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo tocarte, sub? ¿Así? —Pasó un dedo a lo largo de los pliegues de su sexo, arriba y abajo, arrastres lentos que la hacían temblar.

—Más —dijo, con la voz temblorosa—. En mí.

Draco le separó los labios y deslizó el dedo de su clítoris hacia abajo para descansar en su entrada.

—Dime qué quieres.

Todo el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció mientras agarraba el cabello de Draco. Años de fantasear, semanas de fingir y finalmente. _Finalmente_ , la había tocado. Se olvidó de la pareja que jugaba con cera, se olvidó de cualquier otra persona en la habitación. Su mundo entero se redujo a Draco, su cálido aliento en su hombro, su rígida virilidad contra su trasero, su largo dedo provocándola.

—Por favor —susurró varias veces, más rápido con cada repetición. Ella rodó sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, el miembro y la mano de Draco sujetándola—. Te necesito dentro de mí, señor.

Él rodeó la abertura y luego deslizó la punta de un dedo dentro de ella. Intentó desesperadamente sujetarlo, mantenerlo en su lugar y tirar de él más profundamente, pero se retiró, con la palma de la mano en su montículo, manteniendo sus labios abiertos con el dedo apoyado contra su clítoris.

—Suplica por ello, sub —dijo de nuevo.

—Draco, por favor. Quiero tus dedos en mí —Hermione clavó sus uñas en el asiento de terciopelo—. Todo el camino. _Por favor_ , señor.

Draco empujó dentro de ella, centímetro a centímetro agonizante. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, gimiendo cuando sintió que él se movía más profundamente. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, se detuvo, su mano se quedó quieta.

Hermione se retorció contra él. No fue suficiente. Se lo había imaginado tantas veces y era mejor que cualquier cosa con la que hubiera fantaseado, pero todavía no era _suficiente_. Quería que la penetrara, que la cogiera con la mano, que la llenara con los dedos.

—Más, más. Draco, _más_.

Sacó su mano de ella y la llevó a su boca, pasando el dedo por su labio inferior. Cuando ella abrió los labios, Draco deslizó su dedo en su boca, apoyándolo en su lengua.

Hermione cerró la boca y los ojos para chupar con fuerza su dedo, dibujando su lengua alrededor para lamer su propio sabor de su piel. Draco gruñó cuando ella presionó sus caderas hacia atrás para frotar su trasero contra su falo.

—Dios —le murmuró al oído, sacando el dedo de su boca con un suave pop—. Nunca dejaré de pensar en que uses tu lengua conmigo.

Dejó caer su mano entre sus muslos y deslizó su dedo dentro de ella, empujando profundamente. Draco mordió la curva de su oreja.

—Ya estás goteando —murmuró—. Creo que puedes tomarte un segundo, tranquila.

Sacó, giró la mano y Hermione tomó un largo y estremecedor suspiro mientras él deslizaba dos dedos dentro de ella.

—Por favor —dijo de nuevo. Ella se giró para encontrar su boca, besándolo con desesperación—. Por favor, Draco, no puedo… no puedo _esperar_ más.

Torció sus dedos dentro de ella, acariciando su punto G y mordió su labio.

—Muéstrame cómo te gusta —susurró—. Hazlo para mí, sub.

Ella se inclinó, deslizando un dedo entre los de él para extraer sus jugos a través de sus pliegues y encontrar su clítoris. Con la cabeza hacia atrás, la cara vuelta hacia la de él, trazó círculos ligeros y rápidos alrededor. Draco la besó, murmurando alabanzas entre largas caricias dentro de ella.

—Eso es, sub. Justo así. Eres hermosa, eres perfecta. Eres tan buena.

La piel de Hermione brilló caliente y hormigueante, como si pudiera sentir las manos de Draco recorriéndola, tocándola por todas partes a la vez. Arqueó la espalda y le frotó los dedos.

—Por favor —dijo—. Draco, _por favor_.

—Para mí, Hermione —susurró en un beso. Aceleró sus embestidas, penetrando en ella y deslizó el pulgar hacia arriba para frotar su clítoris—. Eres increíble. Estás cerca, sub. Tan cerca y estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Hazlo por mí, quiero escucharte venir.

La golpeó sin previo aviso, como una conmoción que la recorría. Hermione tiró de la mano de Draco, lo agarró por los muslos y hundió los dedos. Draco se sacudió y maldijo detrás, tirándola con fuerza hacia él. Con la boca abierta, el sexo dolorido, se vino rápido, gritando su nombre hasta que su voz se rompió.

Ella se dejó caer hacia atrás, agarrando su muñeca para detener sus movimientos. Temblando por las réplicas, cerró las piernas alrededor de la mano de Draco. Podía sentir sus músculos internos aletear, apretando débilmente sus dedos.

Se aferró a ella mientras jadeaba contra su oído.

—Maldita sea, Hermione —murmuró. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y frotó su miembro contra su trasero, la longitud dura y caliente incluso a través de sus pantalones—. Esa fue una de las cosas más calientes que he visto en mi vida.

Ella gimió cuando él sacó la mano de su interior y se lamió los dedos. Quería deslizarse de la silla y arrodillarse frente a Draco, abrirle los pantalones y poner su boca en su pene, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

La anticipación, las sesiones de práctica, las semanas de estar al alcance del hombre que había deseado durante años, todo se había ido acumulando dentro de ella, una tensión que sabía que solo podía tener una forma de alivio.

Y dios, ese alivio; ella estaba temblando. Draco la había enviado volando hacia uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que jamás había sentido. Si intentaba ponerse de pie, sabía que colapsaría.

Se giró para acurrucarse contra Draco, confiando en que la sostendría en la silla. La rodeó con ambos brazos y la levantó para sentarse en lo alto de su pierna izquierda, colocando su falda en su lugar antes de acomodarla. Le susurró mientras volvía en sí, dándole suaves elogios, diciéndole de nuevo lo hermosa que había estado, lo bien que lo había hecho.

—He querido oírte gritar mi nombre durante _años_ —le murmuró—. Es mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Años, pensó. No fue el único; no podía contar la cantidad de veces que se había metido una esquina de la almohada en la boca o mordido el costado de su brazo, amortiguando el sonido de su nombre cuando se había venido por la noche. Hermione deslizó su mano entre ellos, por su estómago para jugar con la hebilla de su cinturón.

—Podría haber sido incluso mejor —dijo ella con la voz tensa. Dejó caer su mano en su cremallera, aplanando su palma sobre su longitud—. Podría… podrías haberme escuchado con algo más que tus dedos en mí.

Draco gimió en su cuello.

—Dios, alguna vez quiero hacerlo. Pero… —Él inclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y la miró, acariciando su muslo con una mano—. Pero mi pierna no está completamente curada y tú la apretaste cuando viniste. De hecho, ahora mismo tengo un poco de dolor.

—¡Oh! Oh, lo siento. Draco, lo siento mucho, eso es…

Riendo, envolvió su mano alrededor de su cuello y tiró de ella para acunarla.

—Está bien. Sólo… —Él besó su cabello, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Simplemente no creo que _pueda_ : demasiada tensión en mi pierna.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Te importa si confieso que estoy realmente decepcionada por eso?

—No, porque no eres la única —Draco inclinó la cabeza para descansar contra la de ella. Se quedó en silencio por un minuto, luego se aclaró la garganta—. Hermione —murmuró—, estoy cansado de... De fingir. ¿De ocultarme? Yo... yo —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Quiero llevarte a la cama.

Hermione cerró los ojos. A pesar de lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro en el piso de arriba de la suite, a pesar de la intensidad de lo que habían hecho unos momentos antes, se preparó para una serie de toques. Él tenía su mano sobre su muslo, su otro brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella esperaba sentir la señal, el recordatorio de que nada de eso era real.

Él no la tocó. La besó, lenta y profundamente, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Cuando ella se apartó, sus ojos brillaban.

—Necesito un minuto —murmuró él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

La pareja de juegos de cera estaba casi por terminar, la mujer cubierta con varias capas de rojo, rosa y morado. Volvió la cabeza para sonreírle a Hermione, pronunciando “Brava” con un gesto de agradecimiento. Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza después de un momento. El hombre ayudó a la mujer a ponerse de pie y ella posó para su audiencia con la cera adherida a su cuerpo. Invitó a la gente a “venir a las lonas” para quitar la cera. Hermione había visto un área vacía en la parte trasera de la habitación, el piso cubierto de plástico, y asumió que eso era lo que la mujer quería decir, un lugar para recolectar todas las escamas y grumos de cera.

La mayoría de la audiencia se fue con la pareja o se trasladó a otra sala de estar. La mesa estaba vacía, la otra pareja que quedaba estaba encerrada en los brazos del otro y Hermione se volvió hacia Draco.

—Quiero intentarlo —dijo cuando él abrió los ojos—. La cera, quiero probarla.

Su mano sujetó su muslo y ella vio que su mandíbula se apretaba mientras reprimía un gruñido.

—Si estás segura —dijo, su voz adquiriendo ese profundo estruendo que la hizo temblar. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Estoy segura —Hermione se deslizó de su pierna para sentarse en el borde de la amplia silla—. Elige una vela, Draco. Verde, si te conozco.

—Dios, lo haces —Draco respiró hondo y se puso de pie, con la mano metida en sus pantalones. Ella asumió que se estaba moviendo a una mejor posición. Exhaló bruscamente y agarró su bastón, apoyándose en él un poco más de lo que lo había hecho al principio de la noche, luego cruzó la habitación hasta una mesa llena de velas en docenas de tonos.

Hermione cepilló en un lugar húmedo en el asiento de terciopelo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido su causa. El personal del club debe conocer bien sus hechizos de limpieza, pensó, con tanta tapicería de terciopelo en el club. Se miró los zapatos, preguntándose si debería quitárselos antes de subir a la mesa, entonces un movimiento cercano llamó su atención.

Ella miró hacia arriba y contuvo el aliento cuando Colin Blackpool se interpuso en su línea de visión.

—Veo que Malfoy te dejó sola —dijo sonriéndole—. No puedo decir que me sorprenda. No creo que sepa realmente cómo tratar a una mujer.

Hermione tiró del dobladillo de su falda, bajándola lo más que pudo mientras se sentaba.

—No me dejó sola —dijo—. Está consiguiendo una vela —Esperaba que Colin captara la insinuación de que Draco no estaría lejos por mucho tiempo, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó y dio un paso más cerca.

—Debería prestarte más atención —dijo Colin, dando otro paso—. No dejaría a alguien como tú sin compañía. ¿Quién sabe quién podría pasar y comenzar una conversación? —dio otro paso—. O más.

Él alcanzó su cabello y Hermione se apartó bruscamente, su columna contra el respaldo de la silla. Captó un destello de movimiento y luego Draco estaba allí, su rostro se puso en líneas nítidas. Agarró la muñeca de Colin, lo hizo girar y lo empujó hacia atrás con un solo movimiento. Colin tropezó, cayendo en una silla lo suficientemente fuerte como para rasparla por la alfombra. Draco se paró entre ella y Colin, el bastón arrojado al regazo de Hermione.

—Has sido advertido, Blackpool —gruñó Draco—. Tú _no_ tienes permiso para tocarla. Ella es _mía_. Nadie toca lo que es mío.

Colin miró a Draco, sus manos se cerraron en puños, pero todo lo que hizo fue gruñir mientras se levantaba. Se alejó pisoteando, empujando a través de un grupo de personas y chasqueando los dedos a una mujer junto al arco. Ella agachó la cabeza y lo siguió.

Draco lo vio irse, entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia Hermione en el segundo en que Colin se perdió de vista.

—¿Te tocó? —preguntó, con la voz todavía baja y gruñona—. ¿Te puso una mano encima?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie con la ayuda del bastón de Draco, sus rodillas temblaban. Su mente dio vueltas. En cualquier otra circunstancia, sospechaba que estaría furiosa ante la implicación de que pertenecía a cualquier hombre. En ese momento, con la recordada sensación de los dedos de Draco dentro de ella y el pinchazo de su marca en su pecho, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarlo y pensar en _mía_.

Ella se acercó, presionando contra él, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello para tirarlo hacia abajo. Tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirando, rodando sus caderas contra él. Draco agarró su trasero con ambas manos, levantándola para hacerse cargo del beso, hundiéndose profundamente en su boca.

Ella había estado tentada antes de envolver sus piernas alrededor de él cuando la besó, y esta vez Hermione cedió. Draco parecía haber leído su mente. Tan pronto como levantó un pie, él se volvió, la levantó y se movió para presionar su espalda contra la pared. Hermione se aferró a él, con el brazo alrededor de su cuello, los muslos alrededor de sus caderas, gimiendo mientras se apretaba contra ella.

Draco deslizó sus manos por sus muslos y debajo de su vestido, amasando su trasero. Hermione dejó caer su bastón para arrancarle la camisa de los pantalones, ambas manos deslizándose por su pecho. Su piel estaba caliente bajo sus palmas. Ella apoyó la frente contra la suya, lo miró a los ojos y le susurró.

—Soy tuya.

El gruñido de Draco hizo eco en la habitación. La besó, reclamando su boca, jadeando contra sus labios.

—Mía. _Mía._

Hermione arrastró una mano hacia su estómago, lamentándose en la boca de Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que su ajuste anterior tenía su polla erguida, la punta sobresaliendo de la cintura de sus pantalones. Ella lo rozó y él se sacudió, empujando entre sus muslos.

Alguien dejó escapar un silbido y Draco se quedó quieto. La miró como si no se diera cuenta de dónde estaban, luego parpadeó y se concentró. Ella aflojó su agarre en sus caderas y él la bajó. Con un suave gruñido y una mueca, se frotó la pierna. No había sido la mejor opción para él levantarla así, no con su herida, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Por la forma en que la miraba, tampoco le importaba.

Se inclinó para recuperar su bastón y se miraron a los ojos cuando él se lo quitó. Hermione tembló por la mirada oscura y necesitada en sus ojos. No había pretensión en su expresión, no había actuación. Solo querer. Estaba segura de que él podía ver lo mismo en los suyos.

—He cambiado de opinión —dijo—. Sobre la cera. No esta noche.

Ella respiró hondo, el corazón le latía con fuerza contra las costillas. Hermione se humedeció los labios, tomó su mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

—Suite.

* * *

Incluso con su memoria, Draco no tenía idea de cómo lograron atravesar el club. Desde el momento en que salieron de la sala de juegos de cera hasta el momento en que abrió la puerta de su suite, todo se volvió borroso. Todo lo que podía recordar era el sonido de la voz de Hermione mientras se retorcía en su regazo y le rogaba que la tocara, la sensación de sus manos en su espalda y sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas mientras la inmovilizaba contra la pared antes de que ella lo sacara de la sala de cera.

Todavía podía oler el olor almizclado y salado mientras ella se deshacía en sus brazos, retorciéndose y gritando su nombre. No había notado el olor a cera de las velas o las mechas encendidas, ni siquiera había podido captar su champú de jazmín o su perfume de ámbar. El aroma de _ella_ había llenado cada respiración.

Agarró su control, uniendo tanto de su mente racional como pudo. Estaba duro, casi dolorido por eso, pero el latido de su sangre no era del todo eso. Había estado tentado, solo por un momento, de apuntar con su varita hacia Colin; para castigar al hombre que se atrevió a tocar a Hermione.

Draco dejó caer su bastón contra el costado de una silla.

—Hermione —dijo con voz ronca—. Abajo, no debería... no debería haberte dejado. No lo volveré a hacer, nunca debió tener la mínima oportunidad de acercarse a ti y me aseguraré de que nunca... Haré que lo expulsen del club. Se le advirtió que no te tocara. No dejaré que te haga daño.

Hermione lo miró.

—No se atreverá a intentarlo de nuevo —Ella deslizó ambas manos por su cabello, trazó las curvas de sus orejas y pasó los dedos por su cuello—. Soy tuya.

Desabrochando su camisa, recorrió la longitud de su cicatriz más grande y la siguió debajo de sus pantalones. Pasó su mano por su estómago, con el pulgar tocando la cabeza de su pene. Draco maldijo.

—Tú no…

—Quiero —dijo ella, desabotonando sus puños. Ella se puso detrás de él y le quitó la camisa. Draco se estremeció al sentir sus dedos en su espalda sobre el hocico del dragón. Pasando su mano alrededor de su costado, se movió para mirarlo.

Ella empujó su pecho, guiándolo hacia atrás un paso, luego otro y otro. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba apuntando al sofá Chesterfield sólo cuando sus rodillas lo golpearon. Se dejó caer sobre los cojines, gruñendo cuando su pierna protestó por el movimiento repentino. Su miembro también protestó, el cambio de posición le tensó los pantalones y se echó hacia atrás, con la mano en la cremallera.

Hermione se paró entre sus pies y le apartó la mano. Ella le desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón, luego se puso de rodillas.

Draco golpeó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Hermione. Yo-yo… no puedo: mi pierna. El sanador dijo…

Ella sonrió, sus dedos enganchados en su cintura.

—Las órdenes del sanador no suponían ningún estrés para tu muslo —dijo—. No vas a usar tus piernas para esto.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras le bajaba la cremallera.

—Hermione, no tienes que… _mierda_ —Agarró el sofá mientras Hermione levantaba su pene y envolvía sus dedos alrededor de él. Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho desapareció de su mente. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en la sensación de su mano sobre él. Había querido esto durante años, había soñado con ello noche tras noche, lo había imaginado cada vez que entraba en la ducha o se recostaba en la cama con los dedos deslizándose por su longitud.

Hermione lo acarició, su agarre suelto alrededor de él mientras se movía de la cabeza a la base. Draco apretó los dientes, respirando pesadamente por la nariz. Apoyó los pies y levantó las caderas para apartar los pantalones, a pesar de que le dolía la tensión en el muslo. No fue suficiente dolor para distraerlo, no cuando finalmente hizo que Hermione lo tocara.

Hermione le puso la mano en la cadera y lo empujó hacia el sofá. Ella deslizó sus dedos hasta la cabeza de su falo y deslizó su prepucio arriba y abajo del glande antes de arrastrarlo suavemente hacia atrás. Draco reprimió un gruñido cuando pasó el pulgar por la parte inferior, rozando el sensible frenillo y rodeando la cima.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, observando cómo se movía la mano y ella lo miró. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió mientras se ponía de rodillas, con la mano libre envuelta alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello para atraer su cabeza hacia ella. Lo besó, la lengua deslizándose sobre la suya con el mismo ritmo que sus dedos sobre su miembro. Draco se estremeció y tiró de su agarre.

—Así —murmuró, golpeando contra el sofá cuando ella hizo círculos con la yema de un dedo sobre el glande—. Ahí, sólo… Ahí, _dios_ , así. Eso es tan bueno, sub. Justo como me gusta.

Tarareando para sí misma, Hermione siguió las instrucciones susurradas. Deslizamientos largos, bombeos más cortos, más firmes en la base y más ligeros cerca de la cabeza. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón en el eje bajo sus dedos, podía verlo en cada latido mientras lo acariciaba.

Hermione le sonrió, su mano bajó el ritmo.

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo mirándolo—. ¿Cuánto crees que puedo aguantar?

La miró fijamente, con la boca abierta y jadeando por respirar, mientras ella se hundía sobre los talones y se inclinaba hacia adelante. Ella miró a través de sus pestañas, los ojos fijos en los de él y se humedeció los labios. Aplanando su lengua, la arrastró a lo largo de su falo, una larga lamida desde la raíz hasta la punta. Se agarró al borde del sofá y maldijo en un profundo estruendo.

Su cabello se balanceaba alrededor de sus hombros mientras pasaba su lengua sobre él, alrededor de la cima, a través de la cabeza. Se tomó su tiempo, salpicando besos a lo largo de su eje, chupando la cabeza, antes de abrirse y tomar tanto de él como pudo. Draco se agarró al sofá y maldijo, gimiendo cuando sintió el fondo de su garganta.

Con las pestañas revoloteando, se detuvo rápidamente y se centró en la cabeza. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sus mejillas enrojecieron casi tan oscuras como la punta de su pene. Draco la miró con asombro, obligándose a no venirse en su boca cada vez que ella lamía una gota de preseminal de su piel.

Sintió una tensión en su abdomen, los músculos centrales tensos y puso una mano temblorosa en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Cerca —murmuró—. Casi... casi. Vas a... vas a querer moverte. No quieres... Si no te gusta...

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Lo acarició de nuevo, mirando sus ojos. Más rápido, ambas manos alrededor de su longitud, apretándolo con los puños. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en su rostro, sin apartar la mirada de él. Draco sintió un hormigueo en la piel, escuchó el latido de su corazón en sus oídos. Intentó una última vez darle la oportunidad de alejarse de él.

—Hermi... Her... H'ne. Ahora, ahora, _mierda_.

Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, agachó la cabeza y cerró los labios alrededor de él, agarrando alrededor de la cabeza de su pene mientras se venía. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y gimió profundamente en su garganta, incapaz de detener las breves y rápidas embestidas entre sus labios. Ella sostuvo la punta en su boca hasta que terminó el último espasmo, luego chupó suavemente mientras se retiraba.

Sonriendo con los labios cerrados, mantuvo la mano sobre él y lo acarició lentamente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y abrió la boca, mostrando su lengua cubierta por su semen. Draco gimió de nuevo mientras ella cerraba la boca y tragaba audiblemente.

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá, cerró los ojos y luchó por respirar. Puso su mano sobre la de ella, apartándola cuando sintió un tic en su pene. El vestido de Hermione crujió cuando se levantó y Draco sintió que el sofá se hundía a su lado. La rodeó con el brazo y la acercó a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Cuando su respiración se estabilizó, la miró.

—Hermione, yo… —Dejó de intentar hablar cuando ella levantó la cabeza y lo besó, con los labios juntos. Draco tomó su mejilla con una ligera presión en su barbilla.

Ella se abrió para él y la besó más profundamente, pasando su lengua por la suya y probándose a sí mismo en su boca. Rompiendo el beso con un suave y satisfecho zumbido, Hermione puso su brazo sobre su estómago y se acurrucó.

—No voy a preguntar si eso fue bueno para ti—dijo.

Draco intentó reír y se calmó cuando se quedó sin aliento.

—No creo que tengas que hacerlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que terminé.

Riendo, arrastró sus dedos sobre los bordes inferiores ásperos de su cicatriz de Sectumsempra. Se sentaron en silencio, acurrucados juntos, mientras el corazón de Draco se calmaba y su miembro se ablandaba. Le dio unas palmaditas en el pelo, pasando los dedos por sus rizos.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione se movió.

—¿Viste a alguien en el club que pareciera sospechoso?

Draco parpadeó, una pequeña sonrisa se alzó en una esquina de su boca. No entendió del todo el punto de la pregunta, al menos no en ese momento en particular, pero repasó sus recuerdos de la noche.

—¿Además de Blackpool? Un par de posibles; haré que mis aprendices los revisen.

Ella hizo un ruido de disgusto y lo miró.

—Demonios, esperaba haberte logrado chupar el cerebro.

Draco se rio, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo. Encontró su varita y se limpió, luego luchó por ponerse de pie. Con el peso en equilibrio sobre su pierna sana, se abrochó los pantalones.

—Podrías haberlo hecho si hubieras ido más abajo.

—No a la primera —dijo mientras desabrochaba las correas de sus zapatos. Se los quitó y se puso de pie, frotándose la mandíbula—. Necesitaría mucha práctica para conseguir bajar _tanto_.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo miró.

—Practicaremos, ¿verdad?

Draco miró sus ojos, su primera respuesta burlona se disipó. Había algo vulnerable en sus ojos, algo que parecía preocupación. No sabía de dónde había venido esa mirada, pero decidió que la odiaba. No quería que lo mirara como si temiera que se alejaría de ella.

—No practicar —dijo, abriendo los ojos cuando ella miró hacia abajo—. No, no. Eso es… eso no es lo que quise decir, Hermione —Le levantó la barbilla y se agachó para besarla, una agradable sensación de familiaridad en lo lejos que tenía que inclinarse cuando estaba fuera de sus tacones—. No quise decir parar. Quise decir… —Él negó con la cabeza y le pasó el pulgar por los labios—. Quise decir sin toques: sin practicar para fingir mejor.

Cerró los ojos y relajó los hombros.

—Genial, dijiste que querías llevarme a la cama —Ella se estiró y puso su mano sobre su corazón—. Quiero que lo hagas.

Vio su mirada hacia la puerta del dormitorio y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Esta noche no —dijo.

—Órdenes del sanador, lo sé.

Draco levantó su mano y le besó los dedos.

—Deberíamos irnos —Ella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa y él le dedicó una breve sonrisa—. Me quedaría aquí esta noche, pero… Órdenes del Sanador —La giró en sus brazos y la empujó hacia el dormitorio—. Ve a refrescarte, el servicio de lavandería ya debería haber limpiado tu ropa de calle. No creo que debería llevarte de vuelta a Potter y Parks con eso.

Ella le arrugó la nariz por encima del hombro.

—Pansy lo ha visto. Escogió el vestido cuando íbamos de compras.

—No me sorprende. Continúa, Granger. Límpiate, cámbiate y te llevaré a casa.

* * *

No pasaron por la red flu. Draco la rodeó con el brazo y la acompañó fuera de la entrada principal del club y atravesó el aire fresco de la noche hasta la puerta principal. Fuera, la atrajo hacia el círculo de su brazo.

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó a ella.

Hermione se apretó contra él, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y lo rodeó con los brazos. Draco la abrazó con fuerza y giró en su lugar, desapareciendo con un crujido. En lugar del vertiginoso remolino y la nauseabunda presión sobre su cráneo, sintió que su cuerpo ardía como un relámpago dentro de las negras nubes de una tormenta. Ella chisporroteó y chisporroteó, cada célula ardía. Cuando aterrizaron en el jardín trasero de la casa, se aferró a Draco, esperando que el fuego en sus nervios se apagara.

Tomó un suspiro tembloroso.

—¿Siempre se siente así para ti? —preguntó, frotando su mejilla en su abrigo.

—Sí —dijo—. He intentado aprender a desaparecerme como lo hace la gente normal —Sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo hacerlo. No puedo romper mi entrenamiento. No es realmente una sorpresa, supongo, considerando la forma en que fui...

Su voz se quebró y cerró los ojos, el bastón se le cayó de los dedos y traqueteó sobre las baldosas. Hermione lo empujó hacia el ancho banco y se puso entre sus rodillas, colocando una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y frotando con movimientos lentos, envolviendo su otra mano alrededor de sus dedos fríos.

—Vuelve —dijo—. No te encierres, Draco. Estoy aquí… Te tengo.

Él apretó su mano, las pestañas revolotearon en sus mejillas y abrió los ojos después de más tiempo del que ella deseaba.

—No fue uno malo —dijo—. Al menos, no uno de los peores.

Hermione siguió frotando su cuello, esperando hasta que sus dedos se calentaran en su mano antes de soltarlo. No entendía por qué sus manos se enfriaron cuando sus recuerdos lo atraparon, pero ya sabía que él no estaba realmente fuera de sí hasta que la sensación helada abandonó sus dedos. Una vez que su mano estuvo caliente en la suya, lo soltó y colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella le sonrió, tocando su frente con la suya. Cuando él estaba sentado y ella de pie, podían estar cara a cara. A ella le gustaba la novedad y sospechaba que él apreciaba poder mirarla sin estirar el cuello. No podía hacer eso normalmente, no a menos que la estuviera levantando para besarla.

El pensamiento le recordó a esa misma noche, cuando la inmovilizó contra la pared y la besó con tanta fuerza que casi le dolió. Sus mejillas se calentaron y acarició su flequillo hacia un lado, pasando el dedo por la curva de su oreja.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó ella—. Tomar un café o… —No terminó su pregunta, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Por el destello en los ojos de Draco, supo lo que quería decir. Café no era lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Draco respiró hondo, miró su bastón en el suelo donde lo había dejado caer, luego negó con la cabeza. Su rostro se quedó inmóvil.

—Lo haría, Hermione. Quiero, creo que ambos lo tenemos bastante claro ahora. Pero no puedo, por un par de razones. Primero, las órdenes del Sanador. En segundo…

Él acunó la parte de atrás de su cuello, acariciando su nuca de la misma manera que ella había frotado la suya.

—En segundo lugar, la semana que viene va a ser muy difícil para mí. No estaré mucho en la oficina, apenas estaré trabajando en el caso. No... no quiero llevarte a la cama y luego ignorarte de inmediato durante unos días.

—¿Me dirás qué está pasando? —preguntó ella—. ¿Con el Wizengamot? ¿Tu reunión anual?

Draco la miró a los ojos.

—No —dijo.

—Parecías tan preocupado cuando Harry…

—Hermione. No, no hablo de esto, con nadie. Esto es entre el Wizengamot y yo y eso es todo lo que voy a decir. Sólo te estoy diciendo eso para que entiendas que no... que no quiero que pienses...

—Que no piense que te retractaste.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—No iba a expresarlo así, pero sí.

Ella lo miró por un momento, luego dio un paso atrás, cruzando los brazos mientras caminaba alrededor de la hoguera.

—Me gustaría decir que no pensaría eso, pero podría haberlo hecho. Después de lo que hicimos esta noche, ¿si no me volvieras a hablar durante casi una semana? Podría haberlo pensado.

Empezó a hablar, pero ella levantó una mano.

—Me diste una razón, Draco. No es mucho, pero ya sé que no eres muy bueno en explicarte; nunca lo has sido. No me gusta, pero es lo que eres. Te guardas todo para ti y siempre lo has hecho —Recordó lo que Harry le había dicho sobre la pelea en el baño de Myrtle, la que había dejado las cicatrices de Draco. Se había estado derrumbando, sólo, sin nada más que un reflejo aterrorizado y un fantasma inútil. Nunca pidió ayuda, incluso cuando lo estaba matando.

Ella lo miró a través de la hoguera, luego la rodeó para pararse a su lado. Ella tocó su mejilla, trazando una fina cicatriz blanca a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—No me enojaré contigo si no tengo noticias tuyas por un tiempo. Estaré preocupada por ti.

—Estoy en tu lista, lo sé —Draco convocó su bastón y se apoyó en él mientras se levantaba. La miró por un momento, luego se quitó uno de sus anillos y lo hizo rebotar en su palma—. Toma esto —dijo, tendiéndoselo.

Inclinó la cabeza sin tomar el anillo. Era pequeño y plateado, casi liso, pero la parte superior plana tenía una imagen grabada. Parecía un perro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te preocupas por mí. Y es la forma más rápida de llegar a mí si pasa algo —Se acercó cojeando a ella, con el anillo plano en la mano.

Hermione miró el anillo, su mente dando vueltas. Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a hacer con el Wizengamot, le costaría mucho, eso estaba claro. Y, sin embargo, todavía estaba tratando de ocuparse de _sus_ preocupaciones. Ella le quitó el anillo y lo probó en sus dedos. Incluso en su pulgar, era demasiado grande. Lo puso en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y lo miró.

—¿Podría ponerlo en una cadena?

Draco soltó una suave risa y tomó su mano para frotar su pulgar sobre la banda del anillo. Murmuró un hechizo en un idioma que ella no conocía. El anillo se apretó, ajustándose a su dedo.

—Ahí tienes. Ahora… no pierdas esto. Ha estado en mi posesión durante mucho tiempo. Los Black lo usaron para comunicarse con el jefe de la familia.

Hermione giró su mano en la de él.

—¿Cómo funciona?

—Tengo un gemelo en casa. Empezaré a usar ese en su lugar. Si surge una emergencia, presiona con fuerza sobre el galgo y di mi nombre. Me avisará; estaré allí cuando me necesites.

Una herencia del lado materno de su linaje. Pensó en protestar, en decirle que no debería darle algo de su legado, pero lo miró a los ojos y cualquier objeción se desvaneció.

—Lo cuidaré bien —dijo—. Cuidaré todo lo que me des.

—No lo dudo ni por un segundo —Una ventana del piso de arriba en la casa de al lado se iluminó y Draco dio un paso atrás, su mano cayendo de la suya—. Me debería ir —Enderezó los hombros y se tensó para desaparecer.

—Espera —dijo Hermione. Draco se quedó quieto, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Hermione tiró de él hacia abajo, como lo había hecho en el callejón esa primera cita interrumpida en Gaudere. Esta vez, ella susurró—. Ten cuidado —contra su boca antes de besarlo.

Draco le dedicó una breve media sonrisa mientras se apartaba.

—Buenas noches, Granger —dijo—. Y gracias.

Desapareció en su remolino de humo negro.

Hermione entró, frotando la banda del anillo.

******~**~**** **

****¿Quieres ver el increíble (y muy candente) arte que se basó en este capítulo?[ Da click aquí](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/post/626143596060524544/draco-took-the-hint-his-fingers-moving-on-the) Busca a Jaxx in a Boxx en Tumblr e IG:** **

_****Y aquí les dejo algo pequeñito que hice para como apoyo visual para este capítulo, gracias por existir Jeremy Dufour:****_

******~**~**** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ¡ESTA COSA SE PRENDIÓ! ¡LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS! (Sí, escribí en mayúsculas todo porque estoy muy emocionada ¡AAAH!)
> 
> ¡FINALMENTE! ¡AAAAH!
> 
> Bueno, ahora sí, ¡Que tengan un bonito fin de semana!
> 
> No me disculparé por la actualización temprana. Sí, nos seguimos viendo el miércoles.
> 
> Besos,
> 
> Paola


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).

****~**~****

**Ponlo de Rodillas**

"Bring Him To His Knees"

De Musyc

_Beteado por el dúo increíble: Emily y Bet_

****~**~****

—Deberías agradecerle al jardinero por darte en la pierna —dijo Blaise, moviendo su varita hacia las lámparas sobre la silla reclinable acolchada—. Me habría enojado seriamente si tuviera que reparar el dragón de nuevo.

Draco, con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago, abrió un ojo para mirar a Blaise.

—No hago esto a propósito, te das cuenta. Me tendieron una emboscada. Por lo menos ya no uso bastón, no puedo correr y todavía estoy fuera de servicio para volar, pero estoy caminando.

—Se suponía que los Buscadores debían ser rápidos. ¿Volviéndote lento con la vejez? —Blaise movió el borde de la toalla larga envuelta alrededor de las caderas de Draco y echó un vistazo a la cicatriz fresca—. Creo que este se va a levantar como el grande —dijo, señalando con el pulgar el pecho de Draco—. Si trato de cubrirlo, será obvio. Puedo trabajar con él, pero tendría que incorporarlo al diseño, no esconderlo. Tampoco podré poner nada que se mueva sobre él. Necesito piel intacta para los encantamientos que uso.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada gruesa y rígida.

—¿Puedes extender el humo?

—Podría, pero se vería extraño. Puedo trabajar en algo eventualmente, si me das un poco de tiempo para diseñarlo —Tamborileó con los dedos sobre las fechas de la pantorrilla de Draco—. Podría comenzar a extender esto por tu pierna. Vas a querer agregar más en el futuro. Podría poner el día en que te hiciste Auror allí. Parece apropiado, ya que tienes esta cicatriz en el cumplimiento del deber.

—Una de las pocas —murmuró Draco—. Normalmente me lesiono fuera del horario.

—Como éste —Blaise tocó la punta de una fina cicatriz blanca en el lado derecho de Draco. La mayor parte se envolvió en su espalda debajo de sus costillas—. Tienes suerte de que todavía tengas ambos riñones.

—Eso fue un accidente.

Blaise resopló.

—Lo fue.

—Seguro. Seguro que lo fue: Accidentalmente tuviste una discusión en el pub con el hermano de Aurelia, accidentalmente le diste la espalda y accidentalmente te vidriaron. Sucede todo el tiempo. Y como sea, no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con porqué rompiste con ella.

Draco cerró los ojos.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Su hermano fue un completo idiota ese fin de semana en Roma, pero ¿fue esa razón suficiente para dejarla? Estoy seguro de que le explicaste que su muñeca rota fue el resultado de sexo en la ducha desaconsejado, no porque usaste una imper...

—Para.

Blaise se quedó en silencio. El taburete con ruedas chirrió cuando se movió hacia el otro lado de la silla. Pinchando el tatuaje de Snitch en el muslo de Draco, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cuántas veces ahora?

Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Blaise no necesitaba responder el resto de la pregunta. Ambos lo sabían.

—Tres —Levantó una mano, contando con los dedos—. Esa secretaria de Criaturas Mágicas, la cita de juegos de Blackpool y Aurelia.

Metió las manos debajo de la cabeza, su anillo de sello se enganchó en la rígida almohada.

—Lo peor de todo es que nunca son las mujeres. Siempre es un hermano, un padre o un amigo que desearía ser más que un amigo. Hay una razón por la que seguí volviendo a Pansy: ella nunca me acusaría de violación.

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es por eso que estás arrastrando los pies con Granger? Porque si Potter te acusa de algo desagradable, ¿no vas a salir y es un viaje rápido de regreso a Azkaban?

—Oh, la puta madre —dijo Draco—. Nunca ha sido verdad y puedo probarlo, siempre. Sal de ahí, déjame en paz —exhaló lentamente, abriendo los ojos para ver a Blaise examinar los hechizos que permitían que la Snitch volara alrededor de su pierna izquierda—. Y no estoy arrastrando mis pies con Hermione.

—Has pasado tres años suspirando por ella. Estás perdiendo el tiempo si no le has presentado a tu dragón.

Un rubor rosado se extendió por las mejillas de Draco.

Blaise arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Ella ha visto mi tatuaje, si eso es lo que estás insinuando.

—No lo es y lo sabes muy bien —Blaise giró alrededor de su cabeza con dirección hacia su brazo derecho para ver la constelación—. Tuve una idea para las estrellas, creo que puedo hacerlas brillar. ¿Tú también? —preguntó, volviendo al tema—. Porque ese rubor lo decía todo.

Draco miró al techo para evitar los ojos de Blaise.

—No hemos tenido sexo. No en ese sentido.

_Primero, calor húmedo alrededor de sus dedos, suplicando suave en su oído. Retorciéndose contra él, jadeando y suplicando, los músculos suaves se apretaron a su alrededor mientras la penetraba profundamente. Entonces, sus ojos marrones oscuros brillaban hacia él, la cálida lengua se deslizaba de arriba abajo. Jadeando por respirar, maldiciendo y gimiendo. Dedos entrelazados en espesos rizos, una cabeza moviéndose bajo su mano. Una pierna lesionada que consideró volver a lesionarse, solo por la oportunidad de hacer más._

Draco tosió y se arrastró lejos del recuerdo antes de que pudiera hacer más que lograr que su corazón latiera con fuerza y sus mejillas se ruborizaran más profundamente. Blaise hizo un ruido curioso e incluso sin mirarlo, Draco pudo sentir la mente de Blaise corriendo.

Blaise lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, luego se puso de pie de un salto, el taburete golpeó el suelo con estrépito y lo señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

—¡Te la chupó!

—Maldita sea Zabini, grita un poco más fuerte, ¿quieres? Todavía tengo parte de mi tímpano.

—Tienes suerte de que no gritara. Debería hacer una fiesta; me estás diciendo que finalmente conseguiste algo de acción por parte de la mujer a la que has estado esperando que se extendiera en esa _enorme_ cama que tienes para tres. Maldita sea... ¡Años!

Draco se tapó los ojos con la mano.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces? —Blaise tomó el taburete y le sonrió—. ¿Cómo estuvo?

Draco gimió y se frotó la cara.

—No le digas esto a Pansy —dijo entre sus dedos—. Pero fue la mejor que he tenido en mi vida.

—¿Dejó a Parks al segundo lugar? Sí, no le voy a decir eso —Blaise se trasladó al mostrador cercano y comenzó a preparar sus suministros, llenando pequeños vasos con tinta negra y abriendo paquetes de agujas esterilizadas—. ¿Qué hizo ella que fue tan sobresaliente?

Draco levantó el brazo ajustable de la silla, inclinando la muñeca y el codo para colocar la constelación en posición vertical para Blaise.

—Llegó hasta la mitad, al primer intento.

Una docena de agujas golpearon el suelo con campanillas metálicas.

Blaise se acercó a la silla, tomó los hombros de Draco con ambas manos y se inclinó hacia él.

—Si no te casas con esta mujer, lo lamentarás por el resto de tu vida.

Habían estado bromeando como siempre, años de amistad y afecto entre ellos, pero cuando Blaise habló, Draco cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza.

Las manos de Blaise se apretaron sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Ella está...? Mírame, ahora mismo.

Draco se volvió hacia Blaise y abrió los ojos. Blaise no tenía habilidad en legeremancia, pero Draco no se molestaba en ocultar sus pensamientos. Sabía lo que Blaise veía en su rostro. Había dos personas en la tierra a las que nunca había podido mentir: Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini.

—Mierda —Blaise encontró su taburete y se dejó caer sobre él, frotándose el cuero cabelludo con una mano—. Pensé que solo querías acostarte con ella.

Draco se quedó en silencio.

Suspirando, Blaise se levantó, agarró los pantalones de Draco de un gancho y se los tiró.

—No voy a tener esta conversación mientras no estés usando nada más que una toalla. Póntelos, fuma —Mientras Draco se vestía, Blaise abrió un armario inferior y sacó una botella de whisky. Agarró su varita y agrandó dos de los diminutos vasos de tinta.

Le entregó a Draco una de las tazas, llena hasta el borde con whisky.

—Entonces —dijo Blaise después de un gran trago. Agitó el humo de Draco para que se alejara y agitó su varita para abrir una de las ventanas en la parte trasera del estudio—. Estás enamorado de ella.

Draco miró fijamente su whisky.

—Sí.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—No.

—¿Vas a decírselo?

—No.

—¿Por tu mamá?

Draco saludó a Blaise con su taza.

—Porque mi madre escucha el nombre de Hermione y las cosas se ponen feas —exhaló humo por la nariz—. Ella está dispuesta a aceptar a una nacida de muggles, si eso significa nietos. Pero sabes que no puede aceptar a esta. No importa lo que sienta... —Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó para volver a llenar su taza.

—Mierda —dijo Blaise de nuevo.

Bebieron sin hablar durante unos minutos. Draco apreció que Blaise no le dijera ningún tópico ni hiciera ningún intento por mejorar la situación. Cualquier cosa que dijera sería una completa mentira y ambos lo sabían. Para Draco valía más tener un amigo que entendiera en silencio que uno que intentara hacerlo sentir mejor. No se había sentido mejor por nada en diez años.

Draco terminó su cigarrillo, tiró la punta en su taza vacía y los desterró a ambos. Se recostó en la silla, colocando su brazo.

—Dijiste que podías hacerlos brillar.

Ante el flagrante cambio de tema, Blaise arqueó las cejas, pero no protestó. Volvió al mostrador, recogió y desechó las agujas derramadas y abrió un paquete nuevo. Trajo una bandeja, tomó asiento y reposicionó el brazo de Draco con un pequeño gruñido. Levantando su varita, la hizo girar entre sus dedos. Las agujas se adhirieron a la punta.

Draco se preparó para el leve zumbido, el olor acre de la tinta, la fuerte quemadura de las agujas perforando profundamente su piel. Después de unos minutos, cerró los ojos, relajándose bajo las vibraciones.

—No te duermas conmigo —murmuró Blaise—. Roncas y me distrae mucho mientras trabajo. Tengo que concentrarme lo suficiente con este horror que llamas piel.

Draco sonrió, la queja le resultaba demasiado familiar. Cada vez que venía a Blaise para una reparación o un nuevo tatuaje, Blaise tenía que recordárselo de nuevo.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Malditos Malfoy de culo pálido y demás. Todos somos así, no es mi culpa.

—Me estás haciendo perder la vista, es lo que es. ¿Sabes cuánto más difícil es trabajar el hechizo cuando entrecierro los ojos para no quedarme ciego?

—Y cada vez que muestro el hechizo, tu "negocio secundario" consigue otro cliente, así que no pretendamos que no vale la pena. Hay al menos veinte personas con tatuajes en movimiento hechos por Zabini Inks and Parchments.

—Tuve que contratar a otro aprendiz —continuó Blaise, limpiando la sangre del brazo de Draco con un paño—. Tendré que mudar el estudio. ¿Tienes idea en cuánto se alquila en el Callejón Diagon?

—Compra un edificio, arregla todo. Pergaminos y tintas en la planta baja, estudio de tatuajes en el próximo piso. Vive en la parte superior, señor de tus dominios —Fingió rascarse la nariz, ocultando una sonrisa—. Consigue un sofá más largo.

—Arrugarás tus enormes piernas para que quepan en mis pequeños muebles y te gustará —Blaise sacudió las agujas de su varita con un ruido—. Respiración profunda.

Draco inhaló y contuvo la respiración mientras Blaise tocaba su varita, el encantamiento era poco más que un retumbar de sonido. Apretando los dientes contra el profundo dolor del hechizo hundiéndose en su carne, gruñó ante el último aguijón.

—¿Centellearon?

—Dale unas horas para que se aclimate. Vuelve la semana que viene si no funciona —Blaise arrastró una gasa tratada sobre el trabajo nuevo, luego colocó suavemente el dorso de un dedo contra su cuello, debajo del número de identificación de Azkaban—. ¿Aún no quieres cubrir esto?

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se sentó, balanceando las piernas sobre el costado de la silla.

—No, cubrirlo parece que tengo algo que esconder. Todo el mundo sabe que está ahí. Lo mismo pasa con esto —agregó, levantando el brazo izquierdo—. No tiene sentido cubrir algo que aparece justo al lado de "alto, rubio, ojos grises" en cada descripción física de mí.

_Un empujón en la espalda, una forma de admisión bajo sus manos temblorosas, el texto medio borroso a través de un ojo negro e hinchado, pestañas pegadas con sangre. Malfoy, Draco Lucius. Fecha de nacimiento: 5 de junio de 1980. Estatura: 6'4 "/ 193 cm. Cabello: rubio. Ojos: grises. Crimen: Mortífago. Encarcelado el 5 de junio de 1998. Un guardia con desprecio. Feliz cumpleaños, perra. Aquí está tu uniforme. Desnúdate._

Draco se dio la vuelta, agarrando su camisa de un gancho. Se encogió de hombros y dejó que las mangas colgaran mientras esperaba que sus dedos dejaran de temblar. Flexionó las manos y las frotó, calentándose las articulaciones lo suficiente como para poder abrocharse los botones.

—¿Vendrás a la Noche de las Serpientes esta semana? ¿O tienes planes con Granger? —preguntó Blaise sin mirarlo. Draco sabía que Blaise habría estado a su lado en un santiamén si el recuerdo se hubiera visto mal, pero Pansy y Blaise tenían suficiente experiencia con él para reconocer cuándo podía salir. La pregunta era la forma de Blaise de reconocer que vio que Draco estaba libre de eso.

Draco cerró los puños y se metió la camisa por dentro. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a lograrlo esta semana —Puso su mano en su brazo, los dedos apretados sobre la Marca Tenebrosa antes de cubrir el movimiento con un movimiento de su mano para suavizar una arruga en su manga—. Cosas por hacer.

Blaise miró el brazo de Draco, luego a sus ojos.

—¿Es este el tipo de cosas que implican más brandy?

Encogiéndose de hombros en su abrigo, Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No, es el tipo de cosas que tienen que ver con el vino.

Blaise se quedó inmóvil, ambas manos en el mostrador junto a la tinta y utilizó agujas. Dejó caer los hombros mientras exhalaba en silencio.

—Entonces, no tendré noticias tuyas durante varios días. No si es una semana para beber vino.

—Probablemente no —Draco vaciló, considerando lo que podría decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Blaise sabía que las pocas razones por las que se acercaba a la bodega de la mansión nunca eran buenas razones. Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó para golpear el brazo de Blaise con el codo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Draco —Blaise no se dio la vuelta mientras hablaba—. Envíame una lechuza tan pronto como termine. Traeré el Delamain, Réserve de la Famille. Terminaremos la botella.

* * *

Una de las lámparas de aceite chisporroteó y se apagó, añadiendo sombras al estudio a oscuras. Draco empujó una botella de vino vacía sobre el escritorio con la punta de su varita, viéndola balancearse en el borde antes de caer sobre la alfombra.

—Ciruela y tabaco —murmuró—. Con un final de especias oscuras —Cerró los ojos y se reclinó en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada en una de las alas de cuero.

Sacó un recuerdo de Hermione al frente de su mente y lo mantuvo en su lugar, luego comenzó a construir un muro mental a su alrededor. Piedra tras piedra fijada en su lugar, los bloques cuadrados y finamente fresados, el mismo sillar de arenisca que formaba los muros del señorío. Las piedras encajaban en su mente, una pared que debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir cualquier intrusión.

Debería.

El Bordeaux que había terminado, su tercera botella desde que se había despertado esa tarde, tenía su concentración irregular y temblorosa y se frotó la sien cuando la pared se derrumbó, el recuerdo surgió en sus pensamientos.

_Tintineo de copas de champán, un murmullo de voces a su alrededor, música suave de fondo. Un vestido verde, una sonrisa brillante. Ojos oscuros y una risa tranquila, el aroma de jazmín a su lado. Baila conmigo, Granger. Una mirada de sorpresa hacia arriba y un rubor rosado en sus mejillas, una pequeña mano deslizándose en la suya._

Draco se inclinó y sacó otra botella de la caja en el piso junto a su silla. La golpeó con su varita y se descorchó. Sosteniendo la botella por el talón, la agitó en el aire.

—Chocolate negro y espresso. Un final de cerezas.

Cambió su agarre al cuello de la botella y bebió directamente de ella. Cerrando los ojos, colocó un bloque de piedra en su mente.

—Tu padre solía beber así.

Draco se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y dejó la botella sobre el escritorio con un golpe. Vio a Narcissa acercarse a él, con sus gruesas túnicas envueltas alrededor suyo. La túnica gruesa de su padre, se dio cuenta. Había empezado a usarlas, rodeándose de la tela pesada, su cuerpo delgado tragado por las lanas negras y los brocados.

Apartó una botella vacía del escritorio con el pie.

—Siempre has evitado el vino, Draco —dijo, cruzando los brazos y metiendo las manos en sus voluminosas mangas—. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que hayas decidido vaciar las bodegas esta noche?

—Sí —Draco encendió un cigarrillo con un chasquido de dedos, ignorando la nariz arrugada y la mirada de disgusto de Narcissa—. Pero no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

El reloj de caja larga del siglo XVII en la esquina del estudio dio las tres. Draco lo miró y luego volvió a mirar la botella que tenía en la mano.

—Deberías estar dormida, mamá. Vuelve a la cama.

—No duermo mucho estos días —dijo. Ella rodeó el costado del escritorio para levantarle la barbilla, agitando el humo y dirigiendo su rostro hacia la tenue luz—. Y cuando descubría a tu padre bebiendo aquí a las tres de la mañana, era porque tenía miedo de algo. ¿Qué te tiene asustado, mi dragón?

—Mamá, yo no... —Draco escondió un siseo cuando apretó su barbilla—. Es el Wizengamot, ¿de acuerdo? Trasladaron mi investigación anual y sospecho de su razonamiento. Estoy... estoy preocupado, cuáles pueden ser sus tácticas este año.

Narcissa dejó caer su mano. Ella le quitó la botella y llamó a una silla Queen Anne sin brazos para que se sentara a su lado. Un gesto lánguido trajo un vaso de la barra escondido detrás de una estantería baja. Se sirvió un poco de vino y le devolvió la botella.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la mujer que no mencionarás en mi presencia?

Draco hizo una pausa con la boca de la botella contra sus labios.

—Mamá, yo...

—¿Crees que no noté ese moretón en tu cuello antes de que se curara? ¿O que no veo la forma en que has estado sonriendo cuando llegas a casa por la noche? Hay una mujer en tu vida —Cerró los ojos y tomó un trago, sus dedos temblaron mientras dejaba el vaso—. Cuéntame sobre ella.

_Sentado en el amplio asiento de la ventana en la sala de la mañana, la cabeza contra la pared mientras la lluvia tamborilea sobre el vidrio. Contándole todo lo que había pasado en la escuela, alardeando de una victoria de Quidditch, discutiendo una nota en un ensayo. Compartiendo una carcajada sobre una broma que Blaise le había contado, pidiendo consejo sobre un regalo para Pansy. Al ver a Narcissa levantarse de su escritorio para sentarse frente a él en el asiento de la ventana, sus rodillas se doblaron para tocar las puntas de sus zapatillas con las puntas de sus botas. Cuéntamelo, mi dragón, dice ella con una leve sonrisa._

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un anillo de humo hacia el techo, la botella de vino abandonada sobre el escritorio. Cuéntale a su madre sobre una mujer que no puede mencionar por su nombre. Difícil, pero no imposible. Ella estaba lúcida en ese momento y si él tenía cuidado, podría permanecer así.

Escogió sus palabras juiciosamente, concentrándose con fuerza a través de la bruma del vino.

—Nuestra participación es reciente. Ella es una colega en el Ministerio, muy brillante. Terriblemente inteligente, en realidad. Fue a la escuela conmigo, pero a otra casa. Ella, eh, bueno, ya conoces mi tipo: bajita, un poco demasiado bajita, pero me está empezando a gustar. Ojos preciosos, este color marrón oscuro, con pequeñas motas doradas —Cerró los ojos, sonriendo para sí mismo—. Se golpea la boca con las plumas cuando piensa, así que a veces tiene un poco de tinta en el labio superior. Y su cabello, todos estos rizos y...

—Detente —la voz de Narcissa se ahogó—. Eso es suficiente.

Draco se sentó y aplastó su cigarrillo en un cenicero de latón manchado y empañado por cientos de puros caros.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? Querías saber sobre...

—Sé quién es —susurró Narcissa—. Sé por qué no has dicho su nombre. Y sé que yo soy la razón por la que no puedes. Que mis pequeños incidentes son... son —Agarró su vaso con ambas manos e inclinó la cabeza sobre él. Una lágrima cayó de la punta de su nariz al vino rojo sangre—. Son demasiado _peligrosos_ para que hables de ella.

—Mamá, no. Eso es...

—Si fuera cualquier otra mujer, me habrías dicho su nombre —dijo, secándose las mejillas con el puño enrollado de la manga—. Sé lo que te estoy haciendo, Draco. Sé que algo anda mal conmigo, pero aún no he perdido la cabeza. No me dirás quién es ella porque tienes miedo de mi reacción. Tú tienes miedo de eso y del Wizengamot.

—No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte —Draco tamborileó con los dedos en el costado de la botella de vino, luego la arrastró del escritorio y tomó un trago largo—. Tengo las cosas bajo control. Esa es mi responsabilidad, ¿no? Tener las cosas bajo control. Cuidar a la familia, evitar que todo se derrumbe.

—Y es por eso que estás bebiendo como tu padre. Sé muy bien que no tocarás el vino por su culpa. Que has recurrido a él ahora... Tienes miedo. Puedes ser un oclumante, pero yo soy tu madre; te conozco.

—¿Qué crees que puedes hacer al respecto, mamá? —Draco se frotó la frente con el borde de la botella—. ¿Ir a gritarle al Wizengamot y decirles que no toquen a tu pequeño? De alguna manera creo que eso no será muy efectivo.

—Tan efectivo como sentarse en la oscuridad y beber... —Miró alrededor del escritorio, contando las botellas que había vaciado—. ¿Tres botellas de vino? A la mitad de una cuarta y todavía sigues coherente. Me preguntaba si habías heredado la tolerancia de los Malfoy por el alcohol, aparentemente lo has hecho. Tu abuelo una vez bebió un cuarto de millón de galeones y lo recuperó todo de nuevo en una mano de whist.

Suspiró, encorvado con la botella acunada contra su pecho.

—No iba a desperdiciar un buen brandy en este pequeño ejercicio —dijo. Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente—. Mis muros, necesitan ser fuertes. Y si puedo construirlos cuando estoy borracho, puedo construirlos cuando estoy... cuando estoy preocupado.

Narcissa se giró en su silla para mirarlo.

—Déjame examinarlos. Si puedes enfrentarte a mí, puedes enfrentarte al Ministerio.

Él la miró por un momento, sin saber qué quería decir, luego se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Mamá, no. No me arriesgaré a eso.

—Si puedes evitar que atraviese tus paredes, Draco, puedes detener a cualquiera de esos imbéciles. Si puedes evitar _que_ encuentre las cosas que quieres ocultar, no tienes nada que temer. Tu _tí_... mi hermana... Sabemos quién te enseñó Oclumancia —Ella apuró su vino y golpeó el vaso, rompiendo el cristal—. Ambos aprendimos del mismo maestro.

Draco dejó la botella en el suelo, mirándola con recelo.

—Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando? Bel... _ella_ me enseñó —su boca se secó. Las lecciones de Bella habían sido dolorosas, agonizantes. Ella nunca había tenido el menor cuidado con él, destrozando su mente y arrancando cualquier recuerdo o pensamiento que le agradara. O Narcissa quiso decir que ella y Bella habían aprendido de la misma persona...

O también había sido entrenada por Bella.

Narcissa salió disparada de su silla, le agarró la cara con ambas manos y le dio la vuelta. Ella irrumpió en su mente sin previo aviso, cortando sus pensamientos.

Draco arañó físicamente los brazos de la silla y retrocedió mentalmente. En su cabeza, Narcissa era un remolino de pétalos blancos, cada uno con el borde plateado de una hoja. Ella giró más allá de sus pensamientos actuales, bailó alrededor de su mente consciente y apuntó directamente a sus recuerdos.

_De pie en la bodega, sacando botellas de los estantes al azar, rosa roja blanca, vieja y más vieja, ignorando el polvo en su túnica y las etiquetas que se desmoronan bajo sus dedos. Llevando la caja arriba al estudio de su padre, su estudio, su casa, la cabeza de familia, el último varón de la sangre. Su deber, su responsabilidad, su vida en juego._

_Examinando la pared de pruebas, ojos ardiendo por leer archivos e informes una docena de veces, dos docenas de veces. Una cadena de collar corriendo entre sus dedos. Una mujer aún no identificada, un asesino que sigue corriendo libre. Un caso sin resolver, una marca negra inminente en su historial. Un fracaso. Y otro._

_Escuchar el crujido de una colisión, azotar para detectar el accidente. Jugadores cayendo. Corriendo hacia ellos. Viento gritando más allá de sus oídos. Buceo, piernas tensas, manos sueltas. Sálvala, sálvala. No más muertes, no más muertes, nunca ver morir a otra persona._

Draco colocó sus paredes mentales en su lugar, lanzando hileras de piedras a través de sus pensamientos, levantando pared tras pared tan rápido como un rayo, un laberinto formándose en su mente para distraer y desorientar al invasor.

Narcissa conocía sus trucos. Ella corrió a través de sus pensamientos, encontrando grietas en las piedras y espacios entre ellas, abriéndolas y sacando recuerdos de su mente.

_Acurrucado en una esquina de una cama destartalada, con las manos tapándose los oídos. Aullando fuera de los gruesos muros de piedra, aullando por dentro. Dedos temblorosos, manos heladas, articulaciones doloridas. Líneas grabadas en piedra con un trozo de metal oxidado, cien, doscientas, trescientas sesenta y cinco líneas. Rascando el indicio de una llama alrededor de la última línea, inclinándose hacia adelante y temblando de vergüenza, cerrando los ojos y exhalando, pidiendo un deseo._

_Mira, McGreavy. Sangre nueva. Míralo, ¿no es bonito? Eso no durará, Hutchinson. No aquí, irá como el resto de nosotros. Tenner se resquebrajó el primer año. Veinte, seis meses. Levantando la cabeza, mirándolos hacia abajo, la manga del uniforme a rayas caía hasta su codo mientras se estiraba. Siseando desde el otro lado de la mesa, sonrisas retorcidas de dientes rotos frente a él. Mortífago, eh, tu señor no te va a salvar ahora._

_Bajo guardia en una habitación pequeña, escuchando la radio fuera de la puerta enrejada. Los juicios comienzan mañana, Mortífagos bajo custodia. Se espera que todos sean condenados, los notorios magos oscuros que no murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts incluyen a todos los miembros de la familia Malfoy. En las últimas noticias, Harry Potter habla en nombre de Narcissa Malfoy, guarda silencio sobre Draco y Lucius._

Draco luchó contra el filo agudo de la invasión de Narcissa en sus recuerdos. Ella cortó sus paredes, rechazando sus esfuerzos por proteger sus pensamientos, atravesó el laberinto que él había construido y condujo al centro de su mente.

_De pie fuera del restaurante, el corazón late con fuerza mientras se acerca. Démosles lo que vinieron a buscar. Inclinándose, un beso delicado se volvió pesado. Manos en su cintura, levantándola, abrazándola con fuerza, besándola hasta que no puede respirar. Mordisqueando su boca, susurrándole. ¿Me quieres, Herm..?_

—No —Draco empujó una pared frente al recuerdo, impidiendo que Narcissa la agarrara.

_Empujando hacia atrás en una silla de cuero, los dedos se deslizan por los suaves muslos. Cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados, sus dientes en su cuello. El pecho le dolía por la lucha por contenerse, por detenerse, la fuerza de voluntad se desvanecía con cada roce de sus labios en su garganta. Agarrándola por las caderas, acercándola más, sofocando el impulso de empujarla completamente contra él y dejarla montarlo. Las reglas, Herm..._

—Sal —Draco estrelló otra pared en su lugar, obligando a que el remolino de pétalos afilados se retirara.

_Llamas crepitando y bailando en la hoguera, un panfleto empujado a un lado en el banco. Brazos envueltos alrededor de su espalda, cabello oscuro enredado alrededor de sus dedos. Gimiendo mientras se retuerce debajo suyo, frotándose contra su muslo. Desesperado quiere tenerla, reclamarla, marcarla como suya. Necesidad aún más desesperada de creer que ella quiere tanto como él. Por favor, más fuerte, está suplicando y su gemido se ahoga en su garganta, las palabras quedan atrapadas en su piel. Te quiero a ti, Herm..._

—¡ _Fuera_! —Draco protegió el corazón de sus recuerdos con humo y nubes, construyó muros de piedra con relámpagos y sacó a Narcissa de su mente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno —dijo después de un momento—. Puedo ver por qué no quieres que acceda a _esos_ recuerdos.

Se frotó el cuello y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—No —dijo—. No quiero que mi madre vea eso —Soltó las manos de los brazos de la silla, con los dedos rígidos y fríos.

—Su cara —dijo Narcissa—. Bloqueaste su nombre, pero aún podía ver su cara —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, estrechó las manos y se puso de pie—. No es lo suficientemente bueno, mi dragón.

Draco tragó saliva. Le dolía la garganta, el familiar dolor de obligarse a no hacer ningún sonido.

_No grites, no grites, no seas débil, sobrino. Débil como tu padre, ¿no? ¿También eres un cobarde? Necesitarás esta habilidad y si tengo que golpearte con ella, lo haré. ¿Por qué estás llorando, de todos modos?_

Draco mantuvo su posición mientras Narcissa le ponía las manos en las mejillas. Respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos.

Las espadas de Narcissa atravesaron su mente.

* * *

Draco no levantó la cabeza cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de espera. Se quedó mirando las baldosas del suelo, todo su enfoque en mantener su control.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Están listos para ti.

Draco no se movió. Hizo un nudo con las manos, los codos sobre las rodillas y construyó otro conjunto de paredes en su mente. Durante días, los había estado construyendo, sintiendo que caían bajo el asedio de Narcissa y reconstruyéndolos. Horas de práctica, algunas noches sin dormir y finalmente había podido mantenerla fuera de sus pensamientos, bloqueándola sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

Y lo había intentado. Ella había hecho casi todo lo que Bellatrix le había hecho a él, cortando sus pensamientos hasta que _ella se_ puso a llorar por el dolor que le había infligido. Pero él la había dejado fuera. Le impidió ver incluso la insinuación de los ojos de Hermione en sus recuerdos, le impidió escuchar la forma en que Hermione dijo su nombre, evitó que sintiera la calidez de la mano de Hermione entrelazada.

En su última noche de entrenamiento, Narcissa lo había atacado con una ferocidad que lo aturdió. Ella se había retorcido en una lanza y apuñalado sus pensamientos. Casi encontró los recuerdos más profundos y eróticos de Hermione en su mente, pero Draco luchó duro, empujándola con suficiente fuerza para hacerla caer en una silla. La había mantenido alejada de todo lo que le lanzaba, a pesar del dolor de sus incursiones. Estaba seguro de que podría bloquearla de cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza.

Estaba menos seguro de lo que sucedería hoy. Incluso con las tácticas que Narcissa había tomado para entrar en sus pensamientos, todavía se había reprimido, no estaba dispuesta a ser abiertamente cruel con su hijo. El Wizengamot estaría dispuesto. Si decidían examinar sus pensamientos, quienquiera que trajeran estaría más que dispuesto a demoler sus defensas, sin importar lo que hiciera falta.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry de nuevo—. No los hagas esperar.

—No importa —dijo Draco, con la garganta dolorida por las horas que había pasado forzándose a sí mismo en silencio mientras Narcissa sondeaba sus recuerdos. Había podido ver cuánto le estaba costando poner a prueba su fuerza mental y estaba decidido a no hacer un sonido para disuadirla. Si hubiera escuchado cuánto lo estaba lastimando, no se perdonaría a sí misma y por mucho que le doliera, necesitaba la prueba—. No pueden hacerme mucho más por tomarme mi tiempo de lo que ya van a hacer. Odio esto, Potter. Odio esto, maldita sea.

—Es una vez al año, menos que dos veces durante tu libertad condicional. Es parte de tu acuerdo de liberación, Malfoy. Originalmente fuiste sentenciado a...

—Diez años. Me iría de Azkaban este verano si no hubiera aceptado. Lo _sé_. Todavía lo odio —Draco levantó la cabeza y frotó los anillos con el pulgar—. Potter —Sus palabras quedaron atrapadas y se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia arriba después de un momento con una exhalación temblorosa—. Potter, no... no puedo... —su voz se suavizó hasta convertirse en un susurró—. No me obligues a hacer esto, Harry.

Harry se estremeció y dio un paso atrás para juguetear con uno de los botones de su uniforme oficial, evitando los ojos de Draco

—Está por encima de mi cabeza, Malfoy. Lo siento.

Draco asintió. No esperaba ninguna otra respuesta. Se subió las mangas para dejar al descubierto las muñecas y se puso de pie con los brazos extendidos.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, has sido declarado culpable de crímenes contra... El uso del Imperius y el Cruciatus y repetidos intentos de asesinat... Tu edad no es un mitigan... Restrínjanlo para escoltarlo a Azka... Las palabras se difuminan, la sentencia no es más que sonido golpeando sus oídos. Grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas, cadenas uniendo sus brazos. Metal frío en su piel, el frío hundiéndose en su sangre y congelando sus dedos._

Harry sacó su varita, luego se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—No, te acompañaré adentro, pero maldita sea si te esposaré por ellos. Vamos.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió al pasillo, su placa de Auror brillando a la luz de las antorchas. Draco respiró hondo y lo siguió, esperando que lo llevaran a la sala del tribunal, pero Harry estaba hombro con hombro con él.

Draco asintió rígidamente y en silencio para reconocer la acción. Le costaría a Harry algo de terreno en DALM y ambos lo sabían, pero Draco lo apreciaba más de lo que jamás diría.

Pasaron por la puerta que Draco recordaba de su juicio y se adentraron más en las mazmorras del Ministerio. Los hombros de Draco se tensaron cada vez que pasaban por otra puerta; la parte de atrás de su cuello se tensó cada vez que se encendía otra antorcha en el pasillo. Iban en espiral hacia las mazmorras más lejanas, hacia las salas de audiencias más pequeñas y más antiguas. El Wizengamot completo no se había reunido para sus preguntas, no desde su juicio original, pero la sensación de que se había convocado un consejo más pequeño de lo habitual para este lo tenía más nervioso que si los estuviera enfrentando a todos. Al menos con la asistencia del Wizengamot completo, o con un comité más grande, las probabilidades de un puñado de voces comprensivas eran mayores.

Improbable, esta vez.

Cuando Harry se detuvo, Draco miró fijamente la puerta frente a él. Flexionó sus fríos dedos a los lados, luego levantó la barbilla y estabilizó su expresión.

—Estaré mirando —dijo Harry.

—Esto podría llevar horas.

—Lo sé, estaré mirando —Harry entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia la puerta—. Y me aseguraré de que _sepan_ que estoy mirando.

Draco asintió. La puerta se abrió y entró, agachando la cabeza para pasar el dintel. Su nariz se arrugó contra el olor de la sala del tribunal: barniz oscuro en los bancos y balaustradas, moho en la lechada desmoronada de las baldosas, sangre vieja y sudor seco en la silla en el centro de la habitación.

—Malfoy, llegas tarde.

Draco no respondió. Caminó hacia la silla y se volvió hacia el panel, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Curvó sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca mientras miraba a las siete personas frente a él. Ninguno de ellos había estado en su juicio original. Entrecerró los ojos a la mujer en el centro del grupo.

—Madame McGowan —dijo, leyendo el nombre de la placa frente a ella—. ¿Asumiré que fue su bisnieto a quien eché del programa de entrenamiento por su actitud?

Ella le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Me habló de _tu_ actitud; veo que tenía razón —Olfateando, habló con los guardias de la puerta—. Se supone que los magos oscuros deben estar restringidos.

Harry, de pie en el borde de la sala del tribunal fuera de la vista, dio un paso adelante. La gente se movía en sus bancos, barajando papeles y carraspeando sin mirarlo. Harry ajustó su placa y se puso de pie.

—Auror Principal Harry Potter —dijo, identificándose con voz clara y viendo al Escriba de la Corte anotar su nombre—. Este es un examen anual, no un juicio. El Auror Malfoy no está acusado de nada. Elegí no sujetarlo y estaré observando hasta que esto termine.

Un pequeño mago, con el pelo gris asomando por debajo de su sombrero, asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Auror Principal Potter —Se sentó y se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando a McGowan—. No tienes ningún problema con que El Elegido vigile las cosas, ¿verdad, Agatha?

Ella resopló y se meció en el banco.

—Auror Principal Potter —dijo, rompiendo cada consonante—, puede observar en _silencio_ , sin interferir. Tengo plena autoridad sobre estos procedimientos.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a los bancos en la parte trasera de la sala del tribunal, tomando asiento frente a los miembros de Wizengamot. Algunos de ellos lo miraron, abrieron los ojos e intercambiaron miradas. Toses amortiguadas y voces silenciosas llenaron la habitación antes de que McGowan golpeara la barandilla con los nudillos.

—Malfoy Draco Lucius —dijo McGowan. Ella leyó un pergamino frente a sí—. Con base en el acuerdo de sentencia del 4 de junio de 1998, usted está sujeto a una investigación a discreción del Wizengamot. Su varita será examinada para el uso de magia oscura y puede ser interrogado bajo Veritaserum.

—Veritaserum es inútil en un Mortífago —dijo un mago diferente—. Todos fueron entrenados para resistirlo.

—Como los Aurores —dijo el mago de cabello gris—. Malfoy es un Auror. Y de todos los informes, es excelente. Estoy seguro de que el Veritaserum es innecesario —Volvió su mirada hacia Draco—. El Auror Malfoy responderá honestamente.

—Lo haré —dijo Draco. El mago de cabello gris parecía tener cierta simpatía por él y Draco dirigió sus comentarios directamente a ese mago—. No tengo ninguna intención de mentir. He pasado por esto durante diez años. He dado las mismas respuestas durante diez años. Nada ha cambiado.

McGowan resopló de nuevo.

—Toma su varita.

Todas las brujas y magos se miraron, pero nadie se movió. Draco ocultó un suspiro, negó con la cabeza una vez y se acercó a la balaustrada. Con la mandíbula apretada, sacó su varita y la colocó en la barandilla frente al mago de cabello gris.

—Alvis Scrope, Brujo —dijo el mago al Escriba de la Corte—. Examinando la varita de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco dio un paso atrás, viendo como Scrope lanzaba varios hechizos, pesaba su varita y registraba sus estadísticas. Espino, pelo de unicornio, veinticinco centímetros. Propiedad sucesivamente de Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

_Una reunión rápida en la mansión, unas semanas después de su liberación de Azkaban. Malfoy, aquí. Esto te pertenece. Una mirada de asombro y un largo momento antes de que extendiera la mano para reclamar su varita. Hubiera pensado que la habrías roto. Es tuya y te mereces recuperarla. Mirando hacia abajo, pasando los dedos por la madera. ¿No cambió la lealtad? No. Me funcionó, pero sigue siendo tuya. Esperando hasta que esté solo, de pie en el Gran Comedor de la Mansión, lanzando su primer hechizo desde que fue sentenciado, llenando el salón de luz. Lumos Maxima, Lumos Maxima, Lumos Maxima. Cegándose a sí mismo con toda la luz sin la que había estado durante dos años._

Scrope terminó de pesar y se aclaró la garganta.

—Procederemos al examen de hechizos —dijo—. Auror Malfoy, por favor toma asiento.

Draco no quería alejarse de su varita, pero esta parte podría tomar algo de tiempo, si decidían revisar todo lo que había lanzado desde la investigación en junio anterior. Había una razón por la que había decidido lanzar pequeños hechizos y hechizos simples sin varita. No para ser un mejor mago, sino para hacer que esta parte del proceso sea más rápida.

Retrocedió y se sentó, con ambas manos en los brazos de la silla. Un sonido de traqueteo hizo eco en la habitación y Draco se sacudió sorprendido, mirando hacia abajo.

Las cadenas lo sujetaron a la silla. Gruesos grilletes de hierro se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas, un par a juego alrededor de sus tobillos. No podía respirar por completo. Una ancha correa de cuero le rodeaba el pecho y lo inmovilizaba contra la silla.

Scrope se puso de pie y gritó una protesta. Detrás de Draco, Harry hizo lo mismo.

McGowan sonrió.

—Como dije, los magos oscuros deben ser restringidos. Malfoy nunca ha sido eliminado de la lista de magos oscuros conocidos y los términos de su liberación aún están vigentes. Hasta que se concluya esta investigación, permanecerá encadenado. Y tú, El Auror Principal Potter, permanecerá en silencio o será retirado. Es posible que hayas sido el Elegido alguna vez, pero esta es _mi_ sala de audiencias.

Se recostó en el banco y se cepilló la parte delantera de su túnica.

—Scrope puede continuar con su examen de la varita de Malfoy. Avísanos si encuentras algo, Alvis, pero sospecho que este usaría una varita secundaria si quisiera lanzar algo Oscuro. Procederé al interrogatorio. Malfoy —dijo. con una mueca de desprecio—, ¿en qué fecha te nombraron Mortífago?

Él la miró fijamente. Nunca había respondido a esa pregunta, ni una sola vez. No toda la verdad.

—A principios de julio de 1996. No sé la fecha exacta.

—¿Eres conocido en todo el Ministerio por tener una memoria casi perfecta y, sin embargo, afirmas que no puedes recordar el día en que te ofreciste como voluntario para unirte a las fuerzas de Voldemort?

Draco se estremeció, incapaz de detenerse, cuando pronunció el nombre. Cerró los ojos, apretando los dedos sobre los brazos de la silla.

—No me ofrecí como voluntario, fui obligado. Mi padre había sido arrestado y el Señor Oscuro me tomó como castigo por sus fallas.

—¿Seguramente podrías haber peleado? ¿Rehusado?

Draco apretó los dientes.

—Como he dicho en repetidas ocasiones, si me hubiera negado, habría muerto. Él habría asesinado a mi madre frente a mí y también me habría matado.

—Así que elegiste unirte.

—¿Sobre ver morir a mi madre? ¿O ser ejecutado? Sí.

—¿Y en qué fecha fue eso, otra vez?

_Horas sin dormir, paseando por los pasillos de la mansión, vagando de ala en ala, tratando de evitar los sollozos de su madre. Encontrándola en el jardín, su túnica mojada por el rocío de la noche, sus manos arañadas y sangrando, flores destrozadas a sus pies. Sentado a su lado en el banco y tomando su mano, dejándola inclinarse contra él._

_Mañana es nuestro aniversario, susurra, no, hoy. Es hoy. Veinte años, mi dragón. Y ni siquiera me dejan verlo. No puedo ir con él._

_Suspirando y mirando el anillo de sello en su mano, el brillo plateado del mismo a la luz de la luna llena. Sin su padre, la responsabilidad de la familia recae sobre él. Tiene un deber y debe obedecer, sin importar su edad, sin importar la carga. Vamos, mamá, deberías intentar dormir un poco. Faltan sólo un par de horas para el amanecer. Pensaremos en algo para recordar tu aniversario más tarde, todo estará bi..._

_Estallidos de aparición, gritos en el aire, chillidos de risa loca. Un brazo alrededor de su cuello, arrastrándolo sobre el respaldo del banco, la piedra rasgó su camisa y arañó su piel. Luchando con las manos en sus extremidades, luchando contra el brazo en su garganta, ahogándose por respirar. Los gritos aterrorizados de mamá. Ojos rojos, una risa aguda y fría. Humo negro y llamas en su sangre._

—No lo recuerdo —dijo Draco, tragando saliva para aliviar un dolor en la garganta—. La mayoría de las semanas posteriores al arresto de mi padre son confusas. Las fechas van juntas. Principios de julio. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle.

McGowan olfateó y miró hacia el final del banco, donde una pequeña nube azul rodeaba a Scrope, todavía pesando los hechizos en la varita de Draco. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa tensa y trajo un pergamino diferente a la parte superior de la pila.

—Afirmas haber estado saliendo con Hermione Granger durante más de un año. ¿Qué le regalaste para Navidad?

Draco apretó la mandíbula, mirándola. Entonces, este era el juego. Haga las preguntas al azar, trate de desequilibrarlo rebotando en su historia. Trate de hacerle tropezar y atraparlo en una mentira. Desafortunadamente para ella, él tenía una respuesta para esto; una verdadera.

_Malfoy, no esperaba... No podría conseguir algo para Parks y Potter sin tener algo para ti, ¿verdad? Difícilmente educado, Granger. Verla quitar el papel rojo en pequeños incrementos, doblando cada pieza. Pansy riendo en el fondo, es un libro, por supuesto que es un libro. Ojos marrones oscuros mirándolo, con una clara sorpresa en ellos. No puedo tomar esto, no puedo aceptarlo, ¡esto es un Folio, Malfoy! ¡Tiene casi cuatrocientos años! Tómalo, Granger. Tenemos dos de ellos._

Tamborileó con los dedos en la silla.

—Lleva el nombre de un personaje de una de las obras de Shakespeare. Le di una copia del segundo folio.

Una de las brujas en el otro extremo del banco se atragantó y farfulló.

—Ese es un regalo increíblemente caro, Auror Malfoy.

Draco la miró con indiferencia.

—Tengo mucho dinero.

—¿Y cuándo exactamente empezaste a salir con la señorita Granger? —preguntó McGowan, con una mirada penetrante a la otra bruja.

—Después de la boda de Potter —dijo Draco. Hojeó la historia de fondo que había creado con Hermione. Sexo después de la boda de Kjeldsen, algunos fines de semana privados aquí y allá, un rechazo y luego un segundo intento en la boda de Harry donde ella había dicho que sí a salir con él—. La invité a salir en la recepción y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

—¿Por qué habrías elegido esa fecha en particular?

_¡Oh, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que es! Tengo una reunión temprana. Gracias por el baile, Malfoy, ¿me acompañas de regreso a la mesa? Brazo entrelazado a través del suyo, sus ojos brillantes con champán y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el baile. Sentado en su lugar y mirando hacia otro lado para encontrar a un camarero mientras se despide de todos los demás en la mesa. Mirando hacia arriba con sorpresa cuando ella gira hacia él. Contiene el aliento, gira la cabeza mientras le rodea el cuello con el brazo. Borracha, mareada por la bebida, se ríe y sus labios se mueven por su boca. Ella ha atravesado la multitud antes de que él pueda parpadear y él se toca los labios donde todavía puede sentir la presión._

—Parecía una buena idea —dijo Draco—. Ambos estábamos allí como asistentes de Potter y Parkinson, estábamos bailando juntos y... —No se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro a Harry, aunque casi podía sentir esos ojos verdes mirando la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Y ella me besó —Ella había estado medio borracha con champán y él dudaba que recordara haberlo hecho. Había tenido que evitar ir tras ella, alcanzarla y besarla de nuevo.

—Una buena idea, porque tienes muchas de esas —dijo McGowan con un bufido—. ¿Y en qué fecha te marcaron de nuevo?

—A principios de Julio —Draco se preguntó cuántas veces McGowan intentaría preguntar eso, con la esperanza de distraerlo y darle una respuesta más específica.

—¿Con qué frecuencia ha estado la Señorita Granger en tu casa?

Draco parpadeó.

—No veo qué...

—Si estás saliendo con ella, seguro que la has llevado a casa —McGowan le sonrió—. ¿Para conocer a tu madre, tal vez? Si fueras en serio con ella, lo harías, supongo.

Draco apretó los labios y luego desvió la mirada.

—No —dijo en voz baja y tensa. En circunstancias normales, la habría llevado a la mansión, cenado con su madre, presentado a Hermione como la mujer a la que estaba cortejando. Deseaba que se pudiera aplicar "normal". En _realidad,_ no estaba cortejando a Hermione y posiblemente no podría presentársela a Narcissa, incluso si lo estuviera. Escondió un suspiro de frustración—. No, no la he llevado a casa. Nuestra relación no ha llegado a ese punto.

McGowan arrugó la nariz y revolvió pergaminos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su padre?

—Junio de 2000, cuando me liberaron de Azkaban.

_Una última mirada a la prisión antes de subir al barco. Una cabeza rubia pálida en una ventana estrecha, una mueca de desprecio cruzando la distancia entre ellos. Dándose la vuelta, tomando asiento, tragándose un nudo en la garganta. La barbilla se levantó. No muestres debilidad, muchacho._

—¿Por qué has ocultado tu relación con Granger? —preguntó una bruja de cara redonda desde el medio del grupo—. ¿Más de un año juntos y solo te descubrieron recientemente? Parece poco probable.

—Lo hemos mantenido en silencio porque no queríamos muchas preguntas inapropiadas —Arqueó una ceja—. O reporteros entrometidos que nos acechen en las citas. Y como estoy seguro de que ustedes saben, en el momento en que nos hicimos públicos, nos siguieron y fotografiaron.

—Punto válido —dijo Scrope a través de la nube azul que lo rodeaba—. Ése fue un artículo bastante lascivo.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó la bruja de rostro redondo, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Hubo otro en la edición de este mes, esa foto fue aún peor. ¿En el partido de Quidditch? Prácticamente se estaban comiendo entre sí. Skeeter insinúa que lo convertirá en una serie.

—¿Cómo encajan? —El mago a su lado resopló—. Eso es lo que quiero saber: tú estás aquí arriba y ella ahí abajo —dijo separando las manos a un par de centímetros—. Supongo que ella está arriba o la aplastarías.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. Si intentaban hacerlo enojar lo suficiente como para prestar menos atención a sus respuestas, lo estaban haciendo bastante bien. En su propio nombre, no le importaría, pero sintió que su temperamento aumentaba ante las preguntas que involucraban a Hermione. Su voz se convirtió en un gruñido.

—¿De _verdad_ estás preguntando qué posición uso para coger con mi novia?

—Estas preguntas están fuera de los límites —gritó Harry desde su asiento—. Hermione no es parte de esta investigación. Limítese a preguntas para Malfoy.

—Restrinja su _silencio_ , Potter. No se le advertirá de nuevo —McGowan miró más allá de Draco en la parte trasera de la sala del tribunal antes de volver su atención a Scrope mientras la nube azul se desvanecía a su alrededor—. ¿Encontraste algo, Alvis? ¿Magia oscura?

Scrope negó con la cabeza.

—Nada inusual para un Auror. Dos hechizos que podrían ser cuestionables, pero están enumerados en los informes. Presentó el informe 2864-18, código D5 para ambos incidentes. El Auror Malfoy mantiene un estricto seguimiento de auditoría para todos los hechizos lanzados en la línea de deber. Bien hecho —le dijo a Draco.

McGowan pareció decepcionada por un momento, luego resopló.

—Volviendo a la investigación, Malfoy. Como Mortífago, se te ordenó asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. ¿Cómo se esperaba que lo lograras?

—No se esperaba —Draco respiró lentamente, con los dedos rodeando los brazos de la silla—. No se esperaba que tuviera éxito, se esperaba que fracasara.

—Y fallaste, no lograste matar a Dumbledore. Has confesado el uso del Imperius y el Cruciatus. Me resulta difícil creer que evitaste el tercer Imperdonable. _¿_ Has logrado cometer un asesinato? ¿Además de tus otros crímenes?

—No —dijo Draco entre dientes—. Nunca he matado a nadie.

—Entonces, si fuera necesario que mataras en el cumplimiento de tus deberes como Auror, ¿también fallarías en eso?

Draco se aferró a su temperamento con dificultad, haciendo todo lo posible por encerrar la ira detrás de las paredes de su mente. McGowan lo estaba provocando y podía verlo. Lo que no pudo ver fue su razón.

Ella lo quería enojado y él no sabía por qué, a menos que tuviera la intención de "demostrar" que era demasiado volátil o incompetente para pertenecer al Cuerpo de Aurores. Ese sería un argumento difícil, considerando algunos de los magos y brujas que habían servido en el pasado.

—Tenía _dieciséis_ —espetó Draco—. El Señor Oscuro me envió en una misión suicida para castigar a mi padre. Si lograba matar a Dumbledore, entonces no sería ejecutado. ¿Si moría en el intento? No era un problema para mi Señor.

McGowan se burló de él por encima de un pergamino.

—Todavía te refieres a él por un título. ¿Esperas que creamos que ya no tienes conexión con esa vida cuando todavía tratas a Voldemort con respeto?

Draco se estremeció de nuevo, cerrando los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza. Los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas se tensaron cuando se movió en la silla. Abrió los ojos y trató de respirar profundamente, pero la correa que le cruzaba el pecho le impidió inhalar demasiado profundamente.

—Oh, Agatha —dijo Scrope, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Admitamos que sólo te sientes lo suficientemente valiente para usar su nombre porque está muerto. Auror Malfoy no puede ser culpado por usar el título que se le ordenó a su uso, ya que ha explicado varias veces antes. _Has_ leído las transcripciones de su juicio y consultas previas, ¿no?

McGowan sonrió, una sonrisa profunda y desagradable que torció su rostro en una mueca.

—Sí, lo hice. Y noto que falta una pieza muy interesante de información, además de la fecha en que eligió unirse a los Mortífagos; nunca ha detallado el proceso.

Draco se puso rígido y abrió mucho los ojos. Golpeó una pared en su mente, bloques de piedra chocando entre sí.

—Es clasificado —dijo.

—No existe tal cosa para esta investigación —dijo McGowan—. Debe dar respuestas completas y completas a cualquier pregunta...

—Es _clasificado_ —dijo Draco. Clavó las uñas en los brazos de la silla y los grilletes traquetearon mientras se movía—. Por orden del Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. Yo _no_ _hablo_ sobre ese tema.

McGowan enseñó los dientes.

—Pensé que dirías eso. Guardia, trae a la Inefable Prier, ella se lo sacará de la cabeza.

—¡No! —Harry gritó desde la parte trasera de la sala del tribunal. Draco lo escuchó pisoteando el suelo—. Como Auror Principal yo...

McGowan se puso de pie de un salto.

—Usted fue advertido a permanecer en silencio y no tiene _ninguna_ autoridad aquí, Potter. ¡Sáquenlo!

Harry gritó y luchó mientras lo sacaban de la habitación. Draco captó algunas palabras. _Ilegal, contra el procedimiento, incorrecto, no puedes... Malfoy, aguanta, pelea, vamos por..._

Draco luchó contra las cadenas, los grilletes de hierro cortaron sus muñecas y tobillos. La correa de cuero se apretó y lo aplastó contra el respaldo de la silla; un collar de cuero rígido se rompió alrededor de su cuello y empujó su cabeza hacia arriba. Tragó y el collar le presionó la garganta, lo que le obligó a respirar poco a poco.

Construyó muros lo más rápido que pudo, bloqueando todo desde ese día. Había esperado que fueran tras los recuerdos recientes de Hermione, cuestionando la verdad de su relación con ella, o que pasaran por los últimos años, buscando cualquier evidencia de que estaba volviendo a la magia oscura y sus compañeros.

Pero esto era lo que realmente buscaba McGowan, al parecer. Él era el único Mortífago que podía ser interrogado sobre este asunto, la única persona Marcada de toda una generación. Había preguntado durante los dos años que había servido al Señor Oscuro y se dio cuenta de que era el único hombre vivo que podía recordar. Todos los miembros de la generación de su padre estaban muertos o habían sido olvidados durante décadas.

Draco lo recordó.

Los recuerdos de ese día, del día en que fue Marcado, fueron presenciados en su juicio por cuatro de los magos de más alto rango en el país: el brujo jefe del Wizengamot, el jefe de la aplicación de la ley mágica, el representante británico ante la Internacional. Confederación de Magos y el Ministro de Magia. Había dado testimonio de los más mínimos detalles, fingiendo tener tan poca memoria como cualquier otro Mortífago.

Incluso lo poco que había hablado había sido suficiente para que el brujo jefe declarara la información impensable, una clasificación secreta para el conocimiento más peligroso. Los cuatro magos presentes habían hecho un Voto Inquebrantable de nunca revelar lo que Draco les había dicho.

Era una información invaluable para muchas personas, en ambos lados de la guerra. Le habían ofrecido millones por él y se negaba cada vez. La magia creada por el Señor Oscuro para marcar a sus Mortífagos no se parecía a nada que nadie hubiera visto antes y el conocimiento había muerto con él.

Por lo que la mayoría de la gente sabía.

Draco tuvo la ceremonia completa, el hechizo completo, cada gesto y palabra profundamente en su memoria perfecta.

La orden de McGowan no fue autorizada, pero con Harry sacado de la sala del tribunal, no había nadie allí para detenerla. Incluso Scrope, el único mago que le había mostrado simpatía, estaba desplomado en el banco y miraba hacia otro lado con resignación.

Draco escuchó pasos lentos detrás de él, sintió dedos gruesos presionando contra sus sienes. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las paredes de su mente.

—Si luchas —le susurró una voz femenina al oído—, dolerá —Ella se rio entre dientes, su aliento apestaba a grasa y tostadas con mantequilla—. Dolerá de todos modos, Mortífago.

No fue legeremancia. Era algo más, algo más vil. La inefable Prier metió la mano en la cabeza y golpeó sus barreras. Donde Narcissa había sido pétalos afilados en hojas, Prier era púas y cadenas, rompiendo la mente de Draco con una fuerza brutal. Prier aplastó la primera de sus paredes y arrastró un recuerdo hacia adelante.

_¡No tengo opciones! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Me matará! ¡Matará a toda mi familia! ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz, no sabes lo que he hecho! Mano temblorosa, varita temblorosa. Gritando dentro de su mente, no me hagas hacer esto_

Prier tiró ese recuerdo y profundizó más.

_Dígaselo a cualquiera y habrá retribución. El rostro de Borgin se retorció de miedo. No olvides mantenerlo a salvo, lo necesitaré. Tirando de su manga hacia abajo, levantando su barbilla. Ellos entrarán, ellos entrarán, así es como se hace, si puedo terminar las reparaciones es imposible, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo o si no..._

Los dedos de Prier se tensaron en las sienes de Draco, solo la presión lo hizo jadear. Chocó contra la silla, luchando por soltar a Prier, pero las ataduras se tensaron y los grilletes de hierro le mordieron las articulaciones. Se atragantó, tratando de respirar alrededor del cuello.

—Más rápido, idiota —espetó McGowan. Ella bajó de los bancos para sisear a Prier, su voz tan baja que Draco apenas la escuchó por encima de los golpes en su cabeza—. Estás a cargo de la Sala del Cerebro, seguramente puedes encontrar un recuerdo en los pensamientos de esta serpiente. Conoces nuestro acuerdo. ¿Quieres tu parte o no?

Prier dio vueltas en la mente de Draco, púas atravesando sus paredes, cadenas rasgando las piedras mentales. Ella agarró sus recuerdos y los tiró a un lado, girando a través del laberinto de barreras.

Draco recurrió a todo su entrenamiento, tanto de Bellatrix como de Narcissa. Luchó frenéticamente, se construyeron nuevos muros casi tan rápido como Prier pudo derribarlos. Se retiró a su mente, sacando otros recuerdos como sacrificios para distraer y retrasar a Prier.

_La tía Bellatrix te ha estado enseñando Oclumancia, ya veo._

_¡Asesinato! ¡Asesinato en el baño! ¡Asesinato!_

_Cena, Nagini._

—Está bloqueando algo, Madame McGowan —dijo Prier—. Es profundo.

—Entonces _recupéralo_ —dijo McGowan—. Por cualquier medio.

Prier arremetió contra la mente de Draco, un vórtice de picos en sus pensamientos. Agarró el recuerdo de la huida del castillo después de la muerte de Dumbledore y lo hizo pedazos. Draco se agarró a la silla, un grito resonó en las baldosas negras de la sala del tribunal, mientras el recuerdo se desintegraba.

_Gritos de aparición, gritos en el aire, chillidos de risa loca. Un brazo alrededor de su cuello, arrastrándolo sobre el respaldo del banco, la piedra rasgó su camisa y rasgó su piel. Luchando con las manos en sus extremidades, luchando contra el brazo en su garganta, ahogándose por respirar. Los gritos aterrorizados de mamá._

_Humo negro, relámpagos en las venas, un claro en lo profundo del bosque. Hierba mojada, madera podrida, olor a putrefacción y muerte. Un ciervo a medio consumir, astas orgullosas rotas y esparcidas bajo un árbol. Las antorchas cobraron vida con llamas verdes alrededor del claro. Una figura encapuchada que sale de las sombras para dar vueltas detrás de él._

_Ojos rojos, una risa aguda y fría. Un fuerte golpe en las piernas, que lo hizo caer de rodillas en un parche de tierra resbaladiza. Huele acero y musgo de roble. Bella, es Bella detrás de él, agarrando su cabello, levantando su cabeza, sosteniéndolo con largas uñas clavadas en su garganta. Dedos huesudos alrededor de su muñeca, tirando de su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante. Tu padre me ha fallado, muchacho. Veamos si eres tan inútil como él. Mírame, Draco._

_Temblando, aterrorizado, el aliento de Bella caliente contra su oído y revolviendo su cabello mientras le sisea advertencias. Toma este honor o te mataré yo misma, sobrino. Se muerde el interior de la boca, luchando por esquivar la varita que sostiene con dedos esqueléticos. Cortando su mejilla en sangrientas cintas cuando el Señor Oscuro inicia el hechizo._

Draco provocó humo y nubes en sus pensamientos, los rodeó con paredes marcadas por rayos, una vorágine en el centro de su mente. Girando en los bordes había destellos de él mismo, su madre, su padre; flashes de Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Harry. Prier tomó cada uno de esos recuerdos y los tiró a un lado, luchando contra la tormenta de las defensas mentales de Draco.

_Incendio. Está ardiendo, su brazo está ardiendo, las llamas verdes atraviesan su piel, a través del músculo, hasta el hueso. Un destello blanco apagado de hueso en su brazo. Está luchando contra los brazos de Bella que lo mantienen en su lugar, agitándose para escapar y correr, pero las llamas verdes abrasan su carne._

_Grita hasta que se le hace trizas la garganta, hasta que se atraganta con la sangre. Sangre salpicando sus labios, sangre goteando de su nariz, y está ardiendo. El humo negro gira alrededor de su brazo, formando el cráneo y la serpiente en su carne, y habla a través de sus gritos, recitando un juramento retorcido, haciendo un voto fatal que le rompe la voz. Las lágrimas caen por su rostro, por su barbilla, chisporroteando en las llamas que aún arden en su brazo. Señor y amo, obedeceré. Juro por fuego y juro por sangre que me someto, mi vida está perdida..._

Draco interrumpió el resto de la ceremonia con un grito que se rompió en su garganta. Las palabras del juramento, el ritual en sí, el hechizo que lo marcó y lo convirtió en uno de los sirvientes del Señor Oscuro, lo guardó profundamente en su mente. Hizo girar su tormenta de pensamientos en un torbellino, apretando el humo y las nubes alrededor de su memoria, luchando contra Prier con relámpagos y llamas, haciendo retroceder al Inefable. Draco cargó un recuerdo diferente frente a Prier, uno que estaba deliberadamente hecho jirones en los bordes, descolorido y desgarrado. Dejó que Prier lo agarrara y lo rasgara por el agujero más pequeño de sus paredes.

_Yo no la conozco. Podrían ser ellos, no lo sé. La pelea, la fuga, sangre en su rostro por el candelabro destruido. Frío en el aire, un rugido de furia cuando aparece su maestro. ¿Fueron ellos, fue ella, Draco? No lo sé. No lo sé, mi señor. ¡Habéis fallado, todos me habéis fallado, Crucio!_

Draco escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, en algún lugar débil. Prier apretó su agarre sobre su cabeza, llevando el recuerdo a la cima de su mente.

_Crucio. ¡Señor, no! ¡Crucio! ¿Era la chica Granger? ¡Crucio! Maestro, por favor, por favor, no. No lo sé, no lo sé. ¡Crucio! ¡La dejas escapar! Los ojos rojos brillaban con furia, el rostro pálido se retorcía de rabia. ¡Crucio!_

—Casi lo tengo —dijo Prier con regocijo—. Puedo sentir el dolor, dolor intenso. Este debe ser el recuerdo correcto. Sabía que no podría ocultarlo para siempre, unos minutos más y tendré las palabras del hechizo.

La puerta de la sala del tribunal voló hacia adentro, trozos de madera explotaron sobre las cabezas de los magos y brujas reunidos. Azulejos destrozados por el impacto. Prier se tambaleó hacia atrás; McGowan se apartó de un salto.

Draco se hundió en la silla mientras Harry se acercaba al lado del Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica: Vires Mandamus. Cotterill y Choudhury siguieron con el equipo completo del Séptimo Escuadrón de Aurores, todos con varitas alzadas e insignias blancas en llamas.

Se extendieron, cubriendo a los seis interrogadores sentados. Harry y Mandamus flanqueaban a Draco, lanzando rápidos hechizos para detener a Prier y McGowan en su huida. Las dos mujeres fueron arrastradas hacia atrás, silenciadas y atadas.

—Sácalo de aquí —le gritó Mandamus a Harry—. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

La visión de Draco se oscureció y se volvió borrosa, su enfoque se volvió hacia adentro. Los ojos verdes... rojos... lo miraron fijamente, cálidos... huesos... fríos... manos tocaron sus brazos. Se estremeció cuando los dedos rozaron su marca, los ojos se cerraron con fuerza por el dolor.

Harry siseó, una ráfaga de pársel que hizo que Draco se convulsionara en un desesperado intento de huir. Las cadenas se tensaron de nuevo, aplastándolo contra la silla.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Soy yo, soy Harry —Golpeó con su varita los grilletes de hierro y se disolvieron en óxido. La correa de cuero alrededor del pecho de Draco desapareció; el collar ahogado alrededor de su garganta se disolvió en una bocanada de humo.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry de nuevo, ambas manos sobre los hombros de Draco—. ¿Estás conmigo?

Draco abrió los ojos.

—¿Potter? —susurró él—. Potter, no le dije... no le dije. No le dije que eras tú. Mi Señor, no la conozco —Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, la voz áspera en su garganta magullada. Todos sus pensamientos corrieron juntos, los recuerdos se arremolinaron en uno. Vio a Harry y al Señor Oscuro a la vez, vio a Bella grabar una palabra en el brazo de Hermione mientras sentía que su maestro marcaba una calavera en la suya—. Lo haré... lo haré. Obedeceré. No la conozco. No... Me someteré.

—¿Qué demonios..? —maldiciendo en voz baja, Harry ayudó a Draco a ponerse de pie—. ¿Qué demonios te hicieron pasar esta vez?

Draco se aferró al hombro de Harry, las piernas temblaban. Tropezó con las baldosas de la sala del tribunal, viendo la luz de la luna frente a él y oliendo madera podrida a su alrededor. Las túnicas negras se movieron y las risas oscuras resonaron en sus oídos.

—¿Dónd... dónde? —Se aferró al uniforme de Harry, temblando los dedos—. ¿Vamos?

—Se acabó, Malfoy. Vamos, trata de caminar, nos vamos.

—Llévame a casa. Necesito... necesito. Vete a casa. No... no tienes que... —Draco trató de alejarse de Harry y se tambaleó en uno de los bancos. Un destello de luz roja vino de detrás de ellos y Draco golpeó su espalda contra la pared, ambas manos arriba para protegerse la cara—. Mi Señor, por favor —balbuceó—. No fallaré, no lo haré. Puedo hacer esto, no _te_ fallaré. Déjame ir, por favor.

—Malfoy, soy yo, soy Harry. Tu jefe, mierda, _tu_ _amigo_ —Harry agarró las muñecas de Draco, apartando las manos de su rostro.

Draco se apartó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—A casa. A _casa_. Necesito...

—No vas a volver a la mansión, Malfoy. No en esta condición —Cotterill se apresuró con la varita de Draco y Harry la metió en un bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme, agradeciéndole brevemente antes de volverse hacia Draco. Arrastró el brazo de Draco sobre sus hombros y lo sostuvo—. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

—No me importa. No tienes... Mortíf —Draco se atragantó con una risa amarga y amortiguada—. Mortífago, a quién le importa qué... Déjame morir. Déjame ir. Quiero mor... todavía quiero.

—No puedes quedarte sólo así, Malfoy —Harry ajustó el brazo de Draco, equilibrando su peso, y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. No dejaré que te encargues de todo esto tú solo. No esta vez, te llevaré a...

Draco agarró el cuello de Harry. Luchó con sus pensamientos rotos, luchando por una imagen.

Una persona.

—Hermione —Draco hizo tambalear a Harry, su voz temblaba tanto como sus manos—. Llévame con Hermione...

****~**~****

* * *

_¿Escucharon eso? Fue mi corazón rompiéndose por todo lo que ha sufrido Draco... Mis betas lloraron con el capítulo, yo sólo tuve que fingir ser fuerte para terminar el capítulo... Pero no podemos hacer nada, Musyc nos lleva en una gran montaña rusa de emociones..._

_ Próxima actualización: miércoles 10 _

_ Un beso, _

_ Paola _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:La historia es de Musyc quien me dio la autorización para traducirla. No se permite la réplica en otros sitios mas que los ya publicados (AO3/ Wattpad).

****  
**~**~**** **

****Ponlo de Rodillas** **

"Bring Him To His Knees"

De Musyc

_Nota de la traductora: Este capítulo no estuvo beteado (probablemente en la semana suba la corrección de Emily y Bet, pero tuvimos mucho trabajo y se nos vino el tiempo encima), así que moriré como una mujer sin betas. Perdón por algún error extraño que puedan encontrar hasta la corrección, pero no quería dejarlas sin el capítulo._

******~**~**** **

* * *

Pansy y Hermione acababan de sentarse en una banca afuera de una tienda en el Callejón Diagon cuando el ciervo plateado cobró vida frente a ellas. Con las astas en alto y las fosas nasales ensanchadas, las miró.

—Ven a casa —dijo con la voz de Harry, tensa por una emoción que Hermione no pudo identificar—. Ven a casa _ahora_. Él te necesita.

Hermione y Pansy intercambiaron miradas rápidas y asustadas, luego se levantaron del banco. Pansy agarró sus bolsas de la compra; Hermione agarró su pila de libros. Giraron en su lugar en el mismo momento, ambas aterrizando en el jardín trasero de la casa. Corrieron juntas por la cocina, con bolsas y libros arrojados sobre la mesa y cruzaron el pasillo hasta la sala del frente.

Harry tenía ambas manos sobre los hombros de Draco, sosteniéndolo en su enorme silla. Los ojos de Draco estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba pálido. No pálido como solía ser, sino _blanco_. Su cabello estaba despeinado; sus manos temblaban visiblemente.

Harry miró por encima del hombro y la mirada de alivio que cruzó por su rostro fue casi aterradora.

—Gracias, mierda, estás aquí.

Se volvió hacia Draco.

—¡Malfoy! Ella está aquí. ¡Ella está aquí, maldita sea!

Draco abrió los ojos.

Hermione no estaba segura de si ella o Pansy soltaron un grito ahogado de horror. Las pupilas de Draco estaban completamente hinchadas, sus ojos negros sin siquiera un anillo de gris. Hermione lo vio mirar a su alrededor sin ver a ninguno de ellos.

—Mi Señor —murmuró—. Te fallé; no sabía que era ella.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry de nuevo—. Ella está… ¿podrías venir aquí? —Extendió la mano hacia atrás y agarró el brazo de Hermione, tirándola de la muñeca para pararse frente a Draco.

—¿Yo? —preguntó. Cuando Harry dijo <<ella está aquí>>, asumió que se refería a Pansy. La amiga más antigua de Draco, la persona que mejor lo conocía—. ¿Qué está pas..?

La cabeza de Draco se levantó al oír su voz. Se movió más rápido de lo que Hermione podía reaccionar, lanzándose hacia adelante para envolverla con ambos brazos. La arrastró sobre su regazo y hundió su rostro en su cabello, su agarre era tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

—Él te quería —dijo Harry—. Me ordenó que lo llevara contigo. Traté de convencerlo de que fuera al hospital y me _golpeó_ —Señaló un moretón morado en su mandíbula, uno que parecía del tamaño y la forma del puño de Draco.

—¿Qué pasó, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, tratando de soltar el agarre de Draco para poder darse la vuelta. Incluso a través de su camisa, sus manos estaban heladas, sus dedos tan fríos que no se habría sorprendido si hubiera estado sosteniendo hielo. Se aferró a ella, respirando caliente y rápido contra su cuello, inhalaciones largas y profundas y exhalaciones rápidas como si estuviera tratando de absorber cada molécula de su olor.

—No lo sé. Su investigación fue esta tarde; salió... salió mal. No sé qué demonios pasó, pero... pero _se suponía_ que nada de eso iba a pasar. Eso no fue un procedimiento. Sus investigaciones nunca habían sido así antes. Algo está mal y voy a averiguar exactamente qué es —Harry se volvió hacia Pansy—. Tengo que volver al Ministerio; todos están haciendo horas extras esta noche. Mándale una lechuza a Narcissa, dile que Malfoy… —Miró a Hermione y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Dile algo, pero no la verdad —Juró en pársel.

Hermione gritó cuando el agarre de Draco se apretó, todo su cuerpo temblaba debajo de ella. Ella presionó su mano contra su pecho y los latidos de su corazón latieron bajo su palma.

—Harry, ¿qué ...?

—No tengo _tiempo_ , Hermione —dijo Harry—. Tengo que hacer algunas preguntas, Mandamus tiene sus propias preguntas y no tengo tiempo para esto. Pansy, contacta a Narcissa. Hermione, por el amor de Dios, cuida de Malfoy —Harry besó a Pansy en la mejilla y se metió en la red Flu.

Pansy se quedó quieta por un momento, luego respiró hondo.

—No voy a enviarle una lechuza a Narcissa; se lo diré en persona. Ella sabe que puede confiar en mí, especialmente cuando se trata de Draco.

—Pansy, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? —Hermione hizo un gesto salvaje hacia su posición en el regazo de Draco, con la cabeza todavía presionada contra su cuello, sus brazos entrelazados alrededor de ella.

—Escuchaste a Harry: cuida de Malfoy —Pansy dio un paso adelante y apartó el cabello de Hermione de su hombro, inclinándose para mirar lo poco de la cara de Draco que podía ver—. Él te quería. Golpeó a mi esposo para asegurarse de que llegara a ti y no al hospital.

—Pero ¿qué hago? ¿Y si él…? —bajó la voz a pesar de estar convencida de que Draco no comprendía nada más que su presencia—. ¿Y si pasa algo?

—No lo sé —dijo Pansy. Tocó el brazo de Draco y él se alejó de ella con un suave y dolorido sonido. Pansy cerró los ojos y tragó saliva—. Nunca lo había visto así. Este no es su bloqueo de memoria habitual; todo lo que haría es frotar su cuello y tomar su mano y me parece que él no necesita eso. No de mí, al menos.

—Pero…

—Hermione, no puedo hacer nada por él. ¿Qué pasó hoy qué salió mal? ¿Qué maldita cosa le hicieron? Cuando todo terminó, él te quería. No a mí, no a su madre. A _ti_ —Le dio a Hermione una leve imitación de su habitual sonrisa brillante—. Te felicitaría si no fuera un momento tan horrible.

Comenzó a tocar la cabeza de Draco, pero se detuvo, en lugar de eso, palmeó el hombro de Hermione.

—Le haré saber a Narcissa que está aquí, tal vez me siente con ella por un rato. Si esto toma más de un par de horas, dile que se quede a pasar la noche. Tiene una muda de ropa en el armario de arriba, en el maletero del estante superior. También debería haber algo para que duerma. Cuida de él, Granger: ahora es tuyo.

Le dio a Draco una última mirada preocupada, luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Hermione deslizó su mano por el brazo de Draco para descansar en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Él se estremeció, el aliento caliente en su garganta y el temblor en su cuerpo disminuyó. No se detuvo, sino que disminuyó, lo suficiente como para que ella dijera que se estaba calmando.

Hermione frotó su cuello, palpando debajo de su cabello el músculo apretado en la base de su cráneo.

—Estoy aquí, Draco —susurró—. Estás seguro —lo repitió, casi canturreando, hasta que sintió que sus manos se aflojaban—. Eso es —dijo—. Ahí vamos, Draco. Estás a salvo, estoy aquí.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y, de repente, su cuerpo se relajó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los brazos cayeron flácidos.

Hermione se movió con cautela, medio temerosa de que la inmovilizara de nuevo, pero aparte de un movimiento de su mano en su pierna, no respondió. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en su rostro mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, la silla de gran tamaño le daba mucho espacio incluso con su gran cuerpo llenándolo.

—Draco —dijo ella, acunando su mandíbula con ambas manos—. Draco, ¿puedes mirarme?

—No le dije —murmuró Draco—. No le dije que eras tú. Sabía que eras tú. Supe… supe tan pronto como te vi —Se estremeció y abrió los ojos para mirar al techo—. No la conocía, mi Señor —su respiración se aceleró, el pecho se elevó rápidamente y se empujó hacia atrás en la silla—. Yo no la conocía, no me… no, mi Señor, no. _No._

Hermione no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le había hecho el Wizengamot, pero sus reacciones repentinas y las cosas que balbuceaba fueron suficientes para hacer que le doliera el pecho. Estaba hablando con su maestro, con Voldemort, un hombre malvado que había estado muerto durante diez años. Puede que no estuviera encerrado en sus recuerdos de la forma en que Pansy los reconoció, pero para Hermione estaba lo suficientemente claro; estaba reviviendo algo terrible.

—¡Draco! —Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante—. Draco, soy yo; estoy aquí, te tengo —Ella deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, los dedos rodeando sus muñecas—. Draco…

Draco se movió debajo de ella, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—No, no. Amo, no lo hice, no lo haré… —Él tiró de sus manos, soltándose de su agarre.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros para evitar que la tirara al suelo. Se retorcía en la silla, luchando como si las manos de ella en sus brazos hubieran sido un ataque. Hermione le dio una palmada en la nuca con la mano, clavándose en su nuca.

—¡Draco! Soy yo, soy Hermione. Vuelve conmigo —Deliberadamente, tomó un mechón de su cabello y se lo acercó a la cara—. Respira, Draco, huele el jazmín: es Hermione.

Draco respiró hondo, las fosas nasales se dilataron y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Hermione —Levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. El anillo más delgado de gris rodeaba sus pupilas. Levantó la mano, con los dedos temblorosos, y le cogió el pelo con ambas manos y se lo pasó por los hombros mientras pasaba los dedos por él—. Jazmín.

—Jazmín: mi champú, eso es —Hermione lo miró con el pulso acelerado. Todavía no tenía color en su rostro, no tenía enfoque en sus ojos, pero el temblor violento casi había desaparecido. Ella se apretó más contra él, deslizó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la mejilla contra la de él—. ¿Qué más hueles?

—Canela —murmuró después de unos momentos—. Ámbar —Él se quedó en silencio, luego ella escuchó un suave resoplido—. ¿Frambuesas?

—Fui de compras con Pansy hoy —dijo—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Draco. Pansy y yo probamos una nueva panadería y el empleado me recomendó un hojaldre de frambuesa. No estaba muy bueno. ¿Qué más? ¿Hueles algo más?

—Chocolate, limón.

—Tomé una tarta de limón después del hojaldre, eso estuvo mucho mejor. Y mentí, tomé dos, con un chorrito de chocolate —Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara de nuevo. Había cerrado los ojos y los músculos que los rodeaban se estaban relajando. Ella le frotó la nuca con la punta de los dedos, acariciando suavemente su nuca—. ¿Algo más? Después de la panadería, nos separamos. Pansy fue a su boutique favorita. Adivina a dónde fui.

Para su sorpresa y su alivio palpitante, sus labios se curvaron en una insinuación de una sonrisa.

—Librería, papel, tinta y pegamento.

No hablaba con su típico tono arrastrado, pero estaba hablando. Esa era una excelente señal, pensó.

—Librería —confirmó—. Un par de lanzamientos nuevos y una copia de reemplazo de uno de mis favoritos.

Draco tarareó en voz baja.

—Leyendo, haces eso, mucho —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Hermione?

—Estoy aquí —dijo.

—No lo sé… —murmuró—. Todo, todo está… Todo está mezclado, arremolinado —su voz se suavizó hasta convertirse en un susurro—. Estoy perdido.

Incluso con lo bajo que había hablado, Hermione podía escuchar un terror en su voz. Había un miedo profundo y desesperado en sus palabras, un miedo que ella no entendió en lo más mínimo. No necesitaba entender, decidió. Lo único en lo que tenía que concentrarse era en mantener a Draco calmado, ayudándolo a regresar de lo que sea que había pasado.

—Estás aquí —dijo—. Estás conmigo. ¿Qué se revolvió, Draco? ¿Qué se mezcló?

—Mi cabeza. Todo está… está perdido. No lo sé, no lo hago —Abrió los ojos. El amplio círculo negro de sus pupilas se había estrechado, mostrando claramente una franja gris. Él la miró y posó las manos en su cintura—. No sé cuándo estoy.

 _Cuándo_ estaba. Hermione se pasó los dientes por el labio inferior. Ella pensó que tenía algunas de las piezas del rompecabezas, un indicio de lo que le había sucedido, y cada pieza que agregaba era más horrible. Sonaba como si todos sus recuerdos lo golpearan a la vez, dejándolo confundido y asustado. Lo que sea que le hubieran hecho, le había afectado la mente.

—Respira hondo —dijo—. Jazmín y ámbar: esa soy yo, ese es mi olor, Draco. Sabes que sólo has empezado a oler ese perfume combinado con ese champú en mí, este año. No puede posiblemente ser el pasado —Le frotó la nuca y observó sus ojos, viendo que sus pupilas se contraían gradualmente hasta que había más gris que negro. Ella le sonrió, inclinándose para besarle la punta de la nariz—. Estás conmigo —dijo—. Estoy contigo.

Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras Draco deslizaba sus manos debajo de su camisa para descansar en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus dedos se sentían como hielo, pero ella ignoró el frío en su piel desnuda. Se concentró en la buena señal de que Draco tenía suficiente control voluntario de sí mismo para moverse, para abrazarla. Inclinó la frente para que descansara contra la de él y se acercó a él.

—Quédate conmigo —le murmuró—. Tú me conoces; te tengo.

Ella le habló en voz baja durante varios minutos, sintiendo que la tensión en su cuerpo se relajaba. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente grises, su respiración se suavizó y el músculo bajo las yemas de sus dedos perdió su sensación dura y anudada.

—Hermione —dijo Draco, su voz profunda retumbaba a través de ella.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Has vuelto?

—Creo... tal vez. Por el momento —Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, luego asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba—. Por ahora, creo que he vuelto. Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo lo estaré —Inclinó la cabeza y besó la comisura de su boca, dejando caer sus manos a sus caderas para empujarla hacia atrás—. Debería irme, mientras tenga suficiente de mí para llegar a casa en una pieza.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte —dijo Hermione, agarrándolo firmemente por los hombros.

—Tengo que volver a la mansión; mi madre, se preocupará. Sabía que hoy era...

Su respiración se aceleró y Hermione reaccionó sin pensar. Ella se inclinó para besarlo, hablando contra su boca.

—Draco, estás a salvo. Quédate aquí —Mientras lo decía, se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio de dos maneras. Mental _y_ físicamente, quería que se quedara. Frotando su cuello, esperó a que su respiración se nivelara—. Quédate conmigo.

—No puedo —murmuró—. Necesito irme. Mamá…

—Pansy ya se comunicó con tu madre, sabe que estás a salvo. Quédate, Draco.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró por debajo de las pestañas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? ¿Por que soy tu amigo?

Ella se quedó quieta por un momento, sin saber si él había <<arremolinado>> el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho en el club el fin de semana anterior, si había perdido temporalmente lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro, que habían terminado de practicar y fingir.

—Porque somos... Hemos pasado de amigos —susurró—. No sé exactamente qué somos. Pero ahora somos más que amigos. ¿No es así?

Draco la miró a los ojos. Creyó ver alivio en su mirada, un destello en su expresión que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

—Lo somos —dijo en voz baja. Él tomó su mano, sus dedos fríos alrededor de los de ella y la levantó para tocar sus labios con los nudillos—. Algo más que eso.

Hermione le pasó los pulgares por la mandíbula. Ella descansó su frente contra la de él mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Quiero que te quedes porque he estado preocupada durante días. No me dirías nada; no confiarías en mí; no me dejarías _ayudar_ , y ahora obviamente estás sufriendo, y yo… Estoy asustada, enojada y me preocupo por ti. No quiero que vayas a ningún lado hasta que te recuperes de esto. Incluso si te lleva toda la noche. Por favor, quédate.

Draco arrastró sus manos por su espalda. Enroscó sus dedos en su cabello y la besó, lenta y levemente.

—Está bien —dijo—. Me quedaré.

* * *

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados juntos en la silla, pero cuando el reloj dio las ocho, Hermione se había acurrucado en su regazo con la cabeza en su hombro y sus dedos entrelazados alrededor de la tapeta de su camisa. Apoyó la mejilla contra su cabello y entrelazó las manos, sosteniéndola en el círculo de sus brazos. Respirar lentamente le permitió llenar sus pulmones de jazmín y ámbar, el aroma que era Hermione Granger en su mente.

Ese olor envolvió los bordes irregulares de sus pensamientos, calmando la tormenta en su cabeza. Todavía podía sentir los dolores del ataque de la Inefable donde ella había irrumpido en su mente y desgarrado sus recuerdos, rompiendo sus muros protectores uno por uno. Pero ese dolor disminuyó con Hermione en sus brazos. Sabía la angustia en la que había estado al final de la investigación y recordó haberle ordenado a Harry que lo llevara con Hermione. Incluso en ese estado, sabía dónde tenía que estar. Con _quien_ necesitaba estar. Sabía que estaría a salvo con ella.

Draco la miró, medio sonriendo cuando la sorprendió mirándolo, las motas doradas en sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Debería preguntarte eso —contestó ella, acurrucándose más cerca de él, con las rodillas dobladas para meter los pies entre su pierna y el costado de la silla—. ¿Estás bien?

Su primer instinto fue evitar la pregunta, esquivar la verdad. La idea de admitir el dolor hizo que su corazón tartamudeara. Pero Hermione estaba mirando su rostro, sus cejas se fruncieron con obvia preocupación, y él no tenía la energía para mentir en ese momento.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. No estoy bien; hay un lío en mi cabeza. Lo tengo casi bajo control, creo, pero es... es duro.

—Necesitas descansar —dijo. Deslizó la mano por su pecho para tocar el rabillo del ojo—. Agacha la cabeza un rato, duerme un poco.

Giró la cabeza y le besó la palma.

—No dormiré bien esta noche, Hermione. Lo más probable es que no duerma nada —Ella hizo un ruido angustiado y Draco le pasó la mano por el brazo—. Estoy acostumbrado a eso.

Ella se sentó, sacudiendo su cabello hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos, con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

—Ven a la cama conmigo.

Draco parpadeó, sorprendido por la invitación.

—Hermione, eso es… —Sacudió la cabeza, su imaginación se desbocó y no de una manera agradable. Podía imaginarse con demasiada facilidad lo que podría suceder si uno de sus recuerdos dolorosos se liberaba mientras estaba con ella y en su estado mental actual, la probabilidad de que uno lo hiciera era demasiado alta para él. No creía que pudiera manejar la tensión mental y emocional del sexo, además de todo lo que había pasado ese día—. No es que no quiera, pero...

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa brillante y bajó las pestañas.

—No, no por eso, sólo para dormir —Ella puso su dedo sobre sus labios antes de que pudiera hablar—. Para descansar —corrigió—. Incluso si no duermes, no puedes estirarte en esta silla, el sofá es demasiado corto y no te dejaré usar el banco del jardín.

Ella se desenroscó de su regazo y se puso de pie, con la mano izquierda tendida hacia él.

—Ven a la cama.

—Si lucho, perderé, ¿no? —Draco envolvió su mano alrededor de la de ella, frotando el anillo de galgo en su dedo. Estaba más complacido de lo que quería admitir que ella todavía lo estuviera usando—. Bien, entonces, no tengo muchas ganas de perder dos peleas por...

_< <Malfoy, aguanta, pelea, ¡vamos por ti!>>. Cadenas frías en sus muñecas, cuero pesado alrededor de su pecho, luchando por respirar, picos girando a través de sus pensamientos, destrozando su mente, el dolor lastima, duele, duele._

Se estremeció, abriendo los ojos para ver de cerca la camisa de Hermione. Ella se paró entre sus rodillas, una mano tirando de él hacia adelante, una mano en su nuca y clavándose en la base de su cráneo. Draco le puso las manos en las caderas y levantó la cabeza.

—Estoy de vuelta —murmuró.

—Lo vi —dijo, tragando sus palabras—. Tus ojos se dilataron y tu mano se enfrió y _vi cómo_ el recuerdo te golpeaba.

—Estoy aquí —dijo de nuevo—. Se fue —La empujó un paso hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos tan pronto como estuvo vertical y se lo agradeció. Se había sentido tambalearse y si no se hubiera preparado para su abrupto abrazo, podría haberse caído.

Sacudiendo el mareo, colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Necesito descansar.

Ella lo miró, levantando una mano para acariciarle la nuca.

—Arriba —dijo—. Mi habitación.

No protestó más. Cuando ella tomó su mano, dejó que lo llevara fuera de la sala de estar, por el pasillo y hasta las escaleras. Los puso en marcha y se detuvo, agarrándose con fuerza a la barandilla cuando otra ola de mareo se apoderó de él. La luz en lo alto de las escaleras parpadeó en su visión, como las antorchas que marcaban el camino hacia las salas de audiencias de Wizengamot.

_Picos y cadenas atravesando su cabeza, ahogándose contra un collar de cuero. <<No puedo respirar, no puedo moverme, lucha, pelea, basta, para, detente, Hermione, llévame con Hermione, Hermione, ayuda>>._

Abrió los ojos con un grito ahogado, su espalda presionada contra una de las escaleras, Hermione arrodillada a horcajadas sobre él con ambas manos en su nuca. Su barbilla tembló cuando lo miró.

—Te tengo —dijo, con la voz temblorosa—. Estás a salvo, Draco.

Draco se tomó un minuto para respirar, enfocando su mente.

—Estoy de vuelta —dijo, apartando sus manos de su cuello. Él se sentó, sosteniéndola en su regazo, y enterró su rostro en su cabello para tomar una inhalación larga. El jazmín y el ámbar calmaron sus temblores, el aroma familiar le recordó que estaba fuera de la sala del tribunal y fuera de peligro.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Hermione se apartó de él. Se puso de pie y ella le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—Te tengo —dijo de nuevo.

Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Cama —dijo—. Ahora.

Con la mano libre contra la pared, mantuvo los ojos en sus botas mientras Hermione lo ayudaba a subir las escaleras. Ella lo rodeó en la curva, lo acompañó unos pasos y abrió una puerta.

Arrastrando los pies por una alfombra pálida, dejó que Hermione lo guiara hasta el borde de una cama.

—Siéntate —murmuró, parándose cerca para envolverlo con ambos brazos—. Respira un minuto. ¿Sabes cuándo estás?

Asintió lentamente.

—Creo que sí —Miró por encima del hombro, juzgando el espacio que tenía para moverse, luego se dejó caer sobre sus codos—. Dame… necesito un minuto.

Escuchó a Hermione hacer un sonido que ni siquiera trató de interpretar. Dejó que sus brazos se deslizaran por debajo de él y golpeó el grueso edredón. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en mantener unido el resto de sus paredes mentales, encontrar las grietas en ellas y hacer esfuerzos para reforzar las rupturas. Mantener las paredes en su lugar durante tanto tiempo le costaría, lo sabía, pero no veía otra opción. No podía dejarlo ir, no podía rendirse...

La cama se hundió al lado de su cabeza y los dedos de Hermione rozaron su flequillo.

—Descansa —dijo.

Draco se quedó quieto, luego agarró un impulso, giró los hombros, se levantó y apoyó la cabeza en el muslo de Hermione. Con las manos cerradas sobre su estómago, comparó su respiración con el lento movimiento de sus dedos en su cabello.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la cama, con la cabeza de Draco en su regazo, durante varios minutos. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero los párpados temblaban. Ella le peinó el cabello, mordiéndose el labio cuando él hizo un ruido de dolor al tocar su sien.

—Lo siento —le susurró, acariciando su frente con el pulgar—. Vamos a ponerte cómodo.

—Lo estoy —murmuró—. Te lo dije antes, me gusta que jueguen con mi cabello; es relajante.

Ella le sonrió.

—Entonces vamos a ponerte _más_ cómodo y jugaré con tu cabello todo el tiempo que quieras.

Lo convenció de que se sentara y se quitara las botas. Lo logró con un poco de esfuerzo y ella usó el tiempo para lanzar un hechizo extensible a su cama.

—Ahí —dijo, una vez que su otomana fue empujada contra la pared y el pie de cama estaba cerca de una de sus múltiples estanterías—. Un poco más de espacio para ti.

Dejó su varita en su mesita de noche y se paró frente a Draco, empujando sus botas debajo de la cama con un pie.

—Pansy dijo que hay un baúl para ti en el armario del pasillo, algo para que duermas. ¿Quieres que lo traiga?

Sacudió la cabeza, moviéndose como si incluso ese pequeño movimiento lo lastimara.

—No —murmuró—. Cinturón y camisa fuera, eso es suficiente —Tocando su cintura a tientas, se desabrochó el cinturón, pero eso parecía ser todo lo que tenía energía para hacer.

Hermione le sacó el cinturón de las presillas y lo enrolló en la mesa de noche. Ella le sonrió mientras lo tomaba del brazo y desabotonaba el puño de su camisa blanca.

—Sin chaqueta y corbata hoy —dijo—. Si no hubiera sido por el cabello rubio, no te habría reconocido...

Draco levantó la cabeza cuando ella se quedó en silencio.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. No duele.

Hermione deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la línea del moretón alrededor de su muñeca. Su piel estaba desgarrada, raspada y rasguñada alrededor de su brazo. Sin hablar, desabrochó la otra manga y la subió para ver un hematoma a juego. Su corazón latía contra sus costillas y le dolían los pulmones mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No duele… —dijo Draco de nuevo, tomando su mano—. No mucho; me han lastimado peor.

—Te esposaron —Hermione sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Lo que sea que le hubieran hecho a su mente, parecía que lo habían encadenado para hacerlo. Ella parpadeó para eliminar las lágrimas, decidida a no presionarlo más llorando. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que había puesto toda su atención en _consolarla_ si lo hacía—. Te sujetaron, Draco. Te trataron como…

—Un criminal: un Mortífago —Levantó el brazo izquierdo y dejó a la vista la Marca Tenebrosa—. Eso es lo que _soy_ , Hermione.

—No —dijo rotundamente—. Eso es lo que eras, ya no eres ese chico —Ella desabrochó su cuello y el botón superior de su camisa, bajando por la tapeta antes de quitarle la camisa de los pantalones—. Eres Draco Malfoy y eres un hombre adulto. Un hombre _mejor_.

Ella le quitó la camisa por los hombros, deslizando los dedos por sus brazos. Otro leve hematoma le rodeó la garganta y uno ancho se extendió por su pecho. Hermione tocó cada una de las líneas enrojecidas, teniendo cuidado de ser gentil con la piel lesionada, apretando los labios para evitar que temblaran. Encadenado, mente dañada. No estuvo bien.

No era justo; había cumplido su condena, había cambiado su vida y sus creencias, había trabajado duro para compensar sus errores. No se merecía la forma en que la gente lo trataba y le dolía saber que estaba _acostumbrado_ , que nunca le sorprendió.

Que alguien se preocupara por él fue lo que lo sorprendió.

Ella inhaló bruscamente y se inclinó, besándolo mientras le sacaba las manos de las mangas.

—Has cambiado —dijo—. No eres el hombre para el que te criaron. El hombre que eres ahora es un hombre que me gusta mucho.

Draco se echó hacia atrás para mirarla, sus ojos grises con una pizca de incredulidad. Buscó su rostro como si estuviera buscando algo que no estaba seguro de encontrar. Lentamente, sonrió, la insinuación de un hoyuelo parpadeando en una mejilla.

No era su verdadera sonrisa con plena y devastadora fuerza, pero dadas las circunstancias, la golpeó con la misma fuerza. Le temblaron las rodillas y le temblaron los dedos cuando dejó caer la camiseta al suelo.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Bajaré de la cama.

Draco cerró los ojos.

—No —murmuró—. No creo que pueda —Se inclinó hacia un lado, rodando sobre su espalda y hacia el centro de la cama con un suave gemido.

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la mano extendida, el labio atrapado entre sus dientes por el frío que todavía estaba en sus dedos. El metal de sus anillos se sentía cálido en comparación con su piel.

—Está bien —dijo ella, viendo como el pulso de él se aceleraba en el cuello—. Sólo descansa, vuelvo enseguida.

Corrió por el pasillo, pasó por la habitación de Harry y Pansy, hacia el armario por mantas adicionales. Con los brazos cargados, contempló la posibilidad de saltar para agarrar también el pequeño baúl.

Un grito resonó en su habitación.

Hermione _corrió_ de regreso, con las mantas tiradas al final de la cama.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco estaba temblando, como si todos los nervios se dispararan a la vez. Ella gateó por la cama para tomar su rostro con ambas manos, inclinándose sobre él para tocar su frente con la de él.

—Draco —dijo con urgencia—. Draco, soy yo: soy Hermione, estoy aquí. Te tengo, estás a salvo.

—Maestro —dijo con voz ahogada—. Maestro, por favor, no puedo… _Detente_. Fallé, fallé, sé que fallé, no pude matarlo, pero… No más, _por favor_.

Estaba perdido de nuevo, perdido y suplicando piedad a un monstruo que nunca había tenido una onza de ella. Hermione se quedó mirando el aire vacío durante unos segundos, luego agarró su varita y convocó una botella de perfume de su baño.

Roció perfume en sus muñecas, por su camisa y en su cabello antes de arrojar la botella y la varita en su mesita de noche para deslizar sus manos debajo de la cabeza de Draco. Con una mano acunando la parte posterior de su cuello, apretó los nudillos de la otra en los músculos tensos en la línea del cabello.

—Respira —le susurró—. Ámbar y canela: soy yo. Tú conoces ese aroma. Tú sabes dónde estás; tú sabes _cuándo_ estás.

Hizo un sonido suave, demasiado fuerte para ser una respiración, demasiado bajo para ser un habla audible. Hermione observó la forma de su boca, entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

Su nombre.

Estaba diciendo su nombre, una y otra vez.

—Estoy aquí —dijo. Sin soltarle la nuca, se estiró encima de él, con la cabeza bajo su barbilla. Cubrió tanto de él como le permitía su tamaño más pequeño, sacudiendo su cabello para juntarlo junto a su mejilla.

Draco se estremeció, ambos brazos la rodearon, las manos frías se extendieron por su espalda. Se aferró a ella, casi doloroso, y respiró hondo.

Hermione se aferró a él, ansiosa por llamarlo a casa desde dondequiera que hubiera ido en su mente. Hizo todo lo que pudo, frotando su cuello y susurrándole recordatorios de que ella estaba allí, que él estaba a salvo con ella.

Sus temblores disminuyeron gradualmente, su cuerpo se relajó bajo el de ella. Su agarre en su espalda se aflojó y frotó su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—¿Hermione?

Cerró los ojos, sin aliento.

—Estás de vuelta —Su agarre se relajó aún más y ella sacó las manos de debajo de su cuello—. _¿_ Has vuelto?

—No lo sé —Se giró, llevándolos a ambos a un lado, con los ojos entreabiertos—. No sé nada en este momento —murmuró.

—Sabes que estoy aquí —dijo. Pasó su brazo sobre él para frotar su nuca con movimientos largos y lentos—. Concéntrate en eso. Sigue recordando eso; estoy contigo.

La atrajo hacia su pecho, los dedos se enredaron a través de sus rizos para sostener su cabeza hacia él, los labios se movieron en su cabello.

—Quédate conmigo, Hermione, no me dejes solo —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Por favor.

* * *

No pudo dormir. Draco se estremeció, otro recuerdo cobró vida en su mente. Sus paredes estaban destrozadas y rotas, todo su pasado giraba a través de su presente. Se estremeció, los nervios gritaban por la agonía recordada.

—Shhh, Draco, estoy aquí —le susurró Hermione. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de él y apoyó la frente contra su pecho.

Draco retorció sus dedos en su espeso cabello. Respiró hondo y sondeó tentativamente los restos de sus paredes. Se desmoronaron con el más ligero toque. Recuerdo tras recuerdo, cada uno lleno de dolor.

_Una botella arrojada contra una pared, el vino goteando sobre papel aterciopelado antiguo. Ojos grises tan pálidos y duros como el hielo, una voz tan aguda como un diamante. <<Cómo te atreves…>>_

_Cabello oscuro, ojos grises, musgo de roble y risa vil. Aliento caliente y rancio contra su mejilla. Uñas puntiagudas en el hueco de su garganta. <<Cómo te atreves…>>_

_Ojos rojos llenos de rabia y un vicioso chillido de ira. Los nervios chillaban con la agonía de las repetidas maldiciones Cruciatus. <<¿Cómo te atreves a fallarme, chico?>>_

Draco se retorció, gimiendo profundamente en su garganta. Rodó, Hermione se movió debajo de él. Temblando, se aferró a ella y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Hermione pasó sus dedos por su cabello para acunarlo contra sí.

—Estoy aquí, Draco; estás a salvo —murmuró.

Él inhaló, jazmín y ámbar, su aroma familiar.

—Hermione, yo… estoy perdido…

Ella frotó su cuello y besó su frente, acariciando su cabeza a un ritmo lento, su pequeña mano cálida y gentil en su cabello.

—No estás perdido —dijo. Rodeándolo con una pierna, lo abrazó—. Estás conmigo.

Concentró sus sentidos en Hermione y sus recuerdos de ella. El aroma de su perfume, el sonido de su voz. El peso de su cabello en sus manos, las motas doradas en sus ojos preocupados, el sabor de su boca cuando lo besó.

Su suave voz calmó los gritos en su cabeza; su toque calmante alivió el dolor en sus nervios. Cerró los ojos, el temblor de su cuerpo desapareció mientras se relajaba. Estaba a salvo con Hermione; ella estaba a salvo con él.

Su respiración se calmó y se hizo más profunda mientras se obligaba a dormir.

_< <La mataré>>, le siseó la voz quebrada desde las sombras tras las rejas. <<Saldré de aquí y la mataré. Morirás solo y miserable. Destruiré a la que amas. Estarás desesperado por morir por tu propia mano. Me aseguraré de ello>>._

Él se crispó, frunciendo el ceño. El mago oscuro era un recuerdo; la voz retorcida era un recuerdo. La amenaza no lo fue. No fue un recuerdo, fue un sueño. Lo sabía, sabía que estaba soñando. No podía moverse. Atrapado, peor que un bloqueo de memoria y no pudo salir de la pesadilla.

Draco se agarró a las barras mientras se disolvían en humo. La sonrisa del mago oscuro se ensanchó, se abrió en una mandíbula con colmillos, se extendió a su alrededor y se cerró. Estaba de pie en la vasta extensión de los terrenos de la mansión, al pie de una pendiente. Una mujer gritó desde lo alto y Draco trató de girar en su lugar. Tropezó, su desaparición se vino abajo y la mujer volvió a gritar.

Un relámpago brilló, largos rizos oscuros y un vestido azul que se desvaneció a negro en la oscuridad.

_Hermione._

Draco corrió cuesta arriba. Corrió, corrió, corrió. Sus pulmones lucharon contra él, sus músculos le fallaron. No se estaba acercando a ella, estaba sola y gritaba.

Y luego ella no estaba.

Draco estaba solo en la cima de la colina, mirando las letras que se retorcían en el aire.

_< <Demasiado tarde, Malfoy._

_Ahora la tengo >>._

Draco salió del sueño con un rugido, sentándose muy erguido, palmeándose el costado por su varita.

—Draco, _Draco_ , estoy aquí.

Se giró para ver a Hermione sentada a su lado. Incluso en la oscuridad, pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro. Con el corazón acelerado, se pasó las manos por el pelo y tragó saliva.

—Pesadilla —dijo—. Sólo fue… fue una pesadilla.

Hermione se apoyó en su hombro, su mano descansando en su antebrazo.

—¿Es eso mejor que un recuerdo? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Por qué sabes que no es real? ¿Nunca sucedió?

—A veces, sí —dijo después de unos momentos—. Este, sin embargo, empezó… —suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama—. Comenzó con un recuerdo real.

—Un recuerdo real —repitió. Hermione se puso de pie y se quitó los jeans, agarrando una gruesa manta tejida de la pila que él había pateado al suelo. Ella la sacudió y la extendió por sus piernas antes de desabrochar su sostén y sacarlo a través de la manga de su camisa para dejarlo caer al piso. Observó a través de sus pestañas, demasiado cansado para siquiera apreciar sus acciones.

Levantó el borde de la manta y se arrastró debajo de ella para unirse a él.

—Un mal recuerdo, supongo y una pesadilla muy mala.

Movió el brazo cuando Hermione se acostó a su lado. Cuando se acomodó en su lugar, con la cabeza sobre su corazón, él le rodeó el costado con la mano.

—No es uno de los peores. Uno de los magos oscuros que he arrestado, estaba allí; esa fue la parte real. Luego cambió y fue entonces cuando comenzó la pesadilla. Amenazó con lastimar a alguien que amo. Y después estaba corriendo…

Se interrumpió antes de poder confesar el resto, que sus sueños contenían la verdad. La mujer que amaba era la mujer que estaba con él, golpeando con el dedo su esternón al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Se aclaró la garganta y movió los hombros, retorciéndose para ponerse más cómodo sin desalojar a Hermione. Se sentía como si mantenerla cerca era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Si fuera por él, nunca pasaría otra noche sin ella a su lado.

A pesar de su abrupto silencio, Hermione no le pidió que terminara su oración ni le contara más sobre su pesadilla. Enganchó una pierna sobre la suya y exhaló lentamente.

—Se acabó. Sé que no puedes olvidar, pero no tienes que pensar en eso —Con la mano aplastada sobre su pecho, se acurrucó completamente contra su costado—. Vuelve a dormir, Draco. Si tienes otra pesadilla, estaré aquí.

Draco le acarició el cabello y cerró los ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo que se durmiera. Duerme tranquilamente, duerme sin soñar.

_< <La mataré>>, siseó la voz desde la oscuridad. <<Nunca la volverás a ver. Fracasarás, fracasarás como tantas veces lo has hecho y la perderás para siempre. Demasiado tarde, Malfoy>>._

Draco corrió, le dolían los pulmones, le ardían las piernas, pero la cima de la pendiente nunca se acercaba. La escuchó gritar, vio un relámpago. No, se dijo a sí mismo. Se negó a perderla; la amaba e _iba a_ salvarla.

Apretó las manos en puños, el calor abrasó sus dedos. No fallaría. No esta vez. No a ella. Él no _le_ fallaría.

Giró en su lugar, el crujido de la desaparición resonando de un lado al otro del cielo. Un rayo lo dejó caer en la cima de la colina y arremolinó a Hermione en sus brazos, la envolvió en los pliegues de su túnica negra. La apretó contra sí y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, a salvo en su abrazo. La levantó y la besó, abrazándola mientras el jazmín florecía alrededor de la colina, la luz del atardecer tan cálida como el ámbar.

Draco se despertó con Hermione en el círculo de sus brazos. Tenía las piernas enredadas con las suyas y le había cogido la mano mientras dormía. Sonrió en su cabello; ella estaba a salvo.

Ambos estaban a salvo, juntos.

Cerró los ojos y la abrazó, escuchándola respirar mientras se dormía.

_Una pequeña voz llamó desde las sombras y Draco entró en la habitación de los niños. <<Estoy aquí>>, dijo, recogiendo a su hijo. Sostuvo al bebé sobre su corazón. <<Te tengo>>, susurró. <<Estás a salvo>>._

* * *

Hermione se despertó con un gran peso sobre el costado y un sonido desconocido detrás suyo. Se detuvo durante unos segundos, se reanudó, se detuvo de nuevo. Volvió la cabeza hacia la almohada, ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si ese ronquido intenso era algo por lo que juzgar, Draco estaba _profundamente_ dormido.

Él tenía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella, la mano debajo de su camisa y se extendía por su estómago. Su palma se sintió cálida sobre su piel y el pensamiento hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

Ella deslizó sus dedos en los espacios entre sus nudillos. Hizo un ruido suave y su mano se curvó, entrelazándolos. Hermione contuvo el aliento y apretó suavemente. Tenía razón, sus manos estaban calientes.

Estaba fuera de eso. En algún momento de la noche, se había liberado de sus recuerdos rotos. Mientras dormía a su lado, encontró la manera de salir de su mente y regresar.

De regreso a él y de regreso a ella.

Trató de girarse para mirarlo, pero él la apretó con más fuerza. La atrajo firmemente contra su pecho, acercándola a su cuerpo, con el brazo derecho rodeándola desde abajo para doblarla sobre sus hombros. Hermione sonrió para sí misma, notando que estaba en el lado opuesto de la cama de donde solía dormir. Draco no solo la estaba agarrando, en algún momento habían intercambiado posiciones y él estaba entre ella y la puerta. Ella pensó que la estaba protegiendo, incluso mientras dormía.

Ella soltó su mano y acarició con los dedos su brazo derecho, con cuidado de evitar el moretón oscuro alrededor de su muñeca mientras seguía las líneas del tatuaje de la constelación. Algo parpadeó en el borde de su visión. Ella levantó la cabeza para tener una mejor vista, una pequeña risa estalló en ella cuando se dio cuenta de que las estrellas en su brazo se desvanecían.

Los ronquidos de Draco se rompieron y cesaron.

—¿Qué? —murmuró en su cabello—. ¿Quién?

—Lo siento —susurró. Ella le dio una palmada en el codo, la lengua de la serpiente se deslizó por su brazo para lamer entre las estrellas de la constelación—. No quise despertarte. Tu tatuaje está centelleando.

Tarareó bajo en su garganta.

—Bien, Blaise querrá saberlo. Es una maldita diva sobre’l trabajo de tatuajes. No paraba de‘blar sobre’l m’ldito dragón.

Hermione no podía decidir qué la hacía querer sonreír más: su nuevo conocimiento de que Blaise era el tatuador de Draco o los patrones de habla sin vigilancia de Draco recién despertado. No se sorprendería si él hubiera tenido tutores de elocución y hubiera esperado que todos murieran de horror si lo escucharan ahora.

Estiró una pierna, ahogando un chillido cuando Draco se movió, su rodilla presionando entre sus muslos. Tentativamente, le rodeó la pierna con el pie.

Draco tarareó de nuevo, sus dedos moviéndose sobre su estómago. Se aclaró la garganta y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz volvió a su habitual acento profundo.

—Me alegro de que esté centelleando; Blaise quería probar algo nuevo. Probablemente debería oponerme a ser el sujeto de sus experimentos, pero no me cobra por ellos —Besó el hueco detrás de su oreja—. Buenos días —dijo con un pequeño bostezo.

Hermione se había preparado instintivamente para el roce de la barba, pero no había ni rastro de ello cuando su barbilla le rozó el cuello. Su piel era suave y cálida, sin el nuevo crecimiento de una barba matutina. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla con un sonido interrogante.

—Encanto inhibidor —dijo con una pequeña risa. Frotó su barbilla contra su palma—. Aféitate el lunes por la mañana, ponte el encantamiento y no tengo que preocuparme de nuevo durante una semana. No es que haya competido nunca en la categoría de vello facial.

—Estás, hum, suenas como si te estuvieras sintiendo mejor —dijo, tratando de no temblar ante los continuos y lentos movimientos de sus dedos sobre su piel o el peso de su muslo entre sus piernas. No sabía si estaba actuando cercano y cariñoso por la noche anterior o si así era como siempre se despertaba con una novia, pero esperaba que fuera lo último—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Me siento como si me hubieran arrastrado detrás de un tren y me pisotearon los centauros. Y eso es sólo el exterior —Él asintió con la cabeza en su cabello cuando ella le rozó la muñeca, trazando el moretón—. Sí —murmuró—. Te mentí ayer, esos duelen. Me encadenaron a la silla, también tengo un juego en los tobillos.

Hermione se estremeció y Draco la atrajo hacia él de nuevo, levantando la cabeza para besar la punta de su mandíbula.

—No es la primera vez que estoy encadenado, Hermione. Deberías haber visto las que tenían conmigo cuando me llevaron a Azkaban. Ese conjunto tenía púas en el interior.

Hermione se quedó quieta, esperando que las manos de Draco bajaran la temperatura o que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido cuando un viejo y doloroso recuerdo lo golpeó, pero el único cambio en sus movimientos fue apoyarse en el codo. O sus muros mentales se habían reconstruido y _mejor_ que antes a pesar de la agonía de ayer, o estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para que el recuerdo de la prisión no pudiera traspasarlo.

Se mordió el labio, tratando de decidir cómo preguntar, luego Draco rodó sus caderas contra ella. Ella presionó hacia atrás en una respuesta instintiva y él ahogó un gemido en su cuello.

Él besó su garganta, empujando su cuello hacia un lado para mordisquearle la base del cuello.

—Para referencia futura —murmuró en su piel—. Esta es una de mis formas favoritas de despertar —Volvió a besarle el cuello y le empujó la camisa, acariciando con el pulgar la parte inferior del pecho—. Quítate esto, Hermione.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró. El calor se extendió por su abdomen, centrado bajo su palma y trató de concentrarse—. Draco, Draco, yo… yo no. No quiero…

Se quedó quieto.

—No quieres —repitió rotundamente. Sacó la mano de su camisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Bueno, no me sorprende, supongo, después de tratar de evitar que gritara la mitad de la noche. Sólo he conocido a una mujer que aún podría encontrarme atractivo después de eso.

—No, Draco —Hermione se sentó, mirándolo. Tenía los hombros rígidos y los brazos tensos mientras se agarraba al borde del colchón. Sabía que se lo estaba imaginando, pero el dragón en su espalda parecía estar dándole una mueca de disgusto. Hermione se arrastró por la cama para poner su cabeza en su columna y sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—Draco, no quiero empezar algo antes de estar segura de que estás bien —dijo. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón, un zumbido constante debajo de su oído—. Eso es todo lo que quise decir. ¿Crees que algunas pesadillas me desanimarían?

No se apartó de ella, pero no se relajó.

—Lo hice —dijo finalmente—. No es algo con lo que la mayoría de la gente quisiera lidiar. Pesadillas gritando tres o cuatro veces al mes. Aunque darte una introducción a eso la primera noche te permite retroceder temprano. No me sorprendería si decides <<más que amigos>>, no es lo que quieres después de todo.

Su voz se suavizó mientras hablaba, agachando la cabeza hasta quedar mirando al suelo.

Hermione se puso de rodillas para poner la barbilla en su hombro, pasando los dedos por su pecho a lo largo del borde de su cicatriz de Sectumsempra.

—¿Crees que no sé _algo_ de lo que has pasado? ¿Que no he leído archivo tras archivo sobre los Mortífagos y Vold..? ¿El Señor Oscuro y las cosas que tú y tu familia tuvieron que hacer para sobrevivir? He leído las transcripciones del juicio, tus confesiones y tus testimonios. Nunca entenderé todo lo que le sucedió, especialmente porque parece que está decidido a ocultarme parte de él. Pero no voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti.

Ella besó el costado de su cuello, presionando sus labios contra el número de prisionero escrito en su piel.

—No voy a dejar de quererte. Cuando estés atrapado en un recuerdo o teniendo una pesadilla, estaré a tu lado porque te quiero y ahí es donde quiero _estar_ —Moviéndose para sentarse a su lado, una mano presionada sobre su corazón, ella inclinó su cabeza contra su brazo—. Eres importante para mí. Y creo que yo soy importante para ti y la única forma en que te vas a deshacer de mí es si me persigues, Draco Malfoy. Porque una mala noche no va a hacerlo y será mejor que esta no sea la única vez que duerma en tus brazos, ¿me oyes?

Se sentó sin hablar durante unos momentos, luego deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella. Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza y respiró profundamente.

—No lo será —dijo en su cabello—. No será la única vez, Hermione. No si… no si puedes manejar las malas noches. Si puedes hacer eso, esta será la primera de muchas. Cada oportunidad que tenga, de verdad.

Hermione se apoyó contra él con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo puedo —dijo—. Quiero estar ahí para tus malas noches. Para tus malas y tus buenas y… —Se detuvo antes de que pudiera admitir lo que realmente quería. Todas sus noches, por el resto de sus vidas.

Levantando la cabeza, se estiró para besarlo. No se detuvo a pensar que sus dientes no estaban cepillados o que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre o cualquier otra cosa. No quería pensar más allá de la presión de los labios de Draco contra los de ella y el calor de su mano mientras cursaba sus dedos alrededor de su costado.

Se volvió hacia él y enganchó su pierna sobre la de él, dejando que su pie colgara entre sus pantorrillas. Tomando su mano, la arrastró hacia arriba entre sus pechos.

—¿Empezamos de nuevo?

Draco gruñó cuando ella se retorció sobre su muslo.

—En realidad —dijo, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos. La levantó y la acomodó en la cama, de pie en el mismo momento—. Tengo una idea diferente. Lástima que esta cama no sea lo suficientemente grande para que yo lo haga como prefiero, pero puedo improvisar.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón acelerado, mientras Draco arrastraba su silla de lectura a un lado de la cama y se sentaba frente a ella. No había tenido la intención de mucho más que besarse. Esto no había estado en su mente en absoluto. Se mordió el labio, mirando los ojos oscurecidos de Draco, luego miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. Mirando a Draco, sonrió y separó los muslos.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo Draco con un suave ronroneo en su voz. Enganchó sus manos debajo de sus rodillas y las levantó sobre sus piernas, abriéndola.

Apoyándose en los codos, Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando Draco se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en un muslo. Ella alcanzó los costados de sus bragas y él gruñó, haciéndola congelar mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. El sonido se había disparado profundamente dentro de ella, una espiral de calor bajo en su cuerpo.

—¿Draco?

—Paciencia, sub —dijo. Le dio a la pequeña cinta una evaluación reflexiva y luego la miró—. ¿Quieres quedarte con estas? —preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿No? No son, hum, no son especiales ni nada, ¿por qué? —Observó, con la boca abierta, mientras Draco se inclinaba.

Cerró los dientes alrededor de la cinta, se la quitó de la cadera y chasqueó la cabeza. La cinta se desprendió del frente de encaje. Antes de que su chillido de sorpresa se desvaneciera, él la despojó de las bragas arruinadas y le dio un beso en el arco de la cadera.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, se tapó la boca con las manos y movió las piernas, colocándolas sobre los hombros de Draco. Ella se estremeció ante su risa oscura y complacida.

—Esa es mi chica —le oyó decir de nuevo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos, empujándola hacia atrás para colocarla a su gusto, y se inclinó hacia ella. Sin dudarlo, la lamió de un solo golpe antes de comenzar una exploración burlona de su cuerpo. Hermione tembló debajo de él. Le había dicho la verdad antes: le gustaba mucho tomarse su tiempo.

—Muy bien —dijo. Levantando la cabeza, frotó su pulgar sobre su clítoris—. Me he preguntado durante mucho tiempo cómo sabrías. Qué tan húmeda estarías con mi boca sobre ti. Ni siquiera estaba cerca —Besó su pierna y deslizó fácilmente dos dedos dentro de ella, estirándolos para frotarlos sobre sus labios—. Estás goteando por mí, sub.

Hermione no tenía esperanzas de contener su gemido. Inclinó las caderas, ofreciéndose a la boca de Draco.

Él se rio bajo y prometedor y le mordió el muslo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lengua —dijo de inmediato—. Quiero tu lengua.

Draco lamió el interior de su muslo, su aliento caliente en su montículo.

—¿Algo así?

—Dios, no. Yo quiero… —Hermione rodó sus caderas contra la cama, gritando cuando Draco presionó su mano sobre su estómago y la inmovilizó en su lugar—. Quiero tu lengua, Draco. En mi… en mí.

—Sabes lo que quiero escuchar, sub. Dámelo.

—Dra... _Señor_ —Su rostro ardía y luchó contra el impulso de cubrirse los ojos. A ella le gustaba mendigar, él _sabía_ que a ella le gustaba mendigar y lo estaba usando en su contra—. Por favor, señor —dijo—. Usa tu lengua sobre mí.

—Dilo —Draco habló con firmeza, sentándose lo suficiente como para mirar a lo largo de su cuerpo—. Di la palabra, sub.

Hermione gimió. Su rubor se extendió por su cuello y por su pecho, su piel estaba tan caliente como las manos de Draco. Clavó sus uñas en la manta al lado de sus caderas.

—Señor, mi clítoris. Por favor, usa tu lengua en mi clítoris. En mi vagina, por favor, señor, lámeme.

—Ahí tienes —dijo con un ronroneo—. Esa es una buena chica. ¿Te sentiste más húmeda cuando suplicaste? —Arrastró sus dedos sobre su montículo, pellizcando suavemente su clítoris—. Puedo verlo, estás a medio camino del orgasmo, preciosa. ¿Gritarás para mí?

Se inclinó y pasó la punta de su lengua sobre su clítoris una vez.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo, mirándola a través de sus pestañas y dio otro movimiento—. Gritar cuando vengas, claro. No tienes que hacerlo, aquí no —Movió de nuevo, más fuerte—. Pero me haría _muy_ feliz si lo hicieras, sub. Quiero que grites mi nombre.

Dejó caer la cabeza y chupó con fuerza su clítoris. Hermione chilló.

Gimiendo en voz baja, Hermione pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Draco, su cabeza balanceándose bajo sus manos. Trabajó su lengua a través de sus pliegues, sobre su clítoris, dentro de su coño. La agarró por las caderas y la levantó hasta su boca, sacando otro chillido de ella.

Sabía que le estaba rogando que siguiera adelante, rogándole por más, pero no podía escuchar sus propias palabras. El corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos, la aceleración de su pulso bloqueaba cualquier otro sonido. Su mundo se redujo a la sensación de su cabello bajo sus manos y sus labios alrededor de su clítoris.

Sus largos dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella, girando para encontrar su punto G. Arqueó la espalda y arañó la manta, su cuerpo se tensó de necesidad. La lengua de Draco cambió de ritmo y Hermione gimió.

—No pares —suplicó—. Así, no pares. Draco, no pa... _mierda_.

Ella juntó los tobillos detrás de su espalda y movió las caderas contra su boca. Tan cerca, estaba tan _cerca_ y Draco había encontrado exactamente la velocidad y la presión adecuadas para enviarla al límite.

—Por favor, Draco, por favor, eso es por… _sí_.

El calor se encendió sobre su piel. Ella apretó los dedos de Draco con un grito, escarbando en su mano libre. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y se aferró con fuerza mientras ella cabalgaba su clímax, estremeciéndose a cada segundo y gritando su nombre. Draco no levantó la cabeza hasta que ella gimió y tiró de su cabello.

—Buena chica —dijo con un beso en su muslo—. Mi preciosa, hermosa chica. Ese es un sonido que nunca me cansaré de escuchar. No puedo creer que haya esperado tanto tiempo —Se recostó en la silla, sus piernas cayeron flácidas en su regazo.

Hermione miró hacia abajo para ver su rostro, sonrojado y húmedo desde la nariz hasta la barbilla antes de que se limpiara la boca y se lamiera los dedos. Cerró los ojos, luchando por respirar mientras las réplicas la recorrían.

—Te devolvería el favor —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero no creo que pueda moverme.

Draco le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

—Tu turno para descansar —dijo—. No te duermas sobre mí. No sé dónde guarda Pansy mi maleta y definitivamente voy a necesitar un cambio de ropa.

—¿No es un paseo de la vergüenza para ti? —preguntó, rodando para estirarse en la cama. Agarró la manta y se cubrió las doloridas caderas.

Draco rio.

—Nunca he dado un paseo de la vergüenza. Por ti, Granger, daré un paseo del orgullo —Se puso de pie con un gemido, ajustándose la parte delantera de los pantalones y se inclinó sobre ella para besarle la frente.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de él.

—¿Podríamos descansar juntos y entonces? —Ella tarareó y dio una mirada tentadora al espacio a su lado, arqueando ambas cejas—. Podríamos.

Se apoyó en un brazo y negó con la cabeza.

—No en esta cama. No tenía suficiente espacio para hacer correctamente lo que acabo de hacer. Definitivamente no hay suficiente espacio para más. Me daría una conmoción cerebral en esa cabecera —Se inclinó y tomó la concha de su oreja entre sus dientes, su voz cayó a un tono que retumbó a través de ella—. Pero quiero; te quiero, Hermione. Me volveré loco si no puedo tenerte pronto.

Hermione gimió, un calor fresco revoloteando entre sus muslos.

—Pronto —suplicó—. Muy pronto.

Besando su sien, hizo un suave ronroneo de acuerdo.

—Ahora, si no te importa, voy a usar tu ducha. Una vez que recuperes el uso de tus piernas, si pudieras encontrar mi baúl y mi varita, te lo agradecería.

Hermione pasó los dedos por su cabello y ahuecó su mandíbula, el anillo de galgo en su mano hacía juego con el gris de sus ojos.

—¿Estás listo para enfrentar el día, entonces? Incluso si eso significa desayunar con nuestros dos mejores amigos, ¿quién probablemente nos escucharon?

Draco la miró, luego le dio su completa sonrisa, los ojos brillaban, los hoyuelos cobraron vida en sus mejillas.

—¿Siempre y cuándo lo enfrentemos, y a ellos, juntos? Absolutamente.

* * *

******~**~**** **

****Por favor ve el arte que nació de este capítulo:** **

**[Ashleyfanfic en tumblr](https://ashleyfanfic.tumblr.com/post/629474020832755712/bring-him-to-his-knees-by-musyc) **

**[Mignonchignon en IG](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKReefnghDb/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)**

******~**~**** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció la montaña rusa llamada capítulo 12 de "Ponlo de Rodillas"? 
> 
> Como ya les dije, les recomiendo el arte que hay sobre esta obra (que no puedo subir aquí porque le pertenece a su artista y además mucho es tan malditamente caliente que wattpad lo podría bajar).
> 
> Como les dije, este capítulo lo subí sin betas (probablemente lo corrija en unos días, perdón por eso), porque hemos tenido muchísimo trabajo cada una y se me vienen unas semanas intensas, no se preocupen, las actualizaciones serán iguales, solamente que puede que las suba como hoy: en la noche (horario CDMX).
> 
> Próxima actualización: 17 de marzo.
> 
> Un beso,
> 
> Paola


End file.
